The Long Call Home
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Maddy now lives in Canada. In a town much like Stonybridge. While she makes every effort to lay low, destiny intervenes and the young Wolfblood finds herself on a new adventure. Encountering new Wolfbloods . . . and old ones, Maddy will stumble upon a plan so sinister that it will truly take a pack to save humanity for both species. Human and Wolfblood. This is set after Series 2.
1. Prologue

12/1/15

1850 Large Bear Lane

Tall Skies, British Columbia 7K6 3T2

This was the new address Maddy Smith now lived at.

Tall Skies, BC was the ugly cousin of Stonybridge, New England. Stonybridge was a small town surrounded by farmland. It offered warm summers and tolerable winters. Of course, like every place, it had its faults. Not every person appreciated the persistent fog that prowled through the area. There was also the daily rain showers that softened the ground and muddied the residents' homes as their kids ran inside. Even still, Tall Skies was worse.

Tall Skies was cold . . . all year long. The population was smaller than Stonybridge, making it a perfect place to hide. But it was cold, very cold. Most of the townspeople worked within the town, except for a few that were hired at the recently opened resort. Elk Ridge Resort rested about twenty miles west of Tall Skies, offering its patrons skiing, snowboarding, and a first class spa experience.

The Smith family was no longer farmers. Nothing to farm as nothing could grow in the frigid ten degree weather. Daniel had found work at a local mechanic shop and Emma found employment as an administrative assist for a small town accountant. Her family now rented the two bedroom apartment above Tall Skies' Drugstore, which was three blocks away from the mechanic and ten blocks away from the new high school Maddy was to attend.

Worst of all, Tall Skies lacked the one thing that could make everything about her new home better . . . her friends and her true love. Maddy was alone . . . and the new kid. The young wolfblood shivered as she continued up the path to the local high school, coming to an important conclusion about her current situation. _'This sucks.'_

\- End Prologue

*Thank you for reading. Please review.*


	2. Chapter 1

12/8/15

Chapter 1

Maddy tilted her head down as she rounded the corner and headed directly into strong winds. Only a block away, she was relieved to know she would be inside the high school soon. The young Wolfblood curled and uncurled her toes trying to force feeling back into them. The boots were more for show than functional, but unfortunately, her new self was not about functional. She missed the functionally-conscience Maddy. She scowled as the conversation from the previous week played in her head.

 _ **They were school clothes shopping at the local mall. It was more like an indoor strip mall with about a dozen retail outlets, much smaller than the average mall most people were familiar with. "Madeline Paige Smith, you cannot be homeschooled," Emma chastised. Maddy kicked the carpet in silent disagreement. The grey carpet with flecks of blue and white looked the same color as the clouds that often watched over Stonybridge. Of course, this reminded her of Tom and Shannon, which in turn made her think of Rhydian. Maddy looked up at her mom, her eyes starting to water, her bottom lip quivering. Emma pulled her daughter in close and hugged her tightly. "I know this isn't ideal, my cub. But, this is our life now." With that she pulled her daughter back to see if her words had helped. Maddy appeared to accept her mother's apology and started to help Emma pick through the shirts hanging on the rack.**_

" _ **This can be turned into something positive, if you give it a chance, Maddy. Think about it. You can be anyone you want. Clean slate." Daniel had reappeared, having circled back from his third trip around the store. Shopping for clothes was not the family outing he was aiming for when he suggested they go out for a little.**_

 _ **Emma glowered at him. "Anyone that plays by the rules and doesn't bring any bad attention to us." Maddy rolled her eyes, landing her sights on the dark brown winter coat Emma had just picked from an adjacent rack.**_

Maddy pulled on the entrance doors and shuffled inside. First stop was the main office to pick up her class schedule. ' _Please don't let my first class be math. Maybe study hall or art.'_

-Wolfblood-

Maddy wasn't ready for this. The new school, the new students, and the new lies she would have to tell. She wanted to go home and sleep . . . for the next three years. Unfortunately, that was not a viable option for her. After arriving inside the main office and explaining that she was the new student they were expecting, she was given a small welcome brochure that contained a map and her class schedule. Maddy nodded as the administrative assistant circled different rooms and then pointed to the legend next to the map. Why the middle-aged office worker thought Maddy could keep up with all the taping and pointing and unsolicited advice, she never would know; but still, Maddy nodded her head and said 'thank you' when the woman was finished with her instructions.

She found her locker after passing it twice, and stuffed her black leather jacket inside. Three zippers were sewn into the jacket on each side and each zipper had a soda can tab hanging from it. It looked as dangerous as the small town would allow, but it wasn't very warm. So, underneath Maddy selected a hoodie. It was also black as night with a band name written in white across the front. The band name was difficult to read as it was supposed to look like it had been sloppily painted. Obviously no one in the band cared if anyone else knew who they were. Maddy could care less about the band, truthfully. It was all about the look and vibe it gave off. It served to perpetuate her new facade. As she slammed the locker closed, the sound reverberated through the empty halls. Maddy looked both ways, but no one moved from inside the class rooms to see what the noise was about. Maddy leaned her back against the locker momentarily before pushing off and in the direction of her first class. Math.

-Wolfblood-

Mr. Jared was a young man in his mid-twenties that was a born people-pleaser. Maddy didn't need her wolf sense to figure this out. His dress and mannerisms appeared very planned as if he had spent hours the night before practicing.

It had felt like hours when it was only minutes, but nevertheless, she was still standing in front of the class as everyone eagerly awaited for Mr. Jared to properly introduce her. Mr. Jared silently read the note that she had handed him, his mouth forming the words as he carefully examined the paper. "Ah, so you're the new student," he murmured, and then addressed the class, "Class, this is Madeline Smith from Stonybridge, England. She just moved here, isn't that right?"

The last part seemed rhetorical because how else was she here if she hadn't moved here from England? Maddy exhaled slowly, and half-heartedly waved. "Hey." She adjusted her stance, shifting her weight from her left to her right foot. Maddy quickly scanned the room as everyone starred back at her. She could feel each of her new classmates carefully taking in every detail of her outfit, judging her movements and answers. _'This should be fun.'_ She adjusted her rucksack, the sleeves of her hoodie sliding down her arm enough to show her many charm bangles. Maddy pulled on her sweater to check it didn't inadvertently raise enough to show skin.

"Anything you would like to share with your new classmates? What's your favorite food from across the pond? Bangers and mash, perhaps." Mr. Jared chuckled at his own answer.

Maddy sighed, and before she could stop herself, retorted, "Oh good, British jokes." The displeased look from Mr. Jared made her cringe immediately. She had been in school for five minutes and had already made an enemy with the teacher. _'Well, I'll just tell mum and dad I was just trying to fit in.'_

Before Mr. Jared could defend himself, another's voice cut in. "Oh wow, she is from England. Sexy." Maddy quickly turned around and looked in the direction of the room the voice came. She soon found the culprit as he was the only one still laughing. The comment came from a stout young man, who sat against the wall. He had a very thick neck and large muscular arms. The young man eyed her up carefully, grinning like a wolf that found its sick fawn to kill.

Unfortunately, while Maddy wanted nothing to do with him, the desk next to him was the only one available. Begrudgingly, she made her way to the empty seat and placed her bag aside. Maddy had selected black distressed jeans that almost blended into the black boots she picked out that day in the mall with her parents. The boots clumped and thumped as she walked. The four inch heels and rhinestone collar around the boots commanded respect. Maddy swallowed down the growl that was begging to come out, feeling the choker around her neck move. And while her expression looked indifferent, some of that was attributed to fatigue as she woke up extra early to get the smoky-eye look and magenta stripes running through her hair just right. The finer accents, like the fake noise ring and eyebrow piercing, took only seconds to add that morning.

With everyone watching her take her seat, Mr. Jared spoke again. "Madeline, this is an open environment with warmth and happiness as our focus. . . and math, that too. I understand your . . . reason, shall we call it . . . for coming all the way over here . . . let's start and finish on a good note." Mr. Jared smile brightly, almost too wide that it appeared phony.

Any discretion Mr. Jared was trying to achieve had failed as whispers flooded the room like mosquitoes flittering about a still algae-covered pond. Maddy raised her left hand to her face to try shielding herself from the others' stares. The large mood ring on her right ring finger changed to the color red, the same color as her face.

 _ **She was sitting at the small kitchen table they had purchased at a discount store. It was a little banged up, but for their purposes, worked great. They were finishing a meal when an important matter had arisen in the young Wolfblood's mind. "What's our story?" Maddy asked her parents again.**_

 _ **Emma rose and carried all their empty plates to the sink to clean. Turning on the hot water, she replied, "I – we can say, we . . . uh . . ." Emma struggled to articulate a straight answer.**_

 _ **It had turned out that during all their travels to arrive at Tall Skies, none of them had figured out their cover story. Why were three people from England living in a small, nearly non-existent town in Canada? Why move from their farm in England? They needed a really good, believable reason.**_

 _ **Daniel rubbed his chin, then dropped his hand to the table to tap-tap-tap through his thoughts. Maddy dragged her hands down her face in frustration. "What about me?"**_

" _ **We're thinking, hun," Daniel encouraged. He patted his daughter's hand, trying**_ _**to assure her that she was included and thought of.**_

" _ **No, I mean, like what if we moved here because of me. Like, I got kicked out of school or something." The plan seemed too good, too convenient. Emma finished washing the dishes and walked back to her family. Drying her hands on the dish towel as she thought over the idea.**_

" _ **It's plausible. Definitely more believable than anything we've come up with so far. But why not just move you to another school in England?"**_

" _ **Because this was your third – no, fifth school you had been expelled from!" Daniel cut in, rather excited by the promising cover story. Emma gave her husband a disapproving look, returning to her seat at the table. Emma had to admit, it was a good story and more believable if this was her daughter's fifth time being expelled instead of her first. They all began hammering out the details, such as what had led up to it and still further, why they selected Tall Skies of all places. They agreed that the reason for them choosing this small, far way town was they had family not far away, and believed if removed completely from "bad" influences, their daughter would have the ability to turn things around. They also decided that Maddy had started a small chemical fire in the science lab when she deliberately ignored her science teacher's warnings, and mixed different solutions together. The reaction caused property damage and endangered students. This was the final straw and she was expelled from her school in Stonybridge.**_

 _ **With everything coming together and her parents on board, Maddy spoke up, "You know that this means following the rules goes out the window." Her response was intended to be for both of parents; however, Maddy focused her eyes on her mom as she elaborated, "I mean, if I'm this "bad" kid, I can't be following all the rules at school, you know? It won't add up."**_

" _ **But, that's why we're here! For you to turn things around and excel." Emma tried to patch up the hole Maddy had put in her earlier plan, but to no avail. If Maddy was to drive the lie, it would mean that good grades were unrealistic and susceptible to suspicion.**_

" _ **Yeah, but Em, no kid makes that fast of a change from expelled to A+ student overnight." Sighing he relented. "She'll have to get in trouble a little." Turning to his daughter, he emphasized, "A little."**_

-Wolfblood-

Mr. Jared scrawled a word problem on the chalkboard in half cursive-half print. Most of the class' attention was focused on the task of deciphering Mr. Jared's fancy hand writing, except for Maddy. As she listened to pencils feverishly moving across notebook paper, she couldn't help feeling she was being watched. _'I wonder how upset mum and dad would be if I purposely got myself in trouble and sent home.'_

"Oh, so you're a bad girl, huh?" Her admirer whispered, leaning forward so as to make up half the distance between their desks. Maddy turned her head slowly, her teeth clenched. He was trying to look devilish and smooth, but the sloping forehead made him more primitive looking than intelligently clever.

"I don't know. Why don't you judge for yourself?" Maddy started to rise from her seat, her left hand tightening into a fist.

"Madeline!" Mr. Jared's backbone showed for a brief second, her name used as a warning. Maddy slowly eased herself back into her desk. She raised her hands in a show of surrender and then crossed them over her chest in a manner of total indifference.

"It's all right, we all know you would have kicked his ass." With that, the group of students started to laugh. The comment came from a young man with deep, dark brown hair. He had a distinctive, long face with high cheek bones that guarded his large blue eyes. A face like that was hard to miss in a crowd and the wide eyes even harder to forget about.

"Watch it, Mr. Abernathy. Remember, this class is friendly, fun, accepting, and does not tolerate foul language," Mr. Jared reprimanded, wagging his finger at him. "We're here to grow together." Mr. Jared smiled, turning back around to write on the chalkboard. Maddy didn't pay much attention to Mr. Jared; rather, she couldn't stop looking at the young man sitting in front of her. She didn't know who he was, but her curiosity was peaked.

-End Chapter 1

 ***** Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.*

Side note: thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites/watch list. Not everyone has an account, so unfortunately, I cannot thank you personally. On that note, I also cannot respond to your questions. So, to reassure you that I'm listening and reading your comments, I have answered your questions below.

Luckyduck22 - While I have answered your question in a pm (personal message), I also felt it important to answer it here as well. I imagine that you are not the only one to wonder this. Rhydian will be a part of this story; however, he will not be making an appearance right away. I think it's important to focus on Maddy and her struggles with living a completely new life.

Guest (12/2) - That's a great observation and a very important one, too. An apartment is not the optimal place for Wolfbloods, especially on full moon nights. This issue will be addressed in an upcoming chapter. No worries.

Guest (12/3) - Of course I'm going to continue the story. I try to update my stories in a prompt manner, but sometimes life will call me away. I'm sure you understand and will be patient during those times. I appreciate yours and everyone's time they put in to read and review, so I would only want to publish a chapter when its ready and I feel complete. I don't want to rush a chapter just to post it. I take pride in my work and have respect for all those that read my work. I only want present my best.

\- Harley


	3. Chapter 2

12/24/15

Chapter 2

The lunch tray clattered loudly as it hit the cafeteria floor. Maddy's food splattered onto her boots. Looking down, Maddy saw her fishnet stockings speckled with yellow cheese sauce. ' _Breathe,'_ she told herself. She closed her eyes, feeling her inner wolf scratching to come out and overpower the small girl standing in front of her. Veronica was the pinnacle of cliché high school snob. She had a rounded face and dark eyes. Her hair was drawn back into a ponytail, not a single hair out of place. Her long black hair swung like a pendulum between her shoulder blades. She was dressed in the most fashionable clothes: a cloud-grey oversized sweater and navy skinny jeans that disappeared into tan sheep skin UGG boots. Her tinsel-thin, gold hoop earring swung as she shook her head in a 'tsk-tsk' manner at Maddy.

"Aw, I'm sorry. . . Klutz." Veronica had an incessant need to chew gum, and chew it loudly. The never-ending smacking grated Maddy's nerves as it sounded twice as obnoxious with her sensitive hearing. Surprisingly, Maddy was actually slightly taller than Veronica, and so she had to look down at the girl.

Veronica treated all her peers as if they were some type of inferior sub-human. She belonged to one of the more wealthy families in the town, which apparently earned her the right to special treatment. Unfortunately, Veronica's complete focus was to bring Maddy as much misery as possible. The three K's taunts were child's play compared to Veronica Ciocca continuous hassling of Maddy.

As circumstances would have it . . . Veronica was Robert's "unofficial" girlfriend.

Maddy tried to explain to Veronica that she was not interested in Robert; yet, his perpetual need to talk to her proved further in Veronica's mind that Maddy was making plays to steal her boyfriend. Since then, Veronica and Maddy have been enemies. While most of their bouts were self-contained and outside of the teachers' supervision, Maddy already had been given detention as a direct result of Veronica. Portraying the bad kid made you susceptible to being the guilty party, regardless if it was your fault.

"Come on, Veronica. That's no way to talk about yourself." Maddy smirked, inching just the slightest bit closer to show she wasn't afraid like every other student that came against her. Maddy was an alpha, even if no one else knew.

Veronica first looked shocked by the response then narrowed her eyes at Maddy. Veronica was too proud to back down; even in spite of everyone, including the teachers milling about, watching. No one moved to stop them. It was like they were being given silent approval to go ahead and bring their feud to an end.

Maddy could hear her mother's voice warning her not to play into Veronica's trap, but her patience and tolerance for this trivial jealousy was growing thinner and thinner with each passing day. The two teens were only inches from each other; each one was waiting for the other to make a move so they could use it as an excuse for fighting. Maddy's nose curled as her senses picked up on the overpowering body spray Veronica insisted bathing in. She coughed then sneezed like an animal does when they smell something unpleasant. The young Wolfblood chewed on her violet painted bottom lip, feeling the tension choke the room.

In the background, Maddy could hear Doogan – the boy who she sat next to in Mr. Jared's class – chanting, "Chick fight! Chick fight!" His excited squeals pierced Maddy's ears, distracting her for a second.

Just as they couldn't get any closer and it was evident that _something_ needed to happen, an arm pushed between them. Both girls looked at the person standing next to them.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Got you pizza." Robert was smiling, looking between both girls. Maddy stared at him bewildered by his sudden appearance . . . as did everyone else in the cafeteria. "Let's go sit." He didn't wait for her to respond. Putting his hand on Maddy's shoulder, he guided her passed Veronica to the corner table where their friend, Ling, sat. Ling gnawed on her finger nails, the suspense from the situation working her into panic.

Maddy could hear Veronica call after Robert and then huff in disgust when he ignored her. Robert continued to move Maddy away from Veronica, at times almost pushing Maddy as she attempted to backtrack once or twice.

Maddy couldn't figure Robert out. She never initiated any conversations with him, his friends didn't like her – well, except for Doogan, and yet, he always seemed to be there. Always.

Maddy swung her boots, that laced all the way to her knees, under the table. She looked at him as he passed a plate with pizza to her. "You know, I just saved you." He picked up his slice and bit into it with a satisfying exhale. "Hey, Ling," he greeted through the a mouthful of food.

Ling was a quiet girl. Uncomfortable with any new situation or person, she lived in a state of perpetual distress. Ling wore plain clothes that were very conservative: a knee length skirt, turtle neck sweater, cardigan, and saddle shoes.

"From Veronica? You . . . saved me from Veronica?" Maddy snorted, pulling some of the cheese off the pizza and eating it.

"No . . . the beef stroganoff. That stuff is lethal. I'm not sure that's even real meat." He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Against her best wishes, she laughed. "I know you would totally take Veronica, but why give her the satisfaction?"

Maddy shrugged and continued to pull cheese off her pizza slice. She couldn't explain to Robert that her drive to overpower the current alpha was in her nature.

-Wolfblood-

Robert continued to eat with the two girls until he finished his lunch and then he departed to sit at the "cool table". Mainly all the kids that didn't associate with Maddy and Maddy tried not to associate with.

Maddy watched as Doogan and his jock friends flicked a paper football across the table, Veronica chastised Robert while her friends nodded with each declaration of betrayal like some oversized bobble heads, and a few of Robert's friends poked him for details of what happened at her table. Maddy shook her head. _'Some things will never change,'_ she thought.

"He likes you," Ling said quietly. Maddy gaped at the girl sitting across from her, more shocked that Ling was talking to her than what she had said . Even though Maddy had been sitting there for weeks, the young Asian girl barely conversed with her. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them. They could exist without needing to be friends. Ling didn't bother Maddy, and Maddy's appearance warded off anyone from bothering Ling. It was efficient, if nothing else.

"What?" Maddy rolled her tongue over her teeth, trying to clean away any food left from eating her pizza. Subconsciously she played with the rubber bracelets on her right hand that gathered halfway up her forearm.

"I'm shy, not oblivious," Ling pointed out like she had been offended that Maddy would question her. The youngest Smith desired to know Ling's reasons for coming to that conclusion, but the bell rang dismissing the students from lunch. Ling jumped to her feet and was one of the first students to exit the lunch room.

Maddy watched everyone file out before getting up and heading out herself.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy waltzed in a few minutes after the bell, closing the door behind her. All the students quickly peered up at her and then continued copying the notes on the chalkboard. Still writing on the blackboard, Mr. Nevalle didn't turned around when he addressed her. "I'll know when the apocalypse has started because you'll actually make it to my class on time, Ms. Smith." Maddy raised her eyebrows in a manner of acknowledging she heard him, but didn't just care to respond.

"I know it doesn't take five minutes to get from the lunch room to my class," he continued. Finished with writing, he turned around to face her. He leaned his knuckles on the mahogany desk at the front of the room, breathing heavily from writing so quickly. Mr. Nevalle was a plump, short man with ugly taste in sweater vests.

"We're you running drills just for me, Mr. Nevalle." Maddy wasn't in the mood for finishing out the day. This remark should send her to the office and hopefully home. She usually tried to stick it out and even made it a week without a detention, but after Veronica's and Ling's comments, she needed some space to think.

Mr. Nevalle turned red, but then pointed to her seat instead of the door. "Sit down, Maddy. I don't have time for you. For fear you'll repeat this class due to sheer absences, I'm not sending you to the office."

Maddy slowly march to her desk in the back corner and dropped her bag with a loud _thud._ She slouched in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Nevalle locked eyes with her for a few more moments then instructed the class to read the quote on the board and raise their hands with their thoughts.

-Wolfblood-

It was snowing outside to the point that for a town that was use to snow, the school was even considering sending the students home early. Of course, that didn't actually happen. She was still sitting in fifth period history class. History class had never presented itself as a challenge until now. Now she was suddenly expected to know the history of a separate country that she knew very little about to begin with. Rather than listen, Maddy continued to stare outside, pondering what her friends were doing back in Stonybridge. She imagined Rhydian sketching in his notebook, and Tom convincing Shannon that a movie night was better than hunting for an imaginary beast. Or, maybe they were all hiding scared from Dr. Whitewood. Maddy closed her eyes tight and tried to bury the thought. She had no way of knowing, she wasn't allowed to make any contact with them per her family's arrangement with Segolia. When a family of Wolfbloods are relocated due to exposure, they are removed and forbidden to make contact with anyone from their old life.

Maddy placed her ear buds in her ears, concealing them under her hair. She needed something to distract her from the horrible nightmare of Dr. Whitewood capturing her friends and torturing them for information in the name of science.

Mr. Nevalle rarely walked by or paid much attention to the back of the , things could change as they just did for her.

Mr. Nevalle's light brown hair was receding and in its place were pudgy wrinkles that made their presence every time he asked a question or seemed surprised. He had a swollen face that was always tinged pink, and thick eye glasses that made his small eyes appear even smaller. He dressed every day in slacks, tailored shirt, sweater vest, and bow tie. He was often the victim of poorly drawn school caricatures. "Maddy. Miss Madeline. Madeline Smith, would you like to join us or is your schedule booked with day dreaming?" Mr. Nevalle slowly made his way through the throng of desks to the back of the room. This alone could have given the Wolfblood enough time to snap out of it. His large size slowed him from easily moving between the narrow aisles. Sadly, no. Maddy was too involved in thinking of things that could be going on thousands of miles away to notice her teacher approach her.

Mr. Nevalle stopped next to Maddy's desk, the young Wolfblood staring outside completely ignorant. Mr. Nevalle had been teaching well before corporal punishment was removed from the education system; yet, understanding the severity of implementing physical punishment, he acquiesced to smacking rulers on desks. This very act done right was reward enough. Pulling back slightly on the wood ruler to bend it, his fat fingers released the measuring stick. The ruler hit with a decisive crack, scaring Maddy almost out of her seat. She clumsily caught her ear buds that fell and looked up at the large man standing next to her. Behind Mr. Nevalle, students snickered at scene playing in front of them.

"Now, Miss Maddy, who won and when did the Battle of Quebec happen?" Still trying to regain her composure, she straightened up in her seat. Maddy was trying to formulate a coherent answer, when Mr. Nevalle stopped her by lightly tapping her desk with his ruler. "The answer: who is Canada and when is December 31, 1775. But do not fret, Miss Smith. You'll have all detention to spruce up on Canada's history." Mr. Nevalle curled his arms in like a T-Rex and huffed. He started to shimmy his way through the desks and back to the front of the room when Maddy's outburst stopped him.

"Today?!" she jumped up, leaning forward on her desk as if the idea made her feel weak-kneed. She gestured to the window, where it looked like the snow shower was transforming into a white-out.

"Of course. I don't schedule my detentions at the convenience of the culprit." He flopped into his chair and recommended the class start on their research papers.

Maddy dropped back into her chair and pusher her hands into her hair. She wanted to scream, stomp her feet, hit something. Maddy tilted her head back instead and looked at the tile ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone watching her.

It was Robert. He looked to be quietly laughing at her before shaking his head and returning to his work. His bangs swayed gently in his face as he tilted his head down and focused on his work.

' _What is it with this guy?'_ she thought to herself, refusing to work on her paper. Robert Abernathy, she learned, was the son of the business tycoons that opened Elk Ridge Resort. Robert, by himself, was wealthier than the entire student body. This made him instantly popular and well liked.

The bell rang and students started to clean up and exit the room. As Maddy started to make her way out of class, she passed her teacher's desk. "Remember – "he started to speak.

"I know, I know. Your classroom. Here. After school. I know," she cut off. She left his classroom and was immediately greeted by Robert.

"You know, the detention-thing is avoidable? You just need to stop spacing-out during class. I know they're not the most fascinating teachers . . . or even people, but you know . . ."

"Oh, shut up." Maddy shoved past Robert and headed to her next class. As Maddy rushed through the double doors, she could hear Robert jogging to catch up with her. Maddy was hoping for a little time to collect herself, but with him getting closer and closer, she was confident alone time was the last thing she was going to find.

-WolfBlood-

It felt as if she were moving through static from a bad television set. Maddy held her hand out, watching the snow collect into a little pile on her fingerless gloves. The young Wolfblood grumbled as she began her walk home. Her parents were only able to afford one car, which her mother used to go to work. Emma wasn't out of work until five o'clock, which made a ride home impossible. Truthfully, she didn't care. The time she spent walking allowed her to decompress from a long day of perpetual irritation. Maddy stopped as she heard approaching footsteps. The snow crunched under the weight of a man. Maddy smelled the air again, the cologne was a dead giveaway.

"Hey," he called, holding his hand up as if signaling a taxi. Maddy waited for him to catch up, hoping whatever it was wouldn't prolong her for too long. "Holy shit, you're fast. Sure you didn't play sports back in England?" He was breathing as if he had just finished a marathon. Maddy considered ignoring him, but decided that if he was this driven to chase after her in a foot of snow, she wasn't going to lose him easily.

Robert was dressed in a navy blue car coat, designer jeans and shale colored tennis sneakers with the Calvin Klein insignia on the side. Instantly she thought of Jimi, and as much as he made her skin crawl, it reminded her of home. Maddy tried to disguise her frown as one of indifference, but she didn't feel confident in her charade.

"You all right?" he asked, leaning in a little to see her better. Maddy stepped back slightly to keep distance between them. Being this close was dangerous.

"I'm fine. What are you doing at school so late?" she replied, transferring her knapsack to her other shoulder.

"I'm president of the Yearbook Club. Meeting ran a little late." He smiled smugly, like she should have been impressed.

Maddy looked around and noticed an empty school lot. No one was here beside a few cars from teachers that were staying late. Robert was lying. If the Yearbook Club truly ended their meeting, where was everyone else? "You the president of yourself? Where is the rest of the club?"

Robert's eyebrows jumped in shock as he flubbed a response about being the only one to stay and clean up. Maddy nodded and turned to leave.

"Let me give you a lift home." As he finished speaking, a black Escalade pulled alongside them. Maddy eyed the large SUV as it stood proud against the storm.

"Thanks, but I'm good." She started to head back towards home, but was stopped again.

"It's a blizzard! Come on, it will be just you and me." He opened the back door and gestured for her to hop in. Classical music played and the heat from the car was very enticing, but still Maddy declined.

"I like the walk," she said flatly.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. His face was a mix of aggravation and shock. Maddy flinched. She didn't mean to be this rude, but she couldn't – she wouldn't take his offer. "Don't be so stubborn and let me drive you home. It's really cold. You don't have to walk home."

Before she realized it, the words toppled out. "Why do you care?" Maddy had subconsciously stepped closer, but not toward the SUV, instead toward Robert. "What's in it for you? I've seen the people you typically hang with, I'm not one of them. I can't imagine I'm _that_ interesting."

Robert's mouth dropped, completely dumbfounded by her response. Maddy felt ashamed of her behavoir. She was coming off completely ungrateful and inconsiderate, but even knowing that she couldn't stop herself. A pain throbbed inside her chest, and she instinctively covered her heart with one of her hands.

She felt the burn of letting people in. She missed the sleepovers at Shannon's house and helping Tom study for midterms. She missed running through the moors with her friends, the mystery beast chasing them. She missed Rhydian and sitting next to him outside at the school picnic tables, or playing as wolves do on full moons. She even missed Jana and her unsolicited opinions. She missed Stonybridge and the smell of her home, the history and lineage. Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by Robert's voice.

"Exactly, you're not one of them. I guess," he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I was looking for someone to commiserate with . . . another outcast." Robert sighed. "Never mind."

Maddy stumbled back, his words catching her off guard. _'How can he be an outcast? He has a hoard of friends,'_ she thought.

"I will not bother you again. Forget about it." His words were filled with hurt and frosted in anger. He saluted her good bye and climbed inside the SUV, signaling to the driver to move on. Just before he closed the door, Robert turned to her. "You know, you're wrong. You are interesting. I hate to tell you this, but try as you will, you can't hide that."

The car door closed and the SUV slowly entered the street. As the vehicle disappeared, Maddy tilted her head back and groaned. She really wanted to scream. More than that, she wanted to howl. Her heart hurt to the point she felt it was going to explode into millions of pieces. Looking back ahead, she continued forward. Her legs relied completely on muscle memory to guide her home as her mind was distracted by Robert's words playing over and over in her head.

-End Chapter 2

 ***** Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.*

Side note: thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites/watch list. Not everyone has an account, so unfortunately, I cannot thank you personally. I did want to address some questions left by reviews from last chapter. Please see below.

luckyduck22 - I know I have addressed your questions through PM, but I decided to also answer it here too. I picture Segolia as more of a secret organization called upon for emergencies. So, no the Smith's wouldn't have direct contact with them on a daily or monthly basis. If Segolia were needed to help the Smith family again, I feel that certain channels would need to be worked through to reach them. In regards to Robert . . . well, he's has secrets of his own.

I hope you all will continue to read my story. I've already completed most of the next chapter. As a fun little teaser: Something unexpected happens to Maddy and as a result, she'll get an offer she can't refuse.

Thanks, Harley


	4. Chapter 3

1/10/16

Chapter 3

Maddy shuffled behind her parents, the cold biting at her extremities. Sniffling from the extreme temperatures outside, she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She regretted having forgotten her gloves in her bedroom, her fingers starting to turn numb from the harsh mountain environment. Given her room was a mess, it wasn't farfetched to believe she couldn't keep track of her clothes, such as her gloves. Maddy hugged herself as the wind pushed her toward the direction her parents were moving. The woods.

They had traveled about half hour, maybe forty-five minutes, away from town. They parked at the bottom lot in a discreet location that hid their car from the Elk Ridge Resort's security team while they performed their drive-by sweeps of the property. Inside the compact, royal blue Chevy Malibu was a tripod and telescope. They also had some duffle bags stuffed with old newspaper to look full, and paperwork with maps of the stars piled behind the driver's seat. That was one thing Maddy often laughed about while sitting in the backseat; her parents adjusting to driving on the right of the road with the steering wheel on the left side.

It was all a ruse, though. Much like her life at school. Her parents were meticulous, having a reason for everything they did. It was overwhelming to continuously lie to all the townspeople and generate stories to justify their behavior. Maddy has secretly started recording them in a notebook and reading them every few days to ensure she was still able to remember all the details.

As one of the Segolia agents, Dacia, advised them the day she dropped them off at the freighter, "The best alias is one that is detailed enough to be believable, but not so detailed that you are able to be tangled in your own web."

Once inside the forest's dense coverage, Maddy felt warmer . . . safer. Her father planned the trip so they could travel deep into the woods before the full moon appeared that night. Her parents explained to the landlord, who had once inquired where they were heading out at such an hour, that Emma was taking a sabbatical from teaching at a university to help Maddy straighten her life out. They claimed Emma was a professor in Astronomy and so to continue her research, she would use the opportunity of no light pollution to collect data. Emma's false career bought them some time until they could figure out something else to describe their need to leave late at night and not return until morning.

When the landlord questioned why Maddy was tagging along, Dan explained that it was an interest of Maddy's, and while they didn't agree with her staying out all night long, given the academic interest, they acquiesced.

The down side to this fabrication, is to draw attention away from the real night they _had_ to leave, the Smiths would travel to a hotel every other week or so and stay the night. To not arouse suspicion, they chose a few different hotels to shuffle through. And yes, Dan and Emma had also created stories for their hotel stays too. Hence, the significance of the notebook.

Careful to move parallel to the ski trails, they crept through the snow covered woods. "Eh, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. I . . ." Maddy scrunched up her face, debating with herself is she should say anything or not. "I got in a fight with this guy, Robert."

Immediately, Emma touch her daughter's arm so she would look at her. "Does he know or suspect – "

"No, it's not about that." Maddy shook her head and grimaced. A small part of her regretted saying anything. "I yelled at him because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

Maddy looked closely at her mom and could see Emma was having difficulty following Maddy's logic. "I . . . he . . . he was just always around and asked a bunch of questions – like small talk stuff, and then he stopped this girl from starting a fight with me over something so stupid . . . I could have taken care of it myself." Maddy looked at her mom and still received a confused look back.

"Sounds like he was just trying to be friendly."

"No! He was being . . . he was being a pain!" Maddy defended. "I don't need friends. I have friends."

"Friends that are thousands of miles away and that you can't see or talk to," Emma pointed out, hugging herself tightly as a cool wind moved passed them. Emma had elected to grow out her hair to help bring some "newness" to her image, help further personify their family goal of a clean slate. Her shoulder length hair was spilling from the confines of her coat's hood, impairing her ability to see her daughter.

"They're still my friends!" Maddy huffed, failing to come up with further points to support her claim that she didn't need friends.

"I'm not saying they're not your friends. But, you don't have to punish yourself. You can have friends here too. Just keep some healthy distance." Emma tilted her head a little to see Maddy better from the faux fur edges of her hood.

Maddy was quiet. "I'm not . . ." The rest of her thought died on her tongue, mostly because she couldn't deny her mother's words. Maddy was punishing herself for what happened. For weeks, she had spent the minutes right before falling asleep to replay all her careless actions that inevitably led to her family fleeing from England. For starters, she should have stayed away from the old tunnel system _and_ Liam. She should have let Rydian stay with his family and Jana . . . let them return to the wild where he could be safe. And she should have accepted that Wolfbloods are meant to keep hidden and never told Tom or Shannon about her and Rhydian. In spite of her parents' constant reminding that it wasn't her fault, Maddy hung tight to the guilt and self-blame.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Robert hates me."

"Apologize. People – even Wolfbloods – make mistakes." Emma trudged ahead to catch up to her husband who had stopped to double check his navigation. They needed to be far enough away to be safe from humans (essentially people staying at the resort).

As she watched Emma point to a map that Dan had unfolded from the back of his jean pocket, she turned over her mother's words, especially the last part. _'Yeah, even Wolfbloods make mistakes,'_ she thought.

-Wolfblood-

It felt good to be able to run and let the wind carry away the human burdens of school, friendships, and lies. Maddy jumped over a rotting log. She happily tossed up some snow with her muzzle, watching it rise in a cloud of white dust. Maddy barked with excitement, flexing her toes and feeling the earth's natural energy flow. She felt more alive – more aware of her surroundings – every strand of fur seemed to tingle. Maddy considered this the result of tonight being a blue moon. Her first blue moon. But her parents didn't seem impacted by the blue moon, so Maddy retracted her original thought. It must be the freedom of being in wolf form. Changing always felt natural and cathartic. Wolves didn't face the same type of trivial matters humans did.

Maddy looked both ways, searching for any signs of animal activity. Nothing. A small whimper slipped from her lips. It was soon replaced with the cries of playfulness as Dan rolled his daughter, inciting a small sparring match.

The fun didn't last long as Maddy grew restless and drove further up the mountain. She had been warned to stay within a small radius until they could investigate more, but Maddy kept moving up the hill, weaving between the hefty trunks of the large spruce trees and burly shrubs.

At last, she found what she had been looking for, a small peak that overlooked a good portion of the woods on the other side of the ski trails. Maddy cut through the silence with a long, wailing howl. Quiet. Maddy breathed heavy, her eyes scouring for any signs of other Wolfbloods. Maddy turned her head to see her parents come behind her.

Dan snarled, commanding Maddy to be quiet. This was neither the place nor time. Emma watched uncomfortably as the two had a standoff of sorts. The pack order had changed since Maddy and her family had fled. Dan had become the Alpha and Maddy was following as their cub again. Maddy looked at her father, knowing she needed to turn back and retreat from her current spot. But what if . . .

Maddy howled again. It was sad and desperate. It was also cut short. Dan roughly shoved Maddy, knocking her off balance and to the ground. As shocked as Maddy was, she could see the hurt in her father's eyes as Maddy had disobeyed a direct order. Not only as her father, but as the Alpha. In a large pack, her disobedience could have her ostracized from the pack. To be the Omega, ostracized Wolfblood, was to bring shame to the immediate family, be supplied less rations, lose rank title, and be a dependant. Except for the elderly and very young, to depend on others to survive was a horrible fate to have bestowed on any Wolfblood. It was a sign of weakness. Dan snapped at Maddy to get moving and head back down the hill.

Maddy hung her head, padding down the hill as Dan led the way with Emma in tow. Maddy twirled around and stopped. She narrowed her eyes trying to see what her ears could hear racing toward them. The scent she soon discovered brought to light the horrific truth. Rustling of the bushes could have been easily mistaken as the wind or small critter if the individual was human, but not for a Wolfblood. Before she could react, Maddy was wrestled to the ground. Her small frame was overshadowed by a large Wolfblood, snarling down at her. His teeth were bared and Maddy could see the bubbles of foam pooling at the edges of his bottom lip. Dan leapt forward, the fur on his neck sticking up. Emma was by his side barking for them to let their daughter go. Maddy's howl had been heard, but not welcomed by any means.

-Wolfblood-

Time stood still as two more wolves came into sight and flanked the one who had pinned Maddy to the ground. Maddy could barely breathe, or think for that matter. The adult male was enraged to find three Wolfbloods encroaching on their territory. The Smiths were at the mercy of the native Wolfbloods. It was a violation of Wolfblood law to trespass on another pack's territory. Some would let you go, some would fine you, and some gave the ultimate sentence . . .death. Though, killing a Wolfblood for trespassing was very rare. Segolia might interfere if they learned about it and felt it was unjustified, so many packs did not pursue that avenue of punishment.

Segolia, however, was hundreds of miles away, and may not even be seen as a viable authority to these Wolfbloods. Segolia was not a formal representation of all Wolfbloods, mostly tame ones.

Maddy whimpered, trying to wriggle free. Finally, the leader stepped back for Maddy to crawl to her family. The Smiths were warned to never return or the highest level of punishment would be enacted. This was their territory and they were not welcoming strays.

-Wolfblood-

The sun rose slowly over the trees, like the ones on holiday greeting cards. Yet, it was anything but peaceful. The Smiths emerged from the woods and walked across the empty parking lot to their car. The entire walk back through the forest was silent. The youngest Wolfblood followed quietly behind her parents. As they stepped on the pavement of the empty parking lot, Emma turned around and faced Maddy.

"What were you thinking?" Emma pulled the hood of her coat back. For once, it wasn't snowing outside and there was nothing to distort the pain and betrayal her mother's face expressed.

"I just . . ." Maddy looked away, she had been scolding herself the entire return trip down the mountain.

Dan had been always the one to mediate between the two females, but not this time. Maddy watched her father continue to the car, never once turning around to understand the situation unfolding behind him. Maddy and her father had a very strong bond, and now she had jeopardized that for something that didn't exist – a pack to belong.

"Maddy, you could have been severely injured, or possibly killed." Emma's voice was teetering on crying. The shock of that night's events starting to dissipate, Maddy realized the true severity of the situation she placed herself and her family in. And worst, no one would even know what happened to them. They would become like her Great Uncle William, a lost Wolfblood spirit.

"It's just . . ." Maddy blinked back the tears. "I thought, maybe, we could find others like us."Emma shook her head as if pushing aside her current desire to reprimand her daugther, and pulled Maddy into a hug. For the first time, Maddy cried, truly cried; letting the feeling of abandonment and loss purge themselves with each passing sob. Dan rubbed his hand down his face, seeing the two females take solace in each other. Dan sighed and waltzed over to his family. He closed his arms around his wife and daughter and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she apologized, her voice muffled as she had her face pressed into her mother's coat. The family stayed that way for a while.

Dan finally released his family. Maddy and Emma separated to all look at each other. "It's all right, Maddy. I know it's hard. I feel it too. But, you need to understand that we're the strangers, the wanderers," her father explained. Dan had crossed his arms over his chest and looked sternly at his daughter.

Maddy nodded and wiped a few trailing tears from her face. Maddy also knew her father placed a lot of the responsibility on his own shoulders. He believed that his carelessness led to becoming complacent and feeling that no one would find out about them in England. The chew that he left in their den was the nail in the coffin and Dan never let that go.

"Come on, you still have school." Dan was heading back to the car already, eager to get home and eat.

Emma held Maddy back from leaving. "You are not to return here. We will work to find different grounds to change. This place is off limits. Do you hear me?"

Maddy's chest tightened. She _had_ found other Wolfbloods. Since that moment, she had been formulating ways to be part of the pack. Now her mother was telling her to lock them up and keep them as nothing more than ideas. "What about friends, though? We could – "

"Maddy, no." Her mother pointed commandingly with her finger at her daughter. "This is not like Stonybridge. They are not going to accept us like we did Rhydian." Maddy squirmed a little at the mention of his name. "Make your pack at school – with the humans. Understood?"

Maddy furrowed her eyebrows, clearly not in agreement with her mother's rules, but she knew that arguing would get her nowhere. They were protecting her and that meant keeping her away from here. Maddy nodded, "Yah, I understand."

Emma release her grip on Maddy. "Yah? Okay." She started walking toward her husband, the wind picking up again. "Oh, and knock it off with all the detentions! This is supposed to be a new start." She warned. Dan started the car, letting the heat fill the small vehicle as he waited for the two women to catch up.

Maddy kicked a small pebble as she made her way across the empty lot. "Right. Make a pack with humans. Humans, that I don't get along with, except for two of them. And one of them isn't talking to me right now. Oh, and stop being my new self, and be more like my old self without being my old self all together. Could this get any worse?"

-Wolf Blood-

Maddy walked through the halls in a stupor, having been mentally preparing herself all night to talk to Robert. She rehearsed responses and different ways the conversation could meander, just in case. The halls at school seemed more crowded than usual, which meant that failure would only present an opportunity for bigger humiliation.

Maddy finally found the person she was looking for and stopped beside his locker. It had been a week since they had last talked and the aloneness she felt all week culminated in that one moment.

Robert stopped piling books on the top shelf of his locker and raised a single eyebrow at her. No greeting or cheeky comment for her. Maddy closed her eyes and collected her thoughts. "I'm sorry." She exhaled and looked for a reaction.

Robert leaned against his locker and stared at her expectantly. He wasn't going to make this easy. Maddy gulped. She wasn't sure how to continue. She hadn't practiced apologizing to him, and his not responding at all. This type of reaction most definitely threw her.

Maddy looked down at the speckled tile floor and then back up at him. She was the epitome of a puppy with her tail between her legs. And sadly, she really had all the apologizing to do. "I was a world class jerk and I'm sorry."

Robert pushed himself off the wall of lockers and roughly dropped a couple of books into his satchel. Maddy could feel her heartbeat rising and a knot tightening in her stomach. She was starting to feel sick and woozy. She should have chosen a day that wasn't a Dark Moon to ask his forgiveness. "Maddy, I want to forgive you, but I need to know why you just freaked out like that. What's up? I mean . . ."

Before he could continue, Veronica appeared beside him, her hand delicately perched on his shoulder. "Let's go Robert. We've got gym class next. Walk with me?" It was disguised as a question that was really more a command. She hooked her arm with his and swept him away. Maddy closed his locker for him and watched them leave.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ling walked up beside her so quietly that it was as if she just appeared from nowhere. "Ready?" she inquired. Ling was dressed in black and yellow plaid dress slacks, a yellow sweater with a yellow bow perched on her head. Maddy was dressed in black jeans with rips at the knees, a grey hoodie with a wolf howling at the moon, and matching fake eyebrow ring. Maddy's low rise converse that were dirty at the toe part and the laces sloppily tied was a stark difference to the well polished black flats Ling wore. They looked out of place standing next to each other, and everyone treated them as outcasts, so why did Robert thinks she was so special?

-WolfBlood-

"Smith, could you at least pretend to give a damn about my class!" Ms. Dupree hollered from across the gym. Ms. Dupree was a tall, thin woman that was unmarried and seemed uninterested in the idea. She was dressed in a baggy sweat suit that provided no indication to the well-toned body hidden underneath.

Maddy rolled her eyes. She wanted to call Ms. Dupree several unsavory names, but given the lecture she received from her parents a few days prior, she rescinded the thought. "I really wasn't into sports at my old school," she respond with instead.

"Shocker." Ms. Dupree turned away, almost twirling on her toes like a ballerina, and faced the rest of the class gathered. Due to the small class sizes, lack of faculty, and most of all, small amount of space within the school, girls and guys were not separated for physical education (P.E.) class. This meant that unless you were at the level of a pro athlete as a girl, you didn't play much. Maddy moseyed over to where Ling was standing with her lacrosse stick held in front of her like she was able to hide behind it.

"And just when I thought Mr. Nevalle hated me, Ms. Dupree is able to outshine him." Maddy smiled when she heard Ling stifle a laugh. Maddy looked over at Robert and his friends passing the ball to each other as they made their way down the gymnasium floor. She didn't watch for long. No need to punish herself more than she was for screwing up her friendship with him.

"Goal!" Ms. Dupree yelled, blowing her whistle. The point had just been made by Robert and the two teams were back in the center ready to go another round. Ms. Dupree waved the two girls over. "You want a good grade then let's go."

Ling immediately looked concerned and scurried to the centerline. Maddy trudged over to the area everyone else was standing. Robert and she locked eyes for a brief moment before Ms. Dupree blew the whistle. Maddy stood there as her classmates rushed passed her to chase the small, yellow, hard rubber ball. It was a Dark Moon day and all Maddy wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Just changing into her gym clothes felt like a workout. Maddy turned around to see what was happening, and caught Ms. Dupree's glare. She wasn't sure if the woman was mad at her for not playing or mad at herself for not being able to intimidate Maddy into playing.

As the Wolfblood watched different students scramble to get the ball, she was surprised to spot Ling in the middle trying to help their team. _Poor Ling, trying to play, like a fish swimming with sharks._ Just as Maddy was about to move to a empty corner, she watched Veronica smash into Ling. The petite girl knocked Ling to the ground without any mercy. Maddy looked up to see Ms. Dupree also watching, but nothing was called. No flag. No whistle. Maddy then remembered that Veronica was the captain of the girls' lacrosse team. The very same one that Ms. Dupree coached and led to be district champions. Of course Ms. Dupree wasn't going to position herself to lose the game later that week by disciplining Veronica.

In spite of Veronica's small stature, it was like being hit by a locomotive when you collided with her. Maddy watched Ling on her hands and knees struggling to find her glasses. Ling was blind without them, and looked like she had been banged up pretty good by Veronica. Maddy walked over and slowly dropped down to pick up Ling's glasses for her. Maddy grasped Ling's arm and helped her to her feet. It was clear as Ling rubbed her knees and the one side of her hip that she was hurting from the fall.

Maddy could hear her mother's words floating about in her head. This was her new pack. She needed to be more like her old self. Well, her old self would never let someone push her friends around.

Maddy looked over her shoulder as Veronica scored another point and her team cheered as the continued to decimate their opponent. The young Wolfblood felt her blood rise. She swallowed trying to suppress the anger bubbling within her, but it was like her senses became clouded and floated away from her reach. Maddy growled, the sound reverberating in her throat long and deep.

She was tired, it felt like weights had been tied to her legs, but she continued to move to the centerline. "Move," she ordered one of her classmates. The young man with thick rimmed glasses and retro head band quickly darted to the back of the group, allowing Maddy to step in for the face off. Now Maddy stood face to face with Veronica. The girl smirked, expecting to gain control of the ball immediately and deliver a quick defeat.

Unbeknownst to the lacrosse captain, Maddy didn't care about the ball, the game, or winning. She was taking more than that. She was challenging Veronica for her rank. Maddy flinched for a second at the piercing sound of Ms. Dupree's whistle then watched as Veronica touched back down onto the floor with the ball cradled in her stick's net. Veronica's heels flattened, resulting in the perfect time to act.

Maddy tapped the ball out of its cradle and chucked it to a teammate across the gym. She didn't watch to see if it was caught, her attention had returned completely on her prey. Veronica looked mildly surprised but moved to go after the ball. Maddy grunted through the fatigue and kept pace with Veronica, shuffling to the side and blocking the lacrosse player from passing her.

Everyone else had become stagnant, so entranced by Maddy's sudden talent at lacrosse. The smell of overpowered citrus fruit changed to fear, Maddy picked up on it, causing her to smile. Veronica was afraid. Maddy turned around on her toes like a professional and swiveled passed a student standing between them, and stopped Veronica who thought she had found an escape. Stopping short, Veronica lost her footing.

At that point, an opportunity presented itself to the Wolfblood. Maddy surged forward, dropping her stick. Veronica was no novice, though. She made an effort, connecting a solid punch with Maddy's right cheek. It was painful as the class ring Veronica refused to take off scratched open Maddy's face. The gash was large enough to see, but not painful enough to slow the Wolfblood.

Her wolf howled deep inside, ready to claim her rightful position as Alpha. The girls crashed to the floor, Maddy spread her fingers and scratched Veronica's face, she then curled them back in and connected two punches before she could feel resistance. Ms. Dupree was the inadvertent victim of Maddy's third punch as she tried to separate them. Maddy could feel a knee slam into her left side, and she coughed. Her right hand being held by Doogan, she made a last effort and barely connected with her left hand as Robert forced her to stand, pulling her away. She could hear girls screaming and the boys chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' in the background. A few phones appeared like torches amongst the crowd, recording every second.

As she was being shoved into the girls rooms, the wolf settled and Maddy hit the wall of the girls' locker room like a sack of bricks. The room faded in and out, teetering from side to side. Maddy guided herself to the sinks and splashed some cold water onto her face. She looked into the mirrors, no change in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked herself. Maddy flexed her fingers as if trying out new gloves. She took an unsteady breath. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The locker room door slammed against the peach colored concrete walls, almost dislocating it from its hinges. "Smith!" Ms. Dupree stared down at her student in absolute fury. Maddy backed herself up against the steel sinks as Ms. Dupree rushed at her and firmly grabbed her arm and dragged her from the privacy of the locker room.

Maddy was on her tip toes the entire trip to the office, Ms. Dupree holding her up slightly. She was released harshly onto the wooden bench outside the administrative office and instructed not to move. Ms. Dupree paced back and forth and then stood in front of Maddy.

Maddy's head was pounding, her hands and gums hurt like the night before her first transformation. Her side from where Veronica connected her knee throbbed. Maddy tried to focus, she felt her teeth press into each other, changing into sharp fangs. ' _This is impossible, you can't change on Dark Moon days,'_ she kept reminding pressed her lips together, the room started to tip to the left and then to the right. The halls felt like a sauna, the vents suddenly pumping immense amounts of steam. Maddy knew she needed to calm down, Ms. Dupree had been talking the entire time, but Maddy couldn't hear a word. It felt as if wads of cotton had been jammed into her ears. She gripped the bench seat trying to prevent herself from tipping forward.

Just as she was about to surrender to the whatever it was clawing to come out, she heard his voice. _**She was back in Stonybridge. The fire alarm had been pulled and the shuffling of feet could be heard as students moved to the designated safe spot outside. Next to her was Rhydian, his green tie hanging loosely because he refused to use the clip Mrs. Vaughn bought him or contain it inside the vest his adoptive father gave him. "Maddy, it's over. Okay? Keep calm. Deep breaths."**_

Maddy took comfort in his voice and eventually his words became true. Though, when she opened her eyes, she found Ms. Dupree staring back at her and not him. Ms. Dupree was balancing on the balls of her toes, squatting like a catcher ready for a the baseball game to start. She didn't look angry. Instead she looked mischievously at her. Maddy was confused. She didn't remember anything her gym teacher had said. Maddy knew that asking Ms. Dupree to paraphrase the long diatribe would probably make things worse, so she just stared back.

"I said, you are looking at being expelled from Tall Skies High. You're done . . . What? No reaction." Ms. Dupree stopped, letting the words sink in.

Maddy looked down at the tips of her white generic gym sneakers. She couldn't believe her family would need to move again because of her. The idea of having to tell her parents this started to make the room spin again. "Ms. Dupree . . ."

"There is a way to save yourself, though." Ms. Dupree smiled, but Maddy had seen that smile before on the children's programs she used to watch on Saturday mornings. It was the smile that villains would glean before explaining their insidious plot to their captive. "For someone who's never played school sports, you're very talented. Able to keep up and take out my captain – my best player. I want that talent on my team. The other schools are improving against all my wishes. With you, I can bring home districts, maybe even states."

"Oh, I'm not – " Maddy wanted to use her hands to emphasize her declining the offer, but was afraid to let go of the bench.

"I'm not asking. Expelled or lacrosse." Ms. Dupree stood slowly and rolled her ankles. The length of staying that way in disagreement with her joints.

"That's . . . that's not fair!" Maddy was horrified. She was caught between a rock and hard place. They both knew it.

"I like to think of it as suggestive initiative." Ms. Dupree smiled and handed her a lacrosse jersey she had been holding behind her back. "Be smart about this, Smith."

Ms. Dupree walked inside the office, leaving Maddy to ruminate on the options given her. Maddy sat there for awhile, swaying slightly back and forth. She couldn't make her mom and dad uproot again. Segolia may not be able or want to relocate them. This technically had nothing to do with exposing their Wolfblood secret. Not anything Maddy could prove anyway.

"Just take it." Maddy looked up to see Robert leaning against the wall. "She's offering you a way out."

"I . . ." Maddy couldn't form a thought, let alone a sentence. She rested her head in the hands and breathed loudly. When hinted by her queasy stomach to return her hands to the bench for support, she found Robert sitting next to her.

"Maddy, you're in serious trouble. Fighting . . . You knocked some of her teeth loose and scratched her face like a ravenous animal. Maddy pointed to her left side that were still stinging from Veronica's knee, but she never was able to do more as Robert stopped her. "Veronica may not be as wealthy as me, but she has enough money to make trouble for you. Just – "

The office door opened, and the secretary Maddy remembered from her first day poked her head out. She curled her pointer finger in a way of requesting the Wolfblood to follow inside. Maddy carefully rose and when she felt steady, walked inside to the principal's office.

-Wolfblood-

Mr. Larson wore a sports coat with patches at the elbows. It was old and a little faded in places that showed constant wear: the edges of the sleeves, the collar, and crease at the elbows. He was creeping towards middle age, but he looked at least ten years younger. No reconstructive surgery, just genetics. He had a full head of hair that was more pepper than salt, and cream colored teeth from someone who cares enough to brush but not enough to whiten them. He was very nice, actually. Maddy had been ordered to his office a handful of times and each time, Mr. Larson welcomed her like it was her first visit. After the third time, Maddy figured it was a combination of his unbending will to see the best in people and the education systems' determination to put forth the philosophy of nurture over nature.

Maddy dropped into one of the two chairs sitting in front of his metal desk with the faux wood top. The wooden chair she chose had uneven leg so it constantly tilted forward and back as a student would shift uncomfortably. Discovering this fun fact, Maddy placed her toe in position to keep it from doing that. No need to annoy the man that was her judge, jury, and executioner.

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. I want to understand your trouble with the students of this school. I have no doubt that moving is stressful. Leaving your family and friends in England I'm sure was heartbreaking, but with today's technology and travel, it will not be forever. I promise." He clasped his hands together and then brought them to his mouth as if almost praying for a solution to her behavior problems. "I know you are better than this. I know that you are secretly very smart, too. So, why are you getting into fights at school?"

Maddy opened her mouth but she couldn't form any words. What was she to tell him? She couldn't even really explain it herself. On a Dark Moon day, she was inexplicably able to access her wolf-self and do things that would normally force her to pass out from exhaustion.

Maddy just sat there and looked down. While it felt satisfying to put the lacrosse captain in her place, Maddy also clearly understood she may have jeopardized everything her parents worked to set up for them.

"Since Veronica was immediately sent home to attended to the . . . consequences of your confrontation . . ." Maddy knew he was sugarcoating it. Veronica had been swept up by her mother and father in a fashion that almost seemed like she was hanging on to life by a thread. Maddy knocked a few of those perfect teeth loose and made a few bruises and scratches. She didn't dismember her.

"I tried contacting your father and mother, but I was not able to reach them." Maddy rolled her eyes. No one could reach her parents, they were probably sleeping. "Before I make any decisions, I want to give you an opportunity to explain your side of the story." Maddy looked at him perplexed. She knew in most any school that fighting was not tolerated and was often punishable by suspension for first time offenders and expulsion for repeat offenders.

 _What is he trying to get at? It's like he's fishing for something._ Maddy looked to the right of Mr. Larson and spotted Ms. Dupree eyeing her expectantly. Were they both in on this?

As if sensing her apprehension, Mr. Larson spoke, "I understand from speaking with Ms. Dupree that this was not started by you and was a result of some sport related jealousy?"

Maddy looked up, her jaw slightly slack in shock. She couldn't couldn't be sure if Mr. Larson was a willing participate Ms. Dupree's scheme or just a pawn, but Maddy suddenly understood what had happened between the fight and her entering the principal's office. Ms. Dupree took the opportunity of Veronica insisting she need to be taken to urgent care and not speaking to Mr. Larson first, to make up a story that shined a favorable light on Maddy. She was willing to sacrifice the ability to have her captain play at the big game this week to gain Maddy as a player in the long run.

Maddy could feel her heart racing and her palms start to sweat. This was it . . . be expelled or be a lacrosse player. Maddy held the lacrosse jersey Ms. Dupree had given her minutes ago, and showed Mr. Larson the red short sleeved shirt that had the number 01 on the back. Ironic, she was number one on the team – the Alpha – but this time she didn't want it.

She laid the uniform top on her lap, and swallowed loudly to keep from screaming in frustration. "I joined the lacrosse team today and Veronica felt threatened. We butted heads over being on the team and our positions. End of story." Maddy felt like she wanted to vomit. She placed her hand over her mouth to hold her disgust down. Ms. Dupree smiled and suggested their punishment each be a week of out of school suspension. This was perfect – for Ms. Dupree. The team would only have to sacrifice two games without their star players and still be able to fit in some practice before the playoffs started.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was sitting on her bed holding the jersey in her lap, replaying the day's events in her mind. She sighed. She showed her parents the sports jersey at dinner after being lectured for fighting in school and the resulting suspension. She kept up the charade of Ms. Dupree's version of the fight, since that was the version relayed to them by Mr. Larson. It also made Maddy seem the victim instead of the instigator. A part of her felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she hadn't lied to her family often and if she did, it was harmless; usually to sneak away with Rhydian and Jana. She moved to the wall length mirror and pulled the sports jersey over her head. Maddy turned from side to side. It felt wrong.

"Hey." Maddy stopped spinning and looked about the room. The voice was just slightly over a whisper. She thought it was coming from the television set in the living room that her parents were watching.

"Hey!" Maddy walked over to her bedroom window that led to the terrace. She pressed her ear to the cold window pane, wincing at the icy sting of the freezing glass.

"Hey!" It was easy to believe the person was trying to be discreet as it was a yell without being one. Maddy opened her window and climbed onto the terrace. Maddy stepped out cautiously and walked to the edge where the metal escape ladder was anchored. The young Wolfblood looked over the side of the wall and spotted Robert standing below. Robert was standing with his hands in his pockets. It was bitterly cold, their breath proof as it swirled up into the night sky with each exhale.

"Hey." He was bouncing on his toes, trying to keep warm. "Can we talk?" Maddy looked behind her to see if any lights had been switched in her parents' bedroom as it also shared access to the terrace. It was safe.

Maddy nodded and then jerked her head in a manner that he should follow. She hopped back inside her room, holding herself close. Robert was soon seen climbing over the edge of the balcony wall and tip-toeing to her window. Once inside, Robert gently closed the window to stop any further heat from leaking to the outside. Maddy and Robert stood in complete silence for several moments.

She had clothes strewn all about the cream colored rug in her bedroom, some pieces hung carelessly from the corners of the bed posts. Since the Smiths couldn't properly pack, Maddy had no pictures or memorabilia of her friends to decorate her walls. In place of those things, she haphazardly positioned a few posters around the space. Each poster was slightly lopsided with one or more of the corners curling into themselves.

"Cold, huh?" He smiled nervously, still wearing his coat and gloves. Maddy could see flecks of snow still holding to the tips of his hair. She smiled and then started to laugh. "I heard you made the lacrosse team. Looks nice." Maddy looked down at the sports jersey and then shot Robert a dirty look. "Hey, you didn't have much of a choice, right? What did you parents say?"

"They think it's great, you know? They think this will be a positive step in the right direction, and stop me from getting into trouble." Maddy leaned against her desk. She looked down at the floor as she spoke. "I kind of feel bad. It's a complete lie."

Robert nodded, understanding the complex situation Maddy worked herself into. "Right . . .well . . . make it a truth. Give a little bit of damn and then it's not really a lie, right?" In a twisted way, his logic made sense. Maddy was touched that he was trying to help her . . . again. He coughed, "You asked if I could forgive you. I can. I just want to know why you were so mad at me?"

"I wasn't. I mean, I was. It's hard to explain." She flopped on her bed, and suddenly noticing how crowded it was with homework and clothes. She closed the books and grabbed the dirty clothes and tossed them on the floor so he had a place to sit. Robert shook his head at the disregard she had for her school work and her personal stuff, and eased himself next to her.

"Okay, I won't push. I'm just glad you had a change of heart. I was really disappointed to find I may lose out on the opportunity to hang out with someone as unique as you."

Maddy tensed and slowly turned to see Robert as cool and collected as he usually was. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm about as ordinary as you get."

"That's not true," he answered, standing to mill about her room. Robert carefully sidestepped different piles of clothes, some discarded dishes, and the collision of school laying at the foot of her bed. He eyed the posters and the different nose rings resting on top of her dresser. "I can just tell that you have some real power behind you – compassion, maybe it's more passion, I guess. You actually do care about others, though." Maddy released the tension that was building in her shoulders and exhaled. She understood that Robert was referring to her persona she showed at school. "You wouldn't have gone after Veronica after she knocked down Ling if you really didn't care," he finished.

"Oh," Maddy said quietly. She contemplated telling Robert more. If they were to be friends, she had to make some type of gesture that she was willing to share with him a little more than outward appearance. "I'm the reason we left England. I messed up. I kept pushing things and I put my friends and Rhydian in danger, and I just . . . I don't want to go through that again." It wasn't the entire truth, but it was enough that it felt genuine both in her head and when she was speaking.

"Whose Rhydian?"

"What?" The questions caught her off guard. She was anticipating him focusing on her blaming herself. Somehow, all he seemed to notice was Rhydian. "Uh, he's . . . um . . . he's a friend." That was the truth – in a way, they had never dated or had the chance to be an "official" couple. They loved each other, but was that enough? Was it enough to surpass all the normal routes of being called a couple? Of not being able to see or talk to each other? She wasn't certain and so she didn't elaborate.

Robert snorted, "No, he's not." He playfully nudged her with his hand. "You wouldn't have singled him out if he was just a friend." He sat sideways in the desk chair facing her. He had his hands in his pockets again, and Maddy surmised it was a nervous habit. "I had one of those. Her name was Samantha. I remember she had a great smile and loved animals." He sighed at his own recollection of an old flame. "It's hard to move forward, but I found after my third time moving when my father bought out a bed and breakfast in Chesapeake that if you shut people out, it will only make things worse."

Maddy fell silent. It seemed to be apparent to everyone – her parents and Mr. Larson – and now Robert, that it was time to accept her new life and move on. It's hard when you know that the people and relationships you are mourning are not really gone, just very far away.

"What's this?" Robert picked up Maddy's journal with all her notes of the different lies she told. It had been left open on her small desk as she had been writing in it earlier.

Maddy snapped out of her reverie and rushed over, snatching it from his hands. She snapped it shut after quickly seeing what page he was reading from. It was the first page, the part where her parents and she had created their back story. "It's nothing," she quickly responded, tossing the notebook aside to feign that she cared very little about it.

"Really? Because it feels like something. It had notes inside. Chem lab explosion?" Robert queried. He stood again, only a couple feet away from her.

"It's my journal." Girls' diaries – journals – whatever, were private and it was a complete violation to read them. Saying it was her diary would dissuade Robert from trying to look at it again.

"Who writes shorthand in their diary?" he asked. He seemed more relaxed, which was the complete opposite of Maddy who could feel sweat starting to form at her hairline.

"I like jotting down thoughts. But . . . I'm not the type of girl . . . to, you know, cry her heart out . . . You said it before, I'm different. Special." She needed him to believe her. He had obviously seen enough to read some of it. Robert leaned against her desk, completely in control of the conversation and knowing it.

"Chem lab explosion?" he pressed, stepping just slightly closer.

Maddy sighed, arching her eyebrow to show her disdain at his persistence. "It was the final straw. What got me expelled from school and essentially condemned to this place. I mixed some chemicals in class when I was warned not to . . . and boom." Robert's eyes grew wide, so Maddy quickly filled in. "No one was really hurt . . . but it did enough damage to the classroom to warrant my getting kicked out."

Robert whistled long and drawn out. "Damn." The room was silent again for a little. "I like this Maddy better. I think others would too." He started to unbutton his coat, the heat in her room starting to overwhelm him.

"What are you talking about?" She crinkled her face like she would when Rhydian would ask her something she should already know. It was adorable, as her mom put one morning back in England, reminding her of a pup learning how to do things for the first time.

"Natural Maddy. The Maddy that doesn't wear dark make up and piercings, or clothes that essentially say "keep away". You take a great deal of effort to cover up something that is beautiful by itself." Maddy pulled a loose strand of hair being her right ear and examined her attire. She had changed into a pair of baggy, comfortable flannels earlier that night and was still wearing the sport jersey. All her make up was removed and piercings off. Her attire was not fashion forward by any means, or even flattering to her body. She was going to question him, but stopped as the door opened.

Emma walked in and stopped as she laid eyes on their house guest. "Oh . . . hello?" she greeted. Maddy wasn't able to determine if her mother genuinely came upon them or if she heard them and had come to investigate. Maddy and Robert created some more distance between each other, suddenly cognizant of the close proximity the two were sharing. Emma fully entered the room, her arms comfortably folded over her chest. Maddy recognized that whether or not her mother came in to see who her daughter was speaking to, she was not pleased there was a boy in her room . . . alone . . . with the bedroom door shut.

"Mum, this is Robert. Robert, this is my mum," Maddy introduced, feeling awkward. Robert tried to be as formal and polite as possible, stepping forward and shaking Emma's hand, bowing his head slightly.

"How are you, Robert?" Emma was cordial as ever, having been raised to be proper in front of company and reprimand in child in private.

Robert started to side step around Emma, moving towards the door. "Perhaps, I should be going." Maddy quickly glanced at her digital alarm sitting on the floor by her bed. It showed it was nearly half past eleven at night. It was late for a school night. Even though, she technically had no school as she was suspended.

Robert made an 'oomph' sound as he backed into Daniel, who was standing in the doorframe. He had followed behind Emma after hearing a group of people talking. Robert turned carefully, and ungracefully stammered a 'hello' and offered his hand. Daniel stood about a few inches taller than Robert and overshadowed him in the light coming from the hall. The overall effect was exactly how any dad would have wanted. Intimidating.

"Hello, Robert." Daniel accepted Robert's hand and shook it firmly. Robert winced for a second as Daniel briefly tightened his grip. Maddy brought her hand to her forehead in exasperation. This was humiliating. "Leaving so soon?"

"Uh, well . . ." Robert made a hand gesture to the digital clock.

"You know we have a door?" It wasn't too difficult for her parents to surmise that Robert had come through the terrace as the front door leads directly into the living room. There would have been no way for Robert to have used the door without being noticed by her parents first.

Robert nervously laughed, clasping his hands together. He quickly placed his gloves on, and began buttoning his coat. "Uh, yes, your door, no I . . ." The rest of his explanation died with his courage. "It's a school night, sir. I – we – should be getting ready for bed – our bed – separately speaking, you know." Robert was inching his way closer to the hall, but it seemed almost like he was pushing through some type of force field and unable to proceed. He turned to Maddy, who cringed as her friend tried to work his way out of a sticky situation. She wanted to help, but anything she said would only be used against him. "I will see you later," he told her. Robert smiled at Maddy and then turned and faced the doorway in which Daniel was still blocking.

"Oh, well let me walk you out." Daniel placed his arm around Robert and guided him down the hall. Maddy could hear her dad still talking to Robert. "I'll even show you the doorbell and how it works," Daniel jested.

As the two female Wolfbloods hung back in Maddy's room, Emma burst with laughter. Maddy shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms over her chest like her mother did when Maddy was caught sneaking junk food from the pantry. "That's not funny."

Emma brought the back of her hand to her mouth to calm her laughter. "What's not funny is the amount of trouble you are in when your father returns."

Maddy flopped back on her bed and groaned. It was just one thing after another, she thought.

-End Chapter 3

 ***Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.***

Side note: thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites/watch list. Not everyone has an account, so unfortunately, I cannot thank you personally. I did want to address some questions left by reviews from last chapter. Please see below.

Guest (12/24/15) - Enarmonios brought to light a very valid point, if Robert were a Wolfblood, Maddy would have smelled him. But I promise, Robert is no ordinary person. More will be revealed about him in upcoming chapters.

I'm still formulating how I want to move forward and reach the next character milestone, but I will make every effort to post something new.

Thanks, Harley


	5. Chapter 4

2/24/16

Chapter 4

Maddy finally understood why Ms. Dupree never carried a single pen with her. Ink from pens will burst like a volcano erupting when snapped into two. Maddy sat toward the back of the bus and carefully watched Ms. Dupree like prey does when a predator looms. The Tall Skies Lady Moose lost their third game since Maddy joined the team. _Snap!_ Ms. Dupree looked inside the pencil box, disappointed she had broken the last one. She dragged her hand down her face and exhaled. The girls were silent, the bus's axles creaking obnoxiously as they passed over another pothole.

Ms. Dupree continued to glare at her team, the ones she thought would lead her the Championship game. She was dressed nicely too; she fashioned a new red velour gym suit that actually showed her curves. The bus slowly came to a stop; the driver quietly informed her of such. Even he was afraid of the wrath that was bubbling inside the svelte woman. None of the girls moved. They gathered their things, and remained seated. "Get out of my sight," their coach said coolly.

Maddy and Veronica happened to be the last off the bus and perhaps they should have been first. Maddy hopped off, slinging her sports bag over her one shoulder and trying to sling her rucksack on the other. Adjusting the bags to be more evenly balanced, she could see Veronica doing nearly the same thing next to her. They both stepped on the curb, when the slightest _ting-a-ling_ from Ms. Dupree's whistle banging against the zipper of her gym suit could be heard behind them. "Don't move, you two."

Maddy didn't find many people worth worrying about. However, Ms. Dupree was a different story. Both girls turned haltingly around, mud decorating their uniforms and faces, and looked at their coach. Their hair was plastered to their face, secured by sweat and shame. Maddy had learned from one of her teammates that the opposing team they played that night was to be considered an "easy win." In her defense, Ms. Dupree considered them the team to beat and so every team they were paired with should have been an "easy win."

"You two . . ." she started, her finger pointed at them. "You two should have crushed them." Crack. The remaining end of a pencil splintered into smaller pieces under the unbearable fury contained in her balled up fist. "I am not losing another game because you two cannot communicate. On the field, there is nothing going on in your uncivilized teenage heads but winning."

Veronica went to object, but Ms. Dupree cut her off. "I don't care. I don't care. And just in case you didn't hear me, I don't care if you want to kill each other. Get your shit together!"

Maddy could hear her own breathing speed up as Ms. Dupree was less than two feet from both of them. She wasn't wrong, Maddy and Veronica messed up plays because they refused to work together. "Now," Ms. Dupree continued a little more calmly. "I scheduled a team building retreat at Elk Ridge in a last stitch effort to make this work."

"Elk Ridge?!" Maddy repeated. She had been forbidden to return by her parents. The wild Wolfbloods would kill her for sure. She needed to create an excuse for not being able to go, but her mind was so entranced by the Cruella DeVille expression adorned on her coach's face, she couldn't think straight.

"You have a problem, Smith?" Ms. Dupree leaned in more, and Maddy shuffled back a half step, trying to maintain some control and space.

"I'm – I'm allergic to the woods . . . trees, specifically." Maddy itched her nose, as if it would bring more validation to her words. She considered fake sneezing, but rescinded the idea, believing it would be overkill.

"I didn't see _any_ allergies listed in your medical records. Was that some blatant oversight by both your parents and physician or are you lying to me?" Ms. Dupree raised an eyebrow and inched closer. Maddy adjusted her bag and shot Veronica a quick look. Like she had pictured, Veronica just stared back. She wasn't going to help Maddy from being vaporized by Ms. Dupree's laser vision.

"I don't think I could go . . . I have a big project due in Mr. Nevalle's class and Ling's out with the chicken pox . . . and I so I have to do both our parts . . ." Maddy trailed off. Ms. Dupree straightened up and tapped her pursed lips with the eraser piece of the broken pencil. If Maddy had known she would be standing outside for so long, she would have put on the sweatpants she was given as part of joining the team. Maddy wasn't the type of teen to be a walking billboard for school spirit. So the ostentatious red, white, and black sweatpants with their school logo running down the sides was a little too much for her.

"Pack your things and be ready Friday night. The bus will be here waiting." It wasn't a question. It was a command. Maddy nodded, though she didn't believe it was worth her time as she wouldn't be able to go.

"Coach, I actually have a da – " Veronica stopped as Ms. Dupree shot her a look of death. Maddy took the distraction as an opportunity to start walking home, and quickly scurried down the walkway that led around to the front of the school building.

-Wolfblood-

Of course she didn't have far to walk as a large black SUV pulled alongside her. The window in the backseat rolled down and inside was Robert. "What happened? I saw everyone from your team leave like fifteen minutes ago. I almost believed that you were trying to give me the slip. Are you seriously wearing just shorts?" Maddy allowed the Escalade to come to a stop and handed her things to the driver to place in the trunk. Robert moved across the bench seat, allowing Maddy to more easily hop into the warm vehicle. She relaxed into the seat next to him and closed her eyes. "That bad, huh?" Robert asked. Maddy laughed at his questions because he knew exactly how bad they lost. He was also at the game.

"I'm just glad she took her aggravation out on the pencils rather than us. If you're ever wondering why there is such a supply crisis going on, you know where to look. She's gone through six boxes since I started playing. Why doesn't she just admit that my joining the team was a bad idea. You can't make cats and dogs be friends." She turned her head to see Robert look back at her sympathetically.

He patted her hand and smiled devilishly. "She knows how good you are and she is frustrated because you both are being completely immature about it."Maddy's jaw dropped at his words. He laughed at her reaction. "You know I'm right, everyone sees you both just need to give up whatever is driving this stupid war. You both are the reason the plays are being botched up."

Maddy looked at Robert, her eyes following the soft curve of his cheek bones that partially shielded his penetrating ocean blue eyes. Her attention was guided over his definitive jaw line, which dropped down until it reached the smooth curve of his chin where just the lightest five o'clock shadow was developing, the perfect landscape for his pale lips to rest. Unless Robert somehow moved schools – which Maddy wouldn't want – her issues with Veronica would never disappear. "I don't see that happening," she responded, suddenly cognizant of the awkward pause that was taking up space in the SUV. Maddy turned her arm over to see the underside scratched from when she collided with another player and her lacrosse stick. The netting grazed her skin causing the blood to prickle to the surface. It burned, but she would have to clean her wounds later. "She put together some stupid team retreat this weekend at Elk Ridge. There's no way I can go when I have that project in Mr. Nevalle's class due."

Robert grinned mischievously and then shook his head. "Didn't they play sports at your school in England?" he queried. Maddy narrowed her eyes and frowned at her friend. It vexed Maddy when people acted like her being from another country made her some type of invalid to society norms. She was from England not Mars. "Don't you know how it works?"

Maddy tilted her head to one side, unclear at what Robert was alluding to. However, she didn't have an opportunity to press for further information as the door was opened for her by the driver. They were outside the drugstore. Maddy could see in the second story window her parents' shadows as they came and went, like puppets performing a show. She stepped out of the vehicle, wincing as cool air tickled her face.

"You'll see," Robert called from inside the car. He rolled the window up and and let the driver move on. Maddy managed to work her way up the narrow hall to their apartment. As she opened the door, she found the living room area empty, but heard voices coming from the kitchen area.

She meandered into the kitchen space and watched her parents hunched over a large map that covered their petite, oval dining table. "What are you doing?" she asked. Her parents were so engrossed with the map, they didn't seem to hear her, so she walked over and looked herself. It was an exploded view of the area. "Um . . ."

"Oh, hey kiddo." Dan rubbed his daughter's back and then quickly pointed to a spot in the opposite direction of Elk Ridge. "What do you think about this, Em?"

Emma _'hmm'_ at his suggestion. Maddy looked closer at the spot her father had his finger pressed. "Grizzly Peak?" Maddy read. "What's going on?"

Her parents stood fully, taking a momentary break. Dan deftly dodged the low hanging overhead lamp that hung precariously over the dining table. He grunted, trying to stretch his lower back, stiff from bending over the table for such a long time. "We're trying to find new changing grounds," Emma informed, walking to the stove and opening the door to check on dinner. Maddy pulled away some of the hair stuck to her face, grossed out by how stiff it had been turned. She was looking at the map when her mother's voice pulled her attention away. "You did not just walk through the house with those muddy cleats?"

Maddy looked down and paled when it became clear that she did just that. So consumed by the conversation with Robert, she forgot to take them off. "Sorry," she apologized to her mother. Emma pulled a dish rag from a small draw and a spray bottle from a shelf underneath the sink and handed it to her. Maddy accepted the items begrudgingly. She started to make her way back, but stopped and removed her cleats. No need to make twice the work.

Maddy quickly cleaned the mess, a little more challenging than she anticipated as she found flecks of dried mud falling off her uniform like dirty snow. She returned the items to her mother and noticed Daniel had made the table for dinner. Her father had some time after coming home from work to apparently shower and change as she didn't see any grease marks or shadows of dirt on him. He looked comfortable, which fueled her wishes to skip supper and take a shower.

They soon all sat down, ready to finally eat dinner. Maddy tapped her fork on the rim of her plate thinking of how to broach the subject of Elk Ridge to her parents. While concocting the perfect lead-in, she took extra care to notice the smoke-laden wallpaper that bordered the ceiling. The side that the stove was settled in styled jerry curls of wall paper born from a combination age and humidity. The back splash was relevant about forty years ago, and the cream colored floor tiles to complement the brown-copper 1960's vibe of the kitchen appliances was not fashion forward or present by any means. Swallowing the small piece of steak she was chewing, she cleared her throat. "So . . . we lost," she began. The bait could have been given better flare, but the Wolfblood was exhausted from the beating she was forced to experience.

"Aw, that's all right, kiddo. You'll get them next time." Her dad always tried to find the silver lining when it came to her and the lacrosse team.

"That Veronica girl still giving you trouble?" Maddy was still impressed with her mother's ability to cut to the chase; to see through all the fog high school drama seemed to churn.

Maddy looked down at her plate, understanding that the steak was finished and she only had the vegetables to eat. She hated brussel sprouts."Um . . . yeah. To help fix it . . . my coach is sending us to a retreat this weekend." Maddy watched warily for her parents' reactions.

"Sounds like fun," Daniel responded. He stabbed at a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth. "It's covered by the school?" he questioned through the food rolling in his mouth.

"Dan!" Emma chastised. "Swallow." She looked back at her daughter, "Where's the retreat? And what about that project you have due?" Emma pulled at her navy cow neck sweater and waited for Maddy to answer. Maddy didn't dare try to adjust her mud covered uniform. She dribbled some brussel sprouts through the remnants of the gravy still on her plate and then back to the untouched vegetables. "Maddy . . ." Emma pressed.

"Elk Ridge."

"Elk Ridge?!" Emma and Dan yelled in unison. Maddy flinched, even though it was the response she expected. It hadn't been but a few weeks ago that Maddy nearly gotten them all killed.

The overhead lamp flickered, as if shuddering in fear. "No, Maddy. No way." Dan rose to rinse his dish in the sink. Turning on the faucet, he continued, "It's too dangerous. How can the school even afford it?"

"Robert's parents own the resort, so I'm sure they worked special pricing through them . . ." Maddy sighed, and looked at her mom as she started to open her mouth to further her husband's point. "And, Ms. Dupree made it mandatory. I don't know." Maddy slouched in her seat a little, she had conversations like these before and she never won.

"What about school? That project? You have been able to finally achieve some type of good standing, I am not risking your grades for a sport," Emma said firmly. "Your grades are your future. It's too important." Maddy still hadn't told them about what really happened or her almost transforming on a Dark Moon. Something inside told her to keep that a secret for now.

"I don't know. I will work it out." Maddy straightened up and then decided to stand up. She carefully walked to the kitchen trash and unloaded her vegetables. She was less than hungry now. "Look, they are having this to bring us together as a team. You want me to make friends and do well, so I kind of need to go, you know? I won't go anywhere near the woods. So, I doubt I'll have any issues if I stay inside the whole time. _They_ won't risk it." Yet, Maddy knew that to be untrue. She thought about the two times Alric risked everything to get Rhydian. The Wolfblood could hear the screams of her classmates as Alric chased Rhydian and her through the crowded halls of her former school. Maddy handed her plate to her father and then gathered her things to bring in her room. She stopped at the archway that led to the hall and looked at her parents expectantly.

Dan returned from the kitchen sink and stood behind Emma, placing his left hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other for a brief moment and finally relented. "Please be careful, Maddy. We won't be around, and . . . I . . . those wild Wolfbloods will not see you as a cub. They will have no mercy." Emma's head fell in her hands as the horrible possibilities mounted in her mind.

She brought her hands forward as if praying. "Please be careful and stay inside the resort at all times, Maddy. I am okay with you going, but only if your school work doesn't suffer."

Maddy nodded, and continued down the hall to her bedroom. She would pack her things, but she knew that Mr. Nevalle wouldn't accept a sporting event as an excuse. So, it was a complete waste of time.

-Wolfblood-

"I understand that Ling falling ill is unfortunate, but surely you understand that I had assigned the project prior to her getting sick and so you should have already started it? This is a result of poor planning not unfortunate circumstances." Mr. Nevalle folded his hands over his rotund belly and leaned back in his chair, pleased with the unhappy faces of the girls standing on the other side of his desk. Maddy had pled her case, hoping that bringing Ling, who had just returned to school, would help. It didn't. Mr. Nevalle didn't like Maddy and so any possible approval of an extension went right out the window. He actually seemed to like her less since she joined the team.

Maddy and Ling shuffled out of the classroom. The halls were still rather empty, buses wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes or so. "Sorry," Ling apologized. She was wearing a tailored light blue shirt and jet black skirt with black low heels. This was the most casual outfit Maddy saw Ling wear since they met. It was refreshing. Maddy was dressed comfortably: sweatpants and layered tank and t-shirt combo. She continued with the magenta streaks, but left the nose and eyebrow jewelry home. She told people that she didn't feel like losing it, so she just didn't wear it. Maddy had her hair up in a messy bun, blowing some of the loose strands out of her face.

"It's not your fault. I told Ms. Dupree I wouldn't be able to go." Maddy looked down the hall, spotting the elderly janitor pushing a mop and bucket down the hall.

"What's that Smith?" Both girls jumped; Ling's shrill scream cut through the barren hallways. Maddy uncovered her ears and looked over at a winded Ling. Ling's placed her hand over her heart, feeling it race. Ms. Dupree continued to stand there, waiting for Maddy to respond, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Um, Mr. Nevalle said he wouldn't give me an extension so I have to finish the project this weekend. I can't go."Maddy shrugged while Ling nodded quickly. Ms. Dupree scrunched up her face and then quickly relaxed. Something was brewing in her vindictive mind. Maddy was sure of it.

"Stay." She pushed through the girls and walked into Mr. Nevalle's room, closing the door behind her.

Ling and Maddy watched the door for a few moments before turning to each other. Maddy thought of eavesdropping, but she couldn't concentrate on the conversation happening inside the room and Ling's questions at the same time. "What do you think she is going to do?" the Asian girl repeated a little more urgently, having been ignored the first time.

Maddy quickly glanced back at the closed room. "Kill him," she retorted. She flashed Ling a sideways look and then continued to focus on the classroom door. The glass was textured and clouded, preventing an outsider from seeing in. "Robert said that I wouldn't have to worry about it. What do you think he meant?"

"Oh? . . . So, you've been hanging out with him a lot." Ling adjusted her glasses and smirked.

Maddy slowly turned and glowered at her friend. "Shut it." Robert and she were friends, and that was all.

Ling laughed. "I believe Robert was suggesting that your being an athlete provides you "perks" that would not be available to others." Ling paused to see Maddy cock her head to one side like Ling was growing a second head. "You are the "chosen one" that is to help Ms. Dupree bring home the title State Champion. This makes you special . . . untouchable."

"I hate that word," Maddy muttered.

"Which one?" Ling volleyed back.

"Both. Special means trouble and untouchable is just another way of saying ignorant. No one is untouchable." Dr. Whitewood proved that statement all too true for Maddy.

"I rather enjoy it. Since you rose to the stature of teacher's favorite. That teacher being Ms. Dupree. I, by association, am not expected to apply myself so vigorously at physical education class." Ling smiled broadly, her glasses rising slightly. "Thank you." She bowed slightly, fixing her flaxen black hair as she stood upright again.

Maddy was about to respond when the door opened with a bang. Ms. Dupree walked directly to Maddy, ignoring Ling completely. "You have until next Thursday to complete that project. Be at the bus pick up zone on time, Smith. Not a minute later." As quickly as she arrived she was gone, marching down the hall.

Maddy and Ling looked at each other before slowly approaching the entrance to Mr. Nevalle's room and peering inside. Mr. Nevalle was still sitting at his desk, reviewing paperwork. But as he picked up his coffee mug, Maddy could see the man's hand violently shake. Some coffee splashed onto the pristine white papers splayed out. The girls moved away quietly and headed to Maddy's locker to hang out until the bell rang. The school started to fill with more students and so they didn't pick up their conversation until they reached her locker. Once they arrived at their destination, Maddy leaned against her locker and huffed. "I _almost_ feel bad for that man." She smiled wryly. "But I'm sure I'll get over."

Ling ' _tsk-tsk'_ Maddy's insensitivity; yet, she still smiled at the comment. "He never stood a chance. Ms. Dupree is a ferocious monster disguised as a human." Ling narrowed her eyes in concentration as she pictured her gym teacher turning into some malicious animal-beast.

"You don't really believe in monsters and stuff?" Maddy asked, closing her eyes in hopes of it being a big fat 'no'. _'Please, not her too!'_

"No way! You would need to be mentally unstable to entertain the idea of monsters being real. You need to stop watching those juvenile horror movies, Maddy." Ling casually flipped open her agenda and started reviewing her to-do list for the day. "Werewolves, zombies, and vampires. They are all imaginary creatures constructed solely to support society's moral teachings." Ling closed the notebook and tucked it between two other notebooks.

Maddy smiled nervously. _'She has no idea. Maybe that's for the better. Ignorance is bliss, right?'_

-Wolfblood-

"Yo, girlie!" shouted one of her teammates, Miranda. The Polynesian saddled up next to Maddy, dropping her things beside her. Miranda plopped herself on the duffle bags, settling into them like a makeshift recliner. Maddy was also sitting on her things, tired of standing. "I heard that Ms. Dupree turned Mr. Nevalle into a shaking Chihuahua." Miranda was a senior that had been playing on the team all four years. She was rather good, in Maddy's opinion, but the Wolfblood was confident Miranda would never leave the small town of Tall Skies to pursue anything past high school playing. Her family had settled in the tall northern part of Canada and never left, even when her great-grandfather's business venture went south. Maddy envied the girl slightly.

Miranda pulled some chips from her bag and offered some to Maddy. Miranda was always snacking. She said it was due to her racing metabolism, but Maddy knew it was an excuse. The girl was most definitely considered "big boned". Miranda kind of looked like a living teddy-bear. Her skin was tanned, her hair dark, flowing in waves down to her elbows. Her face reminded Maddy of a noble indigenous person, with old soulful eyes. And Miranda seemed effortlessly and eternally happy.

"It wasn't my fault . . . he could have just given me the extension when _I_ asked for it," Maddy grumbled, picking up a twig and peeling it apart.

"Yeah, except he hates you." Miranda laughed so hard she started to choke on the cheese curl she had just popped into her mouth.

"Hey," greeted Robert. He stopped in front of Maddy and looked down at her with a lopsided smile. She could tell he was nervous as his hands pulled his backpacks straps. He jerked his head at the buses. "You have a game?"

Maddy stood and checked about the area. Whenever Robert showed, Veronica would appear. However, Veronica was too busy talking to her friends on the team and was too engrossed in a self-indulgent diatribe to notice.

"No, the retreat, remember? We're headed out to Elk Ridge." Maddy sighed, like the idea of staying at a four star resort was pure torture.

"Right! Hey, you and I could sneak out and hang later." Maddy furrowed her eyebrows, not clear on how they could do that when Robert lived in town and not at the resort. "My dad and I are going up to hunt. We own a ton of land up there. Even more than what people think," he filled in, clasping his hands together and rubbing them to keep warm.

"I didn't know you hunted . . . you kill anything?" Maddy somehow felt disturbed that he was a proponent of hunting. She was technically a hunter too, but hers felt more natural.

"No," he responded with a half smile. "Just text me, okay?" He nudged Maddy and the Wolfblood nodded in agreement. She playfully pushed him back and the two laughed at each other. Maddy looked passed Robert and saw Miranda making kissy faces at the two other girls on her team and pointing in Maddy's direction. Maddy glared and turned red, gritting her teeth. "What are you loo– " Before Robert could turn around, Maddy grabbed his arm and forced his attention back to her.

"I'll call – text, I mean, definitely. It would be good for me to have an escape." She smiled cheekily, hoping it was enough to dissuade Robert from turning around. As Robert moved passed her to his awaiting driver, Maddy tore off her fingerless black gloves with the skull and cross bones and threw them at Miranda with all her might. Miranda tried to block, but her hands full of different snacks, made it a fruitless endeavor.

Jogging over to the trio, Maddy growled, "You guys are real jerks." The twins, Cheryl and Beverly Browne, giggled. They both were pale – the type of pale that if they stood under a strong enough lamp they may burn. They had straight strawberry blonde hair that reached just below their waist. While most twins begin to distant themselves from the clone-look, it apparently never occurred to the sisters as they dressed similarly. If each one didn't have a distinctive scent, Maddy may never know which one was which.

Cheryl had her arm slung around Beverly, both laughing as Miranda began to sing, "Maddy and Robert sitting in a tree . . . k-i-s-s –" The song was cut short as Maddy shoved Miranda off her bag. "Hey, careful. You almost made me fall on my snacks."

The girls were beginning to board the bus with the snow just starting to fall. The team fell in line like they belonged in the Armed Forces; Maddy and Miranda carried the end. After Ms. Dupree completed roll call, Maddy said over her shoulder to Miranda, "We're not going out. You realize that? Robert and I are just friends."

Miranda popped a few Pringles into her mouth just as they always instructed in their commercials. "Hm," she muttered between crunching. "And yet," she swallowed, "You're the only one still talking about it." Miranda hummed as she clamored up the bus steps, ignoring Ms. Dupree's comment about eating too much junk food. They made their way down the small aisle, Maddy not seeing Veronica's foot extending out into the lane, tripped suddenly. Luckily, she caught herself before she could completely fall. The Wolfblood whipped around to seek retribution, but stopped as she watched Ms. Dupree ascend the last step to fully enter the bus. Veronica also noticed and cackled when she determined Maddy was out of options to do anything. Miranda pushed Maddy forward. "Come on, just keep moving."

Maddy huffed and moved to the back of the bus and sat in front of the twins and next to Miranda. "How do you stand her?" Maddy asked, all while glaring at Veronica.

"I don't." Miranda answered simply. Maddy looked befuddled. "I am the go-with-the-flow kind of girl. I ride the waves, you know." She made a motion with her arm to signify a wave. "I stay clear of Veronica. If I keep under her radar, we don't have issues. I choose to stay clear of those waters called Hurricane Veronica." Maddy looked down at her Converse sneakers with the grey scuff marks smeared across the white toe part. Something deep within told her that she couldn't do that.

-Wolfblood-

Perhaps it was over ambitious to believe that removing the girls from the school setting and lacrosse field would somehow solve everything. It had started out with the best potential, except that Ms. Dupree insisted that Maddy and Veronica be on the same team. Maddy and Veronica were not the only group to fail the activity, though. The girls had been split into seven groups of two, and five of them were unsuccessful. The task was to drop an egg while standing on a chair. The egg was to be protected by some type of encasing made of different materials: shoe boxes, paper towels roll, egg carton, and the like. The teams were tasked with building an enclosure that would keep the egg intact during its travels back to the ground. Maddy was surprised the hotel allowed Ms. Dupree to do this type of activity, but then the Wolfblood remembered what happened to Mr. Nevalle when he stood his ground. _'Never mind,"_ thought Maddy. The difference between her group and her teammates' groups was Veronica's swift judgment call. Veronica quickly snapped at Maddy, pointing at her for being the cause of their failure, which resulted in Maddy "tossing" an egg to her partner. As imagined, it soon escalated from there. Now, they were both an eggy mess.

Ms. Dupree ordered a cease fire and instructed everyone take a twenty minute break. This provided the two girls time to return to their rooms and change.

Returning to the ballroom, Ms. Dupree had settled down the team and successfully completed _three_ activities without recourse in Maddy and Veronica's absence. Maddy and Veronica both had their arms crossed as they stood in the small area designated to them.

Ms. Dupree chewed the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. The girls had never seen the coach so apprehensive. "I am probably going to regret this, but we are going to do a trust exercise. The objective is going to be for one person to catch the other. The trust comes from the falling person to believe their partner will catch them." This explanation was clearly delivered in Maddy and Veronica's direction as she never once broke eye contact with them. "For the love God, please do not be a disappointment as you have been with uninterrupted success so far." Maddy and Veronica exchanged sideways glances at their coach's words.

Before the exercise could continue, a desk clerk popped his head into the expansive ballroom and alerted Ms. Dupree that dinner was ready. Ms. Dupree weighed the situation and begrudgingly let the girls leave for dinner. The dining room was filled with the teenagers' ever-flowing chatter, and once over they were dismissed to their rooms with a promise that drills would continue bright and early the next day.

Maddy was bunking with Miranda and the twins. The room was rather basic: a black desk that was partnered with a flat screen TV perched on a matching TV stand. Two queen beds were placed opposing the TV and desk. One bed was closest to the French doors that led to the small balcony and the other closest to the bathroom. This was the predicament the girls found themselves in right then. The twins were trying to determine which side of the bed they wanted: to face the French doors, or to face the nightstand that was squeezed between the beds. Miranda and Maddy were stretched out on the other bed. Miranda was channel surfing while Maddy laid with her hands behind her head, eyes closed, music drowning out the twin's argument.

"Hey! Will you two shut up?!" Miranda hollered. "I can't hear the TV." She rolled her eyes, propping herself on one elbow to better see the Irish freckled girls.

"Hey," Maddy joined in before the twins could retaliate. "We'll be here for two nights. One gets the side facing the balcony tonight, and the other gets it tomorrow. Miranda . . ." Maddy leaned over the side of the bed and searched for loose change in her bag. She quickly located a quarter and tossed it to Miranda. "Flip for who gets the window side tonight. You assign the sides, Miranda. We can all relax then." Miranda flipped the coin, watching as it somersaulted in the air and landed in her awaiting palm. Miranda presented the findings, and remarkably, the twins fell into line and took the terms as dictated. Cheryl would have the balcony side tonight and Beverly would have it tomorrow.

"Damn girl, you got skill. No wonder Veronica hates you . .." the rest of her words were muddled as Miranda compressed two handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. She faced the TV, finally settling on some type of reality show.

Maddy eyed the girl wearily, wanting to understand what she missed in between the popcorn kernels. "What?"

"Come on . . . I know you're just messin'. Maddy, you took the girl's guy and are a better leader than she is. It's like your born with the talent. People just follow ya wherever ya point." Miranda gestured to the twins who were reading magazines and listening to music, completely in their own worlds. "You run the teams better than she does. It's like you just got this skill that says 'I know what I'm doing and you need to listen.'"

Maddy shifted a little. This was getting uncomfortable. She wasn't an alpha anymore. But, was that something you could really turn off like a light switch?

"Speaking of tall, dark and sexy. Where is your beau?" Miranda inquired.

"For the last time, he's not my beau, my man, my boyfriend, my whatever you think he is. . . and his dad decided to leave early tomorrow so . . . I'll hang with him tomorrow night." Maddy sighed. "You'll cover for me, right?"

"No worries, I got you back, girl. You do your thing with your squeeze," she assured, making her eyebrows jump to emphasize exactly what she was alluding to. Maddy grimaced and pulled the pillow from behind her back and chucked it at Miranda. This caught the twins' attention and a pillow fight ensued. It was stopped minutes later when a rogue pillow knocked over a lamp that had been watching the spectacle from the nightstand. The next thirty minutes were spent piecing the lamp back together and using the nail glue from Beverly's cosmetic bag to hold the jagged lamp pieces in place. When they finished the puzzle, Beverly colored the blatant white outlines of the different fissures the best she could with one of the plethora of sharpie markers she hoarded in her knapsack. The lamp was a mauve color and the sharpie was undeniably a magenta color. "We're doomed," Cheryl lamented, the saddest puppy-dog face followed by her words. "Who places an expensive lamp in a guest room?"

"They can't blame us if they can't find it." Maddy had this wicked smile on her face as she zipped up her grey hoodie that advertised her school mascot on the back.

-Wolfblood-

Creeping along the taupe colored walls, Maddy watched Beverly curl her fingers around the door frame of the small side room that functioned as a snack room, lounge, and garbage area for large items. Each girl examined the different details of the space. Resting their attention on the three tubs the resort placed in one neat row in the corner, the team members turned to their ring leader. Maddy approached the first corner receptacle and looked inside.

The bins must have been recently attended to by a cleaning crew as the only thing inside was the clear plastic liner. "Now what?" Beverly asked the group, focusing on Maddy.

"We need it to not look so obvious," Maddy commented. She had been the one entrusted with transporting the item in question. Tucked under her arm was the pieced-together lamp.

"We need to break the lamp into smaller pieces again," Cheryl insisted. The twin had her hair loosely braided on one side. The girls had changed and were outfitted in their different lounge wear or pajamas.

"Wait, how are we going to break it? We need to be as quiet as possible," Beverly questioned her sister. The supposedly younger sister by three minutes had her hair braided on the opposing side. Each girl was dressed in a coordinated flannel pajama set that Maddy wanted to believe a grandparent had purchased as a gift one Christmas.

"Take off your shirts. Quick!" Cheryl instructed. She was already starting to pull hers off as she waited for her idea to sink into her teammates' heads.

"Have you been sniffing the markers Bev brought?!" Miranda retorted, getting the girls to 'shhh' her. Miranda had been fashioning a very similar outfit to Maddy, an old t-shirt and sweatpants combo.

"No, she's right. I remembering learning about it on a forensic science program. The shirts will muffle the sound of one of us breaking the lamp. It will also protect us from cutting ourselves on any sharp pieces as a result of smashing it into smithereens." Beverly began unbuttoning her top instead of struggling to remove it over her head like her other half was doing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Maddy rolled her eyes and sighed. She had been inclined to point out that two tops were plenty to muffle the sounds, but she didn't want the twins to feel uncomfortable. It then dawned on her that she could use the hoodie she was wearing. "Hold on, you two." She gestured to her jacket and unzipped it. She pealed it off, all of sudden aware of how cold it was and threw it in the bin with the lamp.

The twins desisted with removing their tops, and stood transfixed on the bin that contained the hoodie and lamp. It was clear that the two girls lacked common sense, sadly. "Will you put your dam shirts back on?" Miranda chastised, running her hand down her face in exasperation. Both girls did as they were told and watched as Maddy sorted her sweater over the lamp to completely cover it. "Let's get this done, so I can go back to watching my show."

"Okay, well, Miranda get in and jump on in," instructed Cheryl, pointing to the bin.

"What?! Hell no! I'll cut myself. Why me?" Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Cheryl.

"Forget, I'll do it." Maddy knew if she did cut herself, she would heal faster. Plus, she knew Cheryl wouldn't have the guts to answer Miranda's questions straight. Miranda weighed the most, but Maddy was the strongest; it worked out about even. As Maddy climbed in, a shuffling of steps caught all the girls' attention.

In walked Mercy, an average height Latina girl that was one of Veronica's "best girlfriends". She was in fuzzy pink slippers and matching pink tank top and short-short outfit. It always seemed impractical to Maddy to dress up and wear makeup when you were about to go to sleep. There was no one here to impress. Mercy stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the group. Moments passed, and she continued to stand there, still holding the pizza box and half-empty liter of soda. Apparently they had ordered more food after everyone was assigned to go to bed. They were far from sleeping.

"What is – are you doing?" Here were four of them standing around a garbage bin in the floor's common area. Mercy stepped through the wall the twins and Miranda created and peered inside the bin. "You broke a lamp. Stupido." She looked directly at Maddy, who was starting to worry that their plan was foiled. "Why are . . . what?"

"The hoodie will muffle the noise of breaking the lamp so it fits better in the bin. No lamp . . . no blame," Bev explained.

Mercy looked at Maddy. "You're insane. They are going to know you guys broke it. Doesn't matter you tossed the evidence away."

Maddy scanned the room and tried to evaluate the other's reactions. Could Mercy be trusted? The Wolfblood placed her hands on the bin, suspended herself up and then jumped hard and broke the lamp. She carefully stomped a few more times until the lamp was well beyond broken. Shoes would have been smarter than using her bare feet; when finished, she noticed a small scrape up the side of her ankle as she leapt out of the bin, but it wasn't serious. She pulled the hoodie out of the garbage and discovered the holes from where the broken shards had pierced it.

"Hoodie is trashed. I hope Mr. Larson never asks about it." The hoodie had been a gift from him when he learned she had joined the team. "Not to mention, we need something to cover the evidence." The girls looked in and realized the predicament the shattered lamp presented if left uncovered.

"Fantastic," muttered Bev, hitting her twin roughly. "Now what?"

"You'll never get away with it, though . . . it would be pretty cool if you did." Mercy gave the former alpha a slanted smile. "A little wager?"

"Maddy," Cheryl whispered. "Don't. Deal with the devil. Bad idea." Maddy spotted Bev bobbing her head at her sister's advice.

"What's the bet?" Maddy's interest was piqued; it was too late for common sense to win. What could it hurt to hear her out?

Mercy discarded the pizza box and soda bottle in the adjacent garbage bin and then turned to Maddy. "You get caught . . . a hundred bucks. I need the money for concert tickets, and with your lovely contribution, I won't have to work the overtime at my parents restaurant." Mercy proudly placed her manicured nails on her exposed hips.

"Okay, if I win, you . . ." Maddy paused, she couldn't think of anything she wanted from Mercy. She had never been good at this type of thing.

"I'll go along with your next bid for a play. That one you wanted to do last game but Veronica stopped you. You can finish it with me."

"You really don't think I'll pull this off? No ratting me out to coach, right?" Mercy nodded to the terms. Maddy slipped on her jacket that looked like it had been a chew toy for an ornery alligator. "Deal." Maddy smirked, shaking her hand with Mercy's.

-Wolfblood-

"Are you crazy?" Bev said as soon as Mercy had left and could be heard closing her room door down the hall.

"Girl, you got something churnin' in that evil genius brain, don't you?" Miranda shook her head, simultaneously evaluating some of the tiny tears in Maddy's hooded sweater.

Maddy extracted the pizza box and shook it, confirming the rattling she heard as Mercy had entered the room. Inside the box were several used paper plates, half-moon shaped pieces of pizza crust, blobs of cheese, napkins, and cups. Maddy emptied the contents of pizza box on top of the lamp. She placed the box slanted to look like it was carelessly tossed inside, but undoubtedly covered the lamp. Topping it off, she had Miranda hand her the half-empty soda and poured the rest on top and tossed the empty bottle in.

"No cleaning personnel is going to dig through the trash for one dumb lamp. And this make it look like just another trash bin. And by tomorrow, after other people have dumped trash inside . . . We're good, trust me." Maddy winked and then guided the girls back to their room.

They were making their way back when Miranda fell in step with the Wolfblood, the twins were leading the way. It was after midnight, and Maddy wasn't all that worried about being caught. She would smell someone – like Coach – long before the twins saw her.

"You know you got suckered, right?" Miranda started, nudging the brunette.

"What?" Maddy responded sharply, watching as Beverly and Cheryl fumbled with using the key card.

"For Mercy, it's a win – win." Miranda huffed. "Do I have to explain everything to you? She gets her tickets if you lose. You win, she gets an out. Girl's not an idiot, Maddy. She knows when the food is drying up and it is time to move to better lands. Better grass for that cow to live on."

"What's with you and all these damn nature analogies? What better lands?" Maddy pressed, scrunching her face up in aggravation.

"You!" Miranda responded in a harsh whisper. "You're the better lands. She is looking to get in favor with you." The twins were standing in the door waving for the two that had floundered behind to hurry up. Maddy sniffed and smelled an all too familiar scent coming from the opposite direction. Ms. Dupree! She had to be doing rounds. _'That woman is unbelievable!'_ Maddy pushed Miranda in and closed the door. The girls quickly turned the lights off and tiptoed to their beds. "I'm just glad to be on your side already," Miranda finished as she crawled into the bed.

' _Mercy isn't playing to my favor. Why would she? Veronica is in charge. Not me.'_

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was finishing her breakfast when a slender shadow loomed over her. "Coach?" Maddy brought her lips to her juice, but never enjoyed the citrus beverage as Ms. Dupree pulled Maddy from her teammates and led her to the connecting hallway.

They walked until they were out of ear shot. "The manager just informed me the lamp on your room's nights is missing. Interesting that yours went missing." Ms. Dupree paused, but Maddy didn't dare interrupt. "Veronica told me she heard screaming like a group of girls horsing around."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maddy swayed back and forth on the tips of her toes. "What's really interesting is how Veronica supposedly heard us when she was rooming four doors down, don't you think? Sure it wasn't another group of girls."

"Hm, you make a valid point. I'll have to follow up with Veronica on that later. Of course, since there is no way of verifying if your room had a lamp in it, how would we really be able to confirm the truth?"

"Right," Maddy answered. "So, we're done?" She started to move back to the eating area when Ms. Dupree called her back. Ms. Dupree was dressed in fitted black pants with black winter trail boots and a puffy brown winter coat. Maddy had a bad feeling about how Ms. Dupree was dressed.

"No." Ms. Dupree exhaled, but in a way that almost sounded content. "I like you . . . like a pyromaniac likes a good cigarette lighter." Maddy stayed quiet, not sure if that was really a compliment or not. "You think on your toes and will do anything for your friends, to stay out of trouble . . . get your way. So, you can take this as satisfaction and hopefully reason to back off. . ." Ms. Dupree got quiet and quickly glanced at her team sitting oblivious in the other room. "You're to be team captain next season. I'm demoting Veronica."

"I – " Maddy was cut off by Ms. Dupree.

"No need to thank me. I don't know what you did or how you did it, but you didn't do it alone, which means those girls trust you and are willing to follow you . . . No matter the consequences. I want a team like that . . to win at all cost."

Maddy looked at her stunned. Her mouth hung slack. She didn't want to be captain. She didn't want Miranda to be right. She didn't want to play next season. She looked at Veronica, who was talking in the same non-stop way the girl only knew how to do. Maddy wanted to put her in her place – bring her down a peg, but did she want to completely shut her down. What was Veronica without her status? A part of Maddy was jumping with elation and joy. Her wolf. The side she wasn't sure she had control over anymore. Her mind wandered to that Dark Moon day and the feeling of her wolf side filling her veins and taking over her senses. She had become the alpha of this pack, whether she wanted or not.

Ms. Dupree was smiling like she had won the lottery. She fondly patted Maddy on the shoulder and walked away. "So, you can calm down on the poor girl, got it?" The lacrosse coach was already gone as Maddy nodded dumbly.

Maddy slowly walked back to her seat and plopped in her chair. "Let's go. Eat up," Miranda informed her, as she continued to stash food in her coat pockets. "Ms. Dupree said we were going outside for our next exercise. "What did she want? She find out?!"

Maddy went through the motions of grabbing her coat and sliding her arms through the sleeves. She shook her head. "No, we're safe. It was about something else . . . She made me captain next season."

"Sweet, girl! I can't wait to tell Mercy, Bev and Cheryl. All hail my girl, Maddy. Shame I won't be on the team to play under ya." She gripped Maddy's shoulders and shook her in the excitement. "They are going to freak." Miranda jogged to catch up with other girls. It was the fastest the Wolfblood had ever seen the girl move. Maddy ran her hands through her hair and exhaled in an exaggerated manner. She zipped up her coat and pulled her skull cap further down, slightly hiding her eyes. She grabbed a lone banana from the table and followed out behind the other girls. _Could this get any worse?_

-Wolfblood-

Retreats sucked.

Maddy skidded to a halt, bracing herself against a thin, frail dogwood tree. She was panting, begging for air to fill her lungs. The spot that was harboring the abrasion from last night's lamp breaking ceremony was chaffing inside her boot and started to bleed. The fresh wound began to saturate the interior of her boot. _'Damn . . ._ ' she thought, looking down. She had no time to adjust the her footwear. Seconds later, Veronica slid into Maddy. The petite, frightened team captain clutched onto Maddy's shoulder, trying to hold herself up; her legs shaking violently in fear. They had been running the last twenty minutes and the wolves were not giving up.

" _ **Girls, I have provided each team a map and compass. This is a scavenger hunt. Solving the clues provided with your map and compass, you will collect the items on your list and guide yourselves back. The first group down wins a special prize. And if I find out any of you cheated by working together, I will punish you all." The girls knew what that meant . . . running until they puked. It was simple enough. Until it all went downhill. Ms. Dupree watched the teams commence, coordinating with their partner their plans for winning. Ms. Dupree pulled her helmet on her head, mounted the snow mobile that had been reserved for her, and started down one of the trails.**_

"We need to get back to camp." They had lost them climbing up a rocky ravine, but the Wolfbloods were resourceful and had soon found a way around. They were making up for lost time. Fast!

"No shit, Sherlock! But, you dropped our compass a long time ago!" Veronica shrieked, her voice failing at the end, her last words became coarse. She was coughing, propping herself on Maddy.

' _I should just leave you to fend for yourself.'_ Maddy heavily considered sacrificing Veronica. "Listen, this is your fault for insisting that you lead. I told you over and over that we were going the wrong way." Maddy spotted the wolves bounding over the hill, racing toward them. The silver backs of the leading wolves glimmered in the rare sun's shining rays. "We need to go." Maddy grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her down the slope further. The Wolfblood was able to intermittently receive flashes of different scents. In a moment of frustration, Veronica pulled her backpack body spray and shot the overpowering mist directly at Maddy. The overwhelming power of the citrus blended perfume clogged Maddy's sense of smell and she hadn't been able to rely on it since then.

"Where to now?" Veronica sobbed. She had fallen, ripping the sleeves of her black North Face fitted coat. Maddy could pick up layers of food being cooked and hoped it was the resort's kitchen and not a wayward camper.

"We need to head west." The precipitation from the snow collected on their clothes and hair like dew on an early spring morning.

"If we had the compass –" Maddy wouldn't let her finish. The compass was useless. The old style navigation tool had been compromised by Veronica's metal bracelet.

"Forget the compass. I'm telling you west!" Maddy helped the girl to her feet, just to notice Veronica couldn't place her full weight on her right ankle." It was sprained. "Shit!" Maddy cursed.

"I wish my cell worked, I would . . ." the rest of her sentence became drowned out by her crying. Veronica had completely surrendered to her fear. She was dead weight, but Maddy couldn't leave her to fend for herself. No matter how much she wanted to at that moment. The wolves slowed as they came upon the two girls. The one male snarled, barking relentlessly at them. Maddy understood that she was being called out. She also concluded the pack only wanted her.

Maddy swallowed and closed her eyes. She had little in the way of options. "Here, step on my hands." Veronica followed Maddy's instructions, shakily placing her left foot in Maddy's cupped hands. Veronica grunted through the pain as she used her right foot to push herself up the tree further. Turning herself around to sit in the branch side saddle, she extended her hand. "Start yelling for help," Maddy called up.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, yelling back. The girl looked as if she was dressed for a high-end tribal ceremony, all her expensive make up streaking down her face and her lavish jacket dirty and ripped.

"I'm going to distract them." Maddy turned back to see the wolves, who stood prone to attack; yet, they hadn't. They were waiting for Maddy to call the next move. Fight or flight.

"What?! That makes no sense!" Veronica screamed. She curled and uncurled her fingers, trying to encourage the Wolfblood to take her offered hand. _'Well, it's nice to know that she wouldn't let me die, but I need to get her to safety and this is the best solution,_ ' thought Maddy. Maddy ignored Veronica, and shuffled her feet for a beat before surging farther down the hill in the opposite direction.

Maddy looked back and confirmed the wolves were following her. She also made sure that she had cleared Veronica's line of sight. As she made a final turn, she changed into her wolf form. She cut through the fresh snow, pushing herself to her max. She could maneuver more quickly as a wolf than a person. It was awkward and used too much energy to balance and push forward as a human. Maddy's heartbeat was thumped loudly; it was all she could hear. She had been in one-on-one fights with other Wolfbloods by not a pack of them. And as much as she didn't like Veronica, this wasn't her fault. Hopefully, Veronica would be able to reach someone.

She could feel the other Wolfbloods following, growling, grunting, and snarling. One long howl pushed passed her, a wolf's battle cry. Maddy was panting, her tongue dragging in the wind. She stopped and considered her next direction. A misstep on her part, the young Wolfblood licked at some snow, hoping to rehydrate a little. The timing was poor. Maddy was blindsided by the same Wolfblood that had knocked her over last time. His mixed tone fur, of different blacks hues spackled into the thick nutmeg undercoat made him appear broader than he was. Clouds of heat wafted to the heavens as he panted. Maddy exhaled, trying to steady her breath. She slowly stood, the discomfort of the bleeding leg wound surfacing to further compound the situation. Another reason for her to hate Tall Skies, the snow only accentuated the challenge of blending into her environment. Her reddish fur with waves of black made for an easy target. "You dare to come back. To align yourself with the humans. To bring our genocide!" As he spat the last words, the others trotted to a stop behind him. Maddy didn't understand what he was referring to. She knew trying to explain herself would be pointless. She tucked her head in and charged at him. The older wolf sidestepped, but not enough as Maddy bit hard into his hindquarter. Maddy was knocked from the other side by a younger Wolfblood. The small female, close in size to Maddy, had similar fur to the leader of the group. The one noted exception was hers had more hues of tan and blood orange woven in. Maddy's legs wobbled as she rose, unmistakably having jumped from the frying pan right into the fire. Seven pairs of eyes stared back at her; some were mismatched having one blue pupil and one green.

A whimper slipped through her teeth. She turned in small defensive circles, convinced there had to be a weak link. Two smaller sized males stood side by side. Their svelte grey bodies left an opportunity for Maddy to barrel through.

"You have nowhere to go," the large adult male bellowed. Maddy eyed the leader of the pack and then charged at the two Wolfbloods she had her sights on moments ago. The overeager cub to the left jumped at Maddy, missing by a long shot. In fear, the second of the set turned his shoulder into Maddy, who hadn't anticipated him standing still. Maddy was rolled by the fearful grey wolf and the two tumbled down the hill several yards.

The young Wolfblood shook his head, trying to bring himself around. Maddy had cracked her head against a hidden rock, slicing a long gash from her forehead to the end of her right ear. Maddy swayed a little as she stood, seeing the other Wolfbloods gaining on them. Different yelps sprang from the group as a few were caught off guard by how steep the snow covered mountain was at times. Maddy was losing ground as she tried to out-maneuver them. In a series of unfortunate events, the head injury was bringing forth a bout of double vision and soon the Wolfblod tripped over her own two front legs. Two more Wolfbloods collided into her, inadvertently pushing her into a tree. The two mud colored wolves stood, nipping at each other for causing the haphazard collision. A Wolfblood with a chocolate brown mane and milk chocolate body and distinctive tarnish colored underside nipped Maddy in her side to keep her from running. Backed against an exposed rock face, Maddy unsteadily moved closer to the rock formation behind her. The youngest Smith coughed violently as she tried to breathe through the snow that covered her snout and half her face. The large silverback Wolfblood rushed in and clamped down with his fangs into Maddy's front right shoulder. She screamed in pain; forced to support herself on just three legs now. She had never suffered an injury like that; the wound looked as nasty as it felt, oozing blood down her leg and pooling into the snow. She managed to sloppily claw into the face of the lead Wolfblood. He snarled as blood trickled down his muzzle and then quickly retaliated, digging his nails into her muzzle as she had done to him. Maddy forgone trying to make any further attacks; they had her surrounded. However, as she surveyed the Wolfbloods around her, she noticed only six. Maddy fell into an awkward sitting position, her injured back paw finally succumbing from the physical demands of trying to escape.

She was defeated.

"You bring the demons. I watch you. You are a disgrace to our kind," he spat, shaking his thick static colored fur. The snow and water that collected on his body fell away in sheets.

Maddy breathed, but no matter how much air she sucked in, it was never enough.

Then the circle opened up. The seventh wolf, the smaller of the grey set, was standing next to another Wolfblood, his fur as dark as night. He had the deepest green eyes and behind them were nearly a dozen and half more. The wolf stood proudly, his chest pushed out as he took in everything. Though he carried a slender, small frame, something about his stance and long muzzle spoke of regality and importance. He was the Alpha. The Wolfbloods reverted to their human form and awaited for commands from their true leader. Standing in front of her was a tan man with rich caramel colored skin. He seemed to be some type of Native American. At the creases of his face, lips, and fingers, his skin became ashen-looking from weather and wear.

Maddy grabbed at her shoulder, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. The sharp pain arising from her shoulder gave the impression it also may be dislocated. Blood spread from the gash on her hip, creating a circular muddy red stain on her brown ski pants. "I didn't . . ." she spat. Her lip cut open, blood dotted the snow. "This was a school event. The human you were chasing entered your territory without knowing. Let her go."

The first wolf was a gruff looking male. He fashioned a grizzly, stringy grey beard. The younger female Wolfblood, who was clearly his daughter, stared at Maddy. Maddy dropped to the ground on one knee. Her hip felt as if someone had lit a match and her hip was the matchbook. "Please . . . I didn't mean to cross in your territory, I swear. I . . ." Maddy had never felt this terrified. Her parents were miles away, Rhydian in a separate country, and Veronica may or may not be alive. Maddy wiped away the blood she felt tickling her chin as it made paths to the ground.

It fell quiet and Maddy swallowed, nearly throwing up at the taste of her own blood sliding down her throat. "Segolia will not . . ." the threat died on her lips. They didn't care about Segolia.

"Let's kill her. Bring an end to the enemy's pursuit. It was summoned by the arrival of this one." Maddy watched the bearded man snarl and point at her.

"No, Merrick." The Alpha stated flatly. He turned to Maddy, who was growing paler with each passing minute. "You have resurrected them. They search for you. It is not safe for us . . . and you."

"I . . . I . . ." Maddy closed her eyes and concentrated, she was starting to lose control over her thoughts. "I have no clue . . . what you're talking about. I didn't . . . bring anyone to you. I told you. . . the girl . . . she doesn't . . . doesn't get it. She's innocent." Maddy hadn't the faintest idea what they were talking about.

"Mahkah, let's remove the threat. They will kill us all. For one Wolfblood," Merrick pled, taking a step closer.

Mahkah didn't' respond, just raised his hand to show Merrick should not act on his desires. "That is unfortunate." He crossed the distance and cusped Maddy's face in his calloused hands. "So soon birthed. So naïve." The Alpha was talking in riddles and while that would typically frustrate Maddy, she was just praying he would spare her. Maddy could see that the dark coated Wolfblood was different from the others; somehow he was going to be her saving grace.

"Humans!" the young man standing next to the Alpha hollered, pointing in the distance, some ways down the hill.

"The vile creatures ride in their ranks," Merrick seethed. "She brings them. I told you!" Maddy turned to better understand what they were worried about, but the loss of blood and pain were a little too much and she fell on her side. Maddy rolled to her back, the cold easing some of the pain.

Mahkah placed his thin, bony hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It will be okay, little one." He then changed and followed his pack as they fled. The onyx colored leader was last to leave, nodding at Maddy before disappearing into the dense forest.

Seconds later, a familiar face hovered over the wounded Wolfblood. Robert traced the large cut that moved along her eyebrow and down the side of her face. "Maddy," he whispered. "It's going to be all right. Medics are on their way." He had a cross bow in his one hand. He placed it beside her and helped her to a sitting position. Maddy would normally shrug this type of intimacy, but she reveled in his body heat and the safety he brought.

A dark figured crossed in front of Maddy's waning vision. The figure was tall with broad shoulders and dark hair. She strained to learn more, but her body finally threw up a white flag. Maddy rested her head against Robert's shoulder and gave into entering the world of the unconscious.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy slowly woke to a blonde woman taking her vitals. She had Maddy's arm raised and was removing something that had been Velcro to her. It looked like an antiquated tool to measure someone's blood pressure. "Where am I?" Maddy raised her left hand and groaned in pain at the apprehensive complaisance.

"Careful, sweetie. You're in the infirmary." The woman's voice was very soothing and Maddy surmised it was well practiced as she was a nurse. She had to be calm and warm if she was going to care for sick people.

"You are extraordinarily brave. Sacrificing yourself so your teammate had some chance of finding help." The voice was broadcasted from a tall man sitting in a chair across the room. She soon realized it was the figure that she had seen earlier. He was taller than Robert by a few inches, his arms just seaming to hang from his body. Maddy had suspicions who he was, but didn't interrupt to ask questions. He was dressed sharply, a beard that outlined his jaw and mouth; it was perfectly lined, as if sketched on or traced with a stencil. "Veronica said the wolves immediately pursued you, which surprised me. She was the sitting duck with the lame leg."

"I was the better catch." Maddy coughed, opening the cut on her lip. Blood quickly trickled patterns down her chin, in which the nurse immediately started to spot away. Getting it all under control, the nurse dabbed some type of ointment on it that prevented the cut from continuing to bleed.

"I'm elated to see you're already awake. I was deeply concerned for your well being." The middle-aged man stopped and smiled, his eyes fading behind his high cheek bones. "I apologize, you must be confused as to who I am. I am Mr. Abernathy, Robert's father. You're very lucky we heard your friend screaming." Mr. Abernathy started to walk toward Maddy when Robert burst into the room.

"Hey, you're up!" he darted across his father's path and sat at the edge of her bed. He gently took her hand, and smiled warmly. Maddy couldn't be sure, but his eyes looked watery as if he had been crying. "The ambulance will soon be here to drive you to the local hospital."

"No!" Maddy grabbed her hip, the sudden movement blistering new waves of pain. Still, she forced down the pain and moved to a sitting a position.

"You need to be seen by a doctor. Those wild animals . . . they may have rabies. Despite our best efforts we couldn't catch a single one of those wolves," Robert lamented. "Plus, these wounds are serious and need to be treated by a real physician." The nurse huffed, turning her nose up at Robert's comment. She promptly left, making sure to close the door firmly behind her.

"I'll be fine." Her reassurance would have been more convincing, if Maddy's face wasn't twisted in agony, and her voice was not strained.

Robert looked at her astounded and then quickly glanced as his father who chuckled. "I'm chalking up that stupid response to the pain killers." Robert leaned in closer, lightly patting her hand that he still held.

She couldn't' go to the hospital. She needed to find an excuse to bury the idea. "I . . . my parents . . . they don't make enough . . . the hospital –"

"You insult me, Madeline. Your health is important." Mr. Abernathy sauntered over, standing behind his son. "I will pay for it. I feel responsible for what happened to you. Not to mention, your relationship with my son," he reaffirmed, winking at the young Wolfblood. Maddy wanted to question him on the last part, but lost the chance as Mr. Abernathy continued along. "You look flush. I know hospitals can be intimidating, but you need to see a proper physician."

"I'll go along with you and we can meet your parents there," Robert comforted, giving her hand a little squeeze. Robert said good-bye and left to check on the arrival time of the ambulance.

Robert's father hung in the room, looming over the girl. "I promise, it will be okay." Maddy smiled back. She knew the truth. It was far from okay.

-End Chapter 4

 ***Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.***

Side note: thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites/watch list. Not everyone has an account, so unfortunately, I cannot thank you personally. I did want to address some questions left by reviews from last chapter. Please see below.

A - You bring aboard many good points. Please keep in mind that Series 3 is happening parallel to this story, so to speak. Maddy couldn't know about what is going on in Stonybridge as she is forbidden to speak to anyone from her old life. Plus, given this is fanfiction, I haven't decided how much of Series 3 will play out in my story. Maddy joining the lacrosse team will most definitely open new doors for her. Though, I reserve the right not to disclose what types of doors.

Enarmonios - Thank you for pointing out the oversight to call out details of the Wolfbloods' coats. That was pivotal for writing this chapter.

luckyduck22 - The events of the Dark Moon will resurface in upcoming chapters. And yes, the decision to tell her parents will also be brought back into frame. What happened to Maddy is not a fluke.

Next time: Things seem dark for the Wolfblood family, as Maddy is admitted to the hospital and tests are run. It will be up to Maddy's clever thinking and help from a friend to get her out of this one.


	6. Chapter 5

4/8/16

Chapter 5

Maddy stared into her hands. Her palms still burned from running through the mountain side. _'How could it go so bad so fast?'_ she asked herself. Less than five hours ago, she had been on a team building retreat with the Tall Skies Women's Lacrosse team. She had been bestowed the honor of team captain and was finally starting to fit in. And now . . . now she was on the verge of losing it all. Maddy could feel the turn of the earth as it began its transformation from day to night. It was often something she was excited about, but she knew that everything would change come the following morning. She tucked a piece of loose dark brown hair behind her left ear. She was exhausted; yet, she couldn't succumb to sleep.

The room was surprisingly cozy for a hospital. Mr. Abernathy had directed the staff to place Maddy in the best private room available. The linens were soft; the color of mint green with brown accents. A floral painting hung across the room next to a swivel, flat screen TV. Maddy fell back into the layers of down pillows that rested against the headboard. Soft oranges permeated through the slats of the vertical cream color blinds. Sleeping below the large bay window that overlooked the manmade pond was her father. Dan had taken advantage of the couch that rested in front of the windows. He was napping, having worked overtime to earn some extra money.

Maddy looked around for her mother, but Emma was missing. The small round table that functioned as a dining area was abandoned; once hot coffee congealed into a cold, dirty liquid.

"Mum?" the word sounded foreign as her throat felt overworked trying to say it .

"I'm here," Emma answered, quietly closing the door behind her. Her husband grumbled in his sleep, but continued to slumber.

"The tests. They took blood samples." Maddy tried to recall more of her trip to the hospital, but her memory was a tumultuous whirlpool. Moments between the chase, to meeting Mr. Abernathy, Robert visiting, to the transport to the hospital mixed and smeared like a kaleidoscope. People's voices and actions were shadowy images dancing in the dim firelight of her consciousness.

"Maddy . . . I'm not sure what we can do. The area they perform the testing is locked." Emma eased herself onto the edge of the hospital bed. She flattened some of the ruffled bedspread, and then looked at her daughter. "The most important thing is to make sure you're okay. We'll deal with whatever comes next together. That's all we can do, cub." Emma kissed Maddy's forehead gently, and patted her hand.

Maddy could hear the acceptance in her mother's voice, like cattle to the slaughter, slowly moving down the corridor, knowing what is to come."We can leave?" she proposed. Maddy pushed on her left elbow to sit up, carefully clutching her bruised ribs.

"It's not as easy this time," Dan replied, yawning as he did so. "Dr. Whitewood was a self-contained event. This . . . too many people are involved. Not to mention, to pick up twice, it will be very difficult and may not be possible without leaving clues. Segolia is miles away, they may not be able to move us as quickly."

"Plus, where would be go?" Emma asked, looking over her shoulder at Dan as she said it.

There was a lull as the trio thought about where they could migrate. "The states," Maddy offered as if it was obvious. It would be simple enough to move south. It would only be a few day's travel by foot or paw. The greatest challenge would be border patrol.

"There has got to be another solution, Maddy." Dan rubbed his face, trying to wake from the deep sleep he had been having moments ago. Dan had arrived straight from the mechanic's shop, his grease stained clothes evidence of that. "There are too many strings, even in this short time, that we could trip over."

Maddy sighed and closed her eyes. One person came to mind, but it would mean breaking the cardinal rule. Someone would have to be let in on their biggest secret.

-Wolfblood-

Ling continued to play with the lace fringe on her sweater. It was just the girls in the hospital room. Her parents were having dinner in the hospital cafeteria. The night was growing stronger, the stars glimmering in the violet sky. The Wolfblood was surprised that Ling was willing to visit the hospital so late with little-to-no details.

"I . . . I can't, Maddy."

"Please, this is really important." Maddy gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position. "I need you to get those blood tests. You can use your parents' keycard and be in and out real quick." Maddy pointed to the lanyard poking out of Ling's sweater pocket that she suspected was clipped to Mr. or Mrs. Kim's ID badge.

"Maddy, I shouldn't have even taken my parents' access card to begin with, but . . ."

"But?" Maddy pressed, she was completely entrusting this girl to help her save her family from being experimented on in some government facility. Maddy reached instinctively to move her hair out of her face, and winced as she grazed the cut on the side of her face. "I need you to do this for me . . . If you don't . . ." Maddy trailed off, looking at the window. "If you don't, it could mean big trouble for me."

"Why?!" Ling quickly looked around to check if anyone had heard her. "I need to know more." Even though it sounded as if Maddy was losing, Ling pulled her arms from her coat's sleeves and draped it respectfully on the arm of the sitting chair next to the hospital bed. Ling cupped her hands over her eyes, like horse blinders, to limit any distractions as she tried to process things. She stepped to one side then turned and step in another small circle. When she finished, she looked back at Maddy. "If I get caught, I will be in far greater trouble than a simple grounding."

"I swear it is for a good reason. I just need to you swap or steal . . or change the blood results."

"Why? Those tests are critical for determining if you need further antibiotics. Rabies is serious. Infections can be fatal if not properly treated. What could be so important?" Ling started to wipe her hands on her pants. The Asian girl hadn't even done anything and she was breaking into a sweat. Maddy's confidence dropped, watching the girl work herself into tizzy.

"Listen, I will . . ." Maddy was once again digging herself into a bigger hole, but she didn't see another option. "I will tell you why, but time is running out. Visiting hours are almost over and they are going to look at the results early tomorrow. I need you to do this first and I will explain why later." Maddy gestured to the wall clock that reflected 8:05pm.

Ling surveyed the door, then leaned in and whispered. "Is this about drugs? Are you afraid what your parents will say?"

"No!" Maddy snapped, slamming her right hand down on the sheets. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, moaning at the pain that shot through her bandaged shoulder. "I'm not on drugs, Ling."

"Are you in a gang? Legal trouble?" Ling spurted out like a lawn sprinkler. She rattled off theory after theory, trying to make sense of Maddy's request.

Eventually, seeing a few minutes had passed and Ling was still rambling, Maddy cut her off. "Ling, it is almost too late to do anything. You are my best friend and I need your help. Please."

Before Ling could respond, the nurse lightly knocked on the door and informed them that visiting hours were over. Maddy asked for five more minutes, but was politely turned down. The nurse gathered Ling's coat and guided her out of the room.

Maddy watched through the glass wall that divided her room from the main corridor and could see Ling and the nurse walking toward the elevators. Maddy dropped into the pillows, not caring that her hip came to life in a form of painful muscle spasms. Ling was her only hope. With her parents' being surgeons, it would have been easy enough to use their keycards to access the blood results and change them. She had heard from Ling that her parents often invited her to observe some of their day to day duties as they expected Ling to follow in their footsteps. No one would have batted an eye at seeing Ling mingle around restricted areas.

The window of opportunity was closed and Maddy was trapped inside and scared.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy sat up with her hands folded. She tried to focus on the attending physician's words, but all she could hear was her heart racing. It wasn't until he had called her name for the third time, that Maddy came around. Her parents looked very happy, the grip that Emma had on her arm lessened and Dan had his fists in the air like when his favorite football (soccer) team scored a goal.

"What?" Maddy mumbled, completely confused.

"I said: you are very fortunate to not have any trace of rabies or other threatening infections." The doctor, named Mr. Vink, smiled at her. His hair was bleached to the point it almost appeared white. His light hair only emphasized his deep caramel tan skin that breathed undertones of orange that only a spray tan could achieve.

"So . . . that's all?" Maddy questioned. She wasn't feeling the same confidence her parents apparently displayed regarding the doctor's news.

"Yes, Miss Smith. Now, we'll want to keep you over night, but then I see no reason for you not to return home where you'll be more comfortable." He tapped his clipboard against his chest in boredom. "If everyone is okay . . . then I'll be on my way."

Maddy's mother waved him good-bye and shared her gratitude again before running back to her daughter's bedside. "This is fantastic!" It was alarming to see her mother this excited. "We were able to dodge a bullet without needing to expose our secret." Maddy had never disclosed to her parents that she had tried to recruit Ling into covering up their secret. She didn't want to burst their bubble, but something didn't seem right.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was released the next day from the hospital, and stayed home for the entire week. The following Monday, her parents decided she needed to return to school. She didn't tell Robert she was starting school again so as she could walk to school by herself. She needed the time to think of how to smooth things over with Ling. Even though she had never had the opportunity to swap the blood tests, Maddy needed to somehow think of an excuse – a believable one – for her odd behavior.

Maddy opened the double doors and nearly jumped out of her skin. Red and white balloons floated to the ceiling and underneath the shroud of decorations confetti poppers were fired off. Standing in the main entrance was the girls' lacrosse team. Miranda was the first to emerge and hug the returning Wolfblood. The twins followed behind her, the rest of the team surrounding her. From the wall of athletes, Mercy stepped forward and patted Maddy's "good" shoulder. "You're insane, you know that, chica?" Mercy winked at Maddy. "I got you back . . . captain," she followed up in a whisper. She stepped away allowing the returning lacrosse player to be adorned by her fans. The celebrations were broken up by the principal who walked Maddy to her first class. Their conversation was mostly made up of small talk. Mr. Larson opened the door to Mr. Jared's class, jokingly instructing Mr. Jared to go easy on her. Of course, this led to Mr. Jared overly agreeing to treat her like the hero she was. Maddy hadn't thought of herself as a hero . . . at all.

Maddy sat quietly, listening to Mr. Jared lecture on the importance of showing all their work. Most of the students had begun to space out as this was a daily occurrence; yet, Maddy was reveling in the normalcy of it all. Since the retreat, all she could do was think about her encounter with Mahkah. His words gave her chills and an uneasy feeling that sank like lead in the pit of her stomach.

Maddy looked out the window, watching a hawk swoop in small circles in hopes of locating an early meal. Just as she was becoming entranced in the hawk's aerial dance, her cell phone vibrated and startled her. She jumped, instantly grabbing her hip to settle the pain from the sudden movement. She turned her cell phone over and saw an alert that she had received a text message.

Robert: hey, what are you doing back?

Maddy: My parents didn't want me to fall behind. I was cleared by the doctor to come back to school.

Robert: Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you a lift?

Maddy: I needed to think . . .

Robert: . . . oh . . .

Maddy looked at the last message and knew immediately that he thought her distancing herself from their normal routine was a reflection of him doing something wrong. She wanted to let him know their relationship was fine, but it seemed appropriate to do face-to-face than over a text message. Maddy hadn't talked to anyone while she was home recovering. She spent most of that time recounting the trip and sleeping. Sitting in math class, Maddy felt out of place, like her skin didn't fit and she was inside a completely unfamiliar person.

Mr. Jared was more than accommodating when it came to her injuries. With her right arm in a sling, she couldn't write, so as others took their quizzes, Maddy sat and waited, reading a book of her choosing. She was to return during her study hall and have another student write the answers as she dictated to them. Easing into the words of a good book, a small paper triangle landed on her desk. Maddy looked around, trying to see if anyone would come forward. Amazingly, everyone was scribbling away on the papers in front of them. Maddy observed Robert scrawling in his classic, curvy cursive, one word joining together. Was the note from him? She opened it up and flattened it out.

It was a short note. Written as if the author had just been introduced to the idea of writing.

 _hey,_

 _Herd wut went down. Hope your doing ok?_

 _I'm glad your alive and stuff. It sounded reel bad._

The note had no signature and the writing left a lot in the way of proper grammar and spelling. Maddy leaned back into her chair to ponder the note, when something moved the wrong way which resulted in her jumping and hissing in pain. This brought everyone's attention to her, but unlike her first day, the eyes watching her were of sympathy.

"Maddy, perhaps you want to see the nurse?" Mr. Jared was speed walking his way through the desks to her. He smiled warmly as if approaching a stray puppy in need of rescuing. "Maybe rest for a little. Did they give you any pain meds?"

"Yeah, they did. I didn't take any because I skipped breakfast, though." Maddy was about to go back to reading her book when Mr. Jared began rifling through his pockets.

Pulling a few rolled up single bills from his pocket, he carefully turned her hand over and passed off the money. "Here, get yourself something from the vending machine on your way to the nurse. Then you'll have something in your stomach so you can take your pain medication." Maddy wanted to decline, she felt awkward accepting the money, but then she felt like it would be rude not to accept. She smiled and made her way out into the hall and toward the nurse's office.

Maddy had only taken a few step down the hall when heavy footsteps could be heard chasing behind her. Maddy whirled around, regretting the quick motion, but disregarded the stinging sensation in her ribs and neck as she spotted the individual running after her. It was Doogan.

The burly hockey player slowed to a stop. "I was finished. So, I told Mr. Jared I would make sure you'd get there safe, you know?" He was breathing heavy, unzipping his sweater jacket and flapping his t-shirt to calm himself down.

It was the first time that Doogan actually had more to say to her than a cheesy pick up line. Maddy spotted the vending machine Mr. Jared referred to. "Hey," she said, tilting her head in the direction of the machine. "Mr. Jared gave me three dollars. Want a snack?"

"You know the Dooga-nator can always eat. I'm a beast, babe!" He flexed his muscles, then quickly stopped when he saw the disgusted look on her face. They walked to the vending machine, Doogan whistling the opening theme song to a popular TV show. He immediately selected a bag of Fritos and Maddy picked up some BBQ chips. As the pigtail wire spun, the chip bag corner wrapped on the wrung and hung precariously. Maddy huffed as she considered inserting another bill. Before she could come to terms with a solution, Doogan hugged the machine and rocked it from side to side. The bag of chips fell as well as some candy bars. "Sweet!" he proclaimed with enthusiasm, pumping his fist in the air the same way he would if he just slammed an opposing hockey player into the glass.

He quickly collected his rewards, handing Maddy her snack. He followed Maddy as they plodded down the hall to the nurse's office. "You guessed on half that test, didn't you?" The Wolfblood just couldn't fathom Doogan answering all the questions first and correctly.

Doongan tipped the Frito bag upside down to get all the crumbs, swallowed, and then answered, "No, I didn't guess on half the test. I guessed on the whole thing." He had a big grin as if it was an answer worth bragging about.

As Maddy turned the door handle to the nurse's office, she looked back to Doogan and thanked him. Doogan crumpled the chip bag and tried to toss it in the hallway trash bin. He missed and looked at Maddy expectantly. He sighed and picked up the discarded trash. Like a pro basketball player, he exaggerated a world class slam dunk. Maddy crossed her arms and look as unimpressed as possible. Pulling down the sleeves of her black hoodie so only the tips of her fingers were seen, she realized this is where they parted ways.

Maddy waved good bye to him as she opened the door. Before she entered the office completely, Doogan caught her attention. "I'm happy you're okay, you know? You read my note?" His question hit her like a train. Doogan had left the note. Maddy was caught off guard by the revelation, and nearly tripped as she stepped on her own shoe laces. Before she could respond, the nurse called her in. Understanding the nurse was waiting and she was not the same type of patient hospitable nurse as back at Elk Ridge Resort, Maddy nodded and closed the door. _'What the hell is going on?'_ she thought as the elderly, white-hair nurse roughly moved her to a bed to lay down.

-Wolfblood-

It felt surreal to be allowed to nap at school. In fact, this was her third time since returning to school that week, she had excused herself to leave for the nurse's office. As she slowly stretched her left leg and flexed her fingers, she looked over at the wall clock. Two and half hours had passed, it was rounding out to be close to 6th period, Ms. Dupree's class. They were finishing up their physical education for that quarter; next they would have health. The badminton championships were going on that day.

"How you feeling Baywolfe?" Nurse Hammon asked. She was about two days older than dirt, and should have retired many years ago. She was dressed in a nursing outfit resembling a candy stripper from the 50s. She had stiff, curled hair that with the tones of grey woven in gave her hair almost a purple tint. She had the lightest blue eyes and skin that looked weathered from a very hard life. Maddy was certain that Nurse Hammon had never read Baywolfe to understand it didn't have anything to do with hunting wolves. She'd let it slide as the woman's shuffle-limp walk pulled at her heart strings. _What could make a woman in her condition and age need to work? The woman was typically mean and lacked basic conversational skills._ ' Maddy moved into a sitting position. She was tempted to continue napping, since she couldn't participate in gym class, but then a part of her knew that Coach would want her there anyway.

Maddy sighed, like a teen does when they realize that they need to get moving and can't sleep any longer. She yawned long and then slowly transitioned into a standing position. "I'm fine. I should get going before Ms. Dupree thinks I'm trying to skip her class." The nurse grunted in agreement and then shakily passed her a note.

"You'll need this." Maddy accepted the folded piece of paper, stuffing the note into the pouch of her red hoodie that had been all torn up by the lamp. Everyone perceived it was from the wolves, and Maddy let me. It gave for a better story. She sauntered out of her office and toward the gymnasium.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy gently pushed the double doors to the gymnasium open. The students were lined in long rows, listening for their name to be called for attendance. "Late, Smith," Ms. Dupree said, not slowing down in her traditional militant way of conducting class. Everyone's name had finished being called and they were ordered to run the normal six laps around the gym. Maddy plopped her rucksack on the first row of benches, sat down, and pulled a sandwich from her bag. She may have missed lunch, but she still needed to eat. As she waited for Ms. Dupree to meet her, she turned side to side, trying to stretch her lower back. "How do you feel, Captain?" Ms. Dupree asked, blowing her whistle at the class to hustle.

"Like I was hit by train and then placed in a blender on setting frappe." Maddy tried to look as somber as possible. If she gave the slightest inkling that she was feeling better, she was doomed. Maddy had researched that first night home the normal recovery time for the type of injuries she sustained. It would take weeks for her to appear even close to normal. What students couldn't see is that under the bandages that covered her body were scabs. Scabs that were in the stages of itching and crusting because the skin below was on the verge of full recovery. Even her parents were impressed with their daughter's dramatic turn around. Maddy wanted to believe it was luck or youth. She need to believe that was the reason.

Maddy spotted Ling pulling up the rear of the routine class run. Ling's gym clothes were ill fitting: her shorts down passed her knees, and her long sleeved shirt covered by a large t-shirt that was two sizes too big. Maddy couldn't make any spectacular gesture to get Ling's attention without bringing some her way, so she just hoped that focusing on her would somehow give Ling that uncomfortable feeling and thus, her attention.

Maddy had been staring at Ling for nearly the entire class with no success. Well, not entirely. She grabbed the attention of Miranda, the twins, Veronica – interestingly enough – Mercy, Robert, and Doogan. Doogan even risked a win to pause and talk to her. This brought a different type of attention as people began whispering. High school was a breeding ground for gossip and fictional stories. With all that, Ling never stopped or looked at her. They hadn't had an opportunity to talk since her return to school and Maddy was worried she had ruined their friendship.

"Hey again," Doogan ran up, sweat turned his cloud grey sweater a dark stormy grey. He had cut the sleeves off to show off "his guns." He nonchalantly pulled up his sweater to wipe the sweat cascading down his face. His stomach glistened from perspiration, but there was nothing to polish. Doogan didn't have a six pack, he barely had any definition at all. Maddy wanted to laugh, but suppressed it at the last moment. "So, did you see me slam that bird-thingy into Jeremiah."

"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't need his glasses to see . . . for anything," she retorted, watching the scrawny, young man trying to pop one of the lens back into its frame. Maddy stood up, tired of sitting and pretending to be injured. She made it convincing; slowly standing, holding her left side and wincing at the right moments.

"Those glasses looked dorky." Doogan went to reach out and help her, but she shrugged off his offer. "You're pretty banged up. Your face and everything got it." Maddy narrowed her eyes and her brows furrowed as she tossed his words back and forth, determining if he was stating a fact or insulting her. Or both.

For the teams that were knocked out of the tournament and forever labeled losers in Ms. Dupree's black grade book, they could pass time playing wall ball on the other side of the gym where nets were not set up. This was a simple game that involved two teams with an undefined amount of players. The idea was to throw a tennis ball against a wall. The key was to allow the ball to bounce once and the receiving team would return it and vice versa. If a player failed or fumbled the return they needed to run to the wall before an opposing player was able to toss the ball there. If the player was beaten to the wall they were out. Sometimes, when a vindictive soul saw an opportunity to exile another player from the game they threw the ball beyond what was needed to travel the small distance to the wall. This was the beginning and the end of Maddy's ruse.

As one of her classmates identified their chance to eliminate a player they chucked the light green tennis ball at the wall with all their might, as if it was a bomb ready to detonate. The tennis ball pinged off the wall and shot passed the crowd of awaiting players. It may have been the quick squeaks of high tops rubbing against a newly waxed floor, nonetheless as the ball made its route to Doogan's head, Maddy reached up without the slightest hesitation, maneuvering Doogan to the side and caught the ball. In hindsight, Maddy should have let the ball torpedo into Doogan's head. It wouldn't have killed him.

The games that were still playing stopped and everyone's attention was on Doogan who was cursing and swearing as to how he was going to make the culprit pay. Truthfully, no one cared if Doogan had the satisfaction of getting revenge, they only cared that a supposedly mauled teen just darted in front of a high speed ball and caught it without an ounce of reciprocation from her wounded body. _'Damn,'_ Maddy thought. Her eyes scanning the room, she saw Ling looking on in what seemed like a mix of amazement and fear?

"Smith!" Ms. Dupree's voice was always bold and commanding, but this wasn't a common order, this was anger. Her low voiced bounced off the walls as if the devil had just arrived.

"I'm dead," Maddy blurted out. She looked at Doogan, who was now quiet and still, completely enamored with the tennis ball clutched in her raised right hand. The same shoulder that had been savagely torn in an encounter with wolves. Maddy lowered her arm with care and turned the tennis ball nervously in her hand. The sling that once cradled her injured arm, swung loosely. "Doogan?"

The boy stammered some type of gibberish, but was cut off as Ms. Dupree dismissed everyone to change. Maddy checked the clock, they still had fifteen minutes left of class. This was unlike Coach to close up class so early. She barely gave the students time to reach the locker rooms, let alone change into their normal clothes.

Maddy wanted to sneak away, but she knew better than to turn her back on someone she didn't quite trust. Ms. Dupree moved toward Maddy so quickly that she bordered on running. As Maddy checked her bandages, trying to focus on all the injuries she had sustained. _'Right part of face, lips, left hip, right shoulder, bruised ribs,_ ' she recounted in her head. She needed to make this real. She needed to be convincing. She needed not to throw up. How was it that she continuously placed herself in these predicaments?

"You're not injured." It sounded like she was asking the youngest Smith a question, but Maddy understood that was not the case. She made an effort to correct her, but was cut off. "You're not as injured as you led me to believe." Ms. Dupree stepped closer, and uncrumpled the note Maddy handed to her earlier. "These notes speak of a girl who is terribly injured and unable to do any physical activity. Are you trying to sabotage this team – me?! You think this will get you out of playing? What's going on here exactly?" Maddy stepped back and fell into the cove of the bleachers. She made to wince, but managed to stop herself at the last second; even though her ribs screamed in pain as they collided with the bleacher behind her, she knew this was not the time nor the place. "Explain yourself Smith."

Maddy nodded. "I . . ." She felt like a turtle on its back, squeezed in between the bleacher rows.

"We are coming up on championships. Winning each game by the skin of our teeth and here you are sitting there faking." Ms. Dupree's face was turning pink from yelling.

"No!" Maddy shook her head violently. "That's not it!"

"It's not?" Ms. Dupree lent Maddy her hand and carefully pulled her to her feet. She carefully inserted Maddy's right arm back into its sling. "I want an answer. Now." Her attempt to be coarse and cold fell short as the tail of her words hitched just the slightest.

Maddy realized this was about more than her lying, but her betraying this dysfunctional coach-player relationship. Her coach perceived her faking as a turning her back on the team, her, and her title as captain. And in some demented way that bothered Maddy. "I only felt stronger the beginning of this week. I really am still recovering and I don't want to stupidly go out there and cost the team a win. And, my parents would kill me if I missed more school re-injuring myself. I still want to be captain and your number 1, Coach. I mean it."

Ms. Dupree swayed from one foot to the other, contemplating her student's words. "You obviously can play, which is remarkable, but I'll take it. I'm not stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. But we can't do anything until you're released. I call the doctor the school uses. She doesn't normally make house calls, but I'm sure I can convince her to make an exception. You'll be playing by the end of the week." She winked, which never happened, and left for her office to get ready for the next class. "Bring bandages!" she called over her shoulder. "I don't want you bleeding all over my floors."

Maddy gave the 'ok' with her fingers and listened for the doors to click close. She dropped back onto the bench and rested her head into her hands. _'Between Doogan and Ms. Dupree . . . and Robert, I just want to go home. Can nothing else weird or bad happen? How do I explain this to mum and dad?'_ As Maddy finished her thought, the sound of the door opening again caught her attention. Still, she didn't lift her head. It was probably Robert coming to check on her. "Maddy, I did what you asked. Now tell me why?"

Maddy quickly looked up. It was Ling. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

-Wolfblood-

Maddy paced in a small circle as she waited outside of the local diner, "Grizzly's House". The diner used to be an old inn. It was small and the building on the outside was falling apart. The mustard yellow and worn-red brick paint was chipping. One of the steps was supported by broken pieces of firewood. It was unbelievable that not one building inspector considered condemning the place. There had to be some back alley kick back. Maddy was sure of it. The sun was beginning to set as she waited for Ling. Maddy was able to buy herself time, having explained to Ling that her reason was so detailed and important she couldn't share it at school where others would hear it. So, how a diner was better, she wasn't sure, but it worked. Maddy had feverishly sculpted what she believed would excuse her behavior and save her friendship. Maddy smelled Ling approaching and forced herself to act more casual.

Ling turned the corner and waved. Maddy half-heartedly waved back and smiled. The Wolfblood pulled at her denim jacket that protected the hoodie underneath. She had adorned her ears with the earrings she stopped wearing and even put back the nose ring. She looked very closely as she had when she first arrived in Tall Skies. Something about putting on the guise of bad girl gave the Wolfblood more confidence. The two girls entered the bustling diner and ordered their food. Maddy was purposely eating at the pace of snail, forcing small talk on Ling as much as possible. Eventually, she ran out of topics, and Ling began growing impatient. With only five fries left, Maddy had procrastinated as much as she could. Longer than she had thought she would have gotten away with.

"Ling, the reason I needed your help was because I am . . ." Maddy leaned in, "part of the Witness Protection Program." When Ling's eyes shot wide open, Maddy felt reassured and continued. "If they had linked or identified me with my past, myself and my family could be in unparalleled danger." Maddy leaned back and stuffed the remaining fries in her mouth. Ling grabbed her soda and sipped her drink, a pensive look on her face. Maddy nervously tapped the dark, mahogany wood table. The table was old and could have used some TLC. Etched all over the wood surface were different initials and messages from people long ago.

Ling mindlessly rubbed her fingers together, cleaning any remaining crumbs from her sandwich off her fingers. The petite Asian girl then removed the paper napkin from her lap and balled it up. She threw it on the table and removed some cash from her wallet. She placed it down and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maddy lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"This obviously is just some joke to you. You're a jerk. I really risked getting in deep trouble with the hospital, the police, and worse, my parents." Ling shook Maddy's hand free, and walked toward the exit.

She could see Ling bring her gloved hand to her face and wipe away a fast moving tear. Maddy scrambled to find some money to cover her half and raced after Ling. She didn't want to lose her only true friend. Maddy soon caught up with Ling about a block away, crossing the street toward the park. Ling's house was in a gated community that shared the same street as Robert. To reach the community by foot, you either crossed a small bridge or cut through the park. Ling was headed toward the well-lit bridge, the parent-approved method of getting home.

"Hey," Maddy placed her hand on Ling's shoulder, causing her to spin in fear to see who had grabbed her. "Relax. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I'm going home." Ling continued toward the bridge. It was already dark, each street lamp lighting up in a domino effect. Both girls were expected home soon.

"Please. I'll . . . I'll tell you the truth, but not here. Inside the park." Maddy took a few steps in that direction. "It's safe, Ling. There's a cop posted there all night, and we'll be there together."

Ling looked back down the bridge and at the toll house the community guard was stationed in. Ling's curiosity must have taken control because she crossed the street and followed the Wolfblood inside the park. Maddy could feel her gloves grow cool inside from her hands sweating so much. Maddy looked about the area. She didn't hear or smell anyone coming. The fumes from the cop car was all she picked up. "Before I tell you, you have to swear not to tell a single soul . . . ever."

Ling tightened her grip on her small clutch purse and nodded. She pulled her deep midnight blue car coat tighter around her. Maddy breathed and then with much trepidation, finally spoke. "I couldn't have the doctors at the hospital see my blood results because they would show that I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm not like you."

"What? What do you mean?" Ling stepped closer to see Maddy better. The Wolfblood had positioned them to her benefit; away from the street lamps that lit the paths around the park and the main paths.

"I'm part of a race of humans that can turn into wolves and carry special talents that normal humans don't. We're called Wolfbloods." Maddy held her breath. This was it. The moment of truth.

Ling made a sound of disgust. "You're a bigger jerk than I thought. You said the truth. A fictional creature, really Maddy?" Ling made an effort to leave, but Maddy scurried past her and blocked the path.

"I'll prove it." Maddy knew to pull this off, she would need to focus. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She only thought of the moon and it's commanding presence; its watchful omnipotence. As she opened her eyes, she saw Ling's horrified face. Maddy immediately stepped back in fear. It looked like Ling was trying to scream, but was petrified into almost a statuesque-like stance. Maddy tried to reassure her, but forgot she was no longer in human form and was barking at her. This proved a bad decision as Ling bolted down the main walking path. Maddy remembered there was a secondary guarded entrance to the development that branched off from the park. Ling was headed home. She was going to tell her parents. Maddy needed to get to Ling first.

Maddy moved to chase her when two gasps caught her attention. Two late night joggers cried out, "wolf". They saw Ling run and believed Maddy was attacking her. The man soon threw a stone at Maddy, missing her only by a few inches. The woman accompanying him also apparently knew police sat at the park and informed the man they needed to warn the police.

As the man threw another stone and hit Maddy in the ribs, a small cry echoed in the nearly vacant park. The coupled left, allowing Maddy to escape. Maddy could smell the exhaust fumes from the police car traveling toward the entrance of the park. Maddy cut into the wooded area and ducked under some fallen trees and dead brush. She could hear the police officer exit his patrol car and call for back up. The uniformed man shined a white light over the area quickly. Maddy considered making a run for it as she needed to beat Ling home before she could say anything. Unfortunately, the policeman approached more closely, forcing her further into the brush. She needed to remain as still as possible, fighting the instinct to attack.

After a few minutes, the trio: the officer, the man, and the woman, backed away and onto the main path. Soon a few more officers showed and encouraged the joggers to stay behind as they would handle the situation. _'Do these guys have nothing better to do than hunt down a wolf?_ ' Maddy knew she was losing precious time. Finding an opportunity to cross the path, she ran as fast as she could, but was caught at the last second in the blinding spotlight of one of their flashlights. Hollering and whooping was heard and a chase ensued. Maddy was creating distance and knew she would be coming across the narrow walking bridge to the development when a 'ping' cut through the air. It was a bullet.

Maddy cried out, and skidded to a halt. Another ping and then another. One ingenious patrolman had the idea to move further up the path hoping to cut Maddy off. Maddy evaded the last shot, but the sound as it hit the curb told of a person who meant business. This officer wasn't taking prisoners. It became alarming clear that he was not giving up either and would eventually hit his target. Panicking, she ducked under the nearby park bench, scraping her backside she came out the other side. She deftly ducked behind a tree and continued running deeper into the woods. She could hear the voices of the policemen and two pedestrians growing fainter and fainter. Maddy slowed to a stop, more than a mile away. Looking around, she realized that she had no idea where she was. The park was vast with several different walking paths, which melded into the base of a small mountain. This was the very beginning of Grizzly Mountain.

Maddy transformed back into a human and carefully placed her hand beneath her shirt and felt around her mid to lower back. As she pulled her hand away, she could see blood prickle her finger tips. "Damn," she cursed.

Maddy sat down the cold, muddied ground and tried to calm herself. She placed her fingers to the ground and exhaled, releasing some of the tension. While she vowed never to use Eolas again, it was her last resort for finding Ling right away. Maddy was out of practice. Her first few attempts failed. Getting on all fours, she concentrated on the ground, the trees, the sky, and the moon. She could hear the water that ran through the park and led out into the bay, the long tree branches above sway in the mild breeze, the careful movements of the nocturnal critters waking up. She could also sense another person not far away hyperventilating.

-Wolfblood-

To her amazement, Ling had run farther into the woods and not home, like Maddy had forecasted. Maddy came upon Ling about fifteen minutes later hugging herself and rocking back and forth against a boulder with a mile marker painted on it. Ling spotted Maddy and quickly pushed herself into a standing position.

"Please, wait, don't run. I don't think I could find you twice." Maddy furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her face as her bleeding back began to permeate through her shirt into her hoodie. The blood was beginning to trickle into the waist band of her jeans. It felt grotesque and uncomfortable, but she couldn't turn back. "You asked to be told the truth. You're my best friend, so I told you the truth."

"Wha-what you are . . . It's not real. It's . . . fiction. You're something a child would make up for a story at a campfire gathering. I'm – I'm obviously having some type of psychotic break." Ling shakily gestured Maddy as she spoke. As the Wolfblood inched toward Ling, she discovered a tear stained face . . . she also smelled like someone who had thrown up recently.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." There was silence that entered the conversation as both girls stared at each other. "Can I ask . . . why not run home and tell your parents or the police?"

Ling laughed and then looked up at the dark night sky. She let her hands drop by her side and placed her purse on the boulder. She then looked back at Maddy who stood uncomfortably in front of her. "Who would believe me?" Her breathing hitched as she tried with all her might not to cry and fall apart. "I'm not sure I believe it, and I just witnessed it. I just watched the new girl turn into a wolf." Ling took an unsteady breath. "Everything I've ever read in medical journals is telling me that I've gone crazy. No one can do what you just did!" Ling yelled, coughing at the end of it. Maddy wanted to correct her, inform her that there were others like her, but now was not the right time. Ling leaned against the large rock, and stared down at her navy flats with the glittering bow on top. Maddy cautiously moved to sit next her. Her wet shirt pulled up, rubbing against the open wound. Maddy pressed her lips close as to not make any noise. She didn't want to scare off Ling again. In the lull of their conversation, Ling sighed, "My parents would have me committed. They would believe I snapped and have me admitted to the hospital psyche ward . . . after they hid the fact I was their daughter. . ." Ling turned to look at Maddy, her eyes red, and her face puffy. "I have no one to tell. No one would take me seriously. So, you don't have to worry about me telling your secret. I mean, that's why you're here, right?"

Maddy nodded. It didn't make her feel any better, or more importantly, safer that Ling's only motivating reason for not tattling was because no one would believe her. Of course, if Ling captured evidence, would that still hold true? Shannon's video cameras and laptop came to mind and how close she came to being discovered then. The youngest Smith shook the thought away, and peered from the corner of her eye at the girl sitting next to her. This girl whose world was just turned completely upside down. At first, Maddy was apprehensive to touch Ling's hand, but the girl needed someone to comfort her. They were friends, right? Maddy's fingers shook as she gently placed her hand on Ling's. "I'm sorry." Ling didn't move, just carefully watched the Wolfblood. "I also came here to make sure you were okay. . . I still think of you as my best friend."

Ling half laughed-half signed. "Friend out of convenience?"

"No . . . this is anything but convenient." Maddy put her hand in her lap, feeling uncertain whether Ling still wanted to be friends, or felt forced into some weird partnership. Ling raised her right hand and saw the discoloration of her white gloves. Small smudges of red stained the snow colored gloves. Ling looked at Maddy suspiciously.

"I had a run in with the police and . . ." Maddy turned and showed her the large scrape on her lower back.

"Those were gun shots? I though some idiot was setting off fireworks. Maddy," Ling put her hand on Maddy's shoulder and moved her in manner to better see the wound. "You need to be treated." Maddy shot a knowing look. "I know, you can't be traditionally seen." Ling paused and was reviewing their options. "My house isn't far."

-Wolfblood-

Maddy carefully balanced herself as she straddled Ling's window sill. She landed swiftly into the girl's room. Maddy had to climb into her room as Ling was not permitted visitors on week days unless for school and it was beyond allowable visiting hours. Inside Ling's room neatly hung several framed certificates; trophies crowded the top shelf of her desk. Ling's bedroom was sparsely furnished with a twin bed, night stand, desk, dresser draw, and two filled bookshelves.

Maddy swung her legs around the desk chair, so she was sitting backwards. Ling soon appeared with some medicinal supplies. Ling gently lifted the back of Maddy's shirt and dabbed the soaked cloth to the wound. Maddy hissed, biting her knuckles to stop the scream she wanted to let loose. Ling tried to encourage Maddy to stay still, assuring her it would be over soon enough. As always, Ling was correct. Maddy adjusted her shirt and continued to examine the bedroom. No pop culture posters or framed photos with friends and relatives could be found. Only framed certificates for different science achievements and a few spelling bees decorated her walls.

"Wow," Maddy breathed. "How many competitions have you been in?"

"Two hundred and four. My parents enrolled me in every academic competition and seminar within a 100 mile radius . . . and if important enough, out of the country." Maddy saw the saddened expression on Ling's face as she recounted all her accomplishments. Maddy had an inkling that Ling's genius didn't hold as much value for her as it did for her parents. Understanding this new part of her best friend's life, she dropped it.

"I need to get going. My parents are going to kill me."

"It seems to be a growing trend around here for you," Ling retorted, throwing the used gauze and bandage wrappings into a separate trash bag and tying it. She handed it to Maddy. "Throw it out when you leave, if you don't mind." Maddy nodded. "I don't want my parent's getting suspicious." Maddy smirked as Ling chuckled. "I'm guessing this is an exclusive club."

Maddy chuckled. "I don't think it's really a club. But, yeah." Before she could ask, Maddy cut Ling off, "I'll be okay, Ling. I'll walk home as just me – Maddy Smith." Maddy still felt anxious, but she was exhausted and needed to rest. They both had school the next day.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy slowly drew the window closed, checking to see if anyone had woken up from its perpetual squeaking. Maddy exhaled as the house remained silent. Kicking off her boots, and peeling off her jacket. She tossed her ruined shirt into the trash and replaced it with another shirt. Snuggling into her bed and pulling the the blanket up to her chin, Maddy's slumber was brought to a screeching and blinding halt as the lights were switched to life. Blinking a few times, she quickly found the source. "Hey mum and dad. Did I wake you?"

"Nope, the window closing was the culprit." Dan had his arms crossed. Emma stood next to him; her hair disheveled from being woken up from sleep.

"Do anything special tonight?" Dan raised an eyebrow, knowingly.

"I hung out with Ling. She and I had dinner like I told you, and then we went to her place." Maddy shifted, conscious that the large scrape on her back was still fresh and sensitive.

"Maddy, when I stopped by to pay Mr. Garrett our rent, he told us that a wolf was spotted in the park." Emma locked eyes with her daughter in the infamous dominance battle they had entangled themselves in before.

Maddy was tempted to place blame on the wild Wolfbloods, but wasn't sure how her parents would perceive that lie. Would they be afraid and try to move? Maybe reason with them? Would they take it as disrespect and failure to keep out of their territory? Maddy turned over her response a few more times before answering. "I was just stretching my legs. I've been house bound for so long, I was going crazy. I just thought a little run in the woods wouldn't hurt and when I passed the wooded park on my way home . . . I didn't mean to get caught."

Maddy watched her parents have an entire discussion just by trading a few glances. "Maddy, we completely understand the want to run free and I'm sure you're feeling a lot of pent up energy, but I can't stress this enough to you . . . we need to be very careful. We dodged a bullet at the hospital, but we can't outrun them all." Dan dragged his hands down his unshaven face, trying to think coherently this early in the morning. Emma patted his arms in sympathy. "Maybe we can start thinking about you getting back into lacrosse. If that pent up feeling is truly that strong, we need to find a more constructive outlet for you."

"I could work with that," Maddy replied, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Ah, I don't know. You are still healing, to reopen a wound or if you go overboard, you may arouse suspicion. It was tough enough to convince the town that you were lucky, we won't get that same opening as last time." Emma grabbed the belt ends of her cotton candy pink bath robe and tied them tight.

"Mum, please . . ." Maddy struck the bed her left hand to emphasize the importance of playing.

Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, cub, but please promise you won't overdue it. And no more park runs. Got it?"

"Yes. Promise." Maddy smiled again. She just killed two birds with one stone. She avoided getting into trouble and was given permission to play lacrosse again. Dan turned off Maddy's room light and was guided by Emma back to their own bedroom. _'Life is good . . .sort of,'_ thought Maddy as she readjusted herself in to a more comfortable sleeping position.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy left the nurse's office and meandered into the hallway. She walked with no purpose through the empty halls. A few students waved or greeted Maddy as they made their way to a class or the bathroom. Maddy merely grunted and continued to stare at the physical fitness form in her hands. Maddy pushed opened the gym doors and narrowly dodged a rubber kickball. Today was a shortened class day due to some type of faculty workshop, so Ms. Dupree was refrained from holding a full gym class . . . not that she hadn't tried on numerous occasions. There seemed to be some type of energy in the air as people high fived the Wolfblood, excited to hear she would be playing in the championship game.

Maddy stood beside Ms. Dupree and handed her the forms. "See, I told you. You would be approved to play." Maddy nodded. Even if she wasn't ready to play again, she was sure the doctor would have acquiesced and said she was okay no matter what. Ms. Dupree could very well be the first human that could pass for a Wolfblood. "Take a seat, I don't want you exhausting or hurting yourself before the big game."Maddy sighed and rested on the bleachers as she was told.

-Wolfblood-

Ling exited the girls' locker room and found Maddy standing next the water fountain that no one seemed interested in repairing. "So, you're playing in the championship game?"

"Yup. Didn't think Ms. Dupree was going to let me not play, did you?" Maddy pushed of the wall she had been leaning on, and followed Ling toward to their next class.

They started for library where they had Study Hall. Ling broke the silence as they entered the library. Maddy could tell that something was on her mind the entire walk through the halls. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I know you mentioned you heal faster because . . . you know, but still." Maddy appreciated how discreet Ling was trying to be of her being a Wolfblood.

"I'll be fine. I'll stretch my legs a little and make a few assists. Ms. Dupree is happy that I'm playing, and I'm happy not to have to keep sitting around. It's a win-win." Maddy followed Ling down one of the vacant aisles. "It's just a game, what could go wrong?"

"Wasn't that the same attitude you had at the resort?" Ling questioned, piling books into the crook of her arm. Maddy watched as it started to make a small tower. Seeing Ling try to finagle the books for better support, the Wolfblood picked a few from the top to help her see as she continued down the next aisle.

"No, I knew I was taking a risk when I left for the resort. There is no risk here. I've played a bunch of times with no issues." Ling peered over the books and gave Maddy a warning look. "I'll be fine. Seriously. Plus, I have practice the next couple of days, so I can feel it out. I got this." Maddy had it all planned out. It was just a game for a sport she hadn't even wanted to play. She had control over the situation. She had this.

-End Chapter

 ***Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.***


	7. Chapter 6

6/30/16

Chapter 6

The championship game was nearly five hours south of Tall Skies. It wasn't as absurd as Maddy had originally thought once Miranda explained that to create a workable conference worth having, enough schools had to participate, and given this was for state champion, this included all willing schools. The weather was noticeably warmer and allowed the girls to play in an outdoor stadium with luscious lime green turf to dig their cleats into. Maddy hopped off the bottom step of the bus and looked around. The tar was spotted with small puddles from the rain earlier that morning. _This will make for a muddy game,_ thought Maddy. Not that it really bothered the Wolfblood to get a little dirty. Maddy exhaled, reminding herself of the promise she made to her parents, Ling, and herself. She would be in full control of her abilities and just be a background player. She tugged on the strap of her equipment bag and sighed. _I can do this. I have control over my wolf-half. I do._

-Wolfblood-

Maddy had been conscious of the amount of effort she was putting forth until somewhere in the second half of the game when the score became tied and her team's stamina was starting to wane.

The lacrosse field was set in a freshly built stadium. The school was located in a considerably wealthier area that had no problem celebrating their superior economic status proudly. The benches were lined with a soft cushion material that was covered in type of nylon that allowed it resist the outside environment. The exterior walls of the stadium were lined with caricatures of different students playing a plethora of sports: baseball, hockey, soccer, rugby, softball, women's hockey, tennis, and the list went on and on. Tucked under the one set of bleachers was a snack stand with menu boards and hired cooks – not students or parents. The Lady Moose were outclassed by the Hokestown Hawks by the scenery alone.

Maddy teetered from one foot to the other. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face, tickling her as it continued to travel the curve under her jaw and down her neck. The whistle blew and she spun on her left foot like a ballerina, deftly passing the Hawks' lacrosse player. She intercepted the pass and raced forward back to the middle of the field. They were deep in Moose territory and she needed to refocus the game to the other side of the field. She faked passing the ball to Cheryl who was assisted by her sister in thwarting some opponents from squeezing through toward Maddy. Hearing Veronica call her name, she whipped the orange sphere her way. Veronica grunted as she was the unwilling recipient of an elbow to the ribs. Her face glowed from the sweat mixing with the white glitter she sprinkled on her cheeks. Maddy was surprised the other team wasn't blinded from the reflection of the sun beaming off the decoration. Veronica pushed back and managed to give the ball up to Mercy, who scored the point.

The school roared in excitement. Maddy located her parents at the bottom of the stands, hugging each other. Dan was shaking the metal chain fence in a zealous frenzy. It was first time she had seen her parents so happy since they had been exiled from England. Maddy surveyed the stands; people were jumping up and down and high-fiving each other. Her school was cheering so loudly, the Hokestown Hawk School Band who was trying to lift their school's morale with some upbeat tune couldn't compete. The hair on her arms and back of her neck stood up. All the excitement was overwhelming for the small town English girl. _This really means something to them,_ Maddy thought. Winning the title of State Champions meant bringing home pride and respect to her school – to the seniors like Miranda, leaving high school on a high note. She wanted Miranda to wear that varsity jacket with dignity and remember her senior year fondly. They were going to win this. That was final. Maddy ran back to her squad as Veronica laid out their next play.

-Wolfblood-

Unfortunately, the next three plays didn't pan out like expected and now the Lady Moose were trailing behind by three points. The Hokestown Hawks must have been mind-readers as each play Veronica chose was stomped on by their opponents. Her team's morale was being chipped away with each bump, trip, and slam doled out by the Hawks. Maddy cut off a heavyset redhead, preventing her from catching the pass. The redhead's curly hair bounced uncontrollably as Maddy planted her feet and rammed into young woman with her right shoulder. Beverly scooped up the ball behind them to head down the field. The Wolfblood ignored the commotion happening at the other end of the field. Maddy had her eyes set on the fair-skinned girl sprawled out in front of her. Maddy begun circling the Hawk player as the referee blew his whistle. The Lady Moose had scored a point. Focused on the girl in the brown and white uniform retreating in a crab-walk fashion; Maddy growled warningly at the girl on the ground. The Wolfblood's attention was drawn back as Ms. Dupree called a timeout. The piercing sound of her whistle cut through the stadium and broke the trance Maddy had been in. The game had dwindle to ten minutes, and they still needed two points if they had any chance of working in a win during overtime.

Pushing her way through a wall of elbows, she squeezed into the center of the circle. Catching the tail end of Veronica's orders, Maddy blurted, "That won't work. Let's do the play we tried a few weeks ago." Everyone turned to Maddy and immediately the small murmuring from her teammates desisted. It had been a few weeks – what felt more like a lifetime – since Maddy had challenged their current captain for control. Everyone waited with baited breath for a fight to ensue. Veronica's face soured as Maddy questioned her plan. This wasn't the time for politeness, thought Maddy. They needed leadership, a real Alpha to bring them to victory.

"Are you crazy?! It was a complete waste of time! It didn't work at all," Veronica hissed. She unhinged her arms from the group huddle and stepped forward in a show of dominance.

The Wolfblood's nostrils flared in anger. "It didn't work because you didn't want it to, right?! Your way or the highway," Maddy snapped. Accepting Veronica's challenge, she also stepped closer. "Not today," she said lowly between gritted teeth. By now, it was all but done. Veronica was no longer going to be captain and everyone knew it. Rumors surfaced shortly after the retreat, and had now taken over the school completely, infesting the players' allegiance. To no one's surprise, it was announced a few days earlier at lunch, by the self-appointed "Queen" Veronica, that she was leaving to play for another school somewhere in Vancouver. In spite of this fact, Veronica knew it would look good for her to win them the championship, so to speak. Because outside of Ms. Dupree, all the credit was going to be awarded to the team captain for guiding the Lady Moose to victory. "I'm not going to come this close to winning, just to play it safe and lose!" Maddy further pushed back. With no further room, both girls nearly nose to nose, they looked to their coach for help.

And then . . . a promise was fulfilled.

"I got Maddy's back on this. I think we can do it, if we have the _right_ players," Mercy spoke up, stepping beside Maddy in a subtle but deliberate statement of her own.

Veronica looked like she had been punched in the gut. Her face morphed from a proud smirk and arched eyebrow to one of confusion, her lips turning down and her brows dipping as her friends' loyalties changed in seconds. Veronica began to argue back, but the garbled noises that oozed from her mouth never became coherent words and she soon stopped talking. The physical layout transitioned from a circle to a horseshoe as one girl after another shift behind Maddy.

Understanding the shift in powers, Ms. Dupree nodded and flipped her notebook to a clean page. "Okay, let's do this." She feverishly sketched x's and o's for the girls, swooping lines arcing in different ways on the paper. She reiterated the importance of getting each part just perfect. The Hokestown Hawks were gearing up for a third championship and were not leaving any opportunities for mistakes from the Lady Moose. Maddy could see from the corner of her eye, Veronica blend into the background and exit from their huddle. Somewhere in the background of all the chatter, she could hear the metal gate that led to the stands open and the shuffle of cleats on sponge tar tip-tap into obscurity. Maddy smiled mischievously; her battle for superiority was over and Maddy was the victor.

As the referee blew his whistle and the teams lined up. Maddy gritted her teeth and lifted up on her toes. She knew to execute this plan she needed to sprint to the corner of the field as quickly as possible (without drawing attention to herself). It was a risk to leave her spot vulnerable, but she trusted her teammates. To make this play work, she had to get past the two tallest defenders she had ever come across. They were surprisingly quick on their feet for as lanky and gangly as they appeared. Their blonde hair and vacant stares made Maddy's stomach clench. Their stringy hair and ill-fitting uniforms, so baggy because they lacked the mass to fill them out properly, reminded the Wolfblood of voodoo dolls. She shivered as one of them lopsidedly smiled back, tilting her head to the right just slightly. If she was lucky, her teammates, Beverly and Carrie, would be able to give her the support she needed.

Maddy kicked up some dirt as the referee signaled for the play to commence. She pushed right and then left, clipping the Hawks Center player and forcing her to tumble to the ground. The Left Wing Attacker was in hot pursuit, but not fast enough to intercept the throw. Maddy moved around a brunette that demonstrated a solid effort to slow the Wolfblood, teasingly tapping her shoulder with her stick. However, Maddy had plenty of energy and sped away from the young girl. Maddy soon reached her spot as designated on the notebook and passed the ball to her teammate April. Maddy turned around as the Right Wing brunette finally caught up and blocked her path, preventing her from following April for assistance. April, a petite freshman with purple-tipped hair, was like a leaf, swaying in the breeze as she moved down the field. Moments before being encompassed by the opposing team, she passed it to her cousin, Felicity. Felicity eagerly awaited for the pass, dancing from one foot to the other. She had been eyeing a small opening the goalie overlooked and didn't want to miss her chance. The ball was caught with practiced precision and effortlessly snuck into the bottom pocket of the net. GOAL.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was the alpha of the team. Returning to the field, Veronica explained she had sought medical attention for a twisted ankle. Rolling down her sock, she showed the team the ace bandage recently applied. It was clear to the team and Ms. Dupree that she was saving face and was feigning the injury, but looking to avoid an issue for the team, Ms. Dupree went along with the charade.

-Wolfblood-

Taking advantage of the other team calling a time-out, the girls gathered around Ms. Dupree. The Wolfblood veered off course toward the large water cooler near the bench. Ignoring Veronica, she scanned the audience, which seemed to have doubled since the game had begun. As the championship game was on its way to concluding, the cheering continued to grow.

Maddy waited for the cup to fill and then brought the cool water to her lips. Sighing in contentment, she watched Ling scurry up to her, concern written all over her face. Ling clutched her notebook to the point it was bending. "So much for keeping it low key," she chastised in a harsh whisper, lightly smacking her with the spiral notebook. Ling adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses as she quickly peered at Veronica to see if she had been heard. She hadn't. Veronica was preoccupied texting and taking selfies.

"The game is almost over and it means so much to so many people that we win. I don't want to let them down. Nothing bad has happened, and I feel fine, " Maddy countered, crumpling up the paper cup and tossing it in the nearby metal waste basket. Maddy felt the salty sting of sweat seeping into her eyes. Hissing, she quickly removed her protective glasses and used the corner of her red and white sleeve to wipe away the perspiration. "Relax," she murmured into her arm as she moved to wipe away the rest of the sweat she felt collecting in her hairline.

Ling gasped and dropped her agenda. She lunged forward and snatched Maddy's protective glasses from her hand. Her parents bought a more expensive brand that had tinted frames as a reward for making such positive strides at school. The red-framed protective glasses looked intimating, which was perfect for a time like this. Ling shoved the eyewear back onto Maddy's face and tried to even them out as they sat crooked on her face. Maddy batted away her friend's shaking hands and fixed them herself to sit comfortably on her nose.

Maddy growled in discontent at Ling's bizarre behavior. "What's wrong – "

"You're eyes," Ling squeaked. Maddy brought her fingers to her glasses. "There a little . . . yellow."

"Smith! Let's go! Ling, stop distracting my star player!" Ms. Dupree hollered at the two girls. Maddy whipped her head in her coach's direction and then back at Ling, understanding she was on the verge of a very bad situation coming together. Contrary to her argument moments ago, she was not as fine as she believed.

Maddy reluctantly trotted onto the field where her team was assembled and waiting for her. The Lady Moose had one more play to make before they tied up the game. Miranda took the lead and passed the ball to Mercy. Maddy skidded to a halt, and surveyed the field, taking notice of all the players and their positions. Her heart raced; she could hear every thud. The game continued on without her; yet, time appeared to have slowed, each second stretching to become minutes. She was watching herself watch the game being played.

Maddy inhaled deeply, almost gasping as if just emerging from an endless depths of the ocean. The players and fans seems to merge and muddle together like paint poured into a spinner. She placed the back of her clammy hands to her forehead and screwed her eyes shut. Somewhere off to her left, she could hear her coach screaming at her to move. Her legs felt like jell-o, she was amazed she was still standing. Transforming never had felt so raw and painful . . . if that was what she was even experiencing. Fear filled her mind as she continued to worry about morphing into a full wolf in front of everyone. She haphazardly wiped the sweat pooling in her hairline and leaking down the sides of her face. Finally, some strength returned to her legs and she entered into the web of girls. Maddy turned on the spot to pursue the other team that claimed the ball and were steam rolling down the field. The Lady Moose Point, Dana, intercepted the lobbed pass and instantly whaled it to Maddy, who anxiously received it. With only one player stopping her, Maddy rushed toward the goal for the point.

Everything slowed again, as if she was the victim of some vicious internet video. She could hear the Hawks' Center player breathing, the sound of her black Addis cleats chewing into the turf, and the small clatter of the stick moving back and forth in her hands. As she approached closer, gauging whether to spin right and left or just move head on, the wolf inside her howled and an image flashed in front of Maddy watching the girl move left.

Maddy's breath hitched and she pushed right and blew past Hokestown Hawk player. She sped up, entering deep into Hawks territory. She was gambling that no one would overturn her pass to April. Maddy shot the ball like a rocket leaving the launch bay and watched April lob the ball to Felicity and . . . Point! The sounds, smells, and sights rushed over Maddy: the crowd cheering, mother nature tittering in the background about the hysteria caused by the event, and the girls racing to congratulate Maddy on her terrific performance.

"That was crazy, girl!" Miranda shouted, slapping her on the back. "You're on fire."

"What?" Maddy replied meekly, supporting herself on her knees. The others were already retreating back to their spots. Two minutes before the game was to end. They just had to score one more point.

"You totally tripped her up. I nearly lost my cool watching her stumble over her own feet. You have mad skills. It's like you can read her mind or something. Come on!" Miranda waved on Maddy to follow. The Wolfblood did so by muscle memory as she was still dazed by what just unfolded. _What just happened?_ she thought.

Everyone was oblivious to the struggle going on within Maddy. She felt . . . alone. The crowd was jumping, hugging, holding signs. The sound of the screams of encouragement were booming. It felt as if it was on top of her like a grey ominous cloud. Emma's beige long scarf billowed in the gentle breeze as she clapped in response to their recently earned point.

' _What's going on? I know it's not really this loud! Why do I feel like I'm suffering from double vision?'_ Maddy walked up to the center line. She grabbed the side of her head. The pounding was only worsening. Maddy listened to the referee call for the girls to prepare, looking over her shoulder she could see Ms. Dupree slapping the clipboard she had clutched in her hands over and over, yelling for the girls to keep it up.

The whistle blew and the girls melded into one mass. Maddy could feel the disorienting fog drape over her, the space around her slowing down. The Hawks' Center player charged at Maddy, her eyes glazed with wild look. A cry was heard from behind the Wolfblood – one of the twins – calling for her to watch out. Maddy's vision snapped back like a rubber band and her eyes widened as she realized the Hawks' player wasn't nearly as close as she thought. Maddy peered over her shoulder, Beverly was still tussling with another player to intercept the anticipated pass from the Lady Moose Cover Point, who was working the ball out of their goal zone. Then came the call, just like before – Beverly telling her to watch out. It was déjà vu. If that really existed. Maddy side stepped out of the way, and saw the Hawks' Center player surge forward toward their Cover Point player, who was protecting their goal. Maddy bolted down the field after her, trying to hamper her attempts to reach Carrie. Soon a penalty was called against the Hawks. One of the Hawks, in a bout of desperation, struck Mercy in the mouth with the hilt of their lacrosse stick. The player was ejected from the game, and Mercy was escorted to the bench to be treated by the sports physician. Mercy sulked off the field and plopped down on the opposite side of the visitor's bench from Veronica. She winked at Maddy before allowing the team medic, a.k.a. their school nurse, take care of her nose bleed.

' _How did . . . I heard . . . I heard her call my name. . .'_ Maddy was beside herself as she recounted the last few moments. The whistle blew again and she was amidst an intense scramble for the ball. The girl that she had knocked down earlier in the game came looking for retribution. Maddy saw the hefty girl drop her stick and reel her right hand back for a punch. Apparently, some of the Hawks players were not above cheating. Maddy narrowed her eyes and felt her wolf-like reflexes kick in. She raised her hand up and blocked the punch. She felt her teeth shift as she growled and rammed her shoulder into the girl. The whistle blew as the referee noticed the girl on the ground writhing in pain.

As as another medic was called onto the field, the officials tried to gather if her injury was due to Maddy or just a part of the game. However, without exposing herself and her teammates as cheaters, the Left Wing Attacker had no alternative but negate Maddy as the culprit.

Less than a minute to go.

With their goal of becoming state champions insight, Ms. Dupree called a time out. The Lady Moose gathered around for one last pep talk. Sadly, most of it Maddy gathered revolved around how hard Ms. Dupree had worked and trained the girls to win. Not the most riveting speech, but at the end, Ms. Dupree nailed it by saying how the girls deserved it as much as their opponents and they could bring it home if they worked together. Maddy curled her lips over her teeth to prevent others from seeing the beginnings of her transformation. Maddy winced in pain as she traced over her canines with her tongue. This part always hurt. The mid-transformation. Her teeth as a wolf were too sharp to be contained in a human mouth, her pointed fangs were digging into the sides of her mouth. The whistle sounded and it was time to return to the field. Less than sixty seconds, she could do this.

Last play.

Maddy recounted the last few minutes and still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. The referee drew his whistle to his lips. Miranda, who took Carrie's position in exchange for Carrie back filling Mercy's post, nodded to Maddy. Maddy nodded back, observing the determination in her teammates' eyes as they prepared themselves for one more try.

Miranda and the twins formed a blockade, stopping the Hawks trailing Maddy from passing. April, who was playing the outside of the goal zone, held strong until she was forced to pass the ball early to Maddy. Maddy drove up the right side of the field, with two girls that miraculously broke through the wall created by Miranda, Beverly, and Cheryl. What was once a clear path, became stymied by the Hawks' defending goal player. Maddy focused on the Hawks' Cover Point player running towards her, and ignored the two girls tailing her.

It happened in a flash. The Cover Point Player with the auburn hair, was only a few feet in front of her. Maddy could see the girl pretend to move right and instead moved left. With her well developed muscular arms, the charging Hawks player would lunge forward with her stick in hopes of knocking the lacrosse ball from the cradle of Maddy's stick.

Maddy blinked twice and saw herself coming upon the girl. Just as envisioned, the girl faked right and went to move left. Maddy swerved at the last possible moment, missing the girl by inches. The Wolfblood dove to the right, whipping the ball at the goalie who was also moving left to follow her teammate's example. The small clearing that had been created by the goalie moving was soon filled as the ball whizzed by and into the white nylon net behind her. The whistle was blown instantly by the referee, who wild gesticulated to the other official regarding the goal. With seconds on the clock, the game was over. The Lady Moose were the State Champions. They had finally won.

Maddy looked up at the girl who was standing with her mouth agape. She stared down at Maddy dumbfounded that the Wolfblood so easily maneuvered around her. Even scoring the winning shot while diving in mid-air! Maddy shook her head at the sight, and climbed to her feet. She dusted herself off and chuckled. Maddy felt several people grab her and lift her high into the air. It was _her_ team carrying her to receive the large, intricately detailed trophy. Before she could take possession of the trophy, Ms. Dupree snatched in from the official's hands and held it up in a show of ostentatious celebration. Excitedly the Lady Moose coach guided her team to the center of the field to take pictures for local reporters. As the photographer prepped his camera, Maddy exhaled; her teeth were hers again and she was happy that it had all worked in the end. For once.

-Wolfblood-

It had been a long time since Maddy attended a high school party. It felt surreal to be a normal teen. Maddy wouldn't have been surprised if someone told her that Miranda had invited the entire school the championship celebration. Tucked away in dark corners and lining the narrow hallways, students talked, danced, and partied. Ling even came. Maddy pushed through the crowd on the impromptu dance floor to reach the second story balcony. As she inhaled deeply, taking in the fragrant fresh air, she spotted Ling sitting on one of the outdoor chairs. The sun slowly descended behind the tall trees that lined the property. It was serine, hearing birds call their partners home, and night creatures stretching as they came out to play.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning against the rails. Maddy rubbed her temples and sighed. Parties were nice on TV, but in real life, they quickly became overwhelming. "Downside to enhanced hearing . . . loud music." Ling giggled and hugged herself a little tighter as a breeze snuck by. "I was surprised you came."

"Because I'm a nerd. Thanks." Ling rolled her eyes and then crossed over to her best friend, leaning on the rail and looking out into the dark purple hues spreading over the forest.

"No . . . yes, maybe." Maddy tilted her head to one side, not sure how to dig herself out of this. How could she not be a pro by now? "I just didn't think high school parties were your thing. I'm really only here because I'm part of the team. I would never hear the end of it from Miranda, if I didn't come."

"I heard Ms. Dupree proclaimed you Captain." Ling gave Maddy a sideways glance, straightening her knitted snow white hat to fit better.

"That was supposed to be a secret. At least until the beginning of next season, I guess. Miranda has such a big mouth." Maddy, pulled at her long sleeved black flannel. She pulled up the zipper on her red winter vest with the light grey hood. "Where is Veronica, anyway?"

"She didn't show. Said she was above such juvenile festivities." Ling shook her head in an exaggerated way. In contrast to Maddy, who just threw on some clothes she believed were clean, Ling was overdressed for the party. She wore a cream colored car coat with taupe color leggings that were hidden at the top by a midnight blue knee high dress with a black thick belt. Ling slowly sipped from the can of soda she had been holding in her mitten-covered hands. It grew quiet as the two girls watch the stars twinkle above them. "You almost lost it," Ling murmured.

Maddy cleared her throat. She had to be patient with Ling. She was new to this Wolfblood-thing and this was a heavy secret to be expected to keep. And while Maddy was certain Ling's comment was from a place of concern, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how she was able to anticipate the opposing team's plays. Because it scared her. Her mother was diligent to cover all the things to expect as a Wolfblood: heightened hearing, smell, and taste. Not to mention the increased speed, strength, and cunning. Nowhere did she ever mention having clairvoyance. Maddy drummed the wooden balcony railing with her knuckles as she thought of how to respond to Ling's comment.

"I know. I'm not . . . entirely sure where I lost my grasp on the situation. But, that's not what the problem is," Maddy began. "Listen, when I was out there playing, I had this – " she stopped as one of the sliding doors opened behind them. Through the mauve drapes, emerged Robert.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Got you something." He handed her a cup of rose colored liquid. "It's punch, relax." Maddy chuckled, and took a sip. It was good, but she could taste the alcohol laced inside, whether or not Robert could was another story. Maddy wasn't worried in the least, learning from her mother during one of their "Wolfblood talks", alcohol didn't have the same effect as it did with humans. It took an excessive amount or very potent liquor to affect a Wolfblood. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, sliding his right hand nonchalantly into one the pockets of his white skinny jeans.

"The game," Maddy replied.

"You were great." Robert complimented. "It was kind of awkward to see Ms. Dupree cry, though. Even if they were tears of joy. . . It was still weird." The girls laughed. "You earned that MVP title," Robert added, winking at her.

"She was something," Ling mumbled, resulting in Maddy shooting her a warning look. There was a moment of silence as the three friends just stood around in the darkness. The balcony lights began to glow, illuminating the deck in an orange-yellow hue. "I'll be inside," Ling excused herself, leaving Maddy and Robert alone.

Maddy watched Ling leave and leaned against the railing, propping her elbows on it. Robert joined her but soon grew impatient. He huffed, blowing some of his long bangs out of his eyes. Maddy felt the brewing apprehension exuding from him, and turned to look at him. He flashed a smile and cleared his throat. Tracing a circle into the shrouded glass round table, his finger pushed away the rain drops left over from the evening rain storm. "So, you and Doogan?"

Maddy rolled her eyes. "People are unbelievable. There is nothing going on with Doogan and me. Come on, do you really see me fancying Doogan?"

Robert ran his hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know, Maddy. You've been distant since the incident at the resort. I swear, I've never seen wild animals come that close to the resort. We have enforced tighter patrol circles as a result. My family and I are really, truly sorry."

Maddy finished her drink and shook her head. "That's crazy. I know it wasn't your fault. It was a freak accident. I've just been overwhelmed with making up missed work, getting in shape to play, and you know – family stuff." It was as truthful as she wanted to be. He was correct, she had distanced herself from him since the attack at the resort. She didn't blame him, but each time she saw him, it brought her back to that day. Him cradling her; comforting her as she fade away into unconsciousness.

Robert glanced down at the wood boards that were so warped and separated a person could see straight down below. "No, I'm sorry. I know that it must be hard." He leaned against the arm of a patio chair. "I, um, I . . . actually want to ask you something," he began, rubbing the back of his head. "See . . ." Robert's words dropped off as Doogan appeared from inside.

"Hey, what's going on?" Doogan asked, peering over the rim of the Styrofoam cup at Robert and Maddy. He loudly gulped the last of his drink, smacking his lips together at the end in satisfaction. There was a stillness in the air that reminded Maddy of the seconds right before a fight between Wolfbloods would occur. Her eyes darted from one young man to the other, feeling like she was on pin and needles for some unknown reason.

No longer content to watch the staring match continue between Doogan and Robert, Maddy finally answered, "We're just talking." Maddy finished the drink and took extra care to double check she sucked down every possible drop. The aroma emanating from drink reminded her of a berry juice her mom used to make back on the farm. It was delicious.

"What'ya talking about?" Doogan slid closer to Maddy, resulting in her taking two steps away from Robert. The taller boy stood with his shoulders back, noticing the uncomfortable look on Maddy's face. Maddy nodded, but continued to create space between she and him. It was clear that Doogan had already sucked down several cups of punch, and wasn't planning on slowing down.

"The game. Why?" Robert's words were curt and meant more than just his plain response.

"Well, it's weird for the captain of the team to be sitting all by herself." Doogan slung his arm around Maddy as if they had been friends since pre-school. Maddy could hear Robert respond to Doogan, but the actual meaning became drowned out by the birds settling into their nests and the raccoons shaking their daytime slumber off. Despite the ominous darkness taking over outside, every subtle color missed by the absence of the sun blossomed in way Maddy had never experienced. It felt as if the fog surrounding her senses had dissipated and she could hear, see, and smell better than before. The pings of water dripping from the broken roof gutter played like a drum solo, and each color was enriched, reaching out to her.

Maddy started to bounce, a surge of excitement flooded her mind. She felt like she could run for miles and miles. She needed a way to let off steam – fast! Maddy refocused on the conversation at hand and realized the hockey player had just proposed going inside to dance. Maddy immediately accepted and quickly moved inside, leaving Robert to brute by himself.

-Wolfblood-

Miranda's brother was a DJ in the US, so old half-working equipment made its way to her uncle's deteriorating cabin when there was no more room in his tiny apartment. The equipment worked well enough for a high school party in the woods. Sometimes the feedback would scream for a second and the track would randomly warble for a moment before finding its pace again, but no one seemed to care. The living room was shaking as people jumped around to the booming of the bass as it resonated through the small home. The furniture was rarely cleaned and smelled of damp, aged cotton. The silver lining to the whole thing, the kitchen still worked; so the few things that were used to prepare party snacks detracted some from the musty smell. Apparently Miranda's uncle did an immense amount of traveling and was rarely home to clean or maintain the property. So, for most of the year, the house stood vacant and neglected. A perfect place for some teens to celebrate a big win.

Maddy was surrounded by wowed onlookers as she demonstrated street dance moves once buried within her. The twins, dressed in matching hoodie-sweat pants combination (as expected), cheered Maddy on from the inner ring of spectators. Ling squeezed in between the impromptu audience and found Maddy upstaging the best known dancer and fellow teammate Felicity. Felicity had been trained in dance from the time she was a toddler. Her ebony hair that was barely contained by her hair tie bounced wildly as she tried to keep in step with Maddy. Both girls were smiling and laughing; a stark contrast to Maddy's experience back in Stonybridge. Unsure if the dance battle ending soon, Ling reached out and stopped Maddy mid-step. The petite Asian girl grew increasingly nervous as the group of people gathered stared at her with disdain. Maddy moved some of her hair from her face and breathed. She was sweating through her flannel shirt and felt gross. "Hey, what's up? You okay?" Ling peered over Maddy's shoulder and murmured something about needing to speak privately. "What?" Maddy couldn't hear her over the music. Ling pursed her lips in frustration. Her eyes roamed the crowd, watching people grow impatient with the drop in excitement and saunter to different parts of the house. Some went back to dancing, while others mingled between rooms and outside on the balcony. Maddy also noticed the group leaving, and looked crestfallen as the spotlight dimmed. She high-fived Felicity, who complimented the Wolfblood on her skills before slinking off to dancing with some young men from school. Seeing the area clear out a little, Ling held on to Maddy's sleeve tightly and tugged her to the front of the house. As they were just about to enter the small foyer area, Ling lost her grip on Wolfblood to Robert. Robert intercepted their path and was guiding Maddy across the entryway to the darkened dining room.

"Hey, I need to seriously talk to you," he began immediately. Maddy coughed hard and noticed small flecks splattered on the back of hand. Before she could better examine them, Robert's repeated calling of her name drew her attention away. Her vision began to flounder and suddenly refused to cooperate. Her pupils dilated and contract frantically as if her auto-focus was on the fritz.

Taking her hands gently in his. He softly spoke, "I heard Doogan was going to ask you out to the winter . . ." Robert trailed off at the sound of someone approaching. Huffing in frustration, he looked to see who had followed them.

"What? Who said that?" Maddy questioned, ignoring the noise as she knew it was Ling groping around in the dark hallway, searching for her and Robert. Robert was a statue, completely focused on the archway that lead to the main hall. Ling soon poked her head in and dropped her hands in a exasperated way.

"Listen Robert, I need to speak with Maddy. It is extremely important . . . to me." Ling said, trying to sound confident.

Robert shook his head, and softly replied, "Sorry, Ling. But Maddy and I are in the middle of something super important as well." Maddy swayed slightly, relieved that Robert's careful grip on her hands was keeping her steady.

"We are?" Maddy croaked, feeling her throat closing. Pulling her hands away, she wiped some sweat from her forehead. From behind the group a deep cackle was heard. It was Doogan.

"Burn!" Doogan hollered, laughing some more. Ling jumped from the interruption and nearly tripped on the area rug that was so filthy with dirt that it nearly blended into the aged mud brown wood floor. In spite of her diminishing condition, Maddy caught Ling and helped right herself. Robert's expression soured as Doogan approached. "Here you go." He handed Maddy a red cup filled with more punch. Maddy exhaled as if just stumbling on an impossible challenge. This was her fourth . . . or perhaps fifth cup.

"No more, man." Robert warned Doogan, turning to Maddy, he requested, "Maddy, give that to me. I think you've had enough, don't you?" Robert accepted the proffered cup and shot Doogan a smug look. Her extreme thirst combined with her desperation to alleviate the painful sandpaper feeling rubbing its way into her throat, resulted in Robert being returned an empty cup. Coming to understand that she had emptied the cup in seconds, Robert pursed his lips at her in disagreement. "Maddy!" Robert seethed as if chastising a child.

"No more of what, dude?" Doogan pushed back. For Robert and Ling, it was clear that the punch was affecting Maddy negatively. Maddy made a face as this batch of punch was more sour compared to the last. She hacked again, feeling congested suddenly. Looking down at her hand, she discovered more droplets as small as the morning dew found on grass. Doogan laughed and began stepping forward to the girls in order to reach Maddy. Robert grimaced and shove the stout man back a few feet, causing him to drop his drink.

They all watched the cup crash to the floor, the liquid inside erupting from its container. However, no one cared as the punch expanded into a small puddle and seeped into the filthy rug. They had more pressing things happening right then. "Nice job, shithead," Doogan snapped.

"Yo! What's goin' on?" Miranda demanded, entering the dimly lit area with her arms crossed over her chest. She was fashioning a red off the shoulder sweater similar to something an aerobics instructor would wear from the 80's. Her vintage top was completed by a long black skirt that clung tightly to her body. "You good girls?" Somehow it didn't feel like a question. Miranda further made her presence as she clumped and clattered with her heavy ankle high boots into the room. Maddy breathed, she felt like she was going to vomit, the vibrant colors that once gleamed before her quickly faded, and she felt like she need to run all over again – but for her life. A storm of fear and panic overcame her and she couldn't escape it. Her breathing picked up and somewhere far way was Ling asking if she was okay.

"I need space," she answered hurriedly, swallowing her anxiety down. Maddy pushed between the boys and passed Miranda. She nearly tripped down the rotted porch steps that led outside. Maddy tried to breath, but it felt as if she was being choked. She scratched at her arms and neck, she was being strangled. Red bumps festered and multiplied with each scratch of her nails.

Ling's uncoordinated steps grew louder with each second as she stomped through the wet snow and frozen dead grass, looking for her best friend. "Hey, you look horrible?"

"Thanks. That makes me feel better." Maddy tried to laugh, but the sudden jumping of her stomach made her want to vomit even more. It was clear to the youngest Smith that things had gone terribly wrong. In the pitch black of night, Ling was hunch over, using her phone to see Maddy better. The Asian girl gasped as she realized how rapidly Maddy's health was worsening. "Ling, I feel – I feel like I just want to tear my skin off and cry. I don't know what's happening," Maddy heaved.

"Oh man, I . . . I know this is bad, but it is only going to get worse." Ling pointed to a girl whose clothes were hand-sewn and slightly ill-fitting. It was the young female Wolfblood from the mountain.

Maddy pushed off the tree she was leaning out, but with her balance out of sorts she fell back against it moments later. "Of course," Maddy coughed, the flecks turning into spots were now understood to be blood. Ling spotted it as well and a small 'eep' noise squeaked out. "So, you finishing what you started?" Maddy asked the Wolfblood, who seemed to take a cautious step forward.

"I am confused by your words." The young female slowly sulked closer to the duo. "I am Davin, daughter of Beta Wolf Merrick, and I am here on orders. Mahkah wants you to follow me to our Den. He requests a meeting with you. This is not optional." Maddy's feet gave way and she slid against the rough tree trunk re-opening the wound on her back.

"This is-is why I was tr-tying to get your-your attention earlier. I dis-discovered her prowling the e-edge of the property, trying to lo-look in a-as a wolf. I fi-figured s-she was on-one of you," Ling stammered. Ling clutched Maddy's arm with a death grip, pulling the Wolfblood closer to her. Maddy started to scratch again at her throat, gasping to breathe.

Davin tilted her head to one side and eased herself to a crouching position in a way of showing no ill will to the two girls. Maddy could feel Ling shaking in paralyzing fear as Davin scooted closer, within arms distance. Everything inside Maddy screamed to get up and move, but her heart was racing and she felt like she was slowly losing control over her mind, let alone her body.

"You smell of Lican's Breath and . . ."Davin sniffed a few times. "Warrior's Sun?" Davin's eyes shot open. "She needs help, now!" she commanded at Ling. Davin reached out and then hesitated. Maddy couldn't determine if Davin was concerned that she might react in a hostile way, or she was going to become contaminated by whatever was running rampant inside Maddy.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked in a harsh whisper. Her throat yielded at every word. Ling looked Maddy up and down, trying to see what Davin was seeing.

"Who gave them to you? Was this a force trial? How did you think to eat these poisons?" Davin had decided to risk infection or retaliation and leaned in to examine Maddy further.

"Poison?" Maddy croaked; tears welled in her eyes as succumbed to the reality of situation. She was dying.

"What do we do?" Ling was on her feet and hovering over Davin, ready to take orders at any moment.

"The plants! You must have eaten some. We told you about the devil hunters." Maddy's eyelids began to further droop as she tried to process everything going on. She had a feeling that Davin wanted to yell at her more, but the dire condition Maddy wading through pressed her to take action sooner rather than later. "We need to feed her holly plant. It is the only thing around that can survive this cold and maybe save her. Stay here. Keep her awake." Ling shifted into a kneeling position and then knelt in front of Maddy. Her senses had become so mangled by the poison that she couldn't make out what Ling was saying, but she was confident if was some type of religious prayer.

Maddy recalled hearing Ling call her name over and over, but things didn't start to turn around until twenty or so minutes later.

-Wolfblood-

Ling placed her hand on Maddy's back as she continued to vomit. Everything she had eaten or drank was purged violently behind some bushes about a mile from the house. "I can't . . . I don't have . . ." Maddy could feel her eyes spill tears in anguish. Her nose was dripping profusely, causing a red ring around her upper lip from constant wiping. Every orifice was working overtime to rid her body of the contagion. The pain from throwing up was unbearable and she just wanted it all to stop.

Ling opened her hand and showed more Holly left. It was on Davin's advice she eat all the holly she gathered to force Maddy to vomit and expel the contaminate. It was the quickest way to rid the poison from her body. Maddy shook her head. From behind came Davin's voice. "Take it on your own or take it by force. I will not have you die on me. You stupid tame." She had just returned from retrieving some other items from her satchel she had brought with her. Davin lingered behind some trees about fifteen-feet away, waiting for Maddy to finish.

Maddy sobbed and then stuffed the remaining holly into her mouth. She munched on it for a few seconds before forcing it down her scorched throat. Almost throwing up just from the rancid taste dripping back down her throat, she waited as the plant went to work.

It felt like hours, but after a few minutes passed, the holly had done its work. Maddy was laying in a small patch of snow, breathing heavily. She scooped up a handful of wet snow and shoved some in her mouth, attempting to rid herself of the sour taste lingering in her mouth. "You are truly unbelievable, I almost understand his reasoning for wanting to meet with you. Almost." Davin shuffled across the small distance between them and pushed a canvas sack into Maddy's hands. With some help from Ling, Maddy sat up to examine it. "This will help soothe some of the burning feeling from vomiting. It is a potion developed by our Elders to help a Wolfblood when they are suffering from great illness or injury. Take this," Davin instructed, tossing a small vile to her. "It will help suppress your human side to allow your wolfen abilities to more quickly repair the damage you did to yourself." Maddy uncorked the canvas sack and took a small whiff. She snorted; her nose scrunched up in disgust. She wanted to turn it over and pour out whatever it was, but she understood the importance of following Davin's directions. She took a swig of the lumpy and thick refreshment and then a sip of the slimy concoction in the vial. "I should be preparing your body for final rites," Davin commented, shaking her head in antipathy. Maddy sighed in mild contentment; not bothered that her clothes were soaked with sweat, fear, and snow. "You are so naive and stubborn. It doesn't make sense to waste the potential on you. But, I am told this is to be. You are it." Maddy savored every full breath. She looked around, trying to gain her bearings. As Davin finished her rant, Maddy looked at the two girls.

Ling helped Maddy to her feet, doing her best to her friend. "What do you mean? How did this happen?" Maddy asked.

"You ate or drank something with Lican's Breath and Warrior's Sun hidden inside. Humans refer to them as Rhododendron and Chamomile." Davin grimaced as she realized she was speaking in the presence of a human, but she continued to explain for Maddy's sake. "When they are mixed together, we call it a Wolfblood's Last Path. A fast death that eats your corrupted spirit. Rhododendron typically kills slowly, but with Chamomile added, it speeds up the effects, leading the Wolfblood to a terribly painful but quick death. It's given to enemy packs as torture and sentencing. Chamomile can be used to energize a Wolfblood and make them bold and ready for battle, but it can also act as a vice. Our ancestors must be watching over you."

"Oh my God, Maddy! Someone tried to kill you!" Ling blurted out, cognizant of the ramifications tonight's events could have had on her best friend if Davin hadn't arrived.

"It was probably the devil hunters you insist on living with," Davin sneered, pacing in a small circle.

"Who – what are the devil – " Ling began questioning before being cut off by blaring alarms. Sirens cut through the forest they had been hiding in; red and blue lights probing the forest for panicking teenagers. "Go!" Maddy shouted at Davin, pointing back into the depths of the forest. Maddy knew someone would be coming to look for them soon. Either friends or the police.

"The meeting?" Davin reminded her.

"Forget the meeting. You need to go. I . . . I will meet with him later. If I leave, the others will know I left. They will coming looking for me. Plus, I'm in no condition to go anywhere." Davin hesitated for few more minutes and then disappeared into some brush. As Davin's figure became one with the forest background, Maddy hobbled with Ling's help to the nearest roadside. Maddy saw a truck pull up shortly after, its headlights preventing her from seeing the driver.

"Let's go!" Miranda called from the old pickup truck. The bottom was corroding and the chrome bumper was more a tarnished grey than a metallic silver. The rusted Chevy pickup noisily came to a stop and grumbled impatiently as Ling and Maddy procrastinated with their decision to hop in. Weighing their options, the two girls came to the conclusion they hadn't much of choice. Robert had been their ride to the party and was nowhere to be found. Maddy hustled up the embankment to Miranda's pickup. Ling was behind her, helping push Maddy up the small hill. Maddy pulled the herself inside the passenger side when Ling ran to the driver's side and opened the door forcefully. "What are you doing?" Miranda hollered. Ling didn't answer, just shoved Miranda further inside the vehicle. "Hey, you can't drive!" She retorted; nonetheless, she begrudgingly settled into the hump seat and glared at the Asian girl.

"Actually, you can't drive. I can. I'm seventeen, so I can technically drive." Ling struggled to pull the seat belt over her, fighting with the leather strap to cooperate. "Seriously, did this ever get inspected?" Miranda shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her shoulders with a 'hrmpf'. Ling soon conceded to the idea of having to drive without the seatbelt fastened, and began her pre-driving regiment.

"I didn't know you were seventeen?" Maddy piped up.

"In Asia, babies are considered a year old when they are born, so while I may only be a junior, I am actually seventeen."

Maddy wanted to know more, like how she wasn't told this sooner, or why Ling walked to school instead of driving. What else was she hiding? Yet, at that moment, as she heard the faint sounds of classmates screaming in a mass scramble to escape the invading police officers, she didn't care who Ling was, she just wanted to get out of there.

"This is my baby, you better know what you're doing," Miranda threatened. Seeing the sullen, dark circles encompassing Maddy's eyes, she asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, and just let her drive. She's the only sober one of us and I've had enough excitement for one night." Maddy yanked Miranda closer to her to allow Ling more room. Ling scooted the seat closer, and checked the mirrors, tilting them just the slightest. Ling grunted in frustration as the rearview mirror elected not to move willingly. Seeing her continue to fiddle with it, Maddy snapped, "Ling, move! They won't be far behind."

Miranda spent most of the ride griping about her not being trusted to drive. When she finally tired of that subject matter, she began inquiring about their little adventure into the wilderness. The girls fumbled through a made-up story; finally resulting in Miranda changing the subject. For the remaining twenty minutes of the ride, she complained to Maddy and Ling of how uncool it was for someone to call the cops. No one had been in any danger – well, except for Maddy. The Wolfblood let the comment slide as Ling and her exchanged weary looks; each anxiously waiting for the car trip to be finished.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy yawned as she stretched her hands over her head. She was exhausted in spite of the fact it was early afternoon and she had slept for almost ten hours. Ling had persuaded Miranda that it was safer for Maddy to walk the mile and half from Miranda's house to hers and stay the night. Miranda was worn out after everything that had transpired at her uncle's forsaken cabin and forfeited the argument for Maddy to stay. Ling guided Maddy into the private development where she lived; careful to avoid the sweeping patrol cars and well lit areas.

The sun was out, for once. The tired Wolfblood watched small dotted shadows scurry across the betroom floor as a flock of geese flew overhead. Maddy raised herself up onto her elbows and looked about. It was still – not just quiet – but still. Maddy sniffed the air, nothing out of the ordinary from when she was last been at Ling's. She pushed herself into a full sitting position and surveyed the room. The bed beside her was neatly made and the room looked untouched. _'Where's Ling? Oh man! I hope she's not in trouble with her parents!'_ Maddy jumped into a crouched position as if about to hunt for food. Just as she was about to spring into action and search for her friend, Ling gently pushed the door open with her foot and entered the bedroom. She was balancing two plates of eggs and toast in one hand, and carefully pinching the handles of two hot cups of coffee in the other hand. Maddy took one of the plates and mugs and followed the Asian girl back to the sleeping bag on the floor. They leaned against her bed, facing the bay window and ate in silence.

"Where's your parents?" Maddy started, stuffing the remaining piece of toast in her mouth. She was noticeably sloppier with eating compared to her friend. She removed the butter residue off the corners of her mouth with the pad of her thumb and waited for Ling to respond.

The Asian girl sipped on her coffee then gently laid the used napkin on the dirty plate in front of her. "My father is sleeping, having completed his 3rd shift rotation. He won't wake for another two hours or so. My mother is the keynote speaker at a neurology technical advances conference in Quebec. She won't be home for another few days. You're safe . . . at least from my parents."

Maddy shrank a little at Ling's comment. She adjusted her stained, well-worn clothes from last night, running the previous night's events through her head. She understand the subject at which Ling was not-so-subtly alluding to. Someone had gone to great lengths to kill her and disguise it to look like alcohol poisoning. "I know," Maddy responded solemnly. It all felt like a horrible nightmare to the Wolfblood.

Maddy had encountered people wanting to kill her because they thought she was a malicious wolf or experiment on her when they discovered she wasn't human, but . . . she had never encountered someone who had just wanted to outright kill her for being _her_.

"Maddy," Ling began, cradling the steaming mug in her hands for warmth, "I was thinking about what happened last night more. . ." she paused as if saying whatever was to come next would make it all the more true, "Doogan spiked the drinks, right?" A little piece of information they stumbled upon during one of Miranda's rants. It was apparently common knowledge for Doogan to spike the drinks. He was notorious for doing so at any party he attended.

"You think Doogan wants me dead?" Maddy couldn't hold back the skeptical chuckle that fell out. "He goes from hitting on me almost on a daily basis to wanting to kill me. Seems a little farfetched, don't you think?"

"No, but . . . but then if it wasn't Doogan, then . . . it had to be . . . Robert . . . right? He gave you the drink," Ling's voice hitched as she laid out her thought process to Maddy. Robert had provided the first drink to Maddy, but he didn't give her all of them, so it left room for it not to be him. Some of the drinks he poured on her own, and she certainly didn't poison herself!

Maddy shared these points with Ling, but it still didn't erase or lessen the truth. Someone had tried to kill her. And worse, the culprit knew all about her and she knew nothing about them . . . other than this person went to her school.

"I'm scared," Ling confessed, placing her empty cup on top of her plate. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing the sides of her arms as the thought of murder made her shiver in fear.

Maddy nodded quietly, looking out the window as more geese flew by. "Me too."

-End Chapter 6

 ***Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.***


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. However, Life required my attention. I hope to update more frequently moving forward. I do plan to complete this story.**

12/4/16

Chapter 7

Mother Nature was feeling indecisive, resulting in Tall Skies experiencing the rare weather forecast of sleet. It was mid-afternoon as Ling and she walked through the park towards Maddy's house. Common sense screamed to call Mr. and Mrs. Smith, or at least Ling's father – Mr. Xu – to give them a ride, but Maddy didn't want to be around anyone outside of Ling. Ling walked with a large umbrella, trying to hold it even between the two of them so they could keep dry. Maddy would have accepted walking in the half-frozen rain alone, but she didn't have it in her to crush Ling's subtle way of consoling her.

Maddy took great interest in the dark, clay colored sidewalks, already slick from the rain. The once evenly paved paths had suffered from time and neglect; now, they led the way with cracked surfaces and pieces missing, teetering their passengers from one side to the other. Maddy always liked when it rained. Rain brought out the truth that wasn't always caught in the brilliant light of the sun. The cracked foundation of old buildings, the uneven sidewalks that let mud drool into the banking streets. Rain purged the earth of smells that blanketed the richer scents of Mother Nature. Rain wasn't depressing to Maddy, not at all. Though sleet was a little obnoxious, if she was honest with herself.

They trotted across Main street and deeper into the center of town. They passed the diner, the high school, and the plain grocery store that was missing a letter; so instead of reading Modd's Grocery's Store, it read Odd's Grocery's Store. Not the best for attracting new customers, who may be traveling from out of town. Maddy and Ling continued to move deeper into the older part of town.

Maddy could sense them nearing her apartment before Ling even announced they were only a few blocks away. Maddy spotted her bedroom window with the yellow draw-string blinds. The pharmacy below was quiet, as usual. Through the glass doors, you could spot the pharmacist, Mr. Sheradon. He was balding, a thick line of hair wrapping around the base of his head. His hair was as white as his long lab coat, and his glasses nearly covered half his face. The oversized frames were precariously perched on the tip of his nose, neatly resting on his trimmed white mustache. He waved slowly at the girls as they crossed the street. Maddy shuffled into the alleyway that led to their front door. She sighed, looking at the weathered wooden door. She had been dreading this moment.

Ling shivered from the dreary, wet weather. The sleet had calmed down to a list mist. It was just enough to notice as you stepped away from the warmth of your home. Maddy wavered on turning the rusted door knob. "Do you want me to come with you?" Ling asked, her nose starting to turn red.

"No, I think it's best I deal with this by myself. But thanks." Maddy huffed and then turned the door, ramming it with her elbow as it often would jam. The door creaked and cried as it was roughly pushed opened. Maddy took each step as if the next was going to give way under the weight of her own guilt.

Maddy fiddled with her lone house key before finally inserting it into the door at the top of the stairs and opening it. She peeped inside, spotting her parents immediately. They were watching TV, some type of news program. Emma had a patch-work blanket covering her lower half. Dan was slouched on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as he craned his neck down slightly to see the TV. The TV was balanced on a small wooden box that Dan had taken from the mechanic shop. They had the box laid on its side, so they could access the inside and fill it with DVDs and knick knacks. Not like they had a lot of either.

Emma turned her attention away from the news story and saw the homely look of her cub. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dan did a double take when he saw the defeated look on his daughter's face; not to mention the dirty, torn outfit she was adorning.

Maddy exhaled and gathered herself, searching for her voice. "I need to talk to you." She was going to tell them everything and hoped they could fix it.

-Wolfblood-

They were gathered at the dining table, the overhead lamp feeling more like an unerring spotlight, crucifying her with its yellow fluorescent light. Dan was tapping his lips with his pointer finger, pacing from the table to the edge of the kitchen where it joined the living room. Each time Mr. Smith returned to the table, he would mumble "Oh my God, Maddy."

Maddy slunk deeper into her seat, tasting the remnants of last night's purging. She considered asking for water, but decided against the idea. She wiped the sweat collecting on her hands on her ebony-colored jeans, feeling a tear that wasn't there before. "I have no words," Dan admitted.

"Really?! Because I have quite a few, like what the Hell were you thinking, Madeline?" Use of the first name and not her nickname was a bad sign. "To keep all of this from us."

"I . . . I thought I could handle this myself. I'm not a cub anymore." The feeling of Déjà vu just about smacked the Wolfblood upside the head as the words left her mouth. Maddy remembered distinctly having the same response when she was sent home for pushing the Bradlington High student about a year earlier.

"Are you sure about that? Because I couldn't disagree with you more. To think that you couldn't turn to us or should not turn to us when matters of this nature come up shows your father and I how much of a cub you still are," Emma declared, leaning forward slightly as she lectured her daughter.

Maddy played with some of her bracelets, moving them between her fingers. She tapped her foot nervously as she searched the farthest depths of her mind for an argument against her mother's proclamation. Maddy opened her mouth as she thought she had found something to counter with, but was cut-off by Dan.

"Enough. Both of you." Dan stopped pacing and braced himself against one of the blonde colored dining chairs. His head drooped down, so Maddy could only see his curly locks, bouncing as he shook his head from side to side. He pulled the chair out and dropped into it, as if his feet couldn't carry the weight his daughter had added.

"I'm sorry," Maddy finally spoke, her voice hitching.

"I know," Dan responded, his voice sounding so defeated. He grabbed his wife's hand and gently rubbed his thumb in small circles.

"We both do," Emma said softly. "We need to figure out what – how to go from here." There was a long pause. "You said one of the pack from the mountain helped you rid the poison from your body. She said their leader wanted a meeting with you." Maddy nodded numbly. "And, you said something about being able to use your abilities on a Dark Moon day and . . . the championship game . . . seeing the future . . . This all doesn't make sense."

Maddy could see her parents struggle to comprehend all that happened the last few months. Sometimes Maddy was astounded by all that transpired since she moved to Tall Skies. "There's one more thing," she began when the sound of knocking came from their front door.

Dan rose carefully, signaling for his wife and daughter to stay put. Dan quietly made his way to the door and peeped through the eye hole. He sighed, opening the door nonchalantly. Maddy couldn't make out who the visitor was from where she sat, as Dan's overwhelming size completely blocked the person from sight. However, her scent gave it away. Ling.

"Mr. Smith, my name is Ling. I came to tell you that Maddy was only doing what she determined was the best path to successfully keep your secret. I promise I won't tell anyone," she said in one breath, exhaling dramatically. The petite Asian girl adjusted her glasses and stared up at Dan. Dan dragged his hand down his face, moved to let Ling inside, all the while glaring at Maddy.

If Maddy could crawl into a hole and never come out, she would have happily jumped at the opportunity right then.

-Wolfblood-

Ling sat next to Maddy with her hands folded neatly on the dining table. It was clear to the Wolfblood that Ling never left and had apparently waited outside until she could decide on what to do. She evidently came to terms with trying to help Maddy. Ling played with her cotton ruffled, yellow sweater cuffs as Maddy tucked some hair behind her ear and stared up at her a parents. Emma sighed and gently placed her tea she had just brewed on the table. She then sat down slowly as if each action had been carefully calculated. It was clear that she was trying to hold back from screaming. "Ling, Maddy tells me you are a very smart and kind person." Emma paused to shoot Maddy a look. "I can see how much our daughter values your friendship . . . but, I need to emphasize that if others find out about who we really are, people will come after us to lock us away and experiment on us, or worse . . ."

Maddy watched Ling nod emphatically as she often did at school when she was intently taking notes during a teacher's lecture. Ling shot Maddy a sideways glance and then returned her attention to Emma. "I will not tell a soul," Ling assured.

"Maddy, is there anyone else who knows about us?" Emma asked carefully, sipping her tea as she waited for an answer.

Maddy instantly thought of Robert . . . and Doogan. She sighed. "I didn't tell anyone else, no."

"But, it's possible that one or two students from school may know about her – your special abilities." Ling withered under Maddy's stare. It wasn't something she wanted to share with her parents. There was no evidence that Robert was the culprit, or even Doogan.

"What do you mean by 'possible'?" her mother asked. Dan rose from his seat and crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where the junk food was stored.

"We don't know this for sure. We only have some very _flimsy_ theories. It could really be anyone at school," Maddy corrected, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Theory or not. You need to keep your distance from them," Dan said firmly, shoving some chips into his mouth. "Actually, you need to be careful of everyone, Maddy." It was challenging to understand through the loud munching, but he had made his point clear enough. He picked a few more chips out from the bag, disappointed to find the bag was already empty. He had eaten them all. He squashed the bag and moved to throw it out. As he left his seat and walked to the trash can, he repeated, "Stay away."

"But, I was . . . kind of . . . invited to the Winter Ball by . . . both of them . . ." Maddy was not completely certain on the details. But, she had learned Robert and Doogan had been interested in taking her and had both awkwardly propositioned her at the party.

"Tell them your grounded. It will be the truth," Emma chided.

"Are you kidding me? What? No. I bought a dress and everything. My friends were expecting me there." Maddy could hear herself whinnying and how childish she sounded. She also was surprised at herself for thinking that a punishment wasn't going to be dealt for keeping her parents in the dark. Maddy stomped one foot and then acquiesced. "I'll let them know I'm grounded and cannot go to the dance. But, to keep everyone at a distance . . . I'll drive myself crazy if I treat everyone like a suspect."

"I get it, but we are not in a position for those freedoms. You will stay away from both boys and be leery about any invitations from classmates, even if you consider them friends, until further notice," Dan caustioned staring down at his daughter. Maddy nodded and then understanding that she was on lockdown, escorted Ling outside. The girls said their good-byes and Maddy slowly made her way to her room. As she walked past the kitchen she could hear her parents make plans to call Segolia for their help.

' _Great,'_ Maddy grumbled to herself, _'another move . . . another life . . .'_

-Wolfblood-

Maddy felt confident she had broken her alarm clock, as the numbers dimmed into nothingness. It was a little unfair given the alarm clock was not responsible for anything that had transpired since she began her new life in Tall Skies.

Maddy slowly dressed herself and shuffled to school. She hadn't spoken to Robert all weekend and just realizing it then that he hadn't tried to call either. Maybe he was at the source of it. But why? What did Robert want with her dead? What or who was he? It didn't make sense. If he was another Wolfblood, she would have smelled him.

Maddy chewed on her lower lip as she pushed the school doors open. She ducked down a small hallway to avoid the lacrosse girls and then cut through the busy courtyard and then the cafeteria to backtrack to her locker. It was the scenic route, for sure, allowing for little in the way of social encounters. As Maddy spun the combination on her lock, she tilted her head the slightest to hear the conversation happening between Veronica and her lackeys down the hall.

" . . . Oh yeah, I heard that the party was broken up by cops . . . Doogan and Robert got in a fight over that trash . . . Oh my God, I wish I was there, I heard she was a complete mess . . . Robert's father might send him to boarding school because of what happened . . . I bet that Asian girl called the cops, such a loser . . ." The conversation continued, but Maddy couldn't listen anymore. She desperately wanted to crawl into her tiny locker and never be seen again.

"Hey Maddy," it was a soft whisper, and before she turned to answer Ling, Maddy whiped away the tear that was running down her face. She took a calming breath and faced Ling, leaning for support against her locker. Ling had her books clutched tightly to her chest like a shield. She was dressed in denim blue jeans, a basic white sweater with a yellow floral print scarf. She looked like every other teen. It was unnerving for the Wolfblood as Ling always wore such proper outfits. Maddy furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated, looking past Ling's frames to see her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened?" Maddy demanded, she dropped some of her books into the bottom of her locker and waited for Ling to respond.

"Some people . . . They think I'm the tattletale that called the cops. Some of the things they said . . . not exactly nice." Ling's breath hitched and she cautiously dabbed at her eyes with her finger.

Maddy's nose flared and she tightened her hands into fists. Ling was sensitive, no matter how detached she played it. She didn't deserve to be wrongfully persecuted by Tall Skies' student body. "Who? Who said something to you?" Maddy could feel her anger rise quicker than she could reign it back in. She needed to let off steam, she was looking for a fight. She would put that kid in their place, regroup the pack. Her inner alpha was crying with giddiness to be let out. Maddy could hear Veronica and her friends tittering in the background, their mocking laughs tickling Maddy's ears. Maddy grinded her teeth together; she could feel the cool rush of her nails hardening and growing.

"Relax," Ling instructed. Ling slammed Maddy's locker shut and walked with her to Maddy's first class.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was fine by the time she plopped in her seat for Mr. Jared's math class. She would have taken great pleasure in hearing him prattle about his weekend, and in an effort to show interest in his students' lives, ask each student about their weekend. This was mundane enough for Maddy to calm down and assess the current situation. She needed to straighten out the situation with Ling. Ling wasn't a snitch. As Maddy closed her eyes, she heard the heavy footsteps of Doogan walking down the aisle of desks. _'Damn,'_ Maddy thought, having forgotten she shared the same math class as the two boys she wasn't supposed to be talking to.

There was a shift in the atmosphere, an underlying tension as Robert entered the class. Maddy was doing her best to focus on her assignment pad instead of making eye contact with him. She smiled thinking about all the times he made her laugh and offered to give her a lift home.

Mr. Jared tapped the podium with his pencil and began calling names for attendance. After a few people responded, the shifting of weight in the seat diagonal her could be heard, chair whining under the weight. Maddy looked up instinctually and saw a puffy-faced Doogan staring back dejectedly. His left eye was darkened by a purple blotch encompassing it, his top lip was still swollen – a large scab had formed where his lip had been split open, and a thin white band was delicately perched on his nose – having been apparently reset at a hospital. _'Veronica had mentioned that Doogan and Robert had gotten in a fight. He looks horrible,'_ Maddy thought as she looked him over. Maddy didn't learn what the fight was about and now seeing Doogan's current form made her worry when it came to Robert and how he looked. Robert had taken his seat on the other side of the room, never taking time to acknowledge anyone, including her.

Maddy looked over Doogan's face, she wanted to say something . . . maybe apologize. She felt bad for the stocky boy who looked like he had gone rounds with a professional boxer. Doogan opened his mouth, then grimaced, second guessing himself. Seeing Mr. Jared still calling names, having started small talk with one of the girls who sat up front, Doogan sighed. "I asked you to the dance on Saturday," he began.

"I can't go. I'm grounded," Maddy snipped, giving him a look that made it clear she knew he spiked the drinks. Maddy couldn't justify her anger towards him, she could have been nicer about it. And while some of what happened that night was because of Doogan, she couldn't hold him completely at fault. But, she just . . . she just needed to not feel like the only guilty party and she needed someone to be scapegoat, and for it not to be Robert.

"That's okay. I don't want to go with you anymore. It's not worth it . . ." he snorted softly, "you're not worth it."

Maddy sneered at him, wanting more than ever to deck him. She was about to condemn herself to suspension when a hand reached over her desk and dropped off a note.

A classmate had dropped a note that had traversed the entire length of the classroom. Maddy knew this as she recognized Roberts cursive scrawl.

 **We need to talk. After class? Take the long way around?**

Maddy swallowed the lump that had instantly formed in her throat. To shoot Doogan down was nothing, but she and Robert were friends – until proven otherwise – and she didn't want to destroy it.

Maddy reluctantly answered . . . answered the way her parents had told her the day before.

 **I can't talk. Sorry.**

It's as much as she wanted to write – could write. As she watched him read the note, she found only a small scratch on his right cheek and some bruised knuckles. If Doogan and Robert had fought at the party, how did Robert walk away with nearly nothing? He never talked about having any combat training . . . wrestling, martial arts, self-defense classes . . . nothing.

Robert nodded his head and turned back in his seat. Maddy leaned back in hers and closed her eyes. The day was already doomed.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was elated as the school bell made its battle cry for freedom. Finally, she could go home and sleep. She stepped outside to glum-looking clouds, and the blandness of the school parking lot. Everything seemed to be filtered in only colors of grey, like the world was mirroring her mood. As her foot touch the bottom step, she heard a familiar voice.

"I don't get it. What did I do now?"

Her initial response what to yell at him; make it so he had no choice but to hate her. But, in the end her heart wouldn't let that happen. "It's not actually you." She turned to cross the street and wasn't surprised when he followed her. She stopped at the next corner block, knowing if they didn't talk this through _now,_ he would very well walk home with her. "I'm grounded," she told him.

"So is half the school it feels like. This is going to be the quietest the town has been in years," he laughed, spreading his arms out wide in an extravagant gesture.

"I'm not allowed to see you," she lamented, blowing her bangs out of her face. She watched as his arms fell to his sides, looking like he had been sucker punched. He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again.

"What?" he said softly.

Maddy took a breath and adjusted her rucksack. "I said," she began calmly, "I'm not allowed to see you anymore. I'm not allowed to talk to you. My parents made it law." Maddy looked up into the monochromatic sky and wished more than ever she was back home in England.

"Why? I mean that sound like it is actually me." She could hear the hurt in his voice as he pointed back at himself. Maddy was glad that no other students were around; this was becoming uncomfortable and made her insides itch. "Is it about the fight?" he asked. Maddy glanced sideways, subconsciously picking at the fur trimming on her gloves. He deserved to know the truth, but being deserving of it and actually receiving it seemed to always be fine line Maddy perpetually found herself walking.

"No, I didn't even realize you got into a fight until this morning . . . We haven't talked much." Maddy kicked at the weathered sidewalk, dislodging a small piece that she began to roll underneath her foot.

"Yeah, because I've been grounded by my parents too. No phone, TV, computer – nothing! But they're still letting me see you."

"Are you really being shipped out to some boarding school far away?" Maddy couldn't stop the question from tumbling out.

Robert stood taller, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to gain his mental balance. He was not prepared for Maddy's out-of-left-field question. He sighed, "No, my father threatens it, but he won't do it." Robert stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at her. His face contorted; she knew he was fighting back tears. "This is bull shit. They think that I got you drunk, is that it? I'll talk to them right now." He pulled his hands from his pockets, swinging them like professional speed walkers. He propelled himself passed her and started for her apartment. Maddy nearly stumbled over the piece of sidewalk under her foot as she made an effort to catch him. Regaining her balance she raced after him, stopping him on the next block.

"No, they just . . . stop." She pushed her hands in front, halting his march. When she was sure he wouldn't continue she righted herself, adjusting her coat and rucksack. In his eyes Maddy could tell he was considering making another attempt to meet with her parents.

Robert stepped closer to Maddy. "I would never hurt you. I swear. I beat the shit out Doogan for the fact he kept getting you drinks. You're a bragging right to him. I have got to straighten this out with your parents. I'm not the bad guy."

"I didn't tell you to get in a fight with Doogan, Robert." Though after what Doogan said in class to her, she wasn't feeling sorry for him any longer and was a smidge pleased that he had to eat applesauce for lunch. "And my parents are only trying to do what's best for me. They think you're a bad influence, at least for now. I'm sure it will die down. You need to give them space." She felt like a knife was being twisted in her heart by her own hands. And somehow being this close to him made the whole discussion worse. She moved a few feet away and for a moment turned her back to him to collect herself.

"Since when did you give a damn what they think?" There was a distinct edge in his voice. Even in arguments they had before, there was still a softness, but not this time.

Maddy made a disgusted sigh, she was done with this conversation, "You tell me to be myself and be a better person . . . that I need to be more understanding of my parents. Now, you're telling me not to listen to them, for what? So you can what, Robert?"

"I like you Maddy . . . I really like you . . and I don't want to lose you. I have a real problem with suddenly being the blame for everything that happened when I didn't do anything wrong. It's not fair."

As much as she tried, her lungs wouldn't fill with air. She wanted desperately to respond, but she wasn't even sure what to even say to his proclamation.

He liked her. He. Liked. Her.

"R-Robert, I . . . we . . . I need – I can't talk with you right now. I need – I need to go."

And then it was silent. She needed to get her thoughts in order. With three words he had put her into a complete tailspin. He looked as if he wanted to say more, explain what just happened, but suddenly the thump, rumble, and cough of an old pickup caught their attention. It was Miranda with some pieces of lumber in the bed of her pickup. She must have been coming from Samson's Hardware Store up the hill. The truck rumbled so obnoxiously, it qualified as a noise hazard, if not just a hazard in itself. Maddy blindly crossed the street and hailed Miranda to stop. As Maddy threw the door open, she looked once at Robert to see him staring forlornly at her. She threw her things in, climbing inside and pulled the door shut tightly.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" Miranda was shoveling some pork rhines into her mouth as she pull the gear shift protruding from the steering column into 'Drive'.

"Nothing," Maddy said softly, sliding herself further down in the seat as to not be seen. "Mind taking me home?" She watched Miranda check her side mirror; though, Maddy knew she wasn't checking for traffic.

"Okay," she said simply and began heading down the road towards the pharmacy.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy and Roberts' friendship had all been a memory. They stopped talking before school and eating at lunch together. Maddy could hear the rumors of their dissolved relationship filter through the different grades, even trickling down to the lowly freshman. Maddy had been wearing her headphones more, trying to drowned out everything around her. Her hatred of this town had surpassed what it had been when she first moved there.

Maddy slammed her locker shut, knowing science class was going to be an absolute bore. Her teacher Mr. Keecher had thrown his back out skiing. According to one of the administrative student helpers, he was on leave for a drug problem. Either way, his replacement was Ms. Chamille and she left a lot to be desired. The woman was older than dirt. She had soft grey hair she wore in a long braid. She always over-emphasized her cheeks with brilliant red rouse and painted her eye shadow in one color all the way into her eyebrows. She was so clownish that is was sad more than funny. Each word seemed to be tinged with pain as if she was being forced against her will to speak and it took about a minute to write a simple sentence on the chalkboard. And forget about a projector or power point presentation. The woman did everything by hand and expected you to take diligent notes even though her incoherent ramblings offered nothing of substance. Maddy couldn't figure how she was qualified to teach, but then who would want to teach in this small, unwanted town?

She was on her way to that very class, listening to a favorite English boy band when she caught sight of Ling having a heated argument with Veronica. Maddy stopped in her tracks so abruptly, a senior collided with her. The young man was about to say something when Maddy turned around and growled at him. Immediately understanding who she was and her standing within the student body hierarchy, he slinked away.

Maddy turned her attention to Ling to see her wipe away something from her cheek. Maddy quickly and as discreetly as possible, sniffed the air. It was tears. Maddy couldn't discern what the argument was about, but Veronica was making Ling cry. Ling was literally her only best friend and she wasn't going to allow for her to be bullied.

Maddy pushed through the never ending traffic of students, pulling her headphones off and resting them around her neck. She crossed the little hall faster than even she anticipated, skidding to a stop next to Ling. Ling was just as startled as everyone else to see Maddy appear. But the small upturn in the corner of Ling's mouth said it all. She was glad to have Maddy there.

"What's going on here?" Maddy was staring down Veronica, it felt like just yesterday they were battling for the role of captain. Now Maddy had it and she needed to defend it. She needed to be the Alpha again. Why was she perpetually working to be the Alpha? She was it. She never had this type of continuous upward battle back home.

"Your little friend started it." Veronica finished typing a text message on her cell phone as if the question was too trivial to fully focus on. "Crying that she thought it was unfair that she was being blamed for the cops being called. I told her to go stick her nose in a book. I had nothing to do with it."

Maybe it was the cocked eyebrow, or the fake nails that flew this way and that as Veronica talked with her hands, or maybe it was the way she ended every sentence like it was beneath her to even acknowledge the person, but Maddy had had enough. "She didn't call the cops. She was with me the whole time. Why don't you stop spreading lies!"

"With you? What? Throwing up?" Veronica made some gagging noises and students that had gathered around the group laughed at the spectacle. "Nice job rookie. And as far as spreading lies, you're one to talk. I heard about how that meeting with the principal went down. Telling him I'm the one that started the fight in the gym because I was jealous of you. Puh-lease"

Maddy gulped. _How did she know about that? That was supposed to be secret._ Her fight or flight senses kicked in; she was suddenly on the edge of being ousted from her alpha position. Then her wolf took over, Maddy could feel the burn of her teeth pulling into canines. While they weren't fully formed, Maddy still risked being exposed. Veronica was not stealing Maddy's well-earned title of leader. This fight couldn't have come at a worse time for the Wolfblood. A week before a full moon was a bad time to ramp up her emotions and stir up her adrenaline. Her inner wolf was just pawing at her soul to be let out and now aware that her title was at stake, it couldn't be contained.

"At least I was wanted there." Maddy watched Veronica's face sour at those last words. "And as far as lying to the principal, there was no scheme or setup. You want to spread more rumors that's fine. It's apparently the only thing your good at anymore as it's no secret that Coach booted you as Captain long before the championships. At the end of the day, when it came down to it, you couldn't keep up . . . dead weight." The last part was harsh, but sometimes you need to go for the soft spots to win the fight, especially when your status is challenged. Maddy could smell Robert lingering on the outskirts of the group. He was moving from behind her to her right.

The Wolfblood whipped her head, catching the surprised look on his face as she immediately located him amongst the group. Of course, she was just as surprised when she turned her attention back to Veronica and saw four long acrylic nails embed themselves into her face. It's wasn't a slap, it was real animalistic swipe. Hunched over, Maddy looked up at Veronica, who gasped and stepped away from her. Maddy stood up and growled, her yellow eyes pierced with fury. Maddy's nails were elongated, her fingers curling slightly in preparation of counter the attack. Coming to Maddy's side, Ling called out, "Oh my God, Veronica. Look what you did to Maddy's eyes!" Maddy growled for Ling to move; instead Ling wrestled momentarily to pull up the hood on Maddy's sweater. The hood flopped forward, covering her eyes. Two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, forcing Maddy to refocus.

"Whoa there, Smith. Breath," Ms. Dupree ordered. In the background, Maddy could hear Miranda push Veronica into the lockers and "advise" her to stay back. "Veronica you can see what those meetings are all about for yourself. Principal's office now!" Ms. Dupree release Maddy, but kept a steady hand on her shoulder preventing her from leaving or trying any type of retaliation. Maddy cupped her hands over her face, trying to hide her eyes from the others. "Let's go. My office. March."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I think the best thing is to flush them. Mr. Keecher's classroom has one of – " Ling was walking backwards, nearly losing her footing as Ms. Dupree continued to push Maddy towards the her Athletic Trainer's room; Miranda and the twins in tow.

"Ling, shut it. I'm not going to rely on some eye flush that hasn't been used in eons on my star player and have her go blind. My office. Let's go, Smith. Stop dragging your feet."

-Wolfblood-

By the time Maddy was sitting on the bench seat inside the Athletic trainers room, Ms. Dupree had pulled out the large first aid kit from one of the medicine cabins lining the far wall. The lacrosse coach carefully examined Maddy's eyes, asking how many fingers she was holding, watching as Maddy followed her finger as it moved from the left to the right. Fortunately for Maddy, her eyes had returned to normal. "You're lucky. You know that?" Ms. Dupree let Maddy's eye lid snap back. Applying some ointment to a q-tip, she started to paint over the scratches.

"I didn't know you had medical training," Maddy mumbled. She felt awkward sitting in the small room. It was constructed for a sports therapist to use, but due to budget cuts, it was more a hang out room for players to gather before or after practice. Maddy noticed Ms. Dupree was dressed differently, black slacks and a white tailored shirt. Her hair was still held together in a slick-backed ponytail. Maddy had never seen the coach dressed up before.

"I know basic first aid training. I'm a gym teacher, come on Smith." Ms. Dupree twisted the cap back on the tube and started to pull some thin tiny bandages from her first aid box that looked more like a tool box.

"Where'd everyone go?" Maddy asked, noticing the quiet.

"Sent them back to class. This is a small room and they would have been in the way. It's common sense, Maddy."

Maddy's eyes darted to meet her coach's. Ms. Dupree had never called Maddy by her given name. She had always been ' _Smith'_. "You . . ." Maddy struggled to articulate her words. The outfit and now being addressed by her name. . . was she wearing heels? "You called me by my actual name."

Ms. Dupree pressed the last bandage firmly to Maddy's cut and crumbled up the wrapper. She locked up the first aid kit and tucked it inside one of the lower cabinets. She tossed out the trash and then pulled up a stool. "Smith is part of your actual name, Maddy. Listen, you're something special. I can't explain it, but you have an intuitive leadership skills that I don't see all that often. I've been in sports my whole life, trust me." Ms. Dupree straighten her posture and locked eyes with the Wolfblood. She exhaled slowly, "If you take every challenge as a threat, you will lose to the real ones – the ones that you can't afford to lose. You're letting your pride drive your decisions. I understand, Maddy." Maddy rolled her eyes; it was unlikely Ms. Dupree really understood at all. She laughed, "I know more than you think." She winked before getting up and stretching.

Maddy's face paled as she gripped the edge of the bench tightly. Maddy felt sweat collect on the palm of her hands. "What do you mean?" she squeaked out.

Ms. Dupree checked her phone and then turned it back over on the table. "You're supposed to have me next class period for Health. Why not blow off some steam and go for a run? Like a real run. You always blow the other girls out of the water during our warm up runs. I know you're holding back. Plus, you owe me for missing practice."

Caught off guard, Maddy forgot about her last question. "What practice?"

"Just because it's the off season doesn't mean you get to just get lazy. I run practices all year, Smith." Before Maddy could respond, Ms. Dupree continued, "Now go, head out for a little and clear your mind. Before you do something you'll really regret."

-Wolfblood-

Instead of running for a class period, she ran the entire afternoon. She had traveled miles and miles, just letting her feet carry her and her worries away. By the time it occurred to turn around, Maddy was shocked to see that she wouldn't return until the school day had ended. Maddy slinked into the girls' locker room and changed back in her regular clothes. She kicked her black Converse sneakers on, slipped her favorite red hoody over her head. She could feel her heart beating, each second moving faster and faster. Maddy approached Ms. Dupree's office to see the light shut off and door locked. Maddy groaned. She was in so much trouble. _'Coach is going to murder me,'_ she thought. Maddy reluctantly exited through the small hallway that connected the girls locker room to the gymnasium. The gym was eerily quiet as she made a quick left and entered the emptied hallway. Maddy looked toward the trainer's room. It was dark too. "Coach left early," a voice called from down the hall.

Maddy turned around to see Miranda standing at the other end of the corridor, barely managing to keep the small tower of books level. Maddy was momentarily confused before remembering that Miranda had a huge history paper due. Miranda was a great lacrosse player, but a poor student. Dentistry was not a profession that was going to get passed down in that family. "Where'd she go?" Maddy hollered, starting to trot her way to Miranda.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders, her eyes widening as some of the books risked toppling to the floor. Maddy sped up and caught a few that were making their descent to the ground. She helped even out the ones still in Miranda's hands, and kept the few she had caught. Miranda was certainly frazzled, her coat half falling off her one shoulder and her backpack slightly open in the back; not to mention the fact both sneakers were unlaced. "I don't know. I guess she had something to do," Miranda paused, her lips curled in as she thought carefully, "Veronica got you good. Looks like you got in a fight with an angry cat or something."

"It looks worse than it is." Maddy gently touched the abrasions that ran across her face, knowing they would be gone within a day or two. "Hey, why didn't you tell me there was early morning off-season practice?"

"I thought you knew? It's Coach, how could you not think she'd have us practice . . . well, you guys practice." There was a lull that fell between the girls. Maddy had momentarily forgotten that one of her teammates and close friends was a senior and would be graduating at the end of the year. Maddy sighed at this sad thought and took sudden interest in the stained yellow tile floor. "This sucks," Maddy announced, not really making an effort to elaborate what she meant.

"Hey, how about we go for dinner at the diner? It'll be fun. We can talk and catch up. Looks like you had a rough few days. Plus, you can help me with this dumb paper Mr. Thompson is making me write."

"I would, but I'm grounded to the end of time," Maddy retorted. Maddy really wanted to go. She needed to talk to someone else other than Ling about Robert. Since the party, Ling had her mind set that Robert was the culprit.

"What about a walk?" Miranda pitched. Maddy shifted, she could already hear her mother starting to lecture her on being responsible. "How about a drive and a quick break at the local parlor for ice cream? I don't need to eat my meals in order as long as I eat them all," she laughed. "Dessert before dinner is fine by me." There was a long pause. "Don't make me beg, though you got me doin' it anyway."

Maddy laughed and nodded her head. "Let's go to the diner and then get some ice cream. If it's to help a friend at school, I think my mom and dad should be okay with it . . . Hopefully."

"Great, mind taking a couple more books?" Miranda asked, leaning them toward her.

Maddy snagged a few more and then held the door open for her friend as they took the side entrance out of the building. Maddy took one last look at Coach's darkened room. With the room darkened, it almost seemed to blend into the wall out of existence. Something inside the Wolfblood said that there was more to Coach leaving early, but she couldn't place it.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy hung out with Miranda for about three hours before slinking back home. She was upfront with her parents about where she had been and the fight with Veronica, and was pleasantly surprised when they only warned her about pushing her boundaries and their happiness that she didn't engage with Veronica. She had been prepared for a lot worse, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Maddy sat slouched in her desk chair, her rucksack beside her feet. She tapped her pencil against her notebook creating a _thwap, thwap, thwap_ sound. Maddy rubbed her eyes and winced as she grazed the abrasion. The sky seemed to drop and fill the streets in charcoal black, darkening everything that stood outside. The stars tittered above, so far removed they could see the humor in everything. Maddy was comfortably dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants that read 'Tall Skies' on the side of the pant legs. Maddy punched some numbers into her calculator as she searched for the answer to the next geometry problem. The calculator spat out "6.75" when a small _tink_ caught her attention. Maddy waited, but nothing happened so she scrawled the answer in her notebook. _Tink!_ Maddy looked toward her window, and carefully moved to see what was making the noise. The little clattering sound was a pebble dancing outside her window. Maddy drew the blinds up to see another pebble hit her side window.

Down below was Robert. Maddy clutched her sides as the wind rushed passed her and into her room, blowing some papers off her bed. She rolled her eyes as Robert asked to be let up, promising it would be quick.

She waited for him inside her room, her hair on the back of her neck standing as she was nervous they would be discovered. She closed her bedroom door, kicking some dirty clothes into the crack so his smell wouldn't escape the room.

"Hey," he greeted. He bounced a little on his toes, before closing the window behind him.

"Shh," Maddy chided. "My parents might hear you." Maddy reflexively checked the door and listened for footsteps. Nothing. "What didn't you get about my not being able to see you anymore?" she hissed. Maddy paced in a small circle, while rubbing her temples.

"If it's because of your parents, I'll work on that. People can change." Maddy didn't respond. She began to pick up the few pieces of paper that had scattered themselves on her floor. Robert bent down to help, picking up two pieces of paper near his feet. Maddy placed the few worksheets from science back into their rightful folder then looked up to see Robert study the papers he had in his hands. With the desk light illuminating them, Maddy gasped, realizing what he was holding. "These are really good. You think the artist was starring at them just feet away. The detail . . ."

"Give them, they're personal." Maddy held her hand out, too worried if she reach for them, they might rip at the creases. Those pages had been folded and unfolded so much, Maddy wondered if they would one day be just turn to dust.

Robert stumbled back by her sudden abrasiveness. "Yeah, sure." He handed her the drawings, eyeing her suspiciously. "Did you do them?" he asked.

"No, someone else did." Maddy looked them over, inspected them even though she knew they were just fine.

"The wolves are beautiful and the people lurking in the back, are they hunters? Seem like kids or teens?"  
Robert edged closer to better see the drawings again.

"No . . they're not . . . it's nothing. A long time ago." Maddy folded them in half and then half again like she had done so many times before. She walked to her nightstand and carefully placed them inside the drawer, starring at them longingly as she closed it.

"Were they mates? They seemed to be part of a pack, they're – "

"Why did you come here, Robert?" Maddy didn't want to discuss the drawings anymore, especially with Robert. They were friends – sort of – but he was also an outsider. He wasn't entitled to know, to see them.

Understanding Maddy didn't want to talk about the drawings, he shuffled his was back to his spot closer to her desk. "I talked with Ling. She said she wouldn't be our go-between, but if you said you were okay with it, I'd think she'd change her mind." Maddy grimaced at the implication. "Maddy, I'm not giving up on us. I meant what I said yesterday." His words were direct, almost commanding.

Maddy took sudden interest in the few posters taped on the walls of her room. She picked up from the floor the team picture the school photographer had taken after winning the championship game. She looked it over, the different girls smiling like mad men and all the mud that decorated their uniforms. It was one of the best things to happen to her outside of meeting Ling, Miranda . . . and maybe Robert.

"Maddy, please . . ." Robert said in a soft voice. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't let it end this way."

Maddy hummed, she knew it was wrong, but she also felt a unique pull, an energy that was nearly palpable when she was around him. "Robert, I don't know if . . . My parents . . ."

"It's okay. I get it. But, you can't change the way you feel about someone. Though, I'd be okay with friendship. Maddy?"

Maddy closed her eyes, her brain screaming to keep her mouth shut, but with her heart at the helm and not listening, Maddy relented. "Okay, I'll talk to Ling tomorrow."

"You're amazing, Maddy. I'll talk to Ling _and_ you tomorrow." Robert's smile beamed from ear to ear. He nearly floated to the window. Maddy smiled back and met him at the window. He was saddling the window ledge, half of him outside, half still within reach of the warmth of the Smith home. He smirked and then pecked Maddy on the cheek. "You're awesome."

Maddy's face immediately paled then flooded red. So caught off guard, Maddy just starred; vaguely hearing Robert laugh gleefully as he climbed down the fire escape. Feelings swirled inside, questions erupted within her, and before she could do anything to understand any of it, she heard footsteps. Panicking, Maddy spritzed perfume throughout her room, closed the window, pulled the hoodies away from the door, and jumped in bed. Maddy pulled the worn comforter underneath her arm, and switched off the lamp on her nightstand. She knew the desk light was still on, but it was too risky to get up and turn it off. As she heard the door creak open, she waited, feigning sleep. It felt like hours, but after a minute or two, the sound of footsteps moving inside were heard and the click of her desk lamp was the only noise made. The door closed and that was it. She avoided getting in trouble, but she also concluded doing any more homework for the night. She would have to worry about her assignments tomorrow.

-Wolfblood-

"I can't believe you agreed to talk to him!" Ling was more high-strung than usual. Maddy was sure if she suddenly stopped short, Ling would run right into her. "Have you lost your mind? Your parents will kill you if they discover that you're going behind their backs and hanging out with him. I won't do it, Maddy." Maddy listened as the noise of the halls simmered to a dull hum. Of course, it was also challenging to hear the chatter of students catching up on their Twitter feed and latest status changes with Ling continuing to hound her about her decision to be friends with Robert again.

Maddy pulled open the heavy wooden door that led to the girls locker room, where Ms. Dupree's office was nested. Maddy was adorning a worn varsity jacket with the a hoof print, her name, and number on the back. It was a nice status symbol without looking intentional.

Entering the musty locker room, Maddy was relieved to see the office light on. In spite of the fact she was succumbing to being yelled at for taking advantage of Ms. Dupree's kindness, Maddy felt better knowing some semblance of normalcy was back. Ling had quieted down realizing she could be heard by Ms. Dupree. Late last night, Ms. Dupree had emailed the girls, notifying them that morning practice was cancelled for the remainder of the week. That struck Maddy as peculiar, but perhaps there was some type of family emergency that was drawing the coach's attention away.

Maddy took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Empty. The office was empty. Ms. Dupree had never come in. Her duffle bag was missing, her jacket that often coordinated with the rest of her track suit wasn't hanging on the back of the swivel chair. She never was in. Maddy had a difficult time delineating smells in the locker room as everyone's scent lingered.

"Shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Captain," Mercy breathed, holding her hand to her heart. She came from around one of the rows of lockers. "I ran when I heard the door open. Do you know where she keeps things she confiscates?" Mercy pushed her way passed the girls and made her way to the coach's desk, opening one of the top draws. Maddy shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched the Latina girl rummage in Coach's desk.

"Where's Coach?" Maddy crossed her hands over her chest. Mercy shrugged, opening another draw.

"Ah-ha!" She showed Ling and Maddy the cell phone in her hand and then slammed the draw closed. She sighed, slinging her small black backpack on her shoulder. She tugged at different parts of her wide necked sweater and looked about the office. "I don't know where she is. I got the email last night, but I don't more than that. I mean, you're our captain, shouldn't she have communicated something more to you?"

"Well, how'd you get in?" Maddy countered.

"It was unlocked," she replied, as if it were obvious.

Maddy pursed her lips and then looked at Ling. Something felt wrong, but Maddy couldn't place it. Ms. Dupree never missed work. She even arrived on days that the school was closed to review videos for lacrosse or think of lesson plans to punish the weak and challenge the strong . . . or at least that's what she had been told by some of the girls on her lacrosse team.

"Hey, you should take that plant home before it dies. One of the girls said that Coach had planned to give that to you when you got back from that crazy wolf attack, but I guess she forgot or something. . ." Maddy and Ling entered the office and looked at the plant seated on a small desk hidden behind the door. It was a beautiful purple flowering plant. "It's pretty, but lethal if you got pets."

"What?" Maddy tilted her head, not completely following Mercy's comment.

"It's an azalea plant. It's poisonous for dogs if ingested," Ling said slowly. "And Mercy, I remember when that happened. Your dog became seriously ill and almost died. Your family was lucky to have lived next to the veterinarian. But, he didn't eat an azalea plant, he ate part of a rhodendrin plant. But they're nearly identically and almost impossible to tell apart."

"All right, well, I'm getting out of here before Coach come back . . . if she comes in, whatever." Mercy left the two girls to stand aimlessly in the room. Once Maddy heard the door click close, she spoke softly. "Ling . . ."

Ling approached the plant as if it was a rabid animal. The Asian girl touch the leaves delicately, and pulled back some of the luscious green stems. With two of her long, thin fingers she pressed the dirt. "Maddy," she began with a tremor in her voice, "this plant has been trimmed and watered . . . and kept alive." Ling pointed to the fresh cuts made by some type of scissors or small hand trimmer. "Maybe Robert isn't the one trying to kill you . . . maybe it's Coach."

Maddy could hear her heart drop into her stomach. She knew. ' _I know more than you think._ ' The words flooded her mind. Maddy held her breath as she heard footsteps and then double doors to the gymnasium open. She grabbed Ling and rushed from the office only to bump into a petite, brunette in sweats and long sleeve shirt. "Careful girls," she said with a high tittering laugh.

"Who are you?" Ling asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I'll be your long term substitute teacher. My name is Mrs. Randall. I'm so excited to be your teacher. And what are your names?" She had freckles that dotted her checks and bridge of her nose. She had large blue eyes, and looked to be freshly out of college in spite of carry a 'Mrs.' with her last name. With her cheery and bubbly demeanor, Maddy felt confident this new gym teacher had been a cheerleader at some point in her life.

"Long term?" Maddy repeated.

"Yeah, it seems Ms. Dupree had some type of emergency that requires her to take an extended leave of absence. I'm sure it will all work out," Mrs. Randall said it with such certainty and pep, how could someone not believe her. She titled her head to one side and smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Randall. Ling and I need to get going to our first class. Nice meeting you." Maddy and Ling scooted around the woman and quickly left the locker room. Maddy's mind raced, _'If coach is the person behind it all along, and now she knows that we knew that she was the one that did it . . . where is she? And what is she planning next?'_

-End Chapter 7

 **Thank you for reading. Please take a moment to leave feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maddy landed with a small thud inside the modest bedroom of Ms. Dupree's split-level home. The assertive coach had not returned in weeks, and when Maddy inquired with one of the faculty or administrative staff, they provided the same generic response. Family emergency. No expected return date, no further details. It felt as if they were trying to sweep her existence under the rug. Maddy sniffed the air in the room looking for signs of someone having been there recently. Nothing. Like her persona at school, Ms. Dupree's home life was just as much dedicated to sports and winning. Neatly and evenly hanging on each wall was a motivational poster with an athlete persevering over some type of unimaginable challenge. Maddy looked around the room, noticing it hadn't been touched for some time. A light film of dust laid on the furniture. For someone who had to leave for a "family emergency" and would be knowingly gone for a while, she packed awfully light. Maddy didn't spot any empty hangers but two, one for each part of her pantsuit. She closed the sliding closet door, careful to leave things as she had found them. She spotted the dresser littered with different sport paraphernalia: braces, sweat bands, and hair ties. Moonlight leaked into the opened window, a twinkle catching the Wolfblood's attention. Maddy stepped closer, carefully picking up the item. It was a necklace; the pendant, dangling from the white-gold chain, had a smooth round edge. A small wolf stood proudly within the concave part of the crescent moon howling for its mate; carved into the upper part of the crescent moon was the outline of wolf. Her heart ached as she ran her fingers over the pendant. Two wolves howling at the moon, calling to each other. Just as quickly as the memory of Rhydian bubbled up, it fizzled out as the calling of her name brought her focus away from the trinket and to the outside. Maddy pocketed the jewelry, jogging across the room and peering out the window.

Her arms stretched above her head, Ling's panicky voice called again, "A little assistance would be most appreciated right now." Maddy leaned out the window and grabbed hold of the Asian girl's proffered hands. With a little grunting and groaning, Maddy pulled Ling through the window, both girls landing into pile on the blue carpet floor. Outside, the sound of two metal trashcans and some boxes toppling over made a loud clattering sound. There was a moment of absolute silence as Maddy and Ling waited to see if anyone would come to investigate the ruckus, but nothing of the sort. Just like school, no one in that neighborhood was interested in Ms. Dupree's whereabouts. "What took you so long?"

Maddy pulled from her pocket the necklace. "I found this."

Both girls still seated on the lush blue carpet, Ling leaned in to see better. "What is it?" she asked, letting the pendant rest in her hands for further inspection.

"I think it belonged to a Wolfblood." Maddy pulled it back and let it fall into her open palm. She rubbed her thumb over it, completely entranced by it. So intrigued by the jewelry, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Ling clasped her hand on her shoulder, and pointed to the door. Maddy heard the long creak of floorboards under a person's weight.

"Someone's here," Ling whispered. In spite of her best efforts, the fear she felt leaked into her words. "You swore it was abandoned." Ling started to shrink back towards to the window. "I told you this was a horrible idea." Maddy knew she could make the leap from the second story floor, but Ling may hurt herself if she tried to do the same. Ling whimpered as another groan from the floor boards, now much closer, was heard. Maddy wasn't sure where she had gone wrong, she didn't smell anyone as she walked the property. She had been scouting the deserted home for weeks. While Ms. Dupree lived in a cozy development that was a failed attempt at bringing more people to the quiet village of Tall Skies, her house was the last one on a dead end street and backed against the woods that rested at the base between Grizzly Mountain and Elk Ridge.

"I need to know why she left. You agreed that understanding our enemy would allow us to be better prepared for whatever she had in mind. Now, just try and remain clam." Maddy bared her teeth, growling as fair warning to the intruder. Second guessing her decision to come, she waited, her nails growing in anticipation. Arching her back, she crouched down, ready to pounce to whomever entered.

"I take what I said back." Ling bobbed back and forth, trying to find a way out. "What are you doing?" She watched the Wolfblood relax and stand. From around the corner appeared Davin.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy demanded.

Davin sniffed the air again. "You promised to meet with Mahkah. I came here to make sure you honor your word."Davin's searched the room both reviled and in curiosity.

Maddy's jaw dropped in offense. On the one hand, she was angry that Davin had been tracking her, and on the other, she was relieved that it was Davin lurking in the house and not Ms. Dupree. "How did you get in?"

"The door lock was broken. This human is filthy." She elaborated, seeing Maddy and Ling looked at her confused, "The bottom rooms are not kept. Her belongings are all over, and she has left much food out to rot."

Maddy pushed passed Davin and raced down stairs. Just as Davin had said, the bottom floor was completely "not kept." It looked like someone had tossed the place. The furniture had suffered the most, stuffing spilling from the ripped cushions. Maddy lifted her foot to see the imprint the soles of her boots made in the dirt of a fallen planter. She grabbed a handful of the dirt and rubbed it between her fingers, noticing how dry it felt. She brushed the potting soil off her hands, noticing the rich dirt staining her skin. Maddy made a noise of disgust and rubbed her hands on her faded black jeans. No good, the soot held to her skin. Acquiescing to the fact, she couldn't get her hands cleaner, she moved on. Creeping into the living room, she first noticed the smashed TV. Little piles of Ms. Dupree's things were left all over floor from where someone had emptied draws and shelves. Maddy worked through the mess and walked into the kitchen to find a similar scene. Draws had been pulled out and left open. Different cutlery and dishes decorated the vinyl checkered floor. Food had been left out; it looked to be ingredients that were being used for a meal. The vegetables had spoiled, the asparagus on the cutting board had turned into wilted stems, and the mashed potatoes still sitting in the strainer were browning, white fuzz growing between the crevices. On a whim, Maddy opened the stove to find a bone-in ham forsaken in a pan with some type of congealed gravy cemented to the bottom. _Whoever was here, knew to turn the stove off. No one puts the meat in before pre-heating the oven. That's stupid and inefficient use of time,_ Maddy thought, knowing Ms. Dupree well-enough to know she wouldn't do that.

"This place is a mess." Ling was trying to absorb as much of the chaos as possible. There was a heavy silence that fell between the girls as Maddy and Ling tip-toed around the space. "Careful," Maddy warned the Asian girl, pointing to knives scattered on the floor. Maddy stepped on a red folder that had the Lady Moose mascot on the front. She picked up the folder expecting the contents to be none other than plays routes and statistics of the other lacrosse teams. Opening up the thick folder, she dropped the contents on the floor, letting the papers fan out.

"Maddy!" Ling hissed, hurriedly heading her way. She bent down and began picking up the papers, but abruptly stopped with organizing the material as she recognized a pattern. The Asian girl slowly rose to her feet. Ling found a relatively clear spot on the dining table and laid the papers down. Quickly sifting through the compiled sheets, she fanned them out for both girls to look over. "Maddy," she said more quietly, "she was watching you." Ling pointed to some pictures the local journalist had published of the team, and older articles that had Maddy pictured in them. Each picture had a small circle from a red marker traced around Maddy. Scrawled in the margins were notes, but neither girl could determine what the notes said. The handwriting was too muddled to make any sense of it. Ling pulled out some more papers from the stack. It appeared to be photocopies of school incident reports, and some searches done on the Smith family.

"Who is she?" Maddy asked out loud, holding up an article clipping of the team with Ms. Dupree standing behind Maddy, a big smile on her face. It was the day they won the championship. Davin who crept closer, peered at the pictures, trying to understand what had her fellow Wolfblood all worked up. Maddy felt her hair stand on the back of her neck. Both Wolfbloods looked to the front of the house. Heavy footsteps approached; seconds later a loud knocking was heard.

It was an officer by the authoritative tone in his voice, and the way he repeated certain jargon, which would only be known by those initiated into the force. He must have been alerted by a neighbor; perhaps, they were not as discreet as she had wished. Maddy already had an unpleasant run in with the local police, she wasn't looking to repeat the experience.

"What do we do?" Ling whispered. Maddy could hear Ling's heartbeat pick up with each passing second. She took a moment to work through all their options. They couldn't leave through the front door and with the trash cans unavailable, Ling could hurt herself jumping from the second floor. That left the back door, but surely the cop would see them trying to exit that way too. Unless . . .

"We need a distraction." Maddy looked at Davin. "You need to leave by the second story bedroom window. Davin tilted her head, confused. "The bedroom is the room we were just in upstairs," she clarified, pointing to the ceiling. "You lead them away, and Ling and I will be able to escape from the back."

"No! You are to come with me to meet Mahkah." Davin started to snarl at Maddy, in evident disagreement of the plan. The officer banged violently on the other side of the door. Soon more voices could be heard. Time was running out. The situation had escalated enough for the first police officer to call backup.

"I will meet you at your territory's edge. I promise." Maddy could hear someone call for the battering ram. "Please, I must get Ling to safety."

"Okay, Tame. Save the Natural. But, know a Wolblood's word is held at its highest. You will regret breaking it. Base of the mountain. I will see you soon." Davin sprinted up the stairs and soon Maddy and Ling could hear the officers yelling to follow Davin. Maddy felt confident that Davin could easily lose the officers. She breathed a sigh of relief, but the moment was short lived. Two officers remained and were adamant about entering the home.

"We have to go!" Maddy pulled Ling toward the kitchen back door. Just as she had her hand on the door knob, Ling pulled the Wolfblood away.

"Maddy, your hands!" Maddy looked at the door knob, immediately spotting the black residue the potting soil left behind. A horrific thought raced through her mind, what else had she has touched? Maddy gulped and pulled her checker flannel sleeves over her hands, feverishly wiping the door knob. After another attempt by the two officers outside, the front door exploded open. With no more time to wait, she tugged Ling with her through the back door and into the woods that lined the property.

Maddy and Ling ran for several minutes, before coming to a stop. "If you continue to head straight you will run into the walking path that leads back to the park outside your development. Might be about twenty minutes walking." Maddy pointed in the direction that Ling needed to continue. Maddy was anxious to meet with Davin; the knot in her stomach growing with each passing second. _What if they find more prints?_ The thought haunted her.

"Where are you going?" the tinge in her voice was more reprimanding then questioning. Ling knew where Maddy was going. She was there when Maddy had agreed to meet Davin. Somehow, asking the question to the obvious made it feel less certain.

"I need to meet Davin." Maddy raised her hand up to keep Ling from cutting her off. "If I don't go, it will only cause more trouble." Maddy sniffed the air, relieved that no one had followed them.

"What about your parents? They wouldn't like this, at all. Those wild Wolfbloods nearly killed you. She could be lying to you; feigning ambivalence and leading you into an ambush. I should . . . should come." Ling pulled at her scarf nervously and cleared her throat. She was still gasping for air, not conditioned to running at fast speeds for long distances.

Maddy was touched by her friend's bravery and desire to keep her safe, but something inside Maddy told her she was okay to trust Davin. "I'll be fine. Mahkah saved me. I don't think this is a trap."

"Be careful, Maddy," Ling sighed, resigning. She patted the Wolfblood on the shoulder as she moved passed her and began walking home the way Maddy had indicated. Maddy watched her friend for a while and then turned and raced to meet Davin.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy trotted to a stop letting the warmth of her breath float to the heavens. She felt the tingle of perspiration drying in the cold. She inhaled and then exhaled to calm herself, taking in some small sniffs of air. Davin was here. She smelt her. "I'm here. Don't think you're going to scare me."

Maddy waited, her heart beating faster. She knew Davin was trying to frighten her, make her feel weak, like a cub. Just as expected, Davin hopped down from a tall tree limb behind Maddy. Maddy spun around, her lips curled in a growl. "Tames are so easily riled," Davin chortled, bumping Maddy's shoulder roughly.

"You said Mahkah wanted to see me." Maddy's fingers twitched, itching for a sudden need to defend herself. While she trusted Mahkah, she couldn't get a read on Davin. Davin nodded, her matted hair moving slightly. She changed into her wolf-form, dashing off further into the woods. Maddy took one last look around, then changed as well and followed her.

Maddy slowed down as she was led to a small camp. Davin had transformed back into her human form, moving with purpose through the temporary settlement. It was like nothing Maddy had seen before. There were tents that were of different sizes, made of a variety of animal fur. They formed a half circle, acting like a barrier from the bracing winds. Inside the formation there were different areas clearly dedicated to certain activities. Maddy could see a preparation area where it appeared a kill would be prepared for eating and maybe the fur removed for clothing. A little to the right skins were drying and tools laid out for the cleaning. She could see a station for managing fruits and vegetables, though she wasn't sure how they came upon them as it was too cold to farm. Maddy saw a group of mothers washing clothing and playing with their cubs. Maddy smiled as one mother lifted her young cub to his feet, encouraging him to try walking again. Maddy's senses were overwhelmed. Then she spotted _him_. A tall, muscular blonde. He had piercing blue eyes and was prowling the outskirts of the camp. Maddy was drawn to the young man that was gathering wood and seemed to be watching as others began taking meat from the fresh kill. Maddy began making her way toward the lonely man when a long howl caught her attention. There was cheering coming from a circle on the far left toward the base of the camp away from the tents. When Maddy looked back, the young man was gone.

It was then, she had realized Davin was nowhere to be found either. Finding her scent, she followed it to where the crowd had gathered. Even dinner could not draw the Wolfbloods away. Hearing more yelling and snarling, Maddy slowly descended down the small hill the camp was perched on and towards the circle. So consumed by what was happening within the ring, no one seemed to care Maddy, an outsider, was there. Finding a small hole to fill and better see what was happening, she was baffled by the sight. Two Wolfbloods, rather young - perhaps her age – were tussling on the ground. A silver-backed rose, hoping up and down on his back legs, encouraging the other to attack him. Different spectators were cheering and throwing pieces of advice to the contenders. Maddy couldn't believe they were letting them battle, two Wolfbloods in their own pack. The snarling and growling made it clear it was more than playful. She wanted it to stop, subconsciously inching closer to the log that was to keep intruders out. Before anything could be done, Maddy felt a hand push her forward. Losing her balance she tripped over the log and landed on all fours. Looking over her shoulder to identify the culprit – was Davin, a smug look on her face. It was the closest she had ever seen the girl come to smiling; of course, it was at Maddy's expense.

The youngest Smith's heart pounded, she didn't know the rules or what her entering the ring meant. Apparently, the other Wolfbloods were also confused each staring at her, whispering to each other. Maddy cautiously moved to her feet. She could feel her palms begin to sweat. Everyone staring at her, some clearly vexed by the disruption. Maddy slowly moved to leave when Mahkah entered the edge of the ring, the surrounding Wolfbloods making room for him. An older female, and the two young teens, who Maddy recognized from the chase at Elk Ridge, accompanied Mahkah.

Maddy started to garble her words, "I . . . I . . . didn't . . ." She could feel the cold earth that stained her pants, chill her to her bones. Maddy spun in circles looking for an opening and seeing more than two dozen eyes watching her every move, she turned back to face Mahkah. Looking back, Davin crossed her arms over her chest, grinning mischievously at her. Maddy furrowed her eyebrows, grimacing as Davin savored the poor position Maddy found herself in.

Mahkah was as collected as he was that last time they met. She watched the older female nod to her Alpha and enter the ring, the other two Wolfbloods leaving with heads bowed. The older female changed into a layered black and tan colored wolf, moving like tall grass in the wind as she shook and stretched. She barked, commanding Maddy to change. Maddy tucked away some loose strands of hair that had fallen in her face, understanding she had no other option. Crouching to the ground, Maddy changed as well. The two Wolfbloods circled each other. Maddy looked feverishly around for clues as to the rules, feeling the firm earth under the cold blanket of snow. She looked down momentarily at the paw print her steps made. Distracted, Maddy was knocked to the ground. Her milk chocolate brown fur wet and dirty as she slid across the dirt and snow. She climbed back to all fours and looked at the Wolfblood in front of her. The elder wolf stayed a little ways away, creating some distance between them, glancing back occasionally at the Alpha behind her for direction. A subtle nod from Mahkah and the fight continued.

Maddy evaded the next attack and the next, but playing defense was exhausting. Maddy lost her footing and was knocked over again. She was nipped on the very shoulder that had been injured months ago. The memory coming to the surface made the wound pulse. She whimpered and lifted her paw just the slightest. The barking and running, the barrage of bites came flooding back. She needed a way of escape and to make a run for civilization. _Ling was right. I shouldn't have come,_ she thought to herself. If this was some type of gladiator fight, a dual to the death, Maddy knew she was out-classed. Wild Wolfbloods had better sparring skills than Tames as they relied on it for hunting and maintaining claim to their territories. Fortunately, Maddy found a small hole between two unsuspecting Wolfbloods to push through. The air grew thin and her chest tightened. The world fluttered in and out; she could suddenly see with better clarity. Wolfbloods looked shocked at something they had just witnessed and Mahkah nodding his head in agreement to something. She was seeing flashes of things to come. Maddy controlled the tempo, circling around until she knew she had a clear drive to run right through the gap. Patiently waiting, she dodged a few more attempts until the other Wolfblood began to become flustered with Maddy's non-compliance to attack.

Maddy met the Wolfblood in mid-air as her competitor lunged for her in a last stitch effort at vicory. Understanding the dynamic of the attack, Maddy positioned herself to upset the wolf's balance and watched her tumble several feet in a disoriented mess. Unsure of herself, the older female laid on her stomach as she shook her head free of debris and made and an attempt to understand what had happened. As a rolling gasp came upon the grounds like a thick fog, the spectators astonished the older Wild Wolfblood had been outsmarted by a Tame, Maddy seized the opportunity. She darted for the hole when she was suddenly stopped. "Enough," Mahkah commanded, watching Maddy slow down at his words. Her delay allowed the others to close off her escape route and trap her inside. Mahkah slowly nodded his head, having come to some important decision.

"I didn't come here to fight." Maddy kept herself hunched in preparation to have to defend herself. Maddy had returned to her human form, but kept on high alert.

"You are of no harm, come." He turned and a path cleared for her to follow.

She hesitated in following. "Go," came the warm, low voice of the older woman from behind her. "Follow him. He has wisdom to give you." Maddy pursed her lips, still contemplating if going after Mahkah was such a bright idea. Reluctantly, she jogged to catch up to the waiting alpha.

-Wolfblood-

They ran, just ran and ran. Maddy could feel the wind as it drifted through her fur. Mahkah was ahead, deftly leaping over fallen tree trunks, snaking through small patches of brush, and leaping from stone to stone through small streams. To the human eye, he was invisible in the growing darkness that night brought. Maddy hadn't run in a pack like this for a long time. It felt good to run, to follow, to feel the soft coolness that wet snow provided as her pads pressed into it. Each branch from the plentiful bushes combing their nimble fingers through her coat. She howled in jubilation as she landed, having cleared a resting, large, hollowed tree trunk. The peak of the crescent moon peered over the tall trees, checking if it was safe to come out from hiding.

Maddy clamored up to a small cliff's peak that Mahkah now stood in human form. He stared at the moon in silence. Maddy breathed heavily, it was a welcomed tiredness. She pulled some hair out of her face, and came beside the older man. He continued to stare into the vastness of the forest. The trees changed from hunter green to violet purples as the sun shied away and the moon took its post.

"My mate, Angei, is a skilled warrior." He finally turned to Maddy and placed a calloused hand on her shoulder. His amber colored eyes bored into hers, searching for something she wasn't sure she wanted found. "You knew. You knew before she did. You knew how she was going to attack."

Maddy choked on her own salvia. She stepped back, listening as the damp leaves rubbed against each other with each of her steps. Maddy pulled on her green pilot' coat. Her heart rate picked up as she felt her wolf begin to surge through her veins. _Is he mad? Does he think I cheated? Did he guide me away to confront me? What if that was a sacrilegious thing to do?_ she thought, panicking.

"I am impressed. _They_ have made an interesting selection." Maddy stopped moving away, and stared at the older man dumbfounded by his words. "I only question the youth they have sent down this path." He turned away from the last light the horizon provided and moved in parallel with Maddy. He continued passed her and tried to settle her nerves lowering himself on the hill that they were standing one, allowing her to look down at him. But she knew, she knew that he had the upper hand.

"Wait, what do you mean 'youth'? Whose 'them'? How did you know I could see her – I could see into the future?" Maddy curled her lip in skepticism and disgust that she felt exposed. Maddy pulled her hands from her pockets, on the verge of bolting down the mountainside and back to her cozy apartment with her parents. Snow, as if the sky was dropping little pieces of white tissue paper from the sky, fell to the ground. It was a sight that was rare in spite of how common snow was in those parts of Canada. To be standing in the night, in the middle of the dense forest, it was her dream . . . though someone was missing. Still, with all the nights she had of transforming in the northern most part of North America, it never snowed like this. So brilliant was the white of the snowflakes they sparkled against the night sky.

"I've been watching you, Maddy," he said, unaffected by her questions. Maddy immediately understood this to be Davin. That is how Davin had known where she was today. Davin had been tracking her upon Mahkah's orders. "You surround yourself with hunters. I do not understand your ways, but I believe in the Great Alpha. The Great Alpha and his pack have set your course. It is not for me to challenge." Mahkah's face grew stern. "Even in the great plan, I am to protect my pack. And so I need to protect you. You must know in days time, the moon will turn inside out and so will you. Do not risk exposure to the humans. They will hunt you with no mercy."

"I don't understand. How do you mean I will turn inside out?"

Mahkah drew close again. "Your second sight is a rare gift and considered a blessing to those Alpha Wolfbloods to keep their pack safe. You are an alpha, Maddy. I just wonder . . . " He let his thought wonder out into the vast darkness of the sky. She wanted to know more. There had to be more. But as he stared at her, she accepted that he wasn't going to share anymore. "You will soon be trapped within your wolf during day's time. Stay hidden . . . you are welcome here. My pack to be called yours."

 _Did he just invite me into his wild pack?,_ her mind began to race through scenarios she hadn't dwelled on in months. Different situation she might encounter if she had joined Jana's pack when they first left Stonybridge. Maddy's shook her head, clearing her mind from the wild fantasy of living as a Wild Wolfblood. She wasn't ready to be more than a teenager – and she couldn't think clear enough to determine if moving to the wild was the right decision after all. "I need to go home. I-I need to warn my family. I need to speak with them."

Mahkah looked shocked by the declination, but nodded. "I understand. Please do not feel you are made to be within our pack. But I leave the offer to help you with your gift. " Maddy paled at his words. She didn't want help to control this ability. She was afraid of it, the intense feelings of the earth and life mixing were too much. She really wanted it just to go away. She wanted normal, not super-human.

-Wolfblood-

"Yeah, Ling, I know. It will be highly suspicious, not to mention, we could not regain those identities back if we runaway to the wild. But, it would solve the issue of not knowing Ms. Dupree's whereabouts or her plans." Maddy was wearing a light blue tank underneath a dark blue one. She pulled at the draw strings of her checkered flannel pajama pants and quickly glanced at the door expecting her parents to barge in wanting her in bed sleeping. "Listen, I need to get going before I wake up my parents. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

She hit the 'end' key on her cell phone and turned it face down on the mahogany nightstand. Maddy pulled the heavy blanket over her and closed her eyes.

 _ **The air is heavy with smoke, the orange glow emitting from her left growing from some place dangerous. She can hear deep laughter coming from the shadow just in front of her. The voice is familiar but Maddy can't place it. Darkness is creeping closer, its spindly shadow tentacles yearning to take hold of her. Howls and whimpers are heard coming from behind her. She coughing, her chest convulsing as oxygen becomes sparse. She snorts to clear her nostrils from the soot being created. Fire! Fire coming from behind and below. Before she can fully make sense of her surroundings, she breathing in air saturated in salt. Maddy could taste the tainted air, but it wasn't the only thing impure. The soot lingers in her lungs, and she can feel the Darkness following her. And then . . . a figure lay ahead, extenuated by grey smoke. Maddy's slipping, the wood floorboards suddenly tilting, forcing the Wolfblood to collide with the heated metal wall. Wildlife is chattering just outside what is going on. A shrill scream cuts through her like knife, "Maddy!"**_

Maddy shot up into a sitting position. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around desperately for a sense of recognition. Her messy bedroom was as still and plain as the night itself. Looking down at her digital clock, it glowed three o'clock in the morning. Maddy slumped forward, laying her head in her awaiting hands, a tumultuous sea of wild thoughts dancing in her mind. Where had she been? What was burning? Who was the figure and where were the cries coming from? They sounded like Wolfbloods. So many questions, but the only thing that wasn't an uncertainty was the screaming of her name. It was Ling and she was in trouble.

-End Chapter 8

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Constructive feedback is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Maddy, Mad-dy . . . Miss Smith . . . Madeline Smith . . ."

Maddy felt the pointed end of Robert's elbow as he jabbed her to full attention. Maddy sat up, wincing as her neck cracked from having fallen asleep; her books a poor replacement for a pillow. Massaging her sore neck, she yawned; only adding fuel to fire building within the Bulgarian English teacher. Mr. Lapinski shook with fury. "This is unacceptable!" Maddy cringed as his cream-colored, porcelain-like face turned a vibrant red. "I will not be made a fool. The great Shakespeare will not be disrespected! His prodigious work deserves to be savored, not slept through." Maddy was cognizant enough to make up an excuse, so instead she sat awkwardly and watched Mr. Lapinski grow hotter and hotter with her silence. Maddy slinked down further into her chair, but as much as she wanted, she couldn't become invisible. "Out!" he finally shouted, pointing to the door.

Maddy huffed in disgust, gathering her things in a hurry. She didn't take care to neatly place her notebook or Shakespeare textbook in her knapsack; but rather shoved them in, angry at herself for being tossed out of class. She zipped up her grey sweater that covered a red t-shirt with the band, _The_ _Killers'_ , faded logo on it. She reluctantly slung her rucksack on her left shoulder and made her way through the rows of desks. Maddy peered over her shoulder at Robert who shrugged his shoulders, uncertainty written in his expression. Seeing Mr. Lapinski point at the door again, she closed it behind her as she entered into the empty hallway.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was leaning on her knees, as she sat on the bench outside the main office, waiting to be called in by one of the administrators to go to the principal. For several nights, Maddy had the same awful nightmare. The smell of burning oil, the screaming, the deafening _boom_ of an explosion . . . and finally Ling crying out her name. Every night Maddy relived the same events, and each night she was left without any further clues as to who source of all the destruction happening around her. The person was always hidden by the shadows and the smoke emitting from the room she was discovered in. "What happened?" Ling plopped down beside her, twirling the bathroom pass around her finger.

"I fell asleep in 's class. His head just about exploded." Maddy rubbed her temples, praying for relief from her headache that was medaling its way from the back of her skull to just behind her eyes. Maddy laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, sighing as she succumbed to the idea she was going to be sentenced with a day of in-school suspension. She was beginning to drift off to sleep when Ling brought her back into the conversation, calling her name over and over again.

"Hey – hey, Maddy. Hey, come on. You can't bee dozing off now. I don't think will take too kindly to giving any leniency if he finds you sleeping out here. Is this because of that nightmare?" Ling gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder; perhaps for comfort, Maddy thought, or maybe to check if she was still awake. The Wolfblood cracked one eye open. It was all the energy she could muster to confirm for Ling she was still awake.

"Ugh. It just plays over and over again." Maddy crossed her hands over her body as if bringing an imaginary blanket further up her body, tucking herself in for a long nap. In spite of the revelation that was on to Maddy's secret; before all that had happened, would have fixed everything. Her small frame magically filled a room when she entered, each power-walking footstep filled with purpose. She would have marched into the principal's office and made an excuse for Maddy's fatigue and then ripped into for doing his job. She missed , rubbing her chest as the dull ache of betrayal beat more powerfully.

Maddy pulled herself into a proper sitting position, understanding that Ling wasn't leaving. "I wish I knew who that person was. It doesn't make sense; yet, it feels so real. I can feel the heat from the explosion."

". . . And you can hear me screaming." Ling pulled her hand away, letting it find its way to her other hand that rested in her lap. She tapped her blue saddle shoes together, staring down at the well-polished leather. Maddy had regretfully disclosed to Ling her haunting nightmare. Since then Ling had distanced herself from Maddy. It wasn't like they stopped hanging out or walking to classes together, but she felt the Asian girl pull away emotionally, putting a small wall between them. The Wolfblood couldn't entirely blame her for wanting some space. When you learn that your friend has a reoccurring nightmare that includes you screaming out for her in fear and distress, it seemed like a normal response. She was going to try consoling Ling because it was all just a silly nightmare, when the creaky door to the main office opened. From around the dark brown, wooden door, peered one of the elderly administration staff gesturing for Maddy to follow. Maddy waved good-bye to her friend, her feet dragging as she entered the main office.

-Wolfblood-

"I think we need to see Mahkah and hope he can help." Emma placed dinner in front of her daughter who was using both hands to prop herself up.

"Your mom is right, you know. Wild Wolfblood Packs have healers that are taught by shamans before them to read dreams and treat things that normal medicine can't battle. If he meant the invitation, we'll go tomorrow before _it_ begins." Dan leaned his head down, trying to meet his daughter's eyes. He grimaced as he watched his daughter's head begin to fall before snapping up in alarm.

Maddy yawned, she had fallen asleep in the car when her parents' picked her up from school earlier that day. Ling had called three times, each time leaving a more concerned voicemail. Maddy looked down at her phone's screen. The sheer effort of texting a message felt too much. Hit with a tinge of guilt, she mustered enough focus to text, _"I'm fine,"_ to Ling. Maddy was ravenous, and the succulent roasted pig her mother purchased from the butcher yesterday taunted her senses, but exhaustion had no mercy. Maddy was ready to fall out of her chair. "Mum, I . . . do you . . ."

"Go ahead," Emma finished, pulling her daughter's hair out of her face as she did so many times before. Emma stood to collect her plate, mentioning it would be in some Tupperware, waiting for her in the fridge. Maddy carefully stood. Concentrating on standing, feeling confident to proceed, she leaned against the wall as she made her way to her room. The small corridor seemed to grow, moving farther and farther away. Maddy was elated as she pushed her bedroom door open; her bed waiting for her. She flopped face first into the soft moss colored comforter. Maddy didn't bother pulling her pillow to her, she immediately closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

-Wolfblood-

 _ **She was running. The rust-colored leaves her golden brick road, guiding her as she vaulted over a fallen tree. The wind blowing her hair back and pulling at her clothes as it tries to hold onto her. Warm sunlight trickles through the green leaves still coloring the tall trees surrounding her. She lands with splash from her grandiose jump from the small overhang onto the stream's edge. She comes to a stop, her brown boots cooling as water tickles the soles. A 'splish-splash' whispers his entrance. Rhydian comes to a stop next to her. "We should hurry so we can meet Tom and Shan for burgers at Bernie's. I'm so hungry, I could eat the whole cow." He laughs, flattening out his tailored shirt he never**_ _ **bothers to button all the way down.**_

" _ **First," she says, getting his attention. She raises herself up on her toes and kisses him the same way he had during their first and last kiss on the outskirts of Stonybridge. The kiss was short, powerful in its innocence and tentative in the realization that this may be the last time they see each other.**_

Maddy awoke to the haze of morning light mixing with the last of night. She laid her hands underneath her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She rolled to her side and pulled a picture out from the draw of her nightstand. She reminisced back to a time without fear of exposure and she could just have burgers with her friends at the local shoppe.

-Wolfblood-

"Well, well, well . . . Taking a day off, eh?" The plump, weighted hand sent chills down her spine as it gripped tightly on her shoulder. Maddy slowly turned her head, seeing the joyous smile of Mr. Nevalle, a Cheshire cat watching Alice's plans fall apart. Maddy wanted to yell for her parents, but she needed not to worry; coming around the corner was Dan and Emma. The older Smiths stopped short upon seeing Mr. Nevalle. "No worries, I found her," he assured her parents, turning to Maddy, "Thought you were going to play hookie, but not this time. Can't get passed me." He shook his hand slightly as if simulating Maddy's attempted escape. Maddy shrugged his grip away and looked at her parents' in disbelief. Dan had left his wallet at the auto-shoppe. Not wanting any unexpected visitors drop by while they were "sick", Dan changed his story that he was taking care of Maddy and would retrieve his wallet in the morning. Maddy and Emma were hiding in the hardware store when Mr. Nevalle walked in. Apparently, the stale coffee provided to its patrons reminded Mr. Nevalle of home and was a routine stop on his way to work. Mr. Nevalle only lived a few blocks away and often walked to school.

"I'm sick!" she announced. Mr. Nevalle looked at her suspiciously.

"You look fine to me, Miss Smith. I'm sure your illustrious parents are far more than intelligent than you give credit to see through this feeble guise to skip school and commit unsavory hi-jinks."

Maddy was about to argue but caught the curt shake of her mother's head. Mr. Nevalle had put her parents and she in a corner that they couldn't get out of without drawing unwanted attention to themselves. Resigning, Maddy sighed, "You got me, ." He laughed jovially, wiping some perspiration from his forehead with his pocket handkerchief. He offered to walk Maddy to school, like some type of solemn march down death row; however, Dan declined the offer, explaining that they would walk Maddy to school. They watched the man leave the store, his girth filling the frame of the door, his patronizing good-bye wave, only burning the Smiths more.

-Wolfblood-

They were standing on the sidewalk outside the low hanging red brick wall on the west side of the school. "What am I supposed to do?" Maddy looked around, watching students begin to arrive.

Dan paused, also taking in the scene. "You are going to have to find an excuse, a reason for leaving."

"I wouldn't normally allow this. But sneak out if you need to. The solar eclipse is expected to arrive by later this afternoon. The closer it gets, the worse you will feel." Emma gesticulated with her hands before realizing it was receiving some peculiar looks from passing students. She causally waved and then gave her daughter a firm hug. "Listen, my pet, you need to get out. No matter what." Maddy nodded.

"Good luck," Dan wished his daughter. Maddy watched her parents leave, all the while trying to formulate a plan to get out of school. She considered making a run for right then until Mr. Nevalle passed, watching her carefully. Maddy huffed, stomping into the school in frustration.

-Wolfblood-

"What are you doing here?" Ling whispered, crowding the Wolfblood at her locker as Maddy grabbed books for science class. Ling had her books closely clutched to her body, leaning against the lockers as if protecting Maddy from onlookers. The Wolfblood had been plotting the entire first period of a way out. The most believable reason to leave would be to suddenly fall ill, but with Dan and Emma already on their way to Elk Ridge, no one would be around to pick her up from school. Students quickly shuffled to classes as the late bell rang. The halls were vacant outside of Ling and her. Knowing that time was of the essence, Maddy rose and addressed her best friend.

"Mr. Nevalle caught me at the hardware store waiting for my dad to retrieve his wallet he left behind yesterday at work. We were cornered with no way out, so I had to come to school. I have less than three hours to figure out how to escape or the school is going to get a new mascot." Maddy grabbed for the back of her neck. The stress of situation was feeding her inner wolf to come out. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. She remembered Jana and her struggles to control her wolf, how determined she was to maintain her wolf-self to fit in. The veins in her neck dissipated and Maddy breathed again. She knew classes had started, but she couldn't leave yet until she was certain she was in complete control.

"Maddy, is everything all right." Without needing to open her eyes, the overly-chipper voice gave away the source, Mrs. Randall. She had placed a gentle hand on her pupil and gave a tight squeeze. "My goodness, kiddo, you're sweating and flush. Are you feeling all right?"

"No!" Ling jumped in. "She's not feeling well . . . you know . . . stomach issues . . . um, cramps . . ." Maddy paled considerably as she watched Ling muddle through and work out some reason for her lackluster complexion. While this would have been an opportunity to find a way home, Ling's eagerness to help her friend was poisoning Maddy's chance at freedom. " . . . she's got . . . you know . . ." Even was uncomfortable, if the way her forehead creased was any indication. ". . . the woman problem . . . menstruation. . ." she whispered. Ling looked between Maddy and Mrs. Randall.

"I'm sure I can get you some Advil or maybe a hot compress from the nurse – "

"No!" Ling interrupted. "These are really, really, really bad. Debilitating. Pulsating headaches, and lower back pain. She's horribly fatigued, and-and is suffering like you wouldn't believe. I mean, vice-like cramps and nausea, like riding the roughest type of seas of womanhood. And you know, the ble-" Maddy shot Ling a look as if to say _'Are you serious? Stop!'_. Covering her eyes with her hand, Maddy groaned at the epic fail happening right before her. Ling was so enamored with her lie that she was losing sight of the goal. The best lies are the simple ones. Occam's Razor. This was far from Occam's Razor.

"Oh-oh-oh all right, Ling. I got the idea. I am also a woman, thank you." Mrs. Randall looked more pale at this point than Maddy had. Ling tucked some of her straight, ebony hair behind her ear and smoothed out her canary yellow blouse with the black lace trimming. Mrs. Randall contorted her face in a way that showed her weighing her own options. "Well, if you really are suffering. . . Tell me, have you been tested for PMDD?" she asked, turning to Maddy.

"No." Maddy hunched herself over to align more with Ling's tall – very tall-tale. "Hm, let's see what the nurse says. Perhaps we should call your parents." Mrs. Randall began to lead Maddy away, when Ling scurried in front of her.

"That's okay. I can help her. I have study hall this period anyway." She was already trying to interject her arm around Maddy's waist and pull her away.

"Oh – well, thank you, Ling. Okay, I suppose that would be okay." Mrs. Randall conceded. "I'll see if I can swing by later to see how you're doing, Maddy. Feel better." Maddy and Ling replied with half-hearted waves. Maddy walked slowly, clutching her stomach until they had turned the corner, out of sight of Mrs. Randall.

"Now what?" she said, standing to full hilt again. "What were you thinking? My parents are miles away with no ability to be contacted by phone."

"I'm sorry. Once I started I just couldn't stop myself and some of me believed if I just – "

"Ling!" Maddy grabbed her by the arms, halting her in her rambling. "We'll figure this out. In the meantime, we need to follow through with story you've built for us – me, actually. If there is anything I learned, is you need to lay in the bed you make even if the bed is a bunch of rocks." The Asian girl nodded and began following the Wolfblood down the hall toward the nurse's office.

-Wolfblood-

They would be at the nurse's office soon and Maddy could feel her anxiety increase with each step. Going to the nurse would tie her up in the office the rest of the afternoon, which would be a big problem come time the solar eclipse was expected to happen. "Look," Ling said, stopping suddenly. Tugging on Maddy's grey hoodie to get her attention, she pointed to the side entrance door, which was completely unmanned. "Just leave. Now. Go."

"What?" Maddy swung around so quickly, her rucksack slipped off her shoulder. She jostled with it before setting it back on her shoulder. "Mrs. Randall expects me at the nurse and will be surprised and angry when I'm not there later."

"Understood. But you have two options: leave now and possibly have detention later or in school suspension, or wolf-out and receive an all-expense paid trip to some government facility . . . or worse, shot at by some lunatic hunter who is currently on the loose somewhere, plotting your deaths," Ling finished, gesticulating wildly. "Pick, Maddy."

Maddy paused looking toward the grey double doors than back down the hall which led to the front office, where the nurse was located. She bit her nails nervously, before succumbing to what was the obvious choice. "Okay, I'm heading out. If someone asks, just say you left me outside the main office and went to class, that way you are not in trouble too." Ling nodded, watching Maddy move to the exit. The youngest Smith felt giddy, finally relieved from the pressure of finding a way out. Placing her hand on the cool metal push bars, her world came to a screeching halt. "Miss Smith . . ." Maddy didn't turn right away, contemplating just making a run for it, but without enough time to understand a full disregard for school authority would cost her, she retracted her hands. Facing the person who called her name, she saw Ling standing rigid next to her English teacher, his disapproving look confirmation she was in big trouble. He curled his bony, long finger, silently commanding her to follow as he guided Ling and her to the main office. He left them at the bench outside. "You can both wait here, and I do mean wait!" he sternly warned, the words slightly muddled in his agitated accent. "I will speak to Mr. Larson and let him know what happened."

Maddy let the white tips of her converse sneakers brush against the linoleum floor. Ling looked mortified, her head low and her back slouched, like a puppy being reprimanded for the first time. Maddy felt bad as she knew her friend wouldn't be sitting next to her if it hadn't been for her. The halls felt especially quiet that day. "I'm sorry, Ling," Maddy apologized, placing her hands in her lap and playing with the stretched out part of her cuffs. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"Yeah," came the solemn response of the sullen Asian girl sitting next to her. "I am worried what my parents will do." Maddy had forgotten the strict raising the Xu family enforced and obedient behavior they expected from their only child.

"I'll tell him it wasn't your fault. Don't worry. You can't control someone else's actions." Maddy would make every effort to get her off the hook, but without Ms. Dupree to steer the conversation or the principal's thoughts, Maddy was secretly fretting her own ability to get the situation to play in her favor.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy swallowed loudly, fiddling with with her sleeves, stretching out the cuffs to her sleeves even more. The last time she had been "invited" to the principal's office, Ms. Dupree had been able to manipulate Mr. Larson into not suspending her. "To say I am surprised to see you here . . ." he just ' _tsk-tsk_ ' the thought and shook his head disapprovingly. "I thought you were making such progress with joining the girls' lacrosse team, leading this school to victory, now . . ." He ran his hand down his unshaven face. "And Ms. Xu, I do not know what to say. You are one of our most academically gifted students, who many a time, the teachers have complimented your 'role-model-like' behavior, this is so out-of-character. It almost makes me believe Ms. Smith when she says you were not involved," he sighed and paused, pensively looking at the weathered green desk protector. "Though, I know that you two have formed some misfit bond that is both awe-inspiring, but damning . . . at least for one of you." He exhaled tiredly, resting his elbows on the desk. Maddy was distracted by the faded look of his sports coat; the elbow patches and the edges of the fabric on the sleeves frayed and discolored. _'Why not just get a new one?'_ she thought.

"Well, girls," he said after several seconds of silence. "What do we do here?" Maddy slouched farther in her chair, tapping her fingers against the wooden armrests.

The two girls exchanged looks, not sure how to respond to his question. Were they actually supposed to respond? Ling straightened out the pleats of her skirt. Maddy searched the room for something of interest, but as she circled back she was surprised to find him staring at her, expecting an answer. "If I was trying to leave school, hypothetically, it was for personal reasons that I do not want to talk about. But if this were all true, then since Ling was only trying to be supportive and this was her first time doing something wrong; perhaps, a mere detention would suffice. Ling isn't the type to disregard authority. I mean, look at her."

"And what about you, Madeline? Who are you?" Maddy looked at her sneakers. She didn't respond at first. "I didn't hear you, Maddy. Speak up." Mr. Larson leaned forward, as did Ling who seemed oddly interested in Maddy's answer.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Larson. I guess I'm figuring it out." It was actually the truth. Had you asked her the same question a year ago, she would immediately answered the farmers' daughter, a student at Stonybridge, a friend of Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian, and a Photography Club member. Now, she wasn't so certain. "I will accept whatever punishment you find fitting. But, I really do need to leave school and Ling doesn't deserve to be suspended or her parents called."

"Miss Smith, no need to be so dramatic. I am not going to suspend Ms. Xu. Ling, you have detention this afternoon." He seemed to smile and let slip a subtle laugh. "Maddy, unless you can provide some more details as to why you want to leave school, I cannot approve such a request. You will return to class for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow starts your week of in-school suspension."

-Wolfblood-

Maddy felt like she had been tagged like a wild animal, constantly watched. Just asking for a pass to the bathroom was an ordeal. Mrs. Minziniwski, her psychology teacher, warned her of the consequences to follow if she misused the pass; though, it wasn't nearly as intimidating as her teacher had wanted. Mrs. Minziniwski was a very thin and lanky-looking woman, who perpetually appeared as if she was being swallowed by her clothes. Her large-framed glasses perched on her thin, pointed nose only further emphasized how small she was.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy leaned on the cream colored porcelain sink, her nerves besting her as she tapped her left foot against the checkered pattern tile floor. She exhaled; she knew with each passing second she was losing time and running dangerously close to exposing their secret. She looked up, nearly slipping on the small puddle of water that had collected when she rinsed her face with cool water. She stepped back before recognizing the yellow eyes staring back at her. "Oh no," she breathed. It was already beginning. She quickly checked her hands, the small strings of black extending into her fingers tips. "No, no, no . . ." she repeated to herself, near tears. Maddy heard the door to the girls' restroom open. Maddy quickly scrambled into one of the stalls and pressed her back against the door. The light from the small window streaming in.

"Maddy," someone whispered. Her cautious footsteps sliding across the gritty floor making the sound of sandpaper rubbing against each other.

"Ling?" She called from behind the rose colored doors.

"Yeah. Where are you?" She began rapping on each stall before finding Maddy in the second to last one. "No one's here. Come out." Maddy unlatched the lock and slowly opened the door. Ling immediately gasped, covering her mouth with her slender fingers.

"What?" Maddy looked passed the girl into the mirror at her own reflection. While the mirror was aged and certainly wouldn't hold up to the Kay's standard, it was good enough to see that her teeth were no longer human. Her K-9's hanging lower, pushed lightly into her lower lip. She bumped into her friend as she moved closer to the mirror. Pressing her hands against the glass, she whimpered. Pulling her hands closer, she examined the darkened nail beds. Ling pulled her phone out of her clutch purse and quickly became agitated. "My phone isn't working. This sometimes happens during a solar eclipse. This must be happening . . . now!"

"I have to get out of here!" Maddy growled between her bared teeth.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy knew they were pressing their luck to sneak her out one the overlooked side entrances, but their options were shrinking. **Stay or go**. Ling waved Maddy on after checking the hallway intersection for teachers. Time was moving slower and faster all at the same time and Maddy was ready to burst out of her skin. Ling had just signaled for Maddy to cross when a call from their left made both girls jump. Maddy quickly recognized it was Miranda moving quickly to them. "Go, I'll stall her," Ling instructed, pushing Maddy passed her toward the exit.

Maddy nodded, but only traveled a few more steps before a melodious low whistling caught her attention on her right. Robert was leisurely walking, probably going for a stroll to kill time, when he spotted her. He waved, now starting to jog toward her. He called her name in a harsh whisper looking for confirmation that she had seen him. However, acknowledging Robert was the last worry on her mind. Maddy could feel her wolf scratching under her skin, if she didn't get out in the next few minutes, she would forfeit any chance at salvaging a normal life for herself and her family. She pulled her hood farther down her face and raced to the double doors. She could see the shadow of the moon taking hold through the glass panes on the double doors. She was so close to freedom. . .

And then it was over.

Mrs. Randall emerged from the teacher's bathroom, blocking her escape. Maddy skidded to a halt, her hood that she had pulled over her head nearly flopping off. Her breath caught in her throat at the discovery. Maddy felt a hard tug on her over-sized sleeves; she was being pulled to the other side of the hall. Ling haphazardly shoved her friend inside a closet. Maddy locked the door behind her – essentially, trapping herself inside. Maddy flicked on the light switch; the dull glow revealing textbooks and literature books for reading stacked on small tables all around her.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy felt her front paws land softly on the cement floor. She could hear the probing questions from both Miranda and Robert as they hounded Ling for answers. Maddy whimpered, scared for Ling and herself. The Wolfblood could smell Ling perspiring under the pressure, begging for Robert and Miranda to trust her judgment and just leave. The ruckus attracted Mrs. Randall who immediately wanted to know Maddy's whereabouts. Miranda and Robert gave away that Maddy had hunkered down in the storage closet. Ling denied the allegations, throwing out possible areas that Mrs. Randall would find Maddy. Yet, with Robert and Miranda there to confirm they had seen Maddy enter the storage area, Ling's lies fell on deaf ears. Maddy barked in agitation with the developing situation on the other side of the door. Putting her muzzle to her paw, she forgot she couldn't speak. _**A human trapped within the wolf.**_

"Is that a dog in there? Maddy, what's going on in there? Open this door, now!" Mrs. Randall shrieked, banging on the door.

"No!" Ling responded, pressing herself against the door until most of her silhouette covered the frost window pane. "It's a fox. . . maybe. An-and like I said earlier, Maddy isn't inside. Miranda and Robert are mistaken."

"Miss Xu, I wasn't born yesterday, that's a dog. Step aside, now." Maddy slinked away from the door, pressing herself against the books piled on the floor. Looking to her left and right, she realized that space was limited, books had been shoved under all the tables. There didn't appear to be room for a small wolf to hide anywhere.

"It is a fox," Robert spoke up. "Maddy went inside to try and capture it. She figured she could lure it out if she went in alone. Isn't that right, Ling?" he said, looking for assistance. Ling bobbed her head, but didn't add any supporting details.

"I don't know what's going on, but I plan to find out." Maddy rolled her eyes, Mrs. Randall was holding a grudge. "Foxes don't bark."

"Well then, what do foxes do?" Miranda chimed in. "What _does_ the fox say?" Maddy couldn't have kept the snickering in even if she was in human-form; yet, all that came out was a cross between a whine and yodeling bark. Maddy flattened herself to the floor and placed both paws over her muzzle. _'Shut up, Maddy!'_ she scolded herself.

"If that's the case, then I'm calling animal control. And when I return, you all, including Maddy, have detention for your insubordination. I'd like to believe I am a fair teacher, but I feel you all think you can just take advantage of my kindness, and I won't tolerate it." Maddy was sure Mrs. Randall wasn't going to call animal control, but beseech the janitor for his help. If that was true, Maddy might have a shot at escaping since his office was on the other side of the school. As Mrs. Randall hurriedly speed-walked away, she heard the worse thing since learning she would have to leave Stonybridge.

"Okay, Ling, what's really going on? We played along, now we want to know truth." Robert demanded. As commanding as his words sounded, Maddy could hear the undertones of concern within them.

"Why is Maddy hiding in the storage room?" Miranda added, crossing her arms over her chest to show her immovable position on the subject.

Maddy knew she couldn't leave without exposing her secret to her friends; on the other hand, she would eventually be caught if she stayed too. Mrs. Randall was determined to open that storage room and bust them all. It wouldn't be long before the normally, sugary-sweet gym teacher would return with reinforcements. Reluctantly, the Wolfblood walked to the door and scratched her nails against it. She gave a defeated sign and prayed the Asian girl understood what she was trying to convey.

It was time for two more people know.

-Wolfblood-

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Maddy was perched on a boulder that rested alongside the walking trail in the park.

"Not sure. Probably in more trouble than Robert, Miranda, and I are in for letting you leave school though. Mr. Larson said we were 'accessories'." Ling moved some dead leaves around with her black, polished low heels. Even with spring just around the corner, much of the ground was still blanketed in snow. Only here, in the woods, where the tall trees' limbs overlapped were there patches of fresh earth.

Maddy pulled her legs tightly into her chest. The solar eclipse had come and gone, and she couldn't remember a time when she was more happy to be in human-form. "Thank you for helping me today." She looked at Robert and Miranda who were standing to her right. "I know it's a lot to take in. But, this needs to continue to be a secret. Just the four of us, okay?" It was a gamble. Perhaps the largest risk she had ever taken before.

"I just can't believe it," Miranda blurted out, gesticulating her disbelief with her hands. Maddy recalled hours ago when Ling hesitantly opened the storage closet door and Maddy slipped out. Her heart sunk as she watched Robert and Miranda jump back in fright at seeing a wolf emerge. Robert and Miranda carefully entered the closet, their eyes never leaving Maddy's until they were fully inside. They wasted no time, moving the books from the tables to the floor, tipping and toppling the neatly stacked piles in search of their friend. Maddy remembered the immense sadness she felt as she trotted through the double doors that Ling opened for her, still hearing her friends calling her name, expecting her to magically answer. It became very real to her, that her new life could very well be her old life. And while she was delighted that Robert and Miranda finally knew about her being a Wolfblood, she also felt a great bit of uncertainty because now the circle was bigger . . . and that meant chances for bigger mistakes to happen.

Robert walked in a small circle, rubbing the back of his neck. He brought both his hands to his face as if praying, then lightly sighed and seemed to stare into the distance. Maddy and Ling traded worried looks. Miranda was blown away by the revelation and quickly put together that there were other Wolfbloods around. She even made the connections to the attack that happened at Elk Ridge. But knowing that Wolfbloods camped not too far from his parents' resort, or that the girl he liked was more than human was a lot to take in. "Robert . . ." Maddy spoke softly, tilting her head to try and see his face. Maddy was on pins and needles as she waited for him to respond. Not only could this be the moment she lost her friend, but also lost the life she had struggled to create.

Robert turned to her, but didn't smile. He sauntered over, slow and slightly unsteady. He eased himself next to her on the boulder, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. His fingerless-gloved hand squeezing her shoulder gently. "You're secret is safe with me. . . Always."

-End Chapter 9

A/N: Many reviewers have been asking for when Rhydian is going to show. It wouldn't be fair if I answered out-right the chapter he would make his debut. I have plans to incorporate him, but that is all I am saying. This story is about Maddy and so telling her story is my priority when I am writing. It's probably not the answer most of you were hoping for, but I think it is the correct one, in order to be fair to everyone. Reading is a experience - journey - and sometimes you don't know where it is going to take you. This is the first time I am writing in a style called 'by the seam of your pants' where nearly nothing is plotted out. I was very nervous with using this stylistic approach, but felt my writing had fallen flat recently and at the same time, I was suffering from Writer's Block. This has been such an exciting journey for me as a writer and has allowed me to create what I consider one of my better stories.

Thank you all for reading. Please leave constructive feedback.


	11. Chapter 10

7/23/17

Chapter 10

Maddy had parted ways with her friends hours ago. For awhile she wondered the town, walking down nearly every street in town. Eventually, she found herself at a local burger joint. Her stomach growling obnoxiously, she realized shade hadn't eaten since breakfast. Trying to desperately evade exposure of your deepest secret, typically keeps your mind pre-occupied. Maddy leisurely ate, watching the cars rumble through the area. She gave nods of acknowledgement to some teammates that passed by. Before long she heard the familiar hollow sound that drinking the last sips of soda create, deciding that was her cue to return home, she tossed her trash away and slipped through the glass double doors. The brisk weather was refreshing, it was the closest to spring the town had experienced since she arrived in Tall Skies. The young Wolfblood strolled home, wishing that she had her friends with her for support. She had been avoiding going home; a place where she would be prosecuted by her parents for breaking the cardinal rule: do not tell others about Wolfbloods. A rule she continued to break, time and time again.

Maddy opened the front door to a quiet living room. A small table light glowed in a friendly reception of her coming home. Maddy could hear the small tinkering of dishes being moved in the kitchen. Maddy stepped cautiously into the kitchenette to see her parents drinking tea and having some cookies. The remarkable part was her father's cookies were untouched, just sitting precariously on the small plate. Maddy could not recall a time when her father refrained himself from quickly devouring their routine dessert: some butter cookies and tea. "Mom . . . Dad . . . what's wrong?" she asked.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy sat in the wood dining chair, numb. Somewhere in the background she could hear a small table clock chime midnight. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting, but it felt like only seconds. Maddy traced the exposed dark knot in the wood table with her finger. "So, what does this mean for me?"

"Uh . . . we're not sure, Maddy." Dan rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He rested his head in his one hand and looked at his wife.

"Mahkah wants to meet with you to know for sure," Emma answered emptily. She picked up the small silver teaspoon and stirred it in her cooling tea.

"I don't get it. I . . . What is a True Wolf?" Maddy hadn't had an opportunity to tell her parents that two more people knew of their secret. Trying to swallow the bombshell news her parents had laid on her derails her entire plans. Emma and Dan were still trying to process the big news. "How do they know?" Maddy stood, feeling light-headed, she braced herself against table. Even though she had just finished off a double patty burger and large fries, her stomach felt empty again. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"Maddy," her mother called, gently reaching for her hand. "How did you get out of school today? Are you in any trouble? Do you need a note?" Maddy needed sleep more than anything else. She also needed some time to process all that just had happened. Could she really be a True Wolf? She shook her head and continued down the hall. As she opened her bedroom door and kicked her sneakers off. She crawled into her bed and laid her head on her awaiting pillow. Just before drifting off to sleep, she thought about the fog-laden woods and swinging from a rope tied to a sturdy tree branch with her friends, not a care in the world.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy woke up and was surprised to find it nearly ten o'clock in the morning according to her alarm clock. Maddy rolled over and grabbed her phone off her nightstand. She pressed the menu key and discovered that is was Thursday. She covered her eyes as she sat up. The light streaming into her room was blinding, almost nauseating. Maddy took notice to the stillness of her room, it was the same stillness the morning after Rhydian had decided to leave . . . the same stillness the morning after she had to leave. She learned this deafening stillness meant something bad. Maddy scooted to the edge of her bed and eased herself to the floor. She stumbled to the door before gaining her footing.

Maddy carefully walked to the kitchen where her parents sat. She was relieved to find them home, sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast. "Hey, my cub. How are you?" her mother asked.

Maddy sauntered over to the dining table, and plopped into the seat between her parents. She breathed noisily as she let the morning and the night's events sift in her mind. "So, what now?" The light filtered between the small slats of their blinds. It was a softer light, and seemed to just fall into the room instead of forcing itself in as it had in days past. Maddy looked at both her parents, waiting for an answer.

Dan finally broke the silence. "We aren't sure. Until yesterday, True Wolves were legends. They were stories told to Cubs by parents as a way of teaching tolerance, or at least I thought so." Dan stood abruptly. "Let me make you some breakfast. How about sausage and eggs?" Maddy nodded, looking down at her fingers briefly.

"We think it would be best if we all visited Mahkah and the Wild Wolfbloods up at Elk Ridge to really understand what is going on. I'm sure there are tests for them to perform that can determine if you are really a True Wolf. He mentioned a blue moon, did – did you feel or notice anything months ago?" Emma touched her daughter's hand reassuringly. Maddy silence and looking away was enough confirmation for Emma.

"Dad, what were the stories you were told?" Dan was cracking two eggs into a cast iron frying pan, the sizzle of of the egg whites bubbling as it hit the heated butter. Dan finished the breakfast and slid everything into a large plate. He grabbed the glass of milk waiting on the counter and brought everything to the youngest Smith. Maddy hesitated to eat, but caved-in at the smell of freshly cooked links. Maddy began eating, Emma sipping at her tea, as Dan settled back into his seat, wiping the remnants of egg and grease from his hands with the dish towel.

"True Wolves were supposed to be Wolfbloods that were not only great leaders but had special abilities unlike the typical Wolfblood. They were revered for these abilities, one of them to bring together not only Wolfblood clans, but also humans. My grandfather used to tell of wars and battles fought at the leadership of True Wolves."

"Well . . . what happened to them?" Maddy asked, scooping some pieces of egg onto her fork. Dan cleared his throat, he peered at Emma and then back at his daughter.

"How's the breakfast?" he asked.

"Good, so . . . what happened to the True Wolves? Why haven't I heard of them before?" Maddy had stopped eating and looked at her parents expectantly. The uneasy feeling in her stomach growing.

"You should finish eating?" Emma reminded, pointing at the plate that was half-eaten. "You don't want to let it get cold." She smiled as if it were an average morning. Emma pulled at her blue cashmere sweater, closing it tighter around her.

"Why won't you answer my questions?!" Maddy felt like crying. Her parents were dodging her questions like they didn't matter.

"I'm not sure. I mean . . . they're stories . . . or so I thought," Dan answered, exasperated.

"So, how do I . . . How come I'm . . ." Maddy couldn't wrap her mind around it. She sheltered her eyes from them.

"We don't know. It could be genetics, luck of the draw - we just don't know. We're sorry, my Cub. It may not even be true, so try to not think to hard on it." As motherly and assuringly as Emma's words sounded, they could not quell the little voice in Maddy's head that sang and danced and told her that she was not the predator after all, but the prey. The victim of bad fortune.

-Wolfblood-

With her parents' permission, Maddy left the house and went for a run in the woods. She didn't want to be bothered so she stayed away from Elk Ridge, though, after her last meeting with Mahkah, Davin could be tracking her at that very moment. Maddy trotted to a stop and rested at the same boulder she had been sitting on the day before. It was becoming a favorite spot of hers. It was where she was discovered by her friends.

-Wolfblood-

"So, what happens now?" Robert asked. He was leaning on the same boulder Maddy was sitting on. The sea green skull cap couldn't capture all his long tresses, pieces falling into his eyes.

"I guess I have to see Mahkah and find out if it's true or not." Maddy and her friends sat in silence at the uncertainty of her words.

"That's heavy, girl." Miranda huffed then lit up like someone just announced she won the lottery. "We need go out and have some fun. Get away from all this." She was gesticulating wildly, enthused with her own plan. Surprisingly, Ling agreed.

"I would, but I don't know if my parents will agree. I still haven't told them you guys know about our secret. It kind of took a backseat to everything, after, you know . . . plus, it's technically my birthday this weekend even though our records say otherwise."

"That's perfect!" Miranda declared. "We'll take you out and celebrate!" Miranda put her fist out, looking for the others to fist-bump with matched excitement. Robert jumped on the band wagon first.

"We'll go snow tubing up at my parent's resort. It'll be a blast!"

"I don't know." Maddy rubbed her legs to get feeling back in them. She looked away, up towards the mountains then back at her friends.

"Come on, I'll drive," Miranda continued. Each person gave her a credulous look. "My old girl grumbles, but she has never failed me."

"I'm more worried about the person driving than the vehicle chosen as transportation," Ling muttered receiving laughter from Robert and Maddy.

"Okay, okay. My birthday lands on a Sunday, so it shouldn't be a big deal if we go out on Saturday." Maddy slid off the rock, feeling better about everything happening. It almost felt like the old days. Her, Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian hanging out and just being friends.

-Wolfblood-

Friday seemed to drag on, but forcing to serve in-school suspension had the power of stretching time, turning seconds to minutes, and minutes to hours. Saturday couldn't come fast enough for the young Wolfblood.

The next morning, the group met outside the local diner where Ling treated the group to a nice breakfast. It was through the munching of eggs, bacon, and stacks of pancakes that Miranda told them her truck had fallen "ill" - as she called it - and she couldn't drive them as originally expected. Luckily, Robert had recently passed his driver's test and was able to get them to the resort. Maddy accepted Miranda's not so discreet offer of the front seat, next to Robert. Miranda evidently didn't see issues with the cross species mingling. Robert parked his black SUV in a reserved parking space typically used by his parents, and rested the car. All four hopped out, excited to go snow tubing. Maddy had been looking forward to just turning her brain off and have fun with her friends.

"Everyone wait!" Miranda waved the trio: Maddy, Robert, and Ling back to the vehicle. She handed Maddy a small jewelry box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Maddy looked at Robert and Ling and then untied the bow. She opened the white box and was enamored by the gesture. Inside the box was a necklace. The necklace had wood round pendant hanging from a leather strand. The wood circular pendant had a paw print burned into the center and some mountain peaks in the background. The wood pendant had a little bit of weight to it, more than she would have thought, but she was still awed by the thoughtfulness.

"This is beautiful. Did you make this?" Maddy pulled the necklace out and placed her head through the loop.

"No, my cousin is the craftsmen, but I told her what I wanted on it." Miranda blushed. She then pulled out two more from her side pocket of her pants. She presented them to Ling and Robert. Theirs looked slightly different with a hand and a paw print imprinted on the palm. "So, I thought we could all wear one, like a tribe-kind-of-pack-thing." Miranda unzipped her coat halfway and showed she was wearing one to match Ling's and Robert's. "Ling explained that each Wolfblood belonged to a pack and you had to leave yours. So, I figured that we could be your pack, and so I made yours different so you could be alpha, you know." Her voice grew soft, like she was unsure of what she was saying or afraid of how Maddy would feel about the idea.

Maddy was immensely touched by the amount of time, thought, and care Miranda had put into the gift. "I will always treasure this gift. Thank you."

"But you have to wear it. We all do. Like a secret that when we wear it, we know what it means but no one else does. And then when things go bad, kind like what's goin' on now, we'll be reminded that were a pack . . . stronger together like superheroes," Miranda instructed.

"Actually, thats not - " Ling began to correct.

"Sounds awesome," Maddy cut-in. She gave Ling a look that said 'let it go.' Miranda have missed the finer details of pack life and how they worked, but her heart was in the right place. Ling huffed, placing her necklace around her neck as a way of placating Maddy. Even though Ling was looking annoyed with Miranda's lack of understanding, she couldn't help smiling as she inspected the pendant in detail.

"Ready, Alpha?" Robert asked, smiling. He looked down at his necklace that hung around his hunter green flannel. He zipped up his ski coat and looked at Maddy, who nodded. With everyone ready to go, he led them to the resort entrance where Robert took over with arranging them tickets and locker keys.

-Wolfblood –

After a few hours of snow tubing, the gang decided on lunch. Robert suggested a small café on the second floor of the resort. The girls followed the young man and they chose a table near the wall of windows overlooking the mountainous scenery. "Hey, have you ever been on a snowmobile?" Robert asked the group, with a mischievous look in his eye.

-Wolfblood-

It wasn't long before they finished their meal and Robert coordinated with the staff the renting of two snowmobiles. "Must be nice to drop daddy's name and the world bows down," Miranda teased.

Roberts face soured for a moment before returning to playful smile. He let her comment fall to the wayside and began giving them a quick tutorial for driving a snowmobile. Watching Miranda rev the engine in childlike joy, drove Ling to question their decision to let her drive. Robert showed Maddy to her chariot, which they would share. "Hope you don't mind if drive, first. I want to guide you all to a nice spot. It'll be easier if I lead." Maddy shook her head that she had no problem with him taking the helm. "Just tap me on the shoulder if Ling falls off or Miranda crashes," he laughed.

Robert quickly retrieved his backpack he had dropped against the dark wooden-looking shed. He placed it in a side saddle and mounted the bike. Patting the seat behind him, he waited for Maddy. The Wolfblood climbed aboard and wrapped her arms around Robert tightly as he pulled away in a hurry.

They had been driving for a while when Robert allowed his vehicle to come to a rest. Miranda pulled up beside them, braking roughly that both young women jerked forward. Pulling off the helmet, he smoothed his hair and fixed his skull cap. "Here we are," he announced. Maddy lifted the visor of her helmet, astounded by the scene in front of her. With the snowmobiles quietly humming as they began to rest, she looked around. Tall Christmas trees, never-ending pines tree that stretched up into the cloudy sky, and some stubborn shrubs surrounded them. The path they had taken wasn't a trail, but just a little veins of cleared areas. Maddy couldn't easily determine how far they were, but she felt closer to Mother Nature. Maddy slowly dismounted and walked in a small circle, the snow giving under her boots. The crisp air was a cool rush as she took in all the smells. She had a surging need to just run between the trees and dive into the small mounds of snow where they collected in the crevices between crowded trees. It was beautiful.

-Wolfblood-

Robert pulled out from the side satchel a small wrapped box and presented it to Maddy. "What's this?" Like she needed to ask, and Robert gave her exactly that look. Maddy, unwrapped the box and her eyes widened at the surprise inside. She carefully extracted the 35mm camera, like the one she had been using back home in Stonybridge. "How?" was all she could afford to get out. She glided her fingers against the cool silver crown of the camera's body and turned the ostentatiously large lens, not particularly focused on anything. She spun around in a circle, before landing her focus on Robert. He was beaming with joy as he watched her play with the camera, smiling the entire time. He had is hands shoved in his pockets, nervous for some reason. "Smile," she laughed, snapping a picture of him. "Like breaking the champagne on the new boat out for its first voyage."

"I'm honored." He laughed, then sighed.

"Thank you so much. How did you know?" She hung the camera strap around her neck. "Ling," she answered for him. They both laughed looking at the Asia girl who looked suddenly bashful. "I'm going to capture it all. Best birthday bash ever."

"Whooo-hoooo!" Miranda yelled, punching the air like she had won the championship all over.

-Wolfblood-

They were enjoying the privacy that particular provided them. Allowed to make as much as noise or horse-around without being reprimanded. They took turns leading each other around the around the trees and drag racing in the larger clearing. Maddy wished she could drag out the passing minutes into days, just to stay longer. Sadly, all good things come to an end. "Hey, guys perhaps we should turn back, look." Ling pointed up toward the darkening sky. The clouds transformed from a dull grey to a ominous slate-color. Maddy had lived in the area long enough to understand the different layers of gray. It was time to move indoors and prepare for a wild storm. All three of them looked to Maddy, who nodded in agreement. "Come on," Ling said quickly, spurring back to her spot as Miranda's passenger.

"Okay, I'll lead," Robert instructed waiting for Maddy to mount the back of the snowmobile and Miranda to engage the ignition of hers. Just as they were about to head toward the resort a reddish-colored wolf jumped in their way. Maddy could hear Robert gasp and twist the throttle to cut power and stop the snowmobile. When the wolf didn't move and the fur raised, Maddy knew she needed to do something. At the speed the clouds moved, it would be a swift by intense snow storm. She swung her leg over and hopped down, her feet disappearing in the white ground covering. She looked back at her friends and then at the Wild Wolfblood in front of her. It was Davin. But, Davin must have not known that Robert and Miranda knew, and Maddy intended keeping it that way. She continued to snarl and bark at the group, her eyes never leaving Maddy's for more than a second.

"Well, what is she saying?" Robert asked. He now sat side saddle, more relaxed as he believed things were safer with Maddy.

"Nothing," Maddy answered, but Robert's arched eyebrow said he didn't believe her for one minute. Maddy shook her head. She wasn't leaving with Davin. She didn't want to return the campsite. As much as she wanted answers, past experience said that her inquisitive mind and desire for answers could lead to trouble. The memories of finding the tunnels with Liam flashing back to her. "Leave! Get out of here! Now!" She couldn't – wouldn't leave her friends. This was her day. The was her opportunity for some normalcy. To be a regular teenager. "Go!" Maddy glowered at Davin, baring her teeth. Robert swivels back into a proper sitting position and revved the engine. He nudged the snowmobile forward, indicating to Davin that she should leave. However, Davin was committed to bringing Maddy back and held her ground.

"Maybe you should bark back?" Miranda offered, receiving a light slap on the shoulder from Ling. "What?!" Miranda shot back, shrugging her shoulders in feigned innocence.

Maddy shook her head and crouched down. "Leave she said more calmly. Now is not the time. I understand, but you need to go.I cannot leave them. I won't." The Wild Wolfblood peered around her tame counterpart and gave a disgusted, snarling bark at her. As displeased as Davin was, she seemed to be acquiescing. She narrowed her eyes at the three humans waiting behind Maddy, suspiciously unafraid of her. While Maddy may not have been able to hide the truth in others knowing, Davin did finally leave. And just in time as a sudden white-out blew in. Maddy wasn't so sure anymore that she was the one that convinced Davin and that perhaps Mother Nature was the true motivation. "Damn it!" she harshly whispered to herself.

-Wolfblood-

The severity of their predicament was evident almost as soon as Robert had started guiding them back to the resort. Robert killed the engine and was relieved to see Miranda and Ling pull beside them. The wind howled; the snow moving sideways. The entire scene static, just an never-ending fall of snow. The grey clouds sank to the ground, cutting their visibility to just feet in front of them. While squalls were typically short-lived, this one seemed to have the Mother Natures fury fueling it. Each snowflake that landed felt like small pin-pricks crashing into their skin. As Maddy inhaled, trying to calm her mind, the crips air froze her from the inside-out. "We need to find shelter. We can't continue. The visibility is too low." Maddy was growing more and more fearful of their returning safely back to the resort.

"But where? There's no viable shelter anywhere around here." Ling shouted. The temperature was dropping, from nearly feeling like the beginning of spring, to a intolerable cold, Maddy knew the others wouldn't last.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think were lost. I can't recognize anything," Robert announced, his voice cracking with uncertainty and fear.

"Now what? If we don't find somewhere to bunker down or quick find the resort, we're done. We're all goin' to be human, Wolfblood popsicles," Miranda chimed in.

Her inner voice, that sound eerily like her mother's, reprimanded herself for even considering using Eolas, but Maddy knew deep down it was their only way of getting their way back safely. As the snow continued to dust her jacket, she crouched down and dipped her fingers into the snow. Looking into the grey blur of clouds she could see other patron racing into resort to escape the weather and she could see Davin snuggling into a small den for warmth and to wait out the storm. As she led herself away and back to where they were, she could see they had driven off course and had passed the path they had initially taken. Even so, they could still get back.

Standing quickly, she looked at her friends, who were watching her carefully. "Turn off your phones. I don't want them going off. I can get us home," she instructed. They were slow to follow, only Ling doing as she was told. "I can track our way back, but if your phones ring, I will lose my connect to the ground - Nature. I'll also lose consciousness because of it." When Robert and Miranda hesitated again, unsure of turning their phone off - cutting themselves off from any outside communications, Maddy barked out a final command it. "Do it! Turn them off now." The Wolfblood's toes tingled and her fingers burned as she began to lose feeling in her extremities. The chill was pushing through Maddy's clothing. They needed to get back or they would begin to suffer from hypothermia. Miranda and Robert turned off their phones and waited for Maddy to hop on Robert's snowmobile again. "This way," she pointed, tapping Robert's shoulder to get his attention. "Go. Hurry."

-Wolfblood-

They were less than a mile away when Maddy tapped Robert and signaled him to stop. As unrelenting as the snow storm had been, she knew from experience the searing pain felt by pylons. The power lines that extended to the resort were just tickling her, coaxing her to come closer. Maddy breathed and pushed away from Nature, a tinge of remorse felts as she came back to the modern world. She slide off the bike and fell to her knees, unsteadily keeping herself upright. She had never pushed her talents that hard or for that long and it had taken a physical toll. The desire to throw up was undeniably. She could hear the other calling her, but she didn't focus on any of them until she felt Robert hoist her to her feet and help back onto the snowmobile. He saddled the winter jet ski from behind her, locking her in like a seatbelt so she would fall off. "It's just straight ahead. A few more minutes," she assured him, trying to convince herself not to give into the darkness the loss of consciousness presented. It took longer without Maddy's help, but as they muddled through the snow, they were soon rewarded by the silhouette of the resort coming into sight.

Stepping on the cobble red stone that led to the open courtyard of the ski lounge, some attendants raced out of the double glass doors with towels. Robert was helping Maddy walk as they moved slowly to the awaiting employees. Sitting on the second floor with warm blankets around them, a fire place, and some hot chocolate, the group quietly watched as the snow began to finally temper off. "What was that?" Miranda inquired. Maddy didn't respond right away lost in her thoughts. "Eh, girlie, how did you find your way back? I know sled dogs. My dad use to breed them. And the best of the best dogs couldn't track in that Hell."

Maddy looked up, slightly tired and only somewhat thawed from her escapade in the ferocious Tall Skies environment. "It's called Eolas . . . gift . . . I don't know, maybe it would be better called an ability, that certain Wolfbloods have to commune at a higher level with Nature. It allows you to see and sense things at a farther reach than just mere sight."

"That's crazy girl. I bet you never lose your damn keys," Miranda laughed, eating a few marshmallows from a bag the staff had left per Robert's request. Maddy didn't respond to Miranda, just stared unimpressed. While Miranda's comments and questions usually resulted in bemusement, Maddy was beyond simple fatigue and couldn't muster any tolerance or pleasure from Miranda uninhibited ignorance.

It grew quiet for a while, when Maddy finally spoke up. "I really appreciate this awesome day you all planned, but I'm exhausted, and would actually like to head home and to bed. I don't mean to cut our plans short, but using Eolas took everything out of me." Maddy didn't want to ruin their birthday plans for her, but she really just wanted to rest.

"That's okay. I was thinking the same thing. If the storm hit outside the area, it could take awhile to get home, and I'm also worn out. I've had enough excitement," Robert agreed.

-Wolfblood-

It had taken longer to get back in the are as the roads had been compromised from the radical storm, but finally Robert dropped off Miranda and Ling at their houses.

Robert pulled up in front of the pharmacy. Maddy hopped out of the vehicle and came around to say goodbye. "You got everything?" he asked. She nodded, showing him the camera hanging around her neck. She hugged Robert tightly, grateful for the gift and having the opportunity to spend the day away from the apartment and school. And even though Davin had stepped in to ruin it, as well as the heinous blizzard, she still counted the time with her friends as a win. Maddy stepped back, only for Robert to lean and land a kiss. It was gentle and light like the snowfall she had become accustom to since living in Tall Skies. And just as soon as it had begun, it ended. Behind the eager smile of Robert's, Maddy caught the alarming red and blue flashes of police lights running down the side of the alley that led to her family's apartment.

Maddy didn't bother explaining as she moved passed Robert and sprinted to her home. She could smell Robert following, either to apologize or also having noticed the lights too. Two police cars were parked outside the residence and Maddy could feel her heart ticking like a bomb seconds from detonating. The front door was a jar, left open to anyone interested in learning the details happing inside. Maddy took each step two at a time, noticing the suspicious hush of voice upstairs. Perhaps Ms. Duperee had decided to end their lives and attack the Smith family tonight?! What if her parents were dead, having been murdered? Maddy threw the door opened to the second story residence to see her parents very much alive.

She skidded to a halt, befuddled by her findings. Nothing seemed to be out of sorts other than the two officers standing in the room. If nothing was amiss, what were police doing there? Robert, who had been following closely, almost slammed into Maddy as he was unprepared to stop. Two officers, a male and female, who had been conversing with her parents, now had their eyes trained on Maddy. While nothing looked out of place, something wasn't right. Dan had his hands firmly placed on Emma's shoulders looked very pale. Emma was rubbing her hands together anxiously, trading glances between her daughter and their unsolicited guests. The male mumbled something into the radio sitting on his shoulder that even with her heightened abilities, Maddy couldn't quite make out. The woman crossed the room with purpose, stopping directly in front of youngest Smith. "Are you Madeline Smith?"

"Yeah," Maddy answered softly.

"I am here to inform you, as I have already communicated to your folks, that you are being formally charges with the murder of Ms. Lana Dupree."

"What?! Wait, murder?!" Maddy started to step back in shock, which the policewoman immediately assumed was a move to run.

"Freeze!" she ordered, grabbing Maddy by the hand and forcefully throwing her down to carpeted floor. The camera sucker punching her in the stomach. Maddy grunted through the pain of it all. The muscular male had his hand on her back as the woman clicked the cuffs around her Maddy's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent . . ."

"This is ridiculous, do you honestly – " Robert advanced toward Maddy, only to be briskly shoved into the wall by the other officer. The Caucasian man with the shaved head seemed to have threatened Robert with joining her, but Maddy wasn't entirely sure as all she could focus on was keeping herself in check.

"Mom! Dad!" Maddy cried out, she started to wriggle to see her parents.

". . . what you say can be used against you in a court of law. . . ." the officer continued. Maddy could feel herself start to wolf-out. It was confirmed as she looked up and saw Robert's horrified face. _Breathe_ , he mouthed to her.

Somehow, deep inside her, she calmed herself enough to prevent a complete transformation, but she could feel herself just on the brink of losing control.

" . . . lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire," the officer finished, hoisting Maddy to her feet.

Robert was buffered from getting to Maddy by the large man. "Don't say anything, Maddy. I will contact my father. Just hang tight."

As she licked her lips, metallic accents came to the forefront, and while she couldn't reach her mouth with her hands, she was sure she had bitten her lip and cut it open. She could also taste the salt from her tears as her world came crashing down around her. She hadn't even realized she was crying until then. Looking one last time at her parents that were slowly advancing, ever so careful not to further make matters worse with the police officers, Emma looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Daniel tried to act out "to stay calm," but Maddy couldn't comply. She planted her feet, pushing against the officer until she was lifted off her feet and slammed back down on the landing, outside the apartment. From all the fighting back, the link of the camera's neck strap broke and the gift tumbled to the ground. Maddy watched the camera spin like a top before crackling to a stop. The camera lens looked up at its owner in three large fragments. Maddy shed more tears as she discovered all the pictures, all the moments from that day, were gone. The camera's backing popped open, exposing the film. Maddy was pushed forward with a swift hit to the back by the female officer. As the Wolfblood was escorted to the patrol car, she couldn't think of anything else but her deceased coach. Her mentor. Her friend?

' _Murdered? ? How? . . . Why?'_ she thought.

-End Chapter 10

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 11

10/28/17

Chapter 11

Maddy had been processed and was officially a resident of the Rain Trout Juvenile Detention Center. It was a moderately sized correctional facility for convicted felons under the age of twenty-one years old. The complex had an open layout with several building connected by open courtyards. Yet, the ominous grey and white brick layered towers that housed armed guards and the shiny metallic barbwire that neatly wrapped around the prison spoke of the consequences at attempted escape. It was late morning when all the formalities had been completed. Relinquished of her identity, Maddy was sized into a baggy bland grey jump suit. She was provided a long-sleeved white flannel shirt as she was informed that heating the building was an arduous task, which was poorly managed by the underpaid staff. The Wolfblood was permitted to enter the common area after dressing into her new prison attire. The gentleman that escorted her to common room wished her a patronizing "good luck." Maddy shuffled inside, noticing the large, heavy round tables and bench seating bolted to the floor. Off-white walls greeted her mockingly on all sides. The bright sun cast checkered patterns through the bars on the windows, capturing the frightened English girl. The youngest Smith gasped and jumped back, bumping into someone. Maddy spun on her toes and faced a husky girl with pale skin, who spoke with an Eastern European accent. "Name?" Maddy opened her mouth, but couldn't speak no matter how much she wanted. "Name?" Maddy could immediately tell this young woman wasn't going to ask a third time.

Finally, the young Wolfblood eked out, "Ma-Maddy. Maddy Sm-"

"I don't need your last name. I don't really care," she nonchalantly. The girl had porcelain skin; sadly, her blonde hair detracted from her flawless skin as it was dry and straw-like. While she had no muscle tone, Maddy felt that this girl had some type of power behind her. Maddy could hear whispers from the other inmates in the room, who were watching the interaction, like hungry wolves to an injured deer. Worse, the girl that had asked her name had followed up with another question and Maddy had missed it completely. The Wolfblood had two choices: bluff or ask for the girl to repeat herself. "I . . . I didn't hear . . . I . . ."

"You didn't hear me? I'm standing right in front of you." The girl moved closer, clearly vexed by Maddy delayed response to her questions. Looking up, Maddy spotted two guards at the ready, looking down at them. Their guns, loaded with rubber bullets, cradled in their hands, discreetly pointed at the two girls.

"Eh, Bebe, relax. Really." A tall, built, Latina girl came beside Bebe. She talked like she was chewing gum, but Maddy knew it was unlikely she had anything like that on her. She had wavy hair and curves that couldn't be silenced by the ugly prison outfit. She carried herself with sass, like a model about to walk the runway. The new comer to the conversation, guided Bebe with her eyes to the guards carefully watching from the second story balcony.

"Not worried," Bebe responded, not phased by the audience they had gathered. Maddy's heart felt like it was going to perform its own prison escape by breaking free from her ribcage that held it captive.

"I would. Trust me. She's not worth shaking the tree." Bebe glanced at the dark skinned girl, never moving or turning her head. Maddy considered running, but couldn't get her feet to move. She felt as if she was standing on a flytrap. "This one is protected like an endangered species."

The Wolfblood was sure there was double meaning behind her words, but Maddy's mind was jumbled into little pieces.

"You're lucky, Queenie. If it weren't for Fudge, you'd be . . ." Bebe snickered, leaving it up to one's imagination to fill in the rest. Bebe circled the Wolfblood causing the hair on the back of Maddy's neck to stand. This type of a behavior was considered a challenge by Wolfbloods, but giving into her instincts would only make things worse for the Stonybridge native. Maddy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her one hand subconsciously going to her neck. "So, what are you doing in here? Or do you know already?" Bebe asked, looking pointedly at Fudge.

Maddy wiggled her fingers, acutely aware that control to her extremities had returned. She cleared her throat and carefully chose her words. "Murder. The police believe I killed my lacrosse coach." Bebe's eyebrows rose in surprise; while Fudge crossed her arms, smirking at Maddy. Fudge almost looked . . . impressed?.The idea that her crime merited envy and admiration from others gave Maddy chills. She wasn't a murder.

"You said believed, meaning you haven't been sentenced." Bebe was quick to point out.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Fudge answered, winking at Maddy. "She's smart enough not to cop to something that could bite her in the ass later."

"Then what is _she_ doing in here?" Bet retorted.

"They think I'm a flight risk based on my past. They have proved grounds to hold me until trial," Maddy was leery of being this forthcoming with strangers, but each time the Wolfblood opened her mouth, words tumbled out without any regard.

Bebe placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her amber colored eyes at Maddy. She wasn't leaving without explaining herself. "I created a volatile explosion within my school chem lab that destroyed school property and resulted in my expulsion. I've also been issued demerits at school for fighting and cutting classes." Maddy wavered on using her more recent charges of breaking and entering, and unknown to the police, stealing to boost her reputation she was evidently building. Boasting about these things could be the equivalent to admitting to committing the crimes. As she peered between Bebe's and Fudge's shoulders at the girls sitting on the table and benches behind them, and then around at the others, it was clear that every girl had a group to be associated with and in which she garnered their devoted protection. Coming to a questionable decision, Maddy blurted out, "I'm also accused of breaking and entering . . . and stealing." To survive, she needed to be a part of something larger and stronger than just herself. She needed to join a group. If she could somehow prove herself worthy, this group may offer her refuge.

"You stole from the dead coach?" Fudge questioned.

"It's not proven. It 's just one of the charges that have against me," Maddy corrected.

Fudge laughed, sighing exaggeratedly afterward. "Damn. Either they're wrong and you have the worst luck, or you're one crazy bitch." Fudge traded glances with Bebe for few seconds before Bebe snorted in disgust and turned abruptly back to her crew. Maddy wiped her sweaty palms on her cardboard-feeling jumper, and eagerly awaited to see what happened next. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. As Fudge moved her attention from Bebe to Maddy, she chuckled, "Let's go, Queenie." She placed a heavy arm around Maddy, guiding her back to the table where Bebe sat. Looking up at the guards, Fudge simply waved, shooting each one a flirtatious smile. The guards nodded in response and went-about surveying the room, no longer interested in Maddy, Bebe, or Fudge.

 _So this is it?_ Maddy thought, _I'm in._

 _-Wolfblood-_

Maddy became increasingly agitated at being shoved by the guards every time they wanted her to change direction. While she knew better than to share her thoughts, she dreamed of the chance to just hit them as hard as they "nudged" her. So, when Maddy was instructed verbally, for once, by a svelt, pale-skinned man with curly, thick blonde hair and a plump mustache covering his upper lip, to move left, she was unnerved by the unprecedented respect shown. Walking toward a dead end hall, her breath began to quicken, a sense of dread overcoming her as she wondered if this was a trap. The guard stopped and opened a steel door to her right, inside was Mr. Abernathy, Robert, and another gentleman Maddy didn't recognize. "Inside," the guard commanded. The guard tipped his cap, fixed his weighted utility belt, and smiled at the men in front of them. Mr. Abernathy, nodded, eyeing Maddy purposefully. The man 'hrumpfed' and scooted in front of the Wolfblood. He fiddle with a ring of keys and soon found the right one. He unlocked her cuffs; the young woman instinctually rubbing the area that had chaffed under the constant rubbing of the circular metal restraints.

"Thank you Officer Browne," Mr. Abernathy said, in a way that made it clear that his presence was no longer wanted. Maddy recognized the last name, it was the same as Bev and Cheryl's.

"Yeah, that's their dad," Robert clarified without needing to be asked. He gave her a tight hug, and looking into his eyes, she knew he was afraid for her safety. "Are you okay? Are they treating you all right?"

"Robert. Enough. Mr. Black's time is precious," his father reminded his son. Robert's shoulders slumped like a heartbroken puppy. Robert came around the table to his seat and sat quietly. Mr. Abernathy was seated between his son and the the very snazzy-dressed man. "We do not have all day. I've made the appropriate arrangements. Maddy will be treated fine," his father further assured. Robert nodded obediently, while Maddy slid into the sole chair across from trio. "Mr. Black is my top attorney. He has been gracious enough to accept your case. Understand Maddy, you are very lucky. Mr. Black does not typically represent these types of matters, but as a favor to me, he is willing to take the case." Maddy nodded numbly in response. Mr. Black had thin black glasses and a cleanly shaven head. A satin, purple handkerchief sparkled against the black suite with pencil-thin white vertical strips.

"Hello Madeline," he greeted, adjusting his glasses. "I will be representing you. The first thing is to have you released from here. This does not bode well for the type of character we want painted for you in court. Your court date has not been officially scheduled. It would behoove you to behave yourself, regardless. Everything you do in here or out there," he paused, pointing to the small window that showed blue skies and puffy, cotton ball-like clouds passing by, "is being watched. The prosecution is building their case that you are some punk teenager that is incapable of rational thinking and self-discipline. However, before I can even begin rallying for your freedom with the judge, I need to know what happened. . . between your coach and you. The truth, if you will, Miss Smith," he said pointedly, looking at her over his glasses. He opened his black, leather-bound notebook, disclosing a clean sheet of legal paper. Purposefully twisting his engraved, stainless steel pen, he looked at her to commence with her story.

"I didn't do it!" she blurted out, jumping from her seat and knocking over the metal chair. They all looked to the little window on the door where a guard - not Mr. Browne - stared back at them suspicious of the scene playing out. Mr. Black raised his hand deliberately slow, insinuating to the guard that the outburst should be overlooked. The guard stared at them for a few more seconds, and then turned back around.

"Sit down, Miss Smith," he said through his teeth. " And this," he began, straightening his ebony tie, "is why I do not typically represent juveniles. Lack of self discipline. Please conduct yourself like a lady, Madeline." He lifted the stack of papers and tapped them on the table to even them out. "According to the collected evidence against you, that which I hold in my hands, your shoe prints were found in some spilled potting soil, a handprint on the stove handle, and some papers with determined focus on you, plus numerous character building statements . . ." Mr. Black looked at Maddy briefly and then cleared is throat. "Several classmates were interviewed; all of them confirming you were her star pupil and favorite student . . . a close relationship quickly developed, so special that you were awarded team captain and as a result removed from power another student who had held that position for two years. You were also the last person to see her alive, having been sent to her office for medical attention after she diffused a fight between you and another girl . . . from my understanding and these reports. . . it was the former captain of the ladies' lacrosse team. It was alluded to that you were a likely candidate for bringing expelled from had Ms. Dupree not intervened. Is this all true?" Maddy could feel her stomach bubbling under all the pressure and stress. If she didn't know better, she would believe she had committed such a heinous act. Mr. Black removed his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and then placed them delicately back onto his thin, pointed feature. "I am taking your silence as agreement." Moving forward without any sympathies for his distraught client, Mr. Black spoke, "I need to ask, and again, I request that you be honest and understand this is merely a question so I can fully breakdown the timeline and circumstances behind these actions." Mr. Black pauses, and for the first time, looks hesitant to continue. Finally, he clears his throat and exhales a breath he was holding. "Were you and she having relations of a sexual nature? This can be used favorably when building defense case, especially if it was not consensual-"

Maddy hit the metal table with all her might causing all three men to jump with fright. "No! Ugh, no! That's sick! It's wasn't like that. I wasn't some type of lamb being preyed on by a cougar. She was my coach and that's all." Robert played with his hands nervously, glancing behind Maddy at the tiny window then to his father and their lawyer.

"Maddy, it would explain – " Mr. Black tried to explain.

"Stop," Maddy cut off with an edge in her voice. "Ms. Dupree was a tough woman that expected near perfection. But she wasn't a child predator." The Wolfblood leaned closer toward the trio as she spoke, raising herself slightly from her seat. Maddy touched her cheek tenderly, and saw her finger tips glisten from tears she wasn't aware she was shedding. All three men looked the way she felt, surprised. Settling back into her seat, she didn't speak and neither did anyone else. In a shaky, quiet voice, as if someone else was talking for her, Maddy added, "I cared a lot about Ms. Dupree as a mentor and friend . . . I began to believe in myself . . . that I could actually do something more than cause trouble. I won't let you or someone else destroy her name and all she did for our school."

"Da-" Robert turned to his father, but he was given the same gesture by his father as the lawyer had to the guard earlier.

"We believe you," Mr. Abernathy spoke, looking at , who nodded in agreement. "Understand, Mr. Black is only doing his job by exploring all possible points that the prosecutors will use to explain your reasoning for committing murder."

"Maddy, how do you explain your prints?" Mr. Black questioned.

"I stopped by her house after she had been missing from school for a few weeks. I was . . . worried it might be more serious or something. The team, _her_ team, was falling apart without her there. Ms. Dupree is – was – extremely competitive. She wouldn't allow even a family emergency to distract her from the team and winning."

"And you, being the part of this "elite" team, stopped playing?"

Maddy tucked some hair behind her ear; catching the encouragement in Robert's eyes, she smiled. "Without specific instructions or a firm understanding of what happened, I couldn't rally the girls to keep up with the rigorous regiment after three weeks had passed with no word about Ms. Dupree and her return. I'm the only one still showing up for practice, though occasionally Bev and Cheryl join. The team has stopped playing and at this rate, we wouldn't be ready for the compete in the upcoming season."

"So, what happened when you came to her home?"

"The place had been overturned. It didn't make sense. There was no way she left on her own, she had been cooking in the kitchen when it happened. I found food in the oven and the counter. Looks like whatever happened, happened right in the middle of her making dinner. "

Mr. Black nodded, tapping his chin while deep in thought, turning over her words in his head. "So, you believed there was foul play before the police had? Why not bring your feelings forward to them? Were you there the day the police invaded the home under the pretenses a burglary was happening? Did you steal anything?"

"No, you're twisting my words. I didn't say I thought she was murdered, I just thought the reason behind her leaving didn't make sense. I know going to her house was stupid, but I had a gut feeling something was amiss."

"As do I. I find it rather difficult to believe you went there and didn't find something. I need you to tell the truth or I cannot fully help you." Mr. Black looked down at Maddy as if trying to read her mind. Maddy instantly thought of the necklace laying on her dresser that she took.

"No, I don't know or have anything!" In spite of herself, her voice hinted at her bluff.

"Without witnesses, your story and reason is more than flimsy. It's more translucent than glass, and weaker than tissue paper." Maddy concluded Ling had not been interviewed or interrogated given Mr. Black was under the impression Maddy had worked alone. She shook her head slowly.

"Well, I believe this is all for now. I'll be back in a few days, and we'll go from there. Try and stay out of trouble, Miss Smith. Behavior is looked at heavily when trying to win a judge over. I've been informed you have quite the record already: assault, vandalism, and underage drinking, and while the last one is unproven, it will be used against you nonetheless. All this to prove you make impetuous decisions that endanger yourself and others." Mr. Black rose from his seat, and signaled the guard that their visit was over. Mr. Wilkerson soon showed up, handcuffs at the ready. Maddy stood, offering her wrists to Mr. Wilkerson to place the handcuffs on. Looking back at the men standing on the other side of the table, she felt doomed.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Robert whispered. She nodded, all the while being guided from the room.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was reserved to a cell by herself. Surprisingly, most inmates had their own cell. It was not as luxurious a treatment or allocation that outsiders often perceived. The deafening silence could drive an inmate crazy. Most had magazines or books to waste the hours away. If permitted, some had art supplies to use, while others were enrolled into work-release programs - the most coveted of opportunities offered to residents. It was a chance to see life outside the confines of the prison. Stretched out on the the thin mattress, the soft moonlight streaming in through the window, Maddy turned on her side, settling in for another quiet night. Pulling the single, navy colored, wool-like blanket more tightly around her, she was awoken by the 'pssst' sound of someone calling. She sat up and looked about the room, and for a minute, she thought she might be hearing voices. The sound grew louder as she stepped closer to the window. Whoever wanted her attention was outside, waiting for her. Carefully pulling the bed under the window so she could use it as a step ladder, she froze, her breath catching with each squeak the bed made scrapping across the linoleum floor. Peering out the window, it was none other than Davin looking up at her quizzically. Like only a Wolfblood could, Davin scaled the small first floor wall and then pushed off that wall to the low hanging roof adjacent to Maddy's room. From there, she leapt onto the narrow ledge that doubled as a running drain system under Maddy's window. Crouched low and in the shadows, Davin was outside the sight of the roaming spotlight. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around for the spotlight to return, Maddy's heart racing.

"Why are you in a cage? Did the Naturals do this to you?" Davin questioned, her fingers wrapping around the bars of window. She gave it a small tug, testing its strengh. Maddy looked about, but no one seemed disturbed by the late night visitor.

"I was accused of murdering my gym teacher," Maddy answered, slightly disgusted that Davin was there.

"Why would you do that?" Davin tilted her head to one side as if imagining Maddy hovering over the dead corpse. The small frame of the youngest Smith standing menacingly over the wounded, dying body of her teacher.

"I didn't!" Maddy rushed to the front of her cell door and placed her ear to the cold metal, listening to see if she was heard. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, she returned to the window. "Why are you here?" The last thing she wanted was for Davin to be spotted and the warden to believe she was trying to escape.

"Wolfbloods are missing. It is wrong. I can feel it in my bones. They did not go of their own will," she told her, and for the first time, Maddy could see a softer, more frightened side to the Wild Wolfblood. There was no bravado that flowed through Davin's typical mannerisms. And for that reason, Maddy knew this was no ploy or test. For Davin to reach out to a Tame, she was desperate.

"I wish I could help you . . . but I'm stuck." Maddy gestured to the bars and inside of the room she lived as if to further prove her point. There was a loud clanging sound, one of the corridor doors locking shut; one of the guards arriving for the nightly walkthrough. "Oh no, you need to leave _now_. There is nothing I can do for you in here. I'm sorry."

Davin noted and dropped from the second story ledge and dashed back into the wooded area she had come from. Maddy quickly hopped into bed and feigned sleeping, hearing the slight scuffle of the guards shoes against the floor. To her relief, the guard believed her and moved on.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy had a restless sleep, tossing and turning as Davin's words about the missing Wolfblood's played on repeat in her head. As she woken up by the overhead chime that played through the comm system, Maddy took little comfort in the temporary distraction.

In an effort to show what a conscientious youth she was, Mr. Black arranged to have her enrolled in one of the enrichment programs at the prison. It was an opportunity for well-behaved residents to develop certain skill sets that may be applied "in the real world." After eating breakfast, Maddy moved sluggishly through the halls toward the room they designated for puppy training. It was a program that taught inmates how to train rescue dogs for different services: seeing eye, detecting seizures, handicap assistance. It was only a small distance more to go and she would be turning the doorknob to the classroom; however, fate had other plans for the Wolfblood. The next hallway was the one she would turn down to go to the classroom, but as she approached the "t" intersection, a sound caught her attention.

She could hear two people whispering, trading secrets with each other. Just like high school, secrets were gold and could make or break a person. Bebe always responded favorably to those in her crew that came to her with weighty secrets, information that could be twisted and molded into something she could use to gain more power. Out of all the crews, Bebe's was the best to belong in. . . no one, even the guards, thought to challenge them - _her_. Maddy hadn't learned much personally about her new Alpha, but she had gotten the feeling from the others that Bebe was a fixture and had been there for awhile. Many veterans, both inmates and guards, were waiting for the day Bebe would be moved to the adult facility south of Rain Trout, about three hours away. Whatever Bebe did, she was committed to this lifestyle with no immediate way out. And truthfully, with so much power, did Bebe really care to leave.

Looking to keep herself in good stead with Bebe, Maddy went right instead of left and pressed herself against the wall. Inching down the side of the hall to the next corridor, Maddy moved with precise like a ninja doing recon on their next target. Just as she was honing in on their conversation, the heating unit outside kicked in, rumbling loudly. Now, the Wolfblood had a choice, she could turn back and go straight to the class or stay and gain some leverage to use against another inmate. Selfishness won and Madddy inched closer. Frustrated, she still couldn't hear anything, including the footsteps coming toward her.

From around the very corner Maddy had been so focused, appeared a disheveled looking Fudge and bumping into her from behind was one of the guards. The guard was a svelte, Italian man, who turned white when he saw Maddy. Maddy fell backward as she tried to scrambled away. Her panicked look matched the guard's; the trio just staring at each other in awkward confusion. Maddy carefully worked herself to her feet, unsure if she should run or wait for someone to speak. After what felt like hours, Fudge broke the silence.

"Eh, relax. I'm not mad . . . we're not mad," she soothed, pointing to herself and the guard, who Maddy believed was known as Todd Hinkley. "I know you know what we were doin', Queenie. We're all grown adults here. So let's not get shy about this," she said, forcing a laugh. Fudge was trying to smooth out her hair, while Todd fixed his shirt and adjusted his belt. Maddy must have not looked as nonchalant as she had hoped because Fudge was still talking slow like you would a frightened child. "Listen . . . Bebe doesn't need to know. Todd and I are in love . . . and look," she inched closer, careful not to spook the Wolfblood, "you're the first one and maybe the only one to know," she hinted. Maddy could feel her heart beat quicken, Fudge was looking to make a pact. And, while this would give Maddy the upper hand, it was a pact to keep a secret _from_ Bebe. Fudge was Bebe's second in command and held a lot of power in her own right, but it wasn't near enough to overtake Bebe. "Todd and I met a few months after I got in here and we've been together nearly a year . . . it's up to you. Can't blame you for sellin' us out." Fudge looked at a loss at what to do next, her hand still handing out there for Maddy to shake. Maddy turned over the situation presented to her. Perhaps it was because deep down she was a hopeless romantic, or perhaps, looking at Todd and Fudge reminded her of someone she deeply cared for and missed more than she cared to think about. If Maddy sold them out, they would be torn apart before dinner was served that night. And while Fudge wasn't thousands of miles away from her loved one, the pain of being separated from a loved one knew no distance. If Maddy told Bebe, she would sure as hell use it to her advantage. Black mail. Favors. Trading. Or worse. Worse was usually the option Bebe chose.

"You're secrets safe with me," Maddy said, accepting Fudge's proffered hand. The girls shook hands; the three of them smiling as the intensity of the situation died down.

"I owe you big," Fudge said, playfully punching the Wolfblood in the arm. Maddy smiled because favors were valued as highly as secrets. Maddy genuinely felt good about her decision. Fudge could be a potential ally and someone to trust. Bebe's second-in-command headed down the other hallway Maddy had come from. Todd nodded and winked at Maddy, returning down the hallway he had just come from. Maddy watched as the lovers went separate ways and soon disappeared from sight. Maddy stood there by herself digesting everything that had just happened. . . or so she thought.

Prepared to have to explain her tardiness to the instructor, Maddy turned around and started toward the hallway that led to the puppy training class, and then fate intervened. Maddy came to a halt, standing outside her classroom, the light from the room outlining her silhouette, was Bebe. She had seen everything. There was no more secret. There was only betrayal. Maddy had made two pacts that day: one with Fudge and one with death.

-Wolfblood-

Ling sat cautiously at the visitor's table later that day. The inmates were marched into the room, each speed walking to their loved ones. Maddy was elated to see the Asian girl, but the morning events only compounded on her anxiousness from last night. Ling had been feeding Maddy information from the case that she learned from different people in town and from Robert. Maddy hadn't see Robert since her first visit with her lawyer three weeks ago. Mr. Abernathy deemed Robert tagging along as a risk to her case. Somehow it looked better for Maddy if Robert was pushed as far out of the picture as possible. Maddy wasn't convinced, but she didn't argue with the gentleman. Ling looked back and forth checking to see if anyone could be listening, satisfied at the chatter all around them, she leaned in, "The police informed Mr. Black as of yesterday they found animal markings, like scratches and bite wounds in critical areas that if left untreated could be fatal."

"So, I'm clear?" she asked hopeful. Maddy didn't just want to be out of there because she missed her freedom or because the full moon was due in less than a week. She _needed_ out before Bebe could do anything to her to teach her a lesson. "No, there is a sole gunshot through the heart that killed her. The other injuries could have been done shortly after . . . maybe before . . . they speculate the animals involved in the other injures were wolves." Her head dropped in her stomach, the acid splashing and slouchy around made the Wolfblood queasy. Ling continued to talk about lighter things, school and such, but Maddy couldn't focus on Ling, she could only think about Ms. Dupree.

 _Her mentor crawling away in pain, near her end, a figure looming over her body, a gun aimed at her still-beating heart. The individual just tracking her gym teacher like prey, an injured deer, hobbling her best to get away. Her black dress slacks and white tailored shirt, the clothes she was last seen in by the young Wolfblood, stained with dirt and blood. The sleeves are torn and there is a big gash in her right pant leg. The young gym teacher looks up frightened, knowing what is coming. She shades her face unable to look at the gun used to end her._ _**Bang**_.

"Maddy, Maddy . . ." Not wanting to alarm the guards by touching a prisoner, Ling gently knocked on the table to get her attention.

Knock. Knock.

 _ **Bang**_.

Knock. Knock.

 _ **Bang.**_

Knock.

 _ **BANG!**_

Maddy looked up and saw the girl she dreamed about screaming her name for help. She thought about the missing Wolfbloods, her murdered coach, and the pending retaliation from Bebe and then suddenly the room began to spin. The Wolfblood braced clutched the bench she sat on to stabilize herself, but it wasn't enough. The room spun faster and faster and Ling's voice continued to fade away.

And then . . . it was dark.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy blinked several times, allowing her surroundings to come into focus. The room was an eggshell white with outlines of dust collecting in the corners. Several iron framed beds lined either wall, a steel medicine cabinet sat across from her and a metal, nickel-colored desk next to her. The nurse was filing some paperwork into a grey, old filing cabinet with rust on the edges. As Maddy wiped her eyes and stretched, the nurse stopped what she was doing and walked around to the Wolfblood's bedside. "Slowly," she instructed, putting her one hand on Maddy's back and the other on her shoulder. She helped Maddy sit up, carefully watching her the entire time.

"Where am I? What day is it?" Maddy asked, groggily.

"You're in the infirmary. It's Tuesday. You've been asleep for about a day." Maddy focused on the calendar hanging on the wall behind the nurse's desk. In less than five days a full moon was going to come up and Maddy was going to need more than some rest to work her way out that problem. After having her blood pressure and temperature taken, and answering some surface level evaluation questions, the nurse deemed her fit to return to her room under special supervision. Maddy wasn't ready to return. Being sent back to the main area meant encountering Bebe and her crew. There was no loyalty among criminals. Two female guards chauffeured her through the halls toward the common area. Maddy wobbled, unsteady. She reached out to the guards to brace herself from falling backwards. Misunderstanding Maddy's intentions, the one guard presumed Maddy was reaching for her gun and went on the defensive. Twisting her arm behind her, the tall, muscular guard forced Maddy to the floor. Disoriented and off-balance, the Wolfblood was unable to brace herself, and face-planted. The force of the woman landing on top of her, pushed Maddy to vomit, the blood from her busted lips and nose bleed pooled into abstract dots in the throw up on the dirty, yellowing floor. Disgusted, they immediately sent Maddy back to the infirmary.

With Mr. Abernathy's pull, Maddy's parents were able to see Maddy while she was being kept on high-watch at the infirmary. ". . . if we can convince them your illness is serious enough to need better medical attention, they will release you to a hospital," her father explained.

"At which we'll come visit and escape together," her mother whispered, patting Maddy's hand. Afterward, they would disappear. And they would be on the run, again. Even though her parents believed in her innocence, people would always suspect her, and as a result, she and her family would be under the town's constant scrutiny.

"All you need to do is push the limits of the facility to manage your health and we can put our plan into action," her father encouraged. Understanding their time to visit was soon ending, Daniel kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"But, you better do it fast. You have less than four days before the full moon is here," Emma said with complete seriousness. She pulled her daughter's hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek. Mr. Black arrived, asking some questions about her care and then guided her parents away. Before he completely stepped through the infirmary doors, he reminded Maddy to keep a low profile. Maddy tensed for a second and then forced a smile. While she had only been a tenant of the lovely state facility for a few weeks, Maddy had kept anything but a low profile.

-Wolfblood-

The nurse announced she was going on break and would be back within an hour. Maddy looked about and figured it was muscle memory to announce this action as she was the only patient at the time. Maddy watched her leave through the double doors and make a left. A guard that was continuously stationed outside the room, stood with her back to Maddy. Maddy closed her eyes and prayed a plan would come to her to escape. The doors opened unexpectedly, banging loudly as they finally settled closed. The normal _click-clack_ of the nurse's heels did not follow, instead a resounding snap of a lock falling, tipped off the Wolfblood that something was not right. Maddy quickly opened her eyes, and to her horror, it wasn't the nurse having returned after absent-mindedly forgetting her lunch. No, it was Bebe and she was't there as a friend.

"So, guess what?" Maddy knew Bebe wasn't looking to make pleasantries, so she stayed silent. "While you've been recuperating, Fudge was moved. . . sadly. It was a shock to everyone. Overcrowding." Bebe continued to move toward Maddy, gliding her fingers over the iron footer of each bed. Maddy sat up, preparing to have to get out of bed. She peered behind Bebe to see the guard that once took watch was gone. No one was around to hear or see them. "She was sent to the adult prison south of here. Without friends to have your back, bad things can happen, you know? Like being stabbed and beaten by grumpy inmates. I guess, though, Todd can visit her, now that he is unemployed." Maddy started to inch to the other side of her bed. Bebe had somehow created the perfect scenario to get even with Maddy. No guards. No allies. Nowhere to run. Maddy stood out of bed, still shaky. "Stomach still bothering you? I had planned more to happen that day to you, but who knew the 'extra seasoning' I had added to your lunch would have made you so sick. Though, that's okay with me. Don't matter. Because you can't hide from me."

Maddy instinctively grabbed her throat, the reality of being poisoned sinking in. Bebe may have intended for Maddy to experience temporary discomfort, but the fact that she could have killed the Wolfblood didn't bother Bebe at all. Already feeling threatened and on the defensive, and with the full moon fast approaching, Maddy's couldn't contain the tingling sensation in her hands. It was usually a welcomed, familiar feeling, the tiny pinpricks of adrenaline as a full moon was about to rise: a mixture of excitement, fear, sadness, and pure elation, every emotion heightened. Maddy breathed loudly, trying to focus on the immediate present and calm her inner wolf. The sadistic smile on Bebe's face caused the hairs on the back of Maddy's neck to stand. Maddy flexed her fingers, trying to suppress her primal urges. Just as Maddy found her voice and was about to scream for help, and awful idea popped into her head. It was dangerous and risky, but it could just solve all her problems.

-Wolfblood-

It was one of the most reckless plans she had ever come up with, but it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. Since Bebe's intentions were clear, Maddy would engage her in a fight that would ultimately send the Wolfblood to the hospital. However, that meant sustaining enough damage to deem her injuries too great to be kept at the prison. ' _I can do this. I can do this,'_ she repeated to herself as she watched Bebe push up her long, white flannel sleeve to show a shiny scalpel tightly held in her hand. _'I can do this!'_ Maddy assured herself once more before Bebe leapt over the bed.

Maddy put her hands up, instincts of self-preservation kicking into high gear. With the last moments allowed her, she leapt out of the way, knocking over a small tray of bandages the nurse had been sorting earlier. Falling to her hands and knees, Maddy looked up, over her shoulder at Bebe, who was headed her way. Without enough time to get to her feet and clear the area, the Wolfblood turned over onto her back. Bebe landed on top of her, blade aimed for Maddy's heart. Maddy put her forearm out to stop the weapon from closing anymore distance and extended her feet out to throw Bebe behind her. The young woman made a noise of surprised as she slid into the small supply cabin, the glass doors opening to unload little containers and other supplies. Maddy got to her feet, nearly throwing up as she lifted her forearm to see the scalpel dangling at the base of a long gash. Maddy hissed in pain, plucking the medical instrument from her arm. She tossed it away from them, feeling the sting of skin having been sliced opened. The Wolfblood clasped her hand over the gnarly wound, but the effort proved to be moot as blood leaked between her fingers. Bebe laughed. "You know, this could have been avoided. This could be just Fudge's problem. But, you picked a side. Did you know Todd has been my boyfriend four four years? Mine! He was _my_ property!" Her words were the clearest Maddy had ever heard Bebe speak, her accent succumbing to her anger.

Maddy shuffled her feet, trying not to telegraph that she planned to run for the doors. Positioning herself in a way to cut off any attempt to escape, Bebe seethed, "You should really understand the players of the game before you make your move. Life is nothing but a game of chess." Maddy was still looking for a way around, when her assailant continued, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little relieved. I had an inkling Todd was cheating on me, but I could never find any proof. And then after year of lurking these halls, I found'em. Of course, so did you, and you chose to place your trust in the wrong person. So, naive . . . like a dumb dog."

While Maddy had considered the idea of getting injured enough to be sent to the hospital, she now realized that Bebe wasn't going to allow her to just walk away. Maddy cleanly dodged Bebe's next attempt to grab hold of her. Maddy had come to the terms that she needed to win. Learning that she had been deceived by her second-in-command and her lover, enraged Bebe, but what Maddy believed finally drove her over the edge was the possibility that others could learn she had been made a fool. Losing the power she held over the other inmates and guards, the fear she instilled in everyone and had been cultivating for years was too much for Bebe to handle. And unfortunately, Maddy was the culprit for adding the straw that broke the camel's back. She agreed to a pact with Fudge to continue to deceive their leader.

Maddy's eyes changed, she could see the haunted yellow in the reflection of the glass doors of the supply cabinet. "What the hell?" Bebe snarled, stepping back, uncertain of what to make of Maddy's eyes. Maddy propelled herself forward, pushing the girl into the nurse's desk. The two toppled over the metal desk and landed in a heap. Maddy sat on top of the girl, scratching at her face before resorting to pummeling Bebe with her fists. Bebe's head bounced off the linoleum floor, her lip and cheek bleeding from the attack. However, this wasn't Bebe's first brawl. Bebe summed up her strength and tossed Maddy off her. Bebe dabbed her lip with the back of her hand, her eyes filled with rage and hate. She stumbled to the supply cabin to retrieve another scalpel. Maddy used the bed next to her to help herself to her feet. While the Wolfblood would never admit it aloud, she was tiring and could not continue for much longer. Maddy grabbed bed rail for support, the floor feeling like it was tilting to one side. Knowing this was the effects of the tainted food, Maddy growled and rushed at Bebe in a haphazard attempt to end it. Crashing into the supply cabinet, the duo caused it to finally topple over. Bebe latched onto Maddy's uniform, throwing her to the ground. Bebe pounced on top of Maddy, who immediately rolled the girl to the side. The girls tussled on the floor, slowly inching toward the door. Exchanging a myriad of punches and knees to the body, and scratches to the face, the fight didn't feel like it was ever going to end or help would ever come for either of them. Bebe sat on Maddy, positioning all her weight on the Wolfblood's chest, making it harder and harder for Maddy to breath. Punching Maddy twice in the face, one toward her eye and the other her mouth, Bebe clasped her hands around Maddy's neck. This was it. Her fight and flight instincts pushed to its limit, Maddy's inner wolf surged passed her own self control. The Wolfblood snarled, grabbing Bebe with such fury, her long nails pierced through the girl's uniform, drawing blood. Maddy threw the young woman over her and into the extra beds. Maddy breathed deeply, relieved to have Bebe off her.

Everything was quiet.

The Wolfblood laid on her back for several minutes, staring at the yellowish ceiling. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She hadn't fought so hard for her life since the encounter with the Wild Wolfbloods months ago. Taking notice to the eerie silence, Maddy rolled to her side and looked for the other girl. From her current position, she could only see the soles of Bebe's white sneakers. Deciding to investigate, Maddy flattened her non-injured forearm to the ground to move herself into a sitting position. As if electrocuted, her arm stiffened, causing her to fall backward. The Wolfblood whimpered in pain from the sudden fall. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she rolled to her stomach. Using both arms, she pushed herself to her hands and knees. For a split second, the youngest Smith wasn't confident she could do it as her arms trembled terribly. Between the blood loss and her adrenaline receding, Maddy was consumed by a overpowering feeling of lightheadedness. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on her balance. _'I can do this,'_ she told herself. Looking up, she found Bebe laying there, unmoving. Maddy recognized the hazy red coloring around her temple as blood and worried the girl might be more than just unconscious. _'Please don't be dead,'_ she plead inside her head. Maddy crawled her former leader and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. It was clear that Bebe had collided head first with one of the legs of the bed, the steel frame unforgiving. Blood was continuing to ooze from the girl's wound; yet, so depleted of energy, Maddy sat, propped against the bed, uncaring. Maddy's orange plant leg slowly became damp, a line of a blood-orange developing as the crimson blood from Bebe began to seep into the fabric. Maddy could barely recognize Bebe's soft breathing next to her. _'She's still alive. But for how long?'_ Maddy wondered.

"I have to do something," Maddy said aloud, more for herself than for Bebe's sake. Setting her sights on doors, she unsteadily made her way over. "Please help. Bebe is hurt. Please!" Maddy screamed, pounding on the locked double doors. Maddy's fatigue was stronger than her will to stay awake. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes. Just as sleep was about to take hold, Maddy was brought to full alert as the sensation of falling backwards overcame her. As she watched the guards and the warden run pass her to Bebe, Maddy fell into someone. Looking up, she smiled, tears running down the sides of her face in quiet elation. Looking down at Maddy, who was sitting on his nicely polished shoes and bleeding on his Armani slacks, was Mr. Black. Standing next to her lawyer was Mr. Abernathy, his arms crossed as he glared at the warden. Maddy had forgotten her lawyer was planning to visit her that day. It was the best surprise she had received in a long time. While she never took her eyes off Mr. Black, she could smell the fear coming from the warden as he withered under Mr. Abernathy's unrelenting stare.

For a moment, Maddy was worried that she would be blamed for the fight. Bebe had remarkable pull either by way of blackmail or fear. "Who started this, Madeline?" Mr. Black asked.

It took a second or two for the Wolfblood to understand she had just been asked a question, but then she looked away from her lawyer to Bebe. "I called for help . . . but no one came," Maddy croaked.

"No worries, Miss Smith. No worries," Mr. Black told the teen sitting in front of him. He patted her shoulder, never taking his eyes off the warden.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy was taken to a local hospital to be treated for her extensive injuries. After x-rays and toxicology tests were taken, Maddy's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Finally permitted to rest in a private room, the Wolfblood was warned that once she was in stable condition, she would return to the prison. Her stomach knotted at the thought of returning to the correctional facility. By now, Bebe's crew had heard of what happened and who had done it. Maddy was dead meat if she went back. Madd signed before resigning to sleep.

-Wolfblood-

"She is fortunate that girl is not dead." She recognized the tone as Mr. Black's. She batted her eyes, adjusting to the harsh morning light. With her parents, focus on Mr. Black, they didn't notice their daughter was awake.

"She's the one that should be considered lucky. We should report them. We will report them. This should have never happened. Maddy could be dead!" Emma rambled, becoming more and more upset. It was then, as her mother turned back to look at Maddy, she realized she was awake.

"Hey, mum," Maddy said in a gravely voice.

"Hey, pet," she cooed. She pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"How you feeling?" Dan asked, squeezing his daughters hand.

"I've been better," she said with a lopsided grin.

"You misunderstood the meaning behind my statement. _She . . ."_ he said, gesturing to Maddy, "is facing murder charges, to then murder a girl, whether through self defense or not, doesn't look good in a juries' opinion."

"I don't care what a jury thinks, I care that she is safe. She will not survive if she is made to go back. I-I-I won't have it. Sending her back is the same as signing death certificate." It was the most flustered Maddy had seen her mother become in a long time, since Whitewood had threatened to expose them or the Wild Wolfbloods first showed in Stonybridge.

"Hm. I see. I understand." Mr. Black rubbed his chin and then quickly walked out of the room without further explanation.

A little while later, the door opened, and Maddy was sure it would be the doctor, but instead, it was her lawyer. "Once you are discharged, you may leave with your parents to go home. Do not go anywhere . . . anywhere. I was able to convince the DA that your return would be dangerous and only prove lethal to the prosecution's case and the conscious of the legal system." Maddy smiled as Emma hugged her daughter tightly. Dan grabbed for his things, even though she hadn't been discharged, he couldn't wait to bring his daughter home. "Wait", Mr Black interrupted. The room's once joyous celebration quieted. "This is approved pending you promise to wear one of these."

Maddy recognized the ankle monitor dangling precariously from Mr. Black's fingers. "What?" she asked, surprised.

"It's the only option," he answered. Maddy wanted to defiantly refuse the tag. She could feel her blood begin to boil and her expression must have mirrored her disgust as her father patted her hand, giving her a look that said "calm down."

"That's fantastic," Daniel cut-in; he walked over to Mr. Black and shook his hand emphatically.

Mr. Black eyed Maddy, his stare unwavering. Maddy couldn't pinpoint it, but something didn't feel right.

-End Chapter 11

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I try to avoid these as much as possible. But, I know it has been a long time since I last updated. I have been continuously working on these updates, but they are just taking longer than I anticipated. I am committed to finishing the story, and it will be wrapping up soon enough. In the remaining chapters, readers will find out the culprit to Ms. Dupree's death, Maddy's poisoning and her stint in the pokey, will all be revealed. I hope you all will stay along for the ride, and thank you again for reading.

1/13/18

Chapter 12

 _ **Her ears rang as the oil barrels behind her ignited, the offshoot of flames consuming her. Propelled forward from the force of the explosion, she slide across the deck, weightless. Screams sliced through the unforgivable boom of something detonating inside as the fire spread throughout the vessel without mercy. Darkness flooded her senses; her sight, her hearing, her awareness. Then someone pulls the blackness of confusion away and she sees the grey, familiar sky of her new hometown, and to her right is a port hole to the lower levels of a ship. Her mirror-self looking back at her in panic for a split second before the reflection is gone. And then . . . bam. She hits the coldest of waters.**_

Maddy sits straight up in a sweat. Her muscles twitch from the remnants of being submerged into freezing water. She coughs as if she can't breathe right. The Wolfblood pulls her smoky-colored comforter closer to her, trying to chase away the chills consuming her body. She pulls on a sweater she had discard on the floor near her. She finds a quilt bunched at the bottom of her bed and drapes it over her comforter. Maddy sat in silence, the small clock on her nightstand reminding her of the seconds passing by. Soon seconds turned to minutes. Confident nothing was going to happen and her body giving way to tiredness, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

-Wolfblood-

The crisp morning nipping at her nose, the quiet streets, the cluster of shoppes considered town, were all a welcomed sight. Maddy raced through the narrow streets, passed the school, through the park, and into the development that Ling lived in. She slowed to a stop as she came upon the modest home of the Xu family. The neatly manicured lawn, the low maintenance shrubs surviving the morning's frosted dew. Maddy jogged up to the door and rang the doorbell. She could hear the shuffle of people inside. She waited for a minute and then rang the doorbell again. She didn't want to appear impatient or rude, but was perplexed how no one inside could hear not the chime of the doorbell. Maddy spotted eyes peaking back at her from behind the curtain of the adjacent window, and felt a sense of relief that someone would soon be at the door to greet her. All the Wolfblood wanted was to see her best friend without a bunch of guards staring. Maddy excitedly bounced on her toes as she waited. But nothing happened. Maddy quickly sent a text message to Ling. She could smell breakfast being made. Maddy started to look around, she felt foolish just standing outside. Still hoping it was a mistake, the young Smith backed up slowly, but as she touched the curb to the street, she gave up.

Maddy's luck didn't change when she stopped at the Abernathy's luxurious estate. Though, at least she wasn't left guessing. Their butler briskly instructed her to leave, her presence wasn't wanted.

Maddy flopped herself onto a lonely park bench, unsure what to do with herself. With the ankle monitor restricting her to a certain radius from her home, Maddy resigned to returning home. Miranda lived in the outskirts of town on a lone hill top outside Maddy's permitted zone. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she wanted to even go. She sent a half-hearted text, expecting radio silence.

 _MS: Not wanted at Xu's or Abernathy's. Your family crossed me off too?_

Maddy pushed herself up and started heading home, when her phone buzzed.

 _MF: If they did, they would be giant hypocrites. Both my brother and my uncle have visited the crowbar ._

 _-Wolfblood-_

Maddy hopped into Miranda's grumbling truck pulled into one of the empty park's parking spots.

"How's it feel to be free?" Miranda asked, after Maddy's second attempt to close the door. Maddy would later learn that Miranda's "baby" had an accident with a parking meter and now the door didn't close properly. Maddy wasn't entirely sure how the truck ever made it out of the driveway.

"Good. I guess. Feels about as lonely." Maddy stared at the brick-red carpeting in the truck. There were two circular areas where the carpeting fibers were gone, which Maddy surmised was where people had commonly rested their feet.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mads. Robert's and Ling's parents have them on house arrest," Miranda paused, "Ling said her parents went as far as blocking your number from her phone when they found out she was making trips to visit you in the juvie." Maddy huffed and then slumped further into the seat.

"Well, at least I can see them at school." It was a weak silver lining, but at least it was one.

Miranda hissed in contradiction. "Um, they were removed from any shared classes and with the amount of money and title they have . . . I just wouldn't count on it Alpha."

Maddy curled her lip at the last word. "You can't be the Alpha of a pack of two. Just . . . don't."

Miranda clearly was taken back, but didn't say anything. The two girls just sat there quietly, the noise of Miranda's truck trying to survive the stagnation the only sound. Looking over at the dislocated Hawaiian, something inside told her that the hammer had not quite dropped and there worse things that were being withheld. "Don't do that. You're my friend. I hate secrets. What aren't you telling me?"

Miranda tapped her steering wheel for a moment, blankly staring out the front window at the deserted park. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Maddy," Miranda said quietly, "Robert is being sent to boarding school and Ling is being shipped off to relatives in the US to live. Come the summer, they'll be gone."

Maddy choked on the news, coughing. "What? Why?"

"Girl, come on. Do I really need to spell it out? I mean, you were charged for murder. We know you're innocent, but . . . people like them . . . they can't taint their reputation, or their kids' future. All that bogus, upper-class, bull shit."

While her father was a dentist, he had settled in a small rural area with prominently low income families. Responsible for carrying the family, both old and young, Miranda was not living the "high life". Maddy groaned in frustration at her naive thinking. "No, you're right. It makes sense."

"I'm sorry, girl." Miranda said, placing a sympathetic hand on the Wolfblood's shoulders. "But you got me, right? Want to get a burger at the diner? I don't know about you, but I could go for something totally greasy." Maddy chuckled and agreed. She may not have her pack, but she had her freedom and Miranda.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy stared at the tracker clasped around her rear hind leg. She looked out at the strong mountainside wondering what her parents were doing this full moon. Dan, Emma, and Maddy had engaged in a heated debate earlier, which the youngest Smith won. Dan and Emma argued that Maddy should not have to endure a full moon on her own, which she had never done. Yet, Maddy argued having three wolves roaming the park would increase their risk of being seen by park officials or wondering locals. Maddy wasn't enthused about being on her own as it went against her Wolfblood nature, but it was the most logical approach to their current situation. The tracker would send a message to her attorney and parole officer if she went beyond a certain radius from her home. Changing in the forest felt like changing in public. Looking for something to keep her mind occupied, she skulked behind a small rabbit that was returning home from a late night of carousing. She had no intention of killing it, but another Wolfblood did. A mixed color tan and black Wolfblood rush passed Maddy, and swooped up the small critter. Her ears perked up as she looked around for more as Wolfbloods often hunted in packs. But, it was only him. Maddy gently sniff the air and realized it had been the young man she had seen at the Wild Wolfblood's campsite earlier.

Maddy trotted up behind him, careful not to startle the Wild Wolfblood. She cringed at the at the sound of the small bones of the deceased animal cracking. She had always eaten prepared meat, so seeing something even as small rabid be killed in front of her made her feel queazy. He was starving for some form of nourishment as he savagely devoured the prey he caught.

As he finished pulling off the tender, lean meat from the carcass he turned and snorted at the youngest Smith. He looked over his shoulder at her, ready to leave in search of more food. Maddy wanted to follow, she was intrigued by the Wild Wolfblood, but she recognized the small boulder beside him as one of the markers to the invisible border she was not allowed to cross. Small swirls of heat left his body with each pant. Understanding she wasn't coming, he sprinted away.

Maddy watched as his form became one with the darkness of the woods. In search of other things to do, Maddy headed to another part of the woods, every-so-often peaking up at the dim glow of full moon.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy laid on her bed, never had a full moon left her so empty and unsatisfied. She thought about the young man and his sullen form as it faded into the stillness of the night. Today was an inservice day for the teachers, so students had no school. While she would normally be excited for the interrupted week of learning, without her friends to pal-around with, there wasn't much to be excited about. Maddy slid open her nightstand and pushed aside her treasured drawings Rhydian had given her to find a dark blue booklet. She closed the draw before opening the passport book given to her by Segolia. She studied the picture of herself used buy Segolia as if seeing it for the first time. _It feels like years ago,_ she thought. She paged through the small book, taking special note of all the different pictures printed on each page, and wondered if she would ever leave Tall Skies. On the last page, glinted the Segolia emblem that only a Wolfblood's careful eye could distinguish. She sighed thinking about all she was missing back in England. She half-heartedly tossed the small passport book to the far end of her bed, done with reminiscing. After reaching out to Segolia, her parents were surprised to find no reciprocating mail or call from the secret Wolfblood agency. They were growing fearful they had been black-listed, forsaken by the organization whose purpose was to protect Wolfblood's like them. Perhaps the Smith's had been deemed too reckless and they decided to cut ties.

Maddy told her parents she was going for a walk, leaving the house with a purpose. It took more than an hour, but she finally found him eating some berries. He arched his eye brows in surprise, but the rest of him seemed unimpressed by her arrival.

"Hey," she greeted, cautiously coming beside him. "I'm Maddy." She held her hand out for him to take, when he continued to stare at the proffered hand, she quickly curled her fingers in and brought her hand by her side. "I saw you at the grounds. What are you doing out here? Why out here all alone? This is seriously outside your territory."

"You should not be here. You should not be talking to me." He turned away and continued to look for plump berries.

"Why?"

"You as inquisitive as a cub and as naive," he lamented, shaking his head. He delicately pulled some berries from a hardened branch and popped them into his mouth.

"I'm not a cub!" She stopped her foot in protest as she contested his words.

For the first time, the mysterious young man cracked a smile. "The pack is not allowed to talk to an Omega." He examined the few berries in his fingerless-gloved hand, then shoved them into his mouth. The juice from the berries stained his teeth, misleading someone to believe he had just feasted on some helpless creature. The berries must have been plump as some juice dribbled from his mouth. Feeling it cool quickly on his skin, he sloppily wiped his chin.

"Why? What's an Omega?" Maddy inquired, cutting off his berry hunt. He huffed and waited for her to move. After a few moments of waiting, he growled lowly in contempt as he realized she wasn't going to move.

"Omegas are Wolfbloods ban from the pack. If the leader is generous enough, they will allow you to live within the pack territory, but you may not eat or gain any help from them outside the protection of a claimed territory," he explained with a pained look on his face.

"What? Why? Wolfbloods don't just turn on those in their pack. They're . . . They're a pack. We look-"

Maddy quieted down, stepping back under his intense stare. "It's a punishment that I deserve. Leave it alone," he told her.

She had never heard of this type of Wolfblood. She felt sorry for him. She knew the loneliness of such a life; though, she had her parents at least. Yet, Wild Wolfblood's priorities were to the majority: their safety, longevity, and strength. He brushed passed her in his quest for more food.

With nothing better to do, and not willing to quit, Maddy trotted up next to him. "I still didn't get your name." As if she expected him to pick up on the subtle hint, she waited a moment for him to respond. "I'm not a Wild Wolfblood or in your pack. So, you an talk to me." She spotted him look at her finally from the corner of his eye. "It has to be lonely . . . trust me, I know what it feels like to feel part of a pack but not part of one all at the same time. I do it all the time as a Tame. I play and work . . . and live among the Naturals all while hiding who I really am." Just as the youngest Smith was about to lose hope, the young man extended his hand.

"It's Gahmin," he said with a chortle.

She followed him in silence for a long while, walking beside him as he scavenge for berries and looking for rabbits. "Well, since you operate on the outside of the pack? Can you tell me what a True Wolf is? Because it's like some type of huge secret."

Gahmin stopped digging in a bush that looked promising and turned his full attention to Maddy. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, as he continued to study her. "So, you are the one that has everyone on edge." Maddy grimaced, uncomfortable with news that she was being perceived as a threat - having done nothing wrong.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy reached for the strong trunk of a tall pine. Leaning on it for support, she took some strangled breaths. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "They were killed. . . by humans and Wolfbloods alike," Maddy repeated. Gahmin had given her the long, tragic story of True Wolfblood as he had learned it from the elders as a young cub. "I'm some type of target - a prey for everyone? I thought they helped humans and Wolfbloods work together . . . win wars. Br-bring peace?" Maddy slid down the sturdy tree trunk, sitting on her heels, her eyes concentrating on nothing.

A look of regret on his face, Gahim sat down beside her. "Wolfbloods of their kind were both regarded and feared . . . and fear eventually won out. And that is when Wolfbloods went into hiding, Hunters were born, and the True Wolves' reign came to an end. Knowledge of Wolfbloods forever hidden from Naturals," Gahmin elaborated, coming next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes with his piercing, green ones. "Are you feeling good?"

Maddy shot him a quick look, understanding his English wasn't the best, but felt some type of comfort at his attempt. ". . . No, not at all," she muttered.

-Wolfblood-

They sat there quietly, just staring out into the stillness of the forest. True Wolves' acts may have been worth aspiring to, but it was less appealing knowing they had been nearly wiped out of existence by both humans and Wolfbloods alike. Gahmin quickly stood, startling Maddy out of her reverie. He looked off into the distance and then dashed off into the opposite direction. Maddy stood, afraid she couldn't escape whatever was coming her way. Maddy braced herself as the noise of the oncoming person increased. From out of the bushes, Davin came upon the scene. Her face lite up when her eyes found Maddy. "I want your help," she said, as more a command than a request.

"Mine?"

"Yes, I believe I have tracked a floating island that is the source of our missing pack."

"Our pack?" Maddy thought maybe she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. Davin never considered them of the same species, let alone same pack.

"Yes, we spoke about this when you were trapped by the Naturals. How did you get free?" Maddy cocked her head at Davin like a confused puppy.

"I didn't escape. I was let go. What are you talking about?"

"Dumb, Tame. How can you not remember?" Maddy rolled her eyes. This sounded more like the Davin she knew.

"There have been disappearances of young and old from our pack for weeks." Both girls jumped, They spun around quickly to find who had chimed in. Davin snarled at the shadowy figure as Maddy's hair stood on her neck. Seconds later, Mahkah came into the light from the bright sun. "I see you have been freed." Maddy sighed then glared at Davin for having a big mouth. "At first, we believed it was our cubs leaving to find their own paths, while uncommon, it happens. When it was an elder that left, we mourned them as we thought they had left to pass on or were killed while hunting . . . yet, the happenings increased without provocation. Davin, with some of our Betas, have tracked the latest -"

"My father!" Davin interrupted.

"Yes, Davin's father, one of our strongest Beta's has been taken. He was the most recent victim. He has managed to leave clues for us to follow."

"They are being held in a large floating cage," Davin interjected.

Maddy looked between Davin and Mahkah, afraid where this conversation was going. She looked at the Alpha in front of her. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to lead a group to find them and kill the ones responsible," Mahkah instructed.

Maddy gulped and shook her head emphatically. She had just been released from prison for the very thing she was now being asked to do. Maddy wasn't a murderer. She couldn't end someone's life. "I . . . I can't. I won't do it."

"They are taking our pack - your pack!" Davin snarled, showing her teeth.

Things were not as black and white as the Wild Wolfblood's believed. Maddy knew that batter than anyone. "No, Maddy is right. She has not been trained as a hunter or fighter, but certainly you can help us to safety to take care of the rest. You understand the human world the best." Mahkah looked at her expectantly.

Maddy wrung her hands. She couldn't lead a large hunting group to possibly slain innocent people. "Let me take a look into this more with my friends -"

"What friends?" Davin spat. Maddy couldn't tell if she was genuinely asking or knew that Maddy had been deserted by her own pack. "I am not trusting our pack's well being to Naturals." Maddy couldn't read if Mahkah agreed or not as he stared pensively at the ground between them.

Feeling pressured to help and yet keep the general public from being mauled by some angry Wolfbloods, Maddy blurted, "I'll take two of your pack with me, but we are not killing or harming anyone. It is just to confirm if that is where they are being held," Maddy said firmly, looking directly at Davin.

Mahkah nodded, "Who are your two, True Wolf?"

Maddy cringed at the name. The name to her was not the honor they believed. Not the way she had been told by Gahmin. Maddy hadn't really befriended the members of the pack, nor spent enough time to understand their strengths. While she could ask Davin for her opinion, she didn't trust her enough to believe it unbiased. "I will take Davin." This was a no-brainer. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. While Davin wasn't quite an enemy, she certainly didn't qualify as a friend. "And I will take Gahmin." Mahkah made a noise of objection from his throat and Davin began growling again in venomous objection. Maddy understood she was pushing her luck by asking them to rebuke their own tradition and laws, but she felt in her gut he was trustworthy. "My mission, my team, and I need his help." Mahkah's tan, leathered skin crinkled as at the corners of his eyes as he narrowed his stare on Maddy. For once, in a long while, Maddy felt strong and confident, something said she was right. It was an indescribable feeling of clarity. Gahmin was an ally, not an adversary. To Davin's shock, Mahkah nodded and quietly walked away. "Get your group together and go. We must stop this once and for all."

Maddy couldn't hamper the broad smile of victory and it only grew as Davin's frustrations did. The red-head brushed passed her roughly, heading back to camp, probably to eat and prepare for the trip. Mahkah looked down at Maddy solemnly. "You have not been around lately; know we had nothing to do with that woman's death. We live here, in the wild, but we are not monsters." Her shoulders slumped in shame for believing they might have been involved somehow.

She nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . ." He rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled, walking passed her in Davin's direction, back to their camp.

Maddy didn't waste time, as she took off in search of Gahmin; all the while trying to understand how she was going to bypass the issue with her tracker. If floating island meant what she thought, the abducted Wolfbloods were being taken to the shipyard just outside town. It was one of the town's main sources of economic income. It was also outside her approved zone by the judge.

-Wolfblood-

"You are foolish!" he yelled angrily. It wasn't the response she had been anticipating. His features softened after seeing the hurt look on Maddy's face. "You will be looked upon badly by the pack for including an Omega in your plans."

"But, wasn't it you who said that a True Wolf brings all Wolfbloods and humans together?"

"You invited Naturals?" He reproached.

"What? No. I mean, this is your chance for redemption." Maddy moved so Gahmin had no choice but to look at her with his vibrant green eyes.

"A scouting mission will not earn me an invitation back," he said, resigning to the idea as if it were fact.

"How can it not? What could you have done?" Maddy pursed her lips and squared herself in a sign of dominance and command."You're not going to be a Beta, but at least you can come back."

"I allowed my mate to die because I was a coward and ran! There is no forgiveness for that! I will never forgive myself for Rahea's death!" Gahmin slunk away further and Maddy was sure she had lost him. Soon he was submerged into the dense forest completely out of her sight. She considered following, but it would only make the situation worse, she was sure of it. Maddy stood alone in the woods wondering who Rahea was and what she would do if Gahmin didn't show.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy waited for nearly an hour for Davin to show. As Davin trotted to stop in front of the True Wolf, a second figure emerged from her right. From behind some trees, Gahmin cautiously made his way to the awaiting Smith.

Davin looked horrified to see that he had actually come. Coming up beside the girls, he nodded. "You have the highest honor and rank, I am sorry for my behavior earlier." He bowed and then stood, carefully keeping Davin in his sights.

"Just like an Omega to dishonor a True Wolf, our trad-" Davin spat.

"Enough!" Maddy cut in firmly. "We're here to confirm the missing Wolfbloods' location," she said pointedly. The two Wild Wolfbloods nodded not losing sight of each other, and with a knot in her stomach, Maddy led them toward the docks.

-Wolfblood-

Maddy looked down at her ankle monitor as she crouched behind some oil barrels with Gahmin and Davin. Before leaving her home, she researched ideas online for disarming an ankle monitor. Some website suggested saturating it in water, others suggested wrapping it in aluminum foil. She was skeptical, and felt ridiculous with tin foil wrapped around her tracker, but she was desperate.

The shipyard was wet, cold, and scarcely filled with people. Third shift was never fully staffed and given it was the wee hours of the morning, the workers were probably starting to grow tired. Maddy sniffed the air and then scurried passed the guard post. She climbed the fence with ease and volleyed over the barbed wire meant to keep out intruders. Gahmin and Davin followed Maddy's example and soon all three Wolfbloods were racing toward docks. With their heightened senses, it was rather easy to determine when a Natural was uncomfortably close.

As they closed in, a handful of workers were seen unloading some crates, it appeared to be a shipment of fruit. This was the third freighter they had brushed by in an effort to catch the scent of their pack. But, unfortunately, all they smelled was fish and fruit. It was a disgusting combination.

"We need to get on board," Davin insisted. She rose to look better at options for sneaking onto the vessel.

"First off, each vessel carries a crew that would not understand why three kids were sneaking onto their ship. Second, this one is clearly active, meaning more people to risk seeing us." Maddy placed a firm hand on Davin's shoulder and lowered her back behind the crate they were hiding behind. Maddy looked both ways, with so many of the dock workers hustling about the area to unload the cargo, Maddy was unsure about safely weaving their way through the labyrinth of crates to pass the workers. Maddy tugged Gahim with her as she moved closer, keeping to the shadows. She jerked her head for Davin to follow. Begrudgingly, Davin scurried to Maddy's side. Able to stand up behind the taller crate, Maddy leaned against one of them and sighed. She hadn't thought about the outcome of exposing Gahmin to the human world. So much noise, smells, and sights, it was overwhelming for the Omega.

"We need to move to a higher ground," she said pointing up. Maddy began scaling the large crate until she was perched, a gargoyle in the night, watching high over the workers below. Soon Gahmin and Davin joined the True Wolf and the trio deftly leapt from crate to crate. The salt water had seeped into the wood of the crates creating a slippery surface. Using the momentum built from the first two jumps, Maddy landed with too much force from her third jump and couldn't stop herself. Sliding to the edge, just feet away from plummeting over the edge, she extended her nails ,digging them into the soft wood. She could hear the squeaking of her sneaks as they desperately rubbed against the surface for traction. Now able to look over the edge, mere moments from falling and giving away their position, she felt two hands grabbed her arms and stop her hydroplaning. Davin and Gahmin were breathing heavily, having scrambled to catch up to their leader. All three of them sat quietly as they regained their composure. Maddy didn't need to speak her gratitude, their knowing smiles said enough. Creeping to the other side, Maddy, Davin, and Gahmin peered over the edge. The thick anchor's cable idly awaited to be pulled up into the large spool, signaling for the ship's voyage to commence.

It was the second to last one, and while Maddy could sense nothing, Davin was already leaning forward ever-so slightly, readying to herself to get closer. "Wait," Maddy commanded, pointing to the forklift crossing. "We'll move on my count." Maddy waited, taking into account the activity going on from the men working, drenched in sweat, sea slime, and salt as they quickly worked so they could go home to their families. With the attention on the stern of the ship, Maddy backed up to the far side of the wall of crates and then raced forward with all her might.

If the crates, the equipment, the workers, and the cobblestone piers were all slick, why did she believe the anchor's cable would be dry and primed for climbing? As soon as her hands clasped the cable, she slipped. To say the water was cold, was an understatement. It felt like minutes, but it was only seconds until her senses kicked in and she started kicking her feet and clawing at the water as if scaling a mountain. Breaching the water's surface and looking up, she found Gahmin with his hand extended.

There was a clear ten-foot distance to reach Gahmin's hands. If she had a solid platform to jump from, Maddy could easily make it, but wadding in the low-temp waters was another story. While her situation was dire, Maddy was more concerned about Davin's whereabouts.

"Where's Davin?" she whispered-shouted. Gahmin looked confused, whimpering when he couldn't find an alternative way to close the gap and reach his leader. "Where's Davin? Did she desert you to find a way onto the ship?" Maddy's lips began to chatter, and her legs were starting to cramp. If she didn't get out of the water soon, she was going to suffer from hypothermia. From around one of the crates appeared Davin with rope. Maddy gratefully accepted it and waited as the others pulled her up. As she steadied herself on all fours, she moved into a sitting position, clutching her sides for warmth. "Where did you go?" the True Wolf inquired. Davin huffed indignantly, and gestured to the rope that laid in all sorts of loops on the dock.

"We need to get to the last ship. I don't smell them, but . . ." Maddy knew what Davin was going to say. She wanted onboard, and perhaps that was the only way to know for sure. With the pungent smells of fish, fruit, sweat, and motor oil, identifying a Wolfblood would only be possible if they boarded the carriers. Maddy sighed, feeling as if all her work had been for nothing. She stood, but then dropped back down immediately. She was shaking all over, making it hard steady herself, let along stand. Feeling her pride on the line, she was determined to get to the next vessel. It was the last one in the port. _I can do this,_ she willed herself to believe.

"We can't go on," Gahmin lamented, giving Maddy an outer layer of his clothing to wrap around herself.

"We have to!" Davin insisted, standing in objection.

"Sh-sh-she's right." Maddy wasn't entirely confident she could, though.

Before their arguing escalated any further, deep bellowing voices could be heard coming closer. "Hey, I heard a splash this way, like something or someone fell into the water."

"Damn it all! Mitch better not have fallen in the water again. That good for nothing, punk kid. I told the boss that hiring his nephew was a bad idea. You don't mix business and family," the voice was loud, but clearly not too far from where the Wolfbloods were.

"We have to go. Now!" Maddy ordered. Davin moved toward the last ship in the port. "We'll come back. I promise, Davin. You have my word." Maddy turned her hand over, her fingers unmoving, were curled and shaking violently. While she wasn't a doctor, she had a bad feeling that in a last stitch effort to recover herself and not fall into the cold water, she sprained her wrist. "Go, run. I'll stay behind." Fears of going back to prison flashed through her head, but changing into her wolf-form only gave her three legs to work with, not enough to escape angry workers. And while finding a soaking, drenched, shaking teenager didn't prove ideal either; she at least could give the others a chance to escape. Davin and Gahmin looked between themselves waiting for some type of consensus. "Go, I said. I'll stall them." Maddy growled in pain as she held her injured wrist close to her, her lips tinted in a frosted blue shade. Maddy watched the two Wild Wolfblooods change and scamper off. She slide against large box nearest her and waited to be found.

"Hey!" a gravely voice called. Maddy opened one eye, but no one was there. "Are those wolves? I bet they smelled those damn steaks we just unloaded. Get them!" Scuffling of feet were heard pitter-pattering away. Maddy was somewhat nervous about their safety, but Davin and Gahmin were quick and cunning Wolfbloods, agile and deceptive in their moves. As the quiet took hold, Maddy stared at the last, lonely ship bobbing in the waters. Maddy pushed herself up and leaned against the box. The ship was only a few hundred feet away, if she could just get close enough . . . but she was so tired. In the dim light given off from one of the lamps used to guide the night workers along the main corridor, Maddy could see the letters to the name of the ship, but couldn't make out the actually name. She inched closer on her hands and knees, straining to better see, but all she could make out was a pretzel-like twist running through the name.

-Wolfblood

Leaning against the crates, she slowly made it out of the ship yard and back to the chainlink fence. While Gahmin and Davin were able to provide a distraction, this left the workers to cluster near the entrance of the guard house as they chased the Wild Wollfbloods away. Maddy groaned, starting to panic that she would be caught. A gust blew through, causing Maddy to clutch herself even tighter. As the wind howled in mocking jest at the soaked Wolfblood, the titter of metal rustling could be heard. Turning to her right, away from the commotion going on at the guard house, she found a slit in the fence from teens breaking in to tag the metal containers. Maneuvering through the tight gap, careful not to cut herself on the exposed, rusted metal, Maddy caught sight of a payphone across the street, near the bus stop. She couldn't have been more relieved of Tall Skies' inability to keep up with the times.

-Wolfblood-

Miranda fanned herself as she drove through the dark two lane highway. Maddy was curled in a ball on the remaining part of the bench seat, her teeth still chattering. She wiggled her toes, her left hand stretched out toward the vents that blew heat into the little truck cabin. "Girl, I feel like I'm in the God damn Bahamas. What the hell were you thinking going for a damn midnight swim? What were you trying to do? D'is is not what they mean by 'Polar Bear Swim'." Maddy was so tired, she didn't care to argue with her or point out that Miranda was from Hawaii where it was always hot. Slowly her eyes closed, Maddy could feel the heaviness of sleep taking hold when . . . Wham! Maddy coughed as Miranda slapped her friend hard in the stomach. "You need to stay awake!" It was the most angry she had ever seen Miranda.

". . . okay," Maddy murmured. Using her left hand, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Maddy looked down at her right hand, which she kept close to her body. The pain emanating from the injured wrist was a keen reminder of the danger she had put herself in that night. Maddy attempted to click the seat belt into it's clip, only to find it didn't latch and snapped back. "How does this truck pass inspection?" she asked with a laugh.

"Shut up." Miranda snapped, then softened, chuckling at the question.

"Where are you going? I can't go to the hospital," she asked, her other hand covering her wrist subconsciously.

"I'm heading to my house, it's not too much farther."

-Wolfblood-

Miranda lived in the back of a long, "quadruple" wide trailer. It didn't sound right to the Wolflood, but she wasn't going to say something to delay feeling the warmth of a well-heated home. Miranda returned with some hot chocolate in her hands. The Wolfblood was wrapped in blankets sitting on the part of the couch that was farthest from the open fire. "You know, it works better if you sit by the fire not on the exact opposite side. You take stupid pills this morning?"

"Wolfbloods don't like fire, it's like their kryptonite, Miranda." Maddy snapped her head in the direction of the voice. There stood Ling, her friend that she hadn't seen in weeks but from a distance. Maddy would have jumped up and run to her, like they do in movies, but Miranda believed the tighter the blankets were wrapped the better the heat absorption, thus she was trapped inside a fleece-wool blanket cocoon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to call someone to look at your arm," Miranda replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"Yeah, but your parents . . ." Maddy responded, returning her attention back to Ling.

"They have this unsupported belief that teenagers won't sneak out after midnight. It's some weird misgiving, but it works for me," Ling filled in.

Maddy wriggled her arm free, wincing once in awhile. She gently showed Ling the injured appendage. "It's so awesome to have you here."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm just whale blubber, huh?" Miranda joked, feigning the feeling of being insulted. The girls' soft laughter was interrupted by a pinging on the window.

Robert waited as Miranda opened the front door, putting her pointer finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. Her parents were sound asleep on the other side of the house, completely ignorant that Miranda was hosting a small get together.

"How are you?" he asked as he got closer to the Wolfblood.

"How do you think?" she responded, lifting her arm that was now wrapped with gauze, a series of wood skewers lined within the white, soft layers. "How are you here?"

"I snuck out . . . sort of. I paid our butler $150 bucks to say I was in my room, not feeling well." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing to just shell out that much hush money.

"So, what happened?" Ling asked Maddy once Robert settled at the other end of the couch Maddy was resting on. Maddy explained as much as she could remember from the time she was arrested to the when Miranda picked her up. The trio listened intently and as the story unraveled, each grew more and more uneasy. "Do you think they'll come after you and your family?" Ling questioned.

"I-I don't think so. It seems to be somewhat targeted." The words loss their conviction as they left her mouth; the looks of uncertainty staring back at the Wolfblood confirmed it. Maddy looked at the splint Ling created and was grateful she had such good friends, and perhaps together they could figure out who was taking the Wolfbloods and how to stop them. She felt safe . . . and strong with them by her side.

The small mantle clock chimed four o'clock, it saddened Maddy that Ling and Robert would need to leave soon if they wanted to keep their ruse going. Ling gave her a tight hug, promising they would find a way to see each other again. Miranda followed Ling to the front door, thanking her for coming over.

Robert peered over his shoulder toward the doorway the girls had exited, then back at Maddy. "Okay, so I had pictured something more over the top and elaborate, but I don't know if I'll get another opportunity anytime soon to do this. But, uh, will you go with me to prom?" Maddy stared dumbfounded by the proposition. "I know we haven't talked or really seen each other since the whole incident with the cops, and we haven't really talked about the kiss, but I really would like you to be my date. As a friend . . . or more . . . that's up to you. No pressure." He was wearing the same skull cap she had remembered him wearing when they first met, and he had this innocence about him that made her heart skip a beat. But, realistically, in the back of her mind, Maddy felt something pacing. It was her wolf, and it was trying to tell her something. With the sharp crackle of the fire to bring her back, she had realized an uncomfortable amount of silence had passed. The dejected look of the youngest Abernathy understood her silence as rejection. "I'm sorry," he said, lips pressed in an half-hearted smile. He slowly rose and left, leaving Maddy suddenly feeling more pain in her heart than in her hand.

-End Chapter 12

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.**


End file.
